PLEASE LOVE ME !
by Yue.Lawliet
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa KHS, pintar, periang dan Tampan idaman setiap wanita dan setiap Seme seantero Konoha, Namun dibalik itu semua tidak seperti kenyataannya. Sang matahari yang rela menjadi Bulan demi keluarga. Hingga pada akhirnya dia bertemu seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya
1. Chapter 1

**Please… Love Me.**

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa KHS, pintar, periang dan Tampan idaman setiap wanita dan setiap Seme seantero Konoha, Namun dibalik itu semua tidak seperti kenyataannya. Sang matahari yang rela menjadi Bulan demi keluarga. Hingga pada akhirnya dia bertemu seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya

**Terinspirasi oleh lagu: Seifuku Ga Jama wo Suru dan Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou by AKB48**

Disclaimer © sampe dunia terbalik tetep punya Abang Masashi Kishimoto hehehe….

Story : Please… Love Me.

Rated: T – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasukexNaruto, NarutoxKarin, KabutoxKarin, NarutoxHinata, FugakuxNaruto, dan banyak lainnya.

Warning : 17 tahun plus, Rape, Mpreg, yaoi, incest dan lain sebagainya

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

**# Sebuah Pemakaman di sudut Kota Konoha**

Sore itu mendung mendatangi Kota Konoha, mendung yang sama, rintik hujan yang sama, tanggal yang sama, aroma parfume yang sama, baju yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda. Seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang dengan mata safir menawan, tubuhnya yang langsing dengan tinggi 170 cm itu dibalut dengan kemeja kotak berwarna merah dengan kaos hoodie hitam didalamnya dan dilengkapi celana jins biru donker, remaja manis ini masih berusia 17 th, melangkahkan sepatu ketsnya kesebuah kawasan paling pinggir dari kota Konoha. Hingar bingar kota Konoha tak tersentuh dikawasan ini. Sebuah buket bunga lili putih kesukaan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi hidupnya diletakan manis di sebuah nisan dingin bertuliskan nama Namikaze Karin, orang yang paling berharga bagi hidupnya. Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto berulut didepan makam kekasih yang dia cintai.

"sudah 2 tahun ya Hime… bagaimana keadaanmu disana?" sambil mengusap nisan dingin itu seakan-akan itu adalah wajah kekasih yang paling dia sayangi. Air mata mengalir bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan sore itu.

"ahahahaha…..…" tiba-tiba dia tertawa seperti orang gila, ingatannya menelusuri kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu

_#Flash Back_

_"akhh…. Akhhh…." Suara desahan nikmat dari bibir seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan mata ruby menawan yang sekarang tengah sayu karena kegiatan panas yang dilakukannya dengan sang kekasih. Di sebuah ruang kelas music yang kedap suara. Seorang pemuda pirang tampan tengah mencumbuinya mesra._

_"Hime… bolehkah?" sang pemuda bertanya pada kekasih yang amat dicintainya itu._

_Tubuh indah sang gadis terekspos nyata didepannya, setelah bagian terakhir dari seragamnya terlepas dengan sempurna oleh pemuda ber mata safir yang menawan. Tubuh langsing pemuda yang topless menindihnya, tetesan keringat mereka menjadi satu, sungguh kegiatan yang tak pantas mengingat usia sang pemuda yang masih 15 th dan sang gadis berusia 18 th_

_"um.. lakukanlah Naruto_kun.." dengan napas yang tersengal gadis itu memberikan izin._

_Dengan perlahan bibir pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu melumatkan bibir gadis yang dikenal bernama Karin, lumatan lembut perlahan berubah menjadi penuh hasrat dan nafsu duniawi, tangan sang pemuda dengan nakal menyentuh dada seksi si gadis, perlahan diremas dan cubit kecil bagian putingnya._

_"unghh…ummmhhh…" desahan nikmat sang gadis menambah libibo pemuda diatasnya_

_"ummhh.." desahan nafsu pemuda pun keluar dari bibir nya, perlahan lidah si pemuda menyeruak masuk, menjilat setiap bagian yang ada di dalamnya, tak kalah dengan si pemuda, lidah sang gadis itu ikut menari didalamnya. Kegiatan yang membuat darah berdesir cepat hingga membuat sempit bagian bawah Naruto. Perlahan Naruto mengecup leher Karin dan menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang indah, bibirnya kembali turun menuju dada seksi Karin yang putingnya telah menegang sempurna. Seperti bayi, Naruto menghisap pelan… dan perlahan hingga hisapan itu semakin keras_

_"akhh..ah…ummhhh Naru…" Karin mengeliat kesakitan, merasakan hisapan-hisapan dari Naruto, pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya._

_Tangan Naruto yang mengangur meremas-remas dada kiri Karin, hingga tangan itu turun keperut ramping Karin… turun…turun… hingga menemukan bagian paling sensitive dari seorang wanita. Dibelainya perlahan daerah tersensitive itu dan dimainkan perlahan bagian klitorisnya_

_"ja…jangan… Naru… oh…akhh.." jari ramping Naruto menyeruak masuk kelubang vaginanya yang telah basah sedari tadi. Memaju mundurkan perlahan._

_"Nee_chan… Suki desu… suki…." Naruto memanggilnya Nee_chan, darah yang sama, karena mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik kandung._

_"Na…Naru… panggil namaku akkhhh….." Naruto menambah jarinya membuat Karin berteriak kesakitan._

_"Karin…. Karin… Aishiteru…."_

_"akkhh… ahhh… itaii Naru….." perlahan kejantanan Naruto masuk kedalam tubuh Karin, membelah pertahanan Karin, hingga sepenuhnya ada didalam. Naruto mendiamkannya sejenak agar kekasih rahasianya itu terbiasa dengan dirinya._

_"Ka… Karin.. kau bisa rasakan kehadiranku kan…. Uhh…"_

_"hah….hah…. bergeraklah Naru"_

_Naruto memaju mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan-perlahan hingga pada kecepatan sedang, trus hingga semakin cepat gerakan pinggul Naruto._

_"akhh..akh…ah…oh… le..lebihh ce..cepat Na…Naru…."_

_"unghh… Ka..Karin… unhh.." semakin cepat gerakannya hingga Karin merasakan bagian tubuh Naruto itu berdenyut dalam tubuhnya._

_"Ka… Karin… a..aku.. mau "_

_"akhhh… ungghhh Naarru…"_

_"Kaa…Kariinnn… uhh…" mereka mengalami klimaks bersamaan, hingga pada akhirnya mereka kelelahan dan tertidur._

_._

_._

_2 minggu kemudian_

_Naruto tengah berjalan kegudang olah raga, senseinya tengah menugaskannya untuk membawa sekeranjang bola basket untuk kegiatannya hari ini. Namun niatnya berhenti ketika sebuah suara desahan terdengar dari arah gudang olah raga itu._

_"akhh….akhhghhh… lebih cepat Kabuto…."_

_'suara itu…!' Naruto membatin, karena mengenal suara itu._

_Dia mendobrak pintu gudang, dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto, kekasih tercintanya tengah bercinta dengan seorang lelaki yang dikenal sebagai guru matematikanya._

_"KAU…. PEREMPUAN JALANG…."_

_._

_._

_Setelah dua minggu kemudian kejadian itu, tidak adalagi komunikasinya dengan kekasih sekaligus Nee_channya itu. Sudah sejak lama keluarga Naruto bercerai berai. Naruto tinggal bersama ibunya dan Karin Tinggal bersama Ayahnya. Tidak ada kabar sama sekali hingga pada akhirnya terdengar kabar buruk dari kediaman Namikaze, Karin anak pertama dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, meninggal bersama dengan sang ayah Namikaze Minato pada saat perjalanan mereka pulang kerumah. Betapa hancurnya hati Naruto, walau Karin telah menghianatinya namun rasa cinta itu sama sekali tidak hilang, berbekas semakin dalam dihatinya._

_Setelah pemakaman berakhir, hujan turun membasahi tubuh sang Uzumaki bersamaan dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir bersama hujan._

_Malam harinya dia kembali ke rumah ayahnya namun apa yang dia dapatkan, rumah sang ayah ternyata telah disegel oleh pihak bank, karena pinjaman mereka yang menumpuk. Beruntung sang ibu yang bekerja sebagai perawat mampu membeli sebuah apartemen kecil di pinggir kota Konoha. Sang pelayan rumah yang baru saja keluar dari rumah tersebut menyerahkan sebuah buku dan sebuah surat yang terdapat di dalamnya. _

_Sesampainya di Apartemennya, Naruto membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju yang nyaman. Dengan ragu dia membuka buku yang bertuliskan nama Namikaze Karin dan membaca isinya. _

_Ternyata benar Karin hanya mempermainkan perasaannya. Kalimat-kalimat kebencian di buku itu tertuju padanya. Dengan alasan, Naruto yang mirip dengan ayahnya yang telah berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita lain, dan ketika mereka tengah bercumbu, ibunya yang tengah mengandung Naruto 9 bulan memergokinya dan tak lama Karin yang masih 3 tahun melihat dari belakang ibunya. Wanita jalang bersurai hitam bernama Mikoto sahabat ibunya sendiri. Lalu dia membuka surat yang disegel rapat, ternyata surat itu dari sebuah rumah sakit Konoha yang menyatakan bahwa Karin tengah hamil 2 minggu._

_"ehehe….. ahahaha…. Perempuan jalang itu… tengah hamil ternyata hahaha…"_

_Siapa ayah dari yang dikandung kakak perempuannya tak jadi soal bagi Naruto, toh ternyata tak hanya Kabuto, masih banyak lagi laki-laki lain yang telah dia tiduri. Entah karma atau bukan, hanya karena alasan membenci ayahnya hingga Karin melakukan hal demikian._

_#Flash Back END_

"ahahaha….. Nee_chanku yang nakal… " dengan tawa sadis dia memlempar buket bunganya pada nisan kakaknya.

"terimakasih Nee_chan… karena kau…. Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah percaya lagi dengan yang namanya cinta…."

Naruto melangkah pulang meninggalkan hamparan buket bunga lili yang berantakan diatas makam kakaknya. Melangkah pulang meninggalkan kekasih yang telah menghianatinya.

Pandangan mata Naruto yang hampa… sudah sejak lama mata biru cerah itu tak pernah kembali cerah lagi, sudah lama. Dan sumpahnya selama dua tahun ini,

**'AKU TIDAK AKAN PERCAYA LAGI DENGAN CINTA'**

Itulah yang terpatri dihatinya, pintu hatinya yang telah tersegel selama 2 tahun dan entah kapan akan terbuka lagi.

BRRUUUKKKK…. (suara 2 pundak yang bertabrakan)

Lamunannya membuatnya menabrak seseorang yang tengah berjalan memasuki pemakaman itu. Hingga membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu jatuh terduduk di aspal, begitu pula pemuda yang ditabraknya.

"gomenasai…. " Naruto menundukan kepalanya meminta maaf pada pemuda bersurai hitam melawan gravitasi dan bermata onix didepannya. Tubuh pemuda itu sangat tinggi hingga membuat kepala Naruto mengarah keatas.

"hn… tidak apa.." pemuda itu membersihkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan memasuki pemakaman. Naruto hanya membatu melihat punggung pemuda itu menjauh.

"Ka… Kakoi… tampan sekali dia… " Naruto kembali berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya terjatuh

Tak lama pria dengan kulit putih semulus porcelain itu menengok kebelakang melihat punggung Naruto yang menjauh.

"mata birunya.. cantik sekali"

Sejak saat itu benang-benang merah yang terurai kembali menemukan jalannya. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka bertemu dan akhirnya mengubah hidup mereka..

.

.

.

To Be Countiue…


	2. Like Father Like Son!

**Please… Love Me.**

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa KHS, pintar, periang dan Tampan idaman setiap wanita dan setiap Seme seantero Konoha, Namun dibalik itu semua tidak seperti kenyataannya. Sang matahari yang rela menjadi Bulan demi keluarga. Hingga pada akhirnya dia bertemu seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya

**Terinspirasi oleh lagu: Seifuku Ga Jama wo Suru dan Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou by AKB48**

Disclaimer © sampe dunia terbalik tetep punya Abang Masashi Kishimoto hehehe….

Story : Please… Love Me.

Rated: T – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasukexNaruto, NarutoxKarin, KabutoxKarin, NarutoxHinata, FugakuxNaruto, dan banyak lainnya.

Warning : 17 tahun plus, Rape, Mpreg, yaoi, incest dan lain sebagainya

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

**#SALAM AUTHOR**

**Hey… readers…. Salam SASUNARU selalu…. Hehehe…. Terimakasih dah pada review cerita Yaoi "M" ku yang pertama ini, **

**Gomen ne… kalau kalian yang kurang suka dengan pairing pertama pada chap pertama tadi, aq juga sebenernya cma lagi coba-coba aja sih bikin pairing antara Naruto X Karin. Hehehe ternyata hasilnya… ngk ada yang suka….. ngaahahaha… **

**Dan terus terang ide dari fic ini gara-gara aku dengerin lagunya AKB 48 yang ****Seifuku Ga Jama wo Suru dan Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou, maknanya dalam banget loh itu lagunya, menceritakan tentang kehidupan anak SMA jaman sekarang banget. Walau ngak tau artinya pasti yg denger bisa ngerasaan makna dari lagu ini hehe… pokoknya pas lah buat fic ini nanti. Jadi aq saranin kalau mau baca ini lebih asoy lagi kalau sambil dengerin lagu itu.**

**Di Fict ini rencananya emang mau dibuat MPREG, entah siapa tapi lihat aja nanti khukhukhu….. (dasar nista…). And bakal banyak pairing-pairing bertaburan disini… huhuhuhu…**

**Oh iya…. Dalam fic , digambarkan Naruto itu memiliki tinggi 168 cm dengan tubuh langsing sedikt otot dan memiliki rambut pirang yang agak panjang, seperti milik ayahnya Minato ya… kalau Sasuke, tingginya sekitar 185 cm dengan rambut always pantat ayam selamanya hehehe…. Karena menurutku Naruto itu pasti keren banget kalau rambutnya agak panjang sedikit dan ngk terlalu jabrik kaya yang di anime. tapi tetep garis 3 buah dimasing-masing pipinya tetep ada... hehehe... **

**Dan jangan lupa ya readers setianya SASUNARU buat reviewnya biar aku bisa selalu memperbarui penulisanku hehehe….**

* * *

_## Karin Diary_

_10 Oktober 20xx_

'_Dear Diary… hari ini ulang tahun adikku yang ke 14. Dan tak kusangka akhirnya dia terjerat dalam tipu muslihatku, hah…. Bodohnya kamu Otoutoku, hanya dengan air mata sendu dan perhatian lebih, kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku, Nee_chan mu sendiri. Hari ini dia menyatakan cintanya padaku di ruang music, aku menerimanya dan kami telah melakukan sex disana, hee.. sex pertama baginya namun yang entah berapa kalinya untuk ku, _

_Wajahmu semakin mirip dengan lelaki itu adikku. Laki-laki brengsek yang telah memisahkanku dengan ibuku, laki-laki brengsek yang telah memisahkanku dengan kekasihku, laki-laki berengsek yang telah 'memakanku'. Minato… tousan-kita, Naruto. Laki-laki yang telah merengut kesucianku. Hanya dengan alasan aku mirip dengan Kaa_san, _

_Maka dari itu jangan kau salahkan aku, salahkanlah wajahmu yang mirip dengannya, melalui dirimu akan aku lampiaskan dendamku. Agar kau rasakan apa yang aku rasakan Naruto. _

.

.

* * *

**# Like Father Like Son!**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah pagi yang indah di Kota Konoha, dimana matahari menyinari pepohonan yang kini tengah basah karena embun malam. Aroma rerumputan menambah manis suasana pagi yang ceria, seceria matahari Konoha yang kini masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Sebuah apartemen kecil tempat tinggal sang matahari Konoha, sebuah julukan manis dari teman-teman dekatnya. Apartemen yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat kota dan hanya 15 Menit dari Konoha High School. Apartemen minimalis dengan yang hanya ditempati 2 orang penghuni, Sang Matahari dan induk dari sang Matahari, namun kini sang Matahari hanya tinggal seoang diri kerena suatu sebab.

KRRIIIINNNNGGGG (suara jam weker)

"unghh….. " suara erangan dibalik selimut orange bergerak-gerak tak menentu mencari sumber suara yang membangunkannya dari mimpi indah.

KLIIK…. (suara tombol of weker)

Gerakan selimut itu terhenti seiring dengan matinya suara weker menyebalkan yang telah membangunkannya.

KRRIIIINNNGGGG….

KUKURUYYUUKKKK….

TENGG…TENGG…..

Selang 10 menit kemudian mendadak semua weker yang sengaja dipasangnya sebelum tidur berbunyi serentak membuat gerakan selimut itu semakin menjadi-jadi, dan akhirnya dengan kasar kaki tan milik sang matahari menendang selimut kesayangnya dari tempat tidur ukuran single miliknya

"GAAHHHH…. Iya…iya…. Aku bangun" entah marah pada siapa, mingkin pada weker-weker yang tak sopan telah membangunkannya sang matahari itu terbangun dengan rambut pirang agak panjangnya yang berantakan dan mata biru yang masih menyipit karena kantuk. Dengan tatapan malas sang matahari manis ini melihat jam di salah satu jam weker rubah miliknya.

"unghh… jam 07.00… HAH….. oke… waktunya sekolah…." Dengan langkah gontai dan agak oleng, sang Matahari itu masuk kekamar mandi dan mengguyur kepala pirangnya dengan air dingin untuk menghilangkan kantuknya, setelah 20 menit melakukan kegiatan sakral dipagi harinya itu, dengan cepat dia memakai gakurannya menyisir rambutnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tak tentu arah agar terlihat struktur rambut pirangnya yang dulu jabrik pendek menjadi agak panjang, dan membuatnya terlihat lebih cool dan naughty,

"em… kalau dilihat-lihat aku ini tampan sekali kan.." sedikt bernarsis-narsis ria didepan cermin sambil memrapihkan ujung surainya yang masih tak beraturan. Setelah itu dia beranjak merapihkan kamarnya dan menyeret tas sekolah orange hitam miliknya. Beralih ke dapur untuk mencari apa yang dia butuhkan saat ini. Sebuah memo di kulkas membuatnya terhenti untuk membaca sebentar sebelum dia menuangkan air panas pada cup ramen yang telah terbuka itu.

'Naruto…. Kaa_san akan pulang agak malam hari ini, jadi kau makanlah duluan ya.. oh iya uang saku mu sudah Kaa_san transfer, jangan lupa bayar listrik ya Kitsune…. Awas kalau tidak… hehehe…. Kaa_san sayang padamu' dengan senyuman tipis dan mata yang sendu sang matahari membaca pesan singkat sang ibu kesayangnya, pesan yang dilengkapi dengan tanda bibir berwarna merah.

"hehehe… ini pasti bibir milik Kaa_san" sang matahari yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu mendekati cap bibir yang ditinggalkan sang ibu san mengecupnya perlahan, sejenak merasakan aroma rose dari lipstick merah tersebut. Dengan seringai manis dia meninggalkan dapur dengan membawa cup ramen yang telah terisi air panas dan memakannya hikmat di meja makan. Setelah asik dengan kuah terakhir dari ramen cupnya tiba-tiba

BRAAAKKKK….

Suara gebrakan mengagetkan dari pintu depan, hampir membuatnya menyemburkan kuah ramen yang sudah diujung tenggorokannya.

DRAP…DRAP….DRAP…. (suara langkah kaki cepat)

"NARUTO.."

Seorang pemuda jabrik berambut coklat dengan tato merah segitiga dipipinya, dengan cepat dia melangkah menuju kawan kecilnya dan menggenggam pundaknya.

"ada apa sih Kiba.. pagi-pagi dah berisik…" dengan santai Naruto menepis genggaman pundak Kiba.

"hah… ku kira kau itu belum bangun baka… makanya aku buru-buru kesini…." Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Inuzuka Kiba kawan sekelasnya datang dengan membawa bungkusan hitam ditangannya langsung mencari air untuk menghilangkan dahaganya.

"nih…" bungkusan hitam itu melayang di wajah tampan pemuda pirang didepannya. Namun dengan sukses ditangkap oleh Naruto

"apa ini..?" sambil membuka bungkusan itu.

"itu obat dari Shizune_san untukmu…" Kiba menarik kursi maja makan dan duduk didepan Naruto dan segera menegak segelas air putih dan mengunyah roti yang kebetulan ada dimeja makan keluarga Uzumaki itu.

"ow… sankyou…." Dengan senyum manis dia memasukan bungkusan berisi obat-obatan pada tas sekolah orangenye. Sedangkan Kiba memandang sedih melihat keadaan sahabat baiknya itu. Kiba menghela napas panjang dan memandang kembali mata safir milik Naruto.

"apa?" Naruto jengah diperhatikan oleh Kiba

"kau ini bagaimana sih.. tubuhmu itu tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan junkfood"

"hehe… kau ini lama-lama seperti ibuku saja Kiba…" Naruto mengacak-ngacak surai Kiba, sedangkan Kiba dengan wajah berona menepis tangan mungil Naruto. Mendadak tangan Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan memegangi perutnya

"apa… ada sesuatu yang kau rasakan lagi Naru?" Kiba menompang tubuh Naruto yang hampir jatuh dan mendudukannya di kursi.

"unghh… tidak apa-apa… tubuhku masih sakit, mungkin karena perubahan hormone ya.. ahahaha" Naruto tertawa renyah seakan-akan tidak merasakan sakit ditubuhnya.

"em… jangan memaksakan diri Naru_chan.." Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto, namun dibalas deathglare oleh Naruto

"jangan panggil aku Naru_chan… yah,, paling tidak saat ini aku masih laki-laki Kiba". Tatapan mata Naruto kembali sendu. Kiba tersenyum tipis melihatnya dengan segera menarik tangan Naruto

"ayo kita berangkat..!." ajakan semangat Kiba membuat Naruto tersenyum kembali.

"oke….!"

.

#Naruto POV

Pagi yang indah… untungnya ada sahabatku Kiba yang menemaniku saat ini, yah walaupun aku kurang suka dengan oleh-oleh yang dibawa Kiba saat ini. Sebuah obat yang menahan perubahan hormonku, _**True Hermaphroditism**__**, **_penyakit yang telah ku ketahui setahun yang lalu. Setelah kejadian itu. Kejadian yang tidak pernah aku lupakan, hingga membuat lubang yang besar dihatiku.

'

_#Flash Back_

_Seorang anak laki-laki tengah berlari terengah-engah di dalam gerimisnya hujan, tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang amat basah dia berlari kesebuah gedung besar serba putih yang bernamakan RS. Konoha._

_Tidak peduli dengan baju yang basah karena hujan bercampur keringat pemuda pirang bermata biru itu mengedarkan matanya, seperti mencari sesuatu, lalu tak berapa lama seorang perawat melintas dari sisi kanannya. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangan perawat itu._

"_su..suster… dimana ruang ICU ?" dengan napas yang terengah-engah, _

"_di sana tinggal belok kiri" suster tersebut menunjuk jalan disebelah kanan Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari kearah yang ditunjuk suster tersebut. Tak berapa lama dia temukan meja informasi dekat dengan ruangan ICU tersebut._

"_suster… a..apakah.. ada pasien bernama Uzumaki Kushina?" dengan wajah khawatir._

"_apakah anda bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" suster berambut coklat dengan name tag bernama Minase Mika kembali bertanya pada Naruto sambil membuka dokumen ditangannya._

"_i…iya..saya sendiri.." _

"_ayo ikut saya.." Suster itu berjalan didepan Naruto._

"_ta..tapi suster… bagaimana dengan keadaan Kaa_san saya…" Naruto menarik tangan suster Mika dan dibalas dengan tatapan sendu dari sang suster_

"_dokter kepala akan menjelaskannya" ujar sang suster_

_Tak berapa lama dari ruangan ICU, Naruto dan suster yang bernama Minase Mika tiba disebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang besar dan bertuliskan Ruangan Direktur RS. Konoha._

'_ke….kenapa aku di bawa kesini'? Naruto membatin. _

_Memang sang ibu adalah perawat rumah sakit tersebut, setelah menerima telepon 45 menit sebelumnya, betapa kagetnya Naruto bahwa ibunya mengalami pingsan dan di bawa lari ke ICU, entah ibunya sakit apa. Namun yang dia tau saat ini, dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai uang untuk perawatan ibunya,_

_'apakah Direktur RS ini hendak mengabaikan pengobatan ibuku karena kami orang miskin' saat itulah yang terlintas dalam pikiran pemuda manis berambut pirang itu._

_Ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka terlihatlah sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan aroma mint manis yang menenangkan. Sebuah meja besar dilengkapi dengan computer layar datar dan tumpukan dokumen berada diatasnya. Dan tak lupa sebuah bingkai foto yang menghadap pemilik ruangan tersebut. Pemilik ruangan tersebut bernama dr. Uchiha Fugaku, terlihat disebuah papan nama diatas meja tersebut, yang saat itu tengah membelakangi Naruto dan Suster Mika._

"_kau boleh keluar suster Mika" perintah sang direktur. _

"_baik sensei…" pada saat itu suster Mika keluar meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dengan ekspresi kebinggungan yang luar biasa. _

_Setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Sang Direktur membalikan tubuhnya, pria usia 40 an dengan surai raven dan kulit putih bak porcelain, wajah tampan yang dihiasi dengan 2 kerutan namun tidak menghapus ketampanannya. Mata onixnya menatap tajam safir Naruto_

"_kau kah yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto..?"_

"_i..iya dokter…" dengan terbata-bata Naruto menjawab._

"_mendekatlah… " dengan ragu Naruto mendekat ke depan meja Fugaku _

"_duduk.." pandangan mata Fugaku tidak lepas pada mata Naruto, perlahan mata itu menatap intens pada baju basah Naruto yang kini sudah setengah kering. Naruto tidak menyadari tatapan dingin itu, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah ibunya yang entah bagaimana nasibnya, hanya ibunya yang dia punya, hanya ibunya yang mencintainya setulus hati. _

'_aku tidak mau kehilangan Kaa_sanku' Naruto membatin dengan mata biru yang berkaca-kaca._

"_ba..bagaimana keadaan Ka_san-ku dokter" dengan mata berkaca-kaca Naruto menatap tatapan tajam Fugaku. _

"_ibumu mengidap penyakit gagal ginjal"_

"_apa?! Kaa_san…" dengan nada lirih air mata Naruto terjatuh _

"_dia harus melakukan operasi, namun belum ada donor yang cocok untuknya" dengan nada datar Fugaku menjelaskan_

"_aku… aku saja dokter.. aku akan berikan apa pun untuk ibuku, apapun demi keselamatannya" dengan semangat Naruto menggenggam tangan dokter yang ada didepannya._

"_kami sudah memeriksa catatan kesehatanmu Naruto, dan ginjalmu juga tidak cocok untuknya" _

"_tidak…tidak mungkin dokter…" kembali air mata menggenangi pipi tan-nya yang agak cubby itu._

"_hanya satu cara, sementara mencari donor ginjal yang cocok, ibumu harus melakukan cuci darah setiap 2 minggu sekali dan mengkonsumsi obat secara teratur" _

"_ta…tapi.. kami tidak punya… uang dokter…" kedua tangan Naruto menompang kepalanya yang tengah menunduk. Dokter itu berdiri dan berpindah disamping pemuda pirang yang tengah menangis, mata onix sang dokter tak lepas menatap fisiknya yang masih setengah basah karena hujan itu. Tetesan-tetesan air hujan masih terlihat diujung rambut dan tengkuk si pemuda. Seringai jahat terlihat dari wajah tampan sang dokter. Sang dokter tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya pada tengkuk pemuda itu. Diam-diam dia meresapi aroma citrus yang keluar dari tubuh pemuda tersebut_

"_kau tidak usah membayar biaya apa pun Naruto…" sang dokter berbisik ditelinga dokter itu. Dengan mata terbelalak Naruto memandang horror dokter yang sudah ada dibelakangnya._

"_a..apa maksud dok…ummhhh…." _

_Dengan paksa bibir ranum pemuda pirang manis itu dikunci oleh bibir nafsu sang dokter yang masih memakai jubah putih tanda dia seorang dokter. Tangan mungilnya terperangkap dalam genggaman laki-laki besar dihadapannya. Dengan paksa sang dokter mendorong pemuda tersebut hingga jatuh dari tempat duduknya, hanya dengan satu tangan, kedua tangan Naruto terperangkap dan ditarik keatas oleh tangan besar Fugaku dan tangan satunya membuka paksa gakuran Naruto hingga beberapa kancingnya terlepas, tangan itu masih terus menelusuri tubuh Naruto dan masuk dalam kaus orange hingga menyentuh tonjolan didalamnya. Naruto terus memberontak, menggerakan tubuhnya kesana kemari agar bebas dari genggaman lelaki bernafsu didepannya. _

"_unghh…umhh…ummmm…" bibir itu terus berontak, namun semua sia-sia, secara fisik Naruto kalah jauh dibandingkan dokter didepannya. Bibir pria yang terpaut amat jauh dari Naruto tersebut melumatkan ganas bibir merahnya hingga menimbulkan luka pada bibir bawahnya. Lidah ganas Fugaku memaksa masuk ke mulut Naruto namun ditahan sekuat tenaga oleh Naruto, hingga akhirnya bibir bawahnya digigit paksa oleh Fugaku._

"_anghh…." Mulut mungil itu sedikit terbuka, tak sia-siakan kesempatan, lidah basah Fugaku memasuki mulut Naruto, dengan ganas mengabsen gigi Naruto, dengan paksa menghisap lidah Naruto dengan Nafsu menautkan lidah Naruto. Air mata mengalir dipelipis tannya., tapi tidak ingin menyerah, gigi Naruto mengigit lidah Fugaku hingga terpisahkan ciuman sepihaknya, saliva-saliva tercipta bagaikan benang diantara bibir tersebut. Fugaku yang terkaget karena gigitan keras lidahnya membuat kendor pegangannya hingga dengan sedikit rontaan Naruto berhasil keluar dari gengaman Fugaku dan dengan tertatih berlari menuju pintu. Namun tidak berhasil Fugaku dengan cepat menarik Naruto hingga terjatuh dan tersungkur pada sofa duduk ruangan putih itu. Fugaku menuju pintu dan mengunci pintu tersebut. Dan membuang kunci tersebut ke sebuah akuarium yang ada pada meja sebelah kiri pintu masuk tersebut._

"_hah…hah… do..dokter.. apa maksud dokter, anda mau apa dokter…?! Naruto meninggikan suaranya. Berharap ada yang dengar suaranya. Seringai jahat, mata tajam penuh nafsu._

"_hahaha… kau itu benar-benar manis Naruto, sangat mirip dengan Minato" lagi-lagi nama itu terdengar oleh telinganya dan mambuat mata biru Naruto terbelalak. Rasa benci, rasa jijik menjalar disetiap darahnya._

_Fugaku mendakat pada tubuh Naruto hingga terpojokkan pada sisi ujung sofa berwarna biru donker tersebut._

"_a..apa maksud anda…"_

"_aku mencintai Minato…" mata hitam Fugaku menatap tajam namun sendu ._

"_tapi dia telah menikah dengan wanita jalang itu….!" Suara datar namun tajam penuh dendam menusuk jantung Naruto_

"_dan tak kusangka, Minato pun berselingkuh dengan istriku.. Mikoto.. kau tau bagaimana perasaanku Naruto" tangan besar Fugaku mencengkram leher Naruto hingga dia sulit bernafas_

"_ahhkk…. Le…lephaskhan…" Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangan itu, namun usahanya kembali sia-sia, tubuhnya malah kembali terdorong jatuh terlentang diatas sofa._

"_kau mirip dengan Minato, Naru_chan… wangi tubuhmu pun sangat sama… aku mau ibumu sembuhkan… kau tak perlu membayar apa pun.. cukup menuruti kata-kataku" _

_Air mata itu kembali membasahi pipi tannya, meresapi luka lamanya kembali, semuanya karena dia mirip dengan pria yang amat dia benci, semuanya Karena laki-laki yang telah membuatnya lahir._

'_aku benci padamu Minato' Naruto membatin, air matanya jatuh deras di pipi dengan garis tiga buah dimasing-masingnya. Fugaku melihat tetesan air mata itu dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher jenjang Naruto dan menjilati bekas merah pada leher Naruto_

"_ughh….hikk..kenapa… kenapa…." Fugaku menatap mata Naruto kembali dan menjilati air mata Naruto yang terus mengalir tersebut._

_"karena aku ingin memiliki ayahmu... tapi ayahmu memandang rendah diriku yang gay ini, huh... ketika aku melihat fotomu yang dibawa oleh ibumu, keinginan itu dan sakit hatiku yang mendorongku untuk melakukan ini Naruto... jangan salahkan aku ataupun ibumu. namun salahkan ayahmu, dia lah penyebab semuanya. kata-kata dingin yang penuh dengan dendam, Uchiha Fugaku_

_Kini Naruto pasrah dengan kelakuan bejat sang dokter. Sekarang tak ada berontakan lagi pada tubuh Naruto, perlahan Fugaku merobek kaos orange Naruto dan menelusuri tubuh mungilnya dengan lidah basah Fugaku. Naruto memejamkan mata menahan desahan ketika Fugaku menghisap tonjolan didadanya. _

"_ughh… mmhhh.." tangan kanan Naruto menutup mulutnya ketika tangan Fugaku telah sampai pada kejantanannya dan meremasnya kuat. Tubuh telanjang Naruto di tindih tubuh kekar Fugaku yang masih mengenakan kemeja yang telah terlepas semua kancingnya dan celana yang telah terbuka kancing dan reseletingnya._

"_keluarkan desahanmu Naruto…." Perintah Fugaku pada saat jarinya menerobos masuk kelubang sempitnya._

"_akhhh…. I…Itaiii…" Naruto berteriak _

"_terus mendesah-lah Naruto, kalau tidak ibumu akan mati" seringai iblis menghiasi wajah tampan Fugaku, melihat ekspresi peluh Naruto membuatnya bernafsu menambah jari-jarinya masuk kedalam dan mendorong keluar masuk diarea sempit Naruto._

"_ah…akkhh… itaii… itaii… akkhhh….." tangan kanan Naruto mengengam pingiran sofa dan tangan kirinya menutupi setengah wajahnya yang telah basah dengan air matanya._

"_khukhu… bagus Naru_chan….ughh…"_

"_AAKKKHHHHH…" sesuatu yang besar menerobos masuk kedalam tubuhnya, pinggul Fugaku memaju mundur paksa dengan cepat hingga mengenai 'sweet spot' Naruto dan membuatnya mendesah nikmat. _

"_ahh…ughh…. Ah..ah..ah.." Nikmat sekaligus sakit, bukan hanya sakit fisik namun sakit dihatinya._

"_kau…se..sempit sekali unghhh….kau..ughh... nikmat sekali... bocah...uhhh" Desahan Fugaku yang tertahan di balik wajah stoicnya sedari tadi akhirnya pecah karena kenikmatan yang diberikan bocah 16 th dihadapannya. Dengan cepat dan terus menambah kecepatan gerakan pinggulnya, sesuatu terus berdenyut dalam tubuh Naruto_

"_akhhhhh…." Naruto mengalami klimaks dan disertai Fugaku yang menyemprotkan cairannya didalam tubuh Naruto._

_Malam itu, kegiatan yang menjijikkan itu terus berlangsung hingga 5 kali. Membuat tubuh mungil Naruto mengalami mati rasa dan pandangan matanya hampa, malam itu demi sang ibu, dia telah menjadi korban pemerkosaan oleh orang yang mengaku pernah mencintai ayahnya dan sakit hati karenanya._

_._

_Pagi harinya setelah Fugaku terbangun, Fugaku menyuntikan sebuah cairan aneh pada tubuh Naruto. Naruto menatap horror melihat itu._

"ini adalah pencegahan, aku memperbanyak Hormon _Androgen__- mu, menurut catatan kesehatanmu, kau itu pengidap __**True Hermaphroditism**__ " __ Naruto diam dan memandang Horor dokter yang telah merengut kesuciannya. Dalam hatinya bertanya penyakit apa lagi itu._

"_itu bukan penyakit namun Hormon tubuhmu yang menyimpang, dengan kata lain, kau itu Hemaprodit, kau memiliki organ tubuh wanita, kau memiliki rahim. Dan memiliki potensi kehamilan"_

_#Flash Back end_

_._

Hah…. Penyakit menggelikan, rasanya seperti karma yang diturunkan Kami_sama padaku, menggelikan. Sejak saat itu aku terus melayani laki-laki berengsek itu, demi pengobatan ibuku, ibuku tidak mengetahui apa-apa, yang dia tahu Uchiha Fugaku membantu pengobatannya sebagai seorang sahabat lama. Huh… sahabat lama. kata-kata yang menjijikkan… semuanya adalah karena Minato, karena ayah yang telah membawaku lahir didunia ini.

#Naruto POV end

* * *

Teng….teng….

Bunyi pelajaran pertama dari sekolah terbesar dan terbaik di Konoha, pada jendela lantai 3, terlihat seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah melamun melihat awan yang berarak di langit biru, sebiru matanya, angin sejuk pagi hari membelai wajah manisnya dan mengibarkan rambut pirangnya yang halus. pikirannya melayang pada masa lalu, tidak menghiraukan tatapan kagum dari setiap siswa perempuan mau pun laki-laki, tidak menghiraukan jam pertama yang akan dimulai,

SREEKKKK ….

Tiba-tiba suara geser kelas 2 terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria tampan berkulit porselain, dengan rambut raven emo melawan gravitasi, tubuh tingginya ditutupi dengan kemeja biru donker dan dasi hitam serta dilengkapi celana katun berwarna hitam, matanya yang berwarna onix dilengkapi dengan kacamata yang hanya dipakainya pada saat-saat tertentu. Pemuda yang ternyata seorang guru itu membawa buku yang bertuliskan Matematika tingkat 2 dan satu buah buku bertulis Matematika Kalkulus, seorang guru matematika memasuki kelas tersebut,

"hey.. lihat ada guru baru,,," tampak bisik-bisik anak gadis di kelas tersebut dan bisik-bisik siswa lelaki, namun tak berpengaruh pada lamunan sang pemuda pirang yang masih menatap awan di jendela tempat duduknya.

Guru itu meletakan buku tersebut dan menuliskan namanya dipapan tulis putih dengan spidol

"saya guru baru disini, dan sekaligus wali kelas kalian mengantikan guru Azuma, Uchiha Sasuke…."

'Uchiha ?' dengan cepat mata safir itu menoleh menatap guru baru didepannya. Dan secara bersamaan mata onix sang guru menatap safir didepannya.

ONIX BERTEMU SAFIR…

'Uchiha…' senyuman penuh arti terukir pada wajah manis sang pemuda Uzumaki

'pemuda itu…. Oh… dia..! mata Safirnya masih indah ternyata' dengan wajah stoic namun menyimpan suatu ketertarikan.

ONIX BERTEMU SAFIR…

Entah apa benang merah takdir itu memihak kebahagiaan, atau mungkin menjadikan suatu tragedy baru diantaranya

.

.

.

**TBC **


	3. TEME… MY SENSEI

**Please… Love Me.**

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa KHS, pintar, periang dan Tampan idaman setiap wanita dan setiap Seme seantero Konoha, Namun dibalik itu semua tidak seperti kenyataannya. Sang matahari yang rela menjadi Bulan demi keluarga. Hingga pada akhirnya dia bertemu seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya

**Terinspirasi oleh lagu: Seifuku Ga Jama wo Suru dan Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou by AKB48**

Disclaimer © sampe dunia terbalik tetep punya Abang Masashi Kishimoto hehehe….

Story : Please… Love Me.

Rated: T – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasukexNaruto, NarutoxKarin, KabutoxKarin, NarutoxHinata, FugakuxNaruto, dan banyak lainnya.

Warning : 17 tahun plus, Rape, Mpreg, yaoi, incest dan lain sebagainya

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

**#SALAM AUTHOR**

**Thanks ya kawan-kawan readersku yang manis-manis untuk reviews dari kalian…. Gmna lemonan ala FugaxNaru nya… hot kah? Hehehe…. **

**Aku sebenernya agak kasian juga sih… kenapa coba Naru yang manis di rape ama om-om kaya fugaku hadeh….. **

**Nah…. Kawan-kawanku silah kan menikmat chap ketiga ini ya…. Kritik dan sarannya jangan lupa.. hehehe…..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_'Uchiha ?' dengan cepat mata safir itu menoleh menatap guru baru didepannya. Dan secara bersamaan mata onix sang guru menatap safir didepannya._

_ONIX BERTEMU SAFIR…_

_'Uchiha…' senyuman penuh arti terukir pada wajah manis sang pemuda Uzumaki_

_'pemuda itu…. Oh… dia..! mata Safirnya masih indah ternyata' dengan wajah stoic namun menyimpan suatu ketertarikan._

_._

_._

* * *

_**# TEME… MY SENSEI**_

_._

_._

Disebuah kelas yang damai dan indah, kehidupan remaja SMA yang penuh dengan semangat dan lika-liku asmara.

Jam istirahat telah datang, dengan santai para siswa dan siswa Konoha High School berhambur keluar kelas. Seperti juga empat pemuda yang tengah beranjak dari kursinya.

"Naruto… ayo kita ke kantin.." seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dengan tanda lahir segitiga merah dikedua pipinya tengah berdiri bersama dengan pemuda bertampang malas berambut nanas dan pemuda berambut merah dengan tato ai didahinya, menunggu pemuda pirang bermata biru langit musim semi yang tengah membereskan buku-bukunya..

"ayo… kita pergi tebayo…" Naruto beranjak keluar kelas namun tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut biru donker dengan mata lavender mendekatinya.

"a..ano… Naruto_ku.." dengan gugup dan wajah yang menunduk malu, Hyuga Hinata, siswi cantik dari kelas sebelahnya sukses menghentikan langkah 4 pemuda itu.

"iya… em… Oh.. kau Hinata_chan" Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat nama gadis disebelahnya dan dibalas rona merah dipipi dang gadis.

"ada apa Hinata_chan?"

"Na.. Naruto_kun, kau di…di panggil guru Kakashi, di ruang guru"

"hah… baiklah…" Naruto menghela napas, malas dan melihat teman-temannya.

"kalian duluan saja ya…. Aku akan menyusul"

"oke…" jawab mereka bersamaan

.

.

* * *

#Ruang Guru

SREEKKK (suara pintu geser ruang guru)

"permisi.." Naruto memasuki pintu ruang guru namun tidak mendapatkan sosok guru yang memanggilnya, hanya seorang pria berambut raven emo berlawanan gravitas yang tengah duduk di dekat jendela dan memandang kehadiran Naruto yang baru masuk keruanggannya.

"Kau.. yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto..?" sang guru matematika, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dan mendekati pemuda yang tengah berdiri mematung tanpa ekspresi didepannya.

'U..Uchiha…' batin Naruto agak tersentak karena yang tengah berdiri didepannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang yang berdarah Uchiha, anak dari seorang yang dia benci

"Kakashi sensei ingin kamu mengajakku berkeliling sekolah ini" dengan wajah datar Sasuke memandang mata biru Naruto yang sedari tadi menghindari tatapannya.

'anak ini kenapa sih? Kenapa dia menghindari tatapanku' Sasuke membatin

Sejenak mata biru itu agak terpejam

'tidak.. aku.. harus kuat, dia bukan laki-laki berengsek itu'

Dan dengan senyuman manis Naruto memandang mata Onix Sasuke, membuat sang pemuda raven itu agak mengangkat alisnya

"baiklah Uchiha_sensei…"

.

.

Sepanjang lorong sekolah terlihat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berbisik-bisik dengan pandangan mata blink-blink melihat dua sosok pemuda tampan yang tengah melintasi beberapa ruangan sekolah itu.

"wah… tampannya guru baru itu…" decak para seorang siswi

"eh… lihat itu Naruto_chan.. wah manis seperti biasanya ya…."decak kagum para siswa seme

"waw…. Mereka cocok ya… seperti pemain dorama boys love" decak kagum dari para fujoshi.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar kalau dirinya dibilang manis, bagaimana pula dia itu adalah laki-laki , dan Sasuke sang guru baru yang melihat tingkah Naruto dari sudut matanya, sekilas mengukirkan senyum tipis diwajah porselainnya.

#Sasuke POV

Anak ini manis sekali, tubuhnya mungil mata birunya juga memikat, rambut pirangnya yang berkilau membuatnya seperti matahari. Tidak ku sangka, hari pertama aku mengajar aku bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang dapat membuatku tertarik dan Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku begitu tertarik dengan seseorang. Di usia ku yang 25 th ini menyukai seorang pemuda usia 17 th tch…. Benar-benar ironis… rasanya aku seperti phedophil guy yang sakit jiwa.

#Sasuke POV end

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan melewati lorong- lorong sekolah dan sesekali berhenti di sebuah ruangan-ruangan di sekolah, seperti lab, ruang UKS, ruang computer, ruang penyimpanan atal olah raga dan ruang audio visual hingga akhirnya tour itu berhenti disebuah ruangan yang paling disukai sang murid blonde bermata biru itu, Aula olah raga.

"nah ini gedung olah raga Uchiha Sensei" Naruto membuka aula olah raga yang terdapat dua buah ring basket, aula yang amat besar dengan kapasitas untuk melakukan pertandingan Basket NBA, lantai coklat mengkilat dengan papan skor digital, dan beberapa bola basket yang sekarang tengah berada dikeranjang bola basket di pinggir kanan lapangan itu.

'hem… itulah kenapa aku sangat suka tempat ini.. hah…' sang Blonde membatin dan tersenyum tipis melihat keadaan lapangan basket yang berstandar internasional itu, tanpa disadari sepasang mata onnix memperhatikan senyuman manisnya melalui sudut mata tajamnnya. Pemuda raven disebelahnya berjalan menuju lapangan dan mengambil sebuah bola basket dan memainkannya di tengah lapangan tersebut, sang pemuda Blonde a.k.a Naruto menatap tidak percaya dengan permainan sensei barunya itu,

"wahhh….. sugoi.. seperti pemain street ball saja" tatapan kagum memancar pada mata safirnya, tidak hanya kagum namun rasa iri melihat permainan solo sang pemuda reven tersebut. Sasuke memutar bola basket di pundaknya lalu melakukan beberapa gerakan – gerakan yang sangat popular

" itu… gerakan _SHAME GOD _ kerennya…." dengan mata yang berbinar-binar Naruto melihat permainan sang sensei di depannya. Sang sensei yang merasa di perhatikan siswanya, tersenyum tipis dan dengan cepat mengoper bola Basket ke pemuda bermata safir itu, reflex ditangkap olehnya, walaupun tidak semahir Sensei didepannya tapi Naruto adalah Ace Team Basket Konoha yang sedang popular saat ini. Naruto yang menerima operan itu tampak membelalakan mata keheranan dengan kelakuaan Sensei matematikanya yang memdadak di gandrungi oleh para siswi sekolahnya. "Eh..?"

"hn.."

"hah?" Naruto makin sweatdrop

'Sensei yang aneh… mendadak main basket didepanku, me-_chest pass_ bola kearahku" Naruto membatin sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"hei.. sensei maksudnya apa nie…"

"hn.. dobe.." Sasuke yang menyeringai meremehkan sambil melipat kedua tangannya

"ckk… hei sensei teme kau mau duel basket denganku ya….? Baiklah aku ladeni kau sampai puas… sensei…" Naruto mulai mendribel bola basketnya, dengan gerakan agak perlahan dan semakin cepat ketika mendekati sosok senseinya yang tersenyum tipis melihat aksi siswa didikannya. Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghalagi Naruto yang ingin melewati garis three poin, gerakan menerobos dan bertahan, mereka sama-sama tidak mau mengalah namun dengan sedikit gerakan dribel cepat dan agak mengelak dipoles dengan gerakan tipuan melepas bola, Naruto dapat melewati pertahanan Sensei berambut raven didepannya dan me-lay up, berhasil 2 poin didapatkan pemuda pirang itu, mata safirnya berbinar menatap mata onix dibelakangnya.

"hn.. _SHAME GOD_**.. **hah… kau cukup menguasainya.." Sasuke memandang kagum muridnya, bukan kagum karena gerakan tipuannya tadi, tapi kagum melihat sosok pemuda didepannya, mata safirnya terlihat indah karena binar kemenangan, rambut pirang panjangnya berkibar dan berantakan karena tiupan angin dari pintu dan fentilasi atas aula tersebut, baju yang berantakan dan kulit tan berkeringat yang terlihat seksi dimata Sasuke.

"hehe.. tidak tuh, aku hanya meniru gerakan sensei tadi" Naruto melempar bola basket kembali pada Sasuke.

"hn…"

"ayo sensei… serang balik aku.."

Mereka kembali berduel dengan gerakan-gerakan dribbling yang amat cepat, membuat suara gema hentakan bola basket terdengar hingga keluar aula, dan tak lama hanya dalam waktu 20 menit para siswa berkumpul melalui pintu aula yang terbuka itu,

"wahh… kerennya mereka…" decak kagum para siswi

"AYOO… NARU_CHAN…!" support para siswa yang ternyata para kumpulan seme pencinta uke manis seperti Naruto

"KYAAA… SASUKE SENSEI….. KAKOII…" support para siswi yang ternyata adalah para FC Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja terbentuk sekitar 2 jam yang lalu.

"HUAA…. Seperti dorama boys love…..! abadikan… abadikan…" dan teriakan kegilaan dari para fujoshi yang memotret moment-moment boys love didepannya.

Namun Teriakan-teriakan itu tidak mempengaruhi permainan mereka berdua hingga keduanya terengah-engah kelelahan karena sudah 30 menit lebih mereka saling berebut dribbling

"hah..hah…hah…. kau tangguh juga sensei teme…" Naruto terengah-engah kelelahan, karena baru kali ini dia mendapatkan lawan yang lumayan tangguh baginya.

'damn… hebat juga sensei ini… bahkan gay sensei yang paling semangat olah raga pasti akan kelelahan bila serius melawanku lebih dari 30 menit, tapi… dia.. sama sekali tidak kelihatan kelelahan… ckkk… kuso…" Naruto membatin merasa dirinya mengalami kekalahan yang beru kali ini dia terima, sebagai Ace dari teamnya di telah memberikan kemenangan 4 kali berturut-turut untuk Konoha Academy, karena sejak tingkat Junior High School dia sudah menjadi Ace sekaligus kapten team basket.

Kembali mereka berdua berduel gerakan dribbling dan akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan gerakan tipuan yang amat unik, Sasuke mendribel bola dengan sangat rendah membuat Naruto membungkuk ingin mendapatkan bolanya lalu dengan cepat tangan Sasuke menaruh bola kebelakang punggung Naruto, membuat Naruto agak kebingungan dengan gerakan Sasuke, tiba-tiba dalam satu hentakan Bola itu melewati kepala Naruto , dengan cepat berpindah kesebelah Kanan Sasuke dan hanya dengan tempo beberapa detik Sasuke me-lay up bolanya

"i…tu gerakan _Backache_ " para siswa KHS yang sedikitnya menyukai permainan Street Ball sangat mengetahui gerakan itu. Membuat semua siswa dan siswi membatu seketika.

Tap… Tap… Tap….

Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto yang sempat membatu karena gerakan tersebut, Sasuke berdiri didepan Naruto yang masih membatu, direndahkan wajahnya dan didekatkan bibir sang sang raven ketelinga pemuda pirang yang lebih pendek didepannya.

"aku menang dobe…" suara baritone seksi dan seringai tipis di bibir sensei barunya membelalakan matanya seketika. Sensei matematikanya itu berjalan keluar dengan tenang

"wah… sensei hebat sekali ajari kami juga donk…" para siswa berdecak kagum dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke

"kyya…. Sensei kakoi….." dan diikuti para siswi yang di belakangnya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di lapangan tersebut. Pemuda itu terduduk dan mencengkram dada kanannya, dan seketika itu wajah tan yang dilengkapi 3 garis manis di kedua pipinya di hiasi dengan rona merah hingga ketelinganya.

Memang tidak ada yang menyadari, namun pada saat Sasuke melakukan _Backache_, sebuah kalimat dari bibir senseinya berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

'_Suki da Dobe..'_

#Naruto POV

Ku..Kuso…

Apa-apaan Sensei baru itu, baru saja kenal 5 jam dia sudah mengatakan suka, jangan-jangan dia itu phedophile lagi. Damn.. apa-apaan jantungku ini.. kenapa malah berdebar debar seperti ini…

Aku mencengkram dada kananku dengan kuat, mengingat kembali suara baritone itu membisikan kata-kata paling haram untukku saat ini, sebuah kata yang sudah tidak ingin aku mendengarnya, sebuah kata yang bagiku hanya sebuah kesakitan semata, hanya sebuah mantra yang diucap seseorang demi menenggelamkan logika hingga buta segalanya.

"khukhukhu….AHAHAHA… jangan membuatku tertawa sensei… " aku tertawa sekeras mungkin di dalam aula yang telah sepi itu. Tanganku memeluk kedua lututku, rasanya kesakitan itu telah kembali lagi, kenangan pahit itu… luka lama ku…

"ku…KUSO….!"

Kringg…. Kringgg….. (ring tone hp Naruto)

Siapa yang menelponku… aku melihat layar dan membulatkan mataku melihat nama yang tercantum didalamnya.

'FUGAKU_SAMA'

Aku agak ragu untuk mengangkatnya, namun mengingat saat ini dialah yang menanggung pengobatan ibuku dan dia juga yang mempekerjakan ibuku, aku langsung menyambut panggilan darinya.

"moshi…mosh…"

"**Naru.. ini aku.." **

Suara baritone yang amat sama dengan sensei teme

"hn… aku sudah tau Fuga_san.. ada apa.." aku menjawabnya dengan nada malas

"**kita bertemu malam ini di tempat biasa…"**

Cih… lagi-lagi… sepertinya baru 2 hari yang lalu dia meminta pelayananku sekarang dia inginkan tubuhku lagi, manusia brengsek….

"bisakah lain hari saja Fuga_san..?"

"**aku meminta ibumu untuk mengambil shift malam…."**

Kuso… dia melakukannya lagi..

"baiklah aku akan kesana.."

Tutt….Tutt…

Ckk… ternyata semua Uchiha itu sama, tidak ayah dan anak mereka berdua sama, dengan pesonanya dan kekuasaanya mereka menggiring semua orang untuk memberikan apa yang mereka mau..

#Naruto Pov

Pemuda pirang itu memutuskan panggilan yang diterimanya dan menatap penuh nanar pada telepon genggamnya. Sesekali senyuman dengan mata yang mengeksperesikan ketidak percayaan bahwa hidupnya akan seperti 'dia', wanita yang paling dibencinya. Menjadi alat pemuas nafsu dan dendam dari seorang yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku, laki-laki yang merebut keperjakaannya, laki-laki yang menginjak harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

'yah… ini semua demi Kaa_san.. tunggulah Kaa_san.. bila pendonor mu telah ditemukan aku akan berhenti melakukan ini."

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

# jam pulang KHS

Tepat jam 3 sore jam pulang para siswa-siswi KHS, para siswa dikelasnya dengan wajah ceria membereskan buku-bukunya dan berjalan keluar ruang kelas, begitu pula pemuda pirang a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto dan kedua temannya, sahabat kecilnya, Inuzuka Kiba dan Nara Shikamaru

"hey Naru…. Kudengar tadi istirahat, kau dengan Uchiha sensei bertanding basket ya…." Kiba duduk didepan bangkuku dan menatap penuh keingintahuan

"hehehe… iya…." Cengiran lima jari andalan sang pemuda pirang membuat kedua temannya menaikan alis mereka, dengan sebuah rasa keingintahuan

"sensei baru itu ternyata hebat juga loh…. Dia menguasai beberapa gerakan Streetball.."

"oh.. benarkah..? seandainya dia siswa KHS, kita bisa memiliki 2 Ace terhebat sepanjang sejarah per-basket-an di KHS ini.."

"hoaahhh…. Dia itu kan dulu alumni KHS dan dia juga atlet junior basket terhebat disepanjang sejarah KHS, dia pernah membawa KHS pada final kejuaraan Basket Ball se Jepang"

"benarkah….?" Naruto dan Kiba berbarengan, menatap tidak percaya ternyata sensei barunya adalah seorang atlet basket

"hoahh.. begitulah.. tapi sebelum KHS bertanding dengan Suna High School, dia mengalami perkelahian dengan para preman dan membuat tangan kiri dan kaki kanannya patah, dan membuat dia tidak bisa menjadi seorang atlet Basket lagi, padahal dia sempat mendapatkan tawaran untuk berlatih di NBA loh…" sang pemuda berambut Nanas itu menjelaskan panjang lebar semua biografi Uchiha sensei guru matematikanya, dan membuat Naruto terdiam dan menerawang jauh permainanya tadi.

'shiittt…. Aku kalah dengan orang yang telah cidera seperti dia… '

"hah.. mendokusai… ayo kita pulang…."

"iya… ayo Naru…." Shikamaru dan Kiba telah berdiri dan bersiap untuk pulang

"kalian duluan saja aku baru ingat harus menghadap Kakashi sensei dulu.."

"oke… kami duluan ya Naru_chan…." Dan akhirnya kedua sahabatnya berjalan keluar,

Sepeninggalan mereka, Naruto masih menerawang jauh keluar jendela, dilihatnya kedua temannya telah keluar gerbang sekolah dengan santai dan penuh canda tawa.

"hah… bisa-bisanya aku kalah dengan orang yang telah mengalami cidera" Naruto menggrutu sendiri. Membuat senyuman tipis dari wajah porcelain milik seorang pria yang berdiri didepan pintu masuknya.

"kalau sudah suka… apa pun pasti terlupakan" suara baritone mengagetkan pemuda 17 th itu dan reflex dia menoleh kesumber suara itu. Sensei yang sedari tadi dibicarakan telah berdiri didepan kelasnya dengan tangan yang dilipat di dadanya.

"hah.. kau lagi sensei teme.." Naruto mendengus tidak suka, masih terbayang kata-kata 'haram' yang diucapkan sensei 25 th didepannya.

"kau belum pulang dobe…?"

"hn… seperti yang kau lihat aku masih disini" balasnya dengan sakartis

"ckk… dobe.." sang sensei berjalan mendekati siswa pirangnya dan duduk diatas meja pemuda manis beriris safir didepannya.

" tapi saat itu sensei sangat menikmati permainan basketnya, bahkan tidak terlihat seperti orang yang pernah mengalami cidera.." Naruto memandang tidak percaya pada lelaki dewasa didepannya.

"hn.." dijawab padat singkat pilus ngak jelas oleh senseinya

"cih… oh iya… lagi pula bisa-bisa sensei terlibat perkelahian sampai seperti itu, jangan-jangan dulu sensei brandalan juga ya" Naruto menatap sinis sensei didepannya, namun dibalas senyuman tipis diwajah tampan sang sensei..

"itu…. Perkelahian yang di rencanakan… karena rasa cintaku pada basket membuatku tidak terkalahkan, banyak orang yang ingin menyingkirkanku, dan terakhir para preman yang entah siapa yang membayarnnya memintaku untuk berhenti dari dunia Basket" mata onix Sasuke menerawang jauh keluar jendela, mengingat saat-saat kejadian itu. Tersirat rasa sedih yang mendalam di iris kelamnya. Membuat siswa didepannya menaikan alis dan menatap kasian sensei didepannya

"cih.. kalau akan menyakiti diri sendiri kenapa masih menyukai basket" sindiran tidak manusiawi keluar dari bibir pink siswa didikan pemuda raven tersebut. Senyuman tipis kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya dan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada siswa didepannya dengan mata onixnya menatap iris Safir yang indah baginya. Jarak wajah yang hanya satu jengkal membuat mereka bisa merasakan aroma tubuh lawan bicaranya.

DEG… mendadak jantung mereka berdetak beraturan

'aroma citrus… benar-benar khas anak ini' Sasuke membatin

'a…. aroma mintnya… '

"itu karena aku suka Basket, walau mau disakiti berapa kali pun aku akan tetap menyukai-nya"

DEG….

Kembali kata-kata yang membuat jantung pemuda pirang itu berdetak kencang,

'hanya karena alasan suka hingga nyawa dia pertaruhkan… hah… benar-benar bodoh…' Naruto membatin, pandangan mata sedih terlihat dikedua mata safirnya membuat mata onix pria didepannya membelalak tidak percaya. Perlahan wajah Sasuke men-eliminasi jarak mereka, tangan kanan Sasuke menaikan dagu Naruto,

CUPP….

Sebuah kecupan hangat dan sedikit lumatan bersarang dibibir pemuda pirang didepannya, membuat Naruto melotot dan membatu tidak percaya dengan perbuatan senseinya. Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dan berjalan keluar ruang kelas, namun sebelum dia keluar kelas kembali dia menoleh kearah siswanya yang masih membatu tidak percaya dengan perbuatan tidak senonoh senseinya.

"oh iya…. Kata-kataku pada saat kita bermain basket tadi itu serius.." mata safir itu langsung menatap kearah pintu kelas namun masih dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya.

"aku suka padamu dobe…."

.

.

.

**TBC**


	4. SEMUANYA UNTUK KAA-SAN KU

**Please… Love Me****.**

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa KHS, pintar, periang dan Tampan idaman setiap wanita dan setiap Seme seantero Konoha, Namun dibalik itu semua tidak seperti kenyataannya. Sang matahari yang rela menjadi Bulan demi keluarga. Hingga pada akhirnya dia bertemu seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya

**Terinspirasi oleh lagu: Seifuku Ga Jama wo Suru dan Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou by AKB48**

Disclaimer © sampe dunia terbalik tetep punya Abang Masashi Kishimoto hehehe….

Story : Please… Love Me.

Rated: M – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasukexNaruto, NarutoxKarin, KabutoxKarin, NarutoxHinata, FugakuxNaruto, dan banyak lainnya.

Warning : 17 tahun plus, Rape, Mpreg, yaoi, incest dan lain sebagainya

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

**#SALAM AUTHOR**

**.**

**Hy minna ketemu lagi dengan daku si author nista ini…  
khukhukhu… **

**Makasih ya buat reviewnya…. Aku jadi terharu melihatnya hiks… di chap sebelumnya aku banyak mencari beberapa referensi, cause.. disana aku banyak menampilkan beberapa gerakan-gerakan dalam street ball, jadi inget masa-masa SMA dulu deh….. belajar di kelas di temenin cewekku yang cantik… trus setiap mau ekskul basket dia selalu nemenin menggelayut di lenganku, ikut aku kelapangan basket…. HAH…. INDAHNYA SAAT ITU… walau waktu itu aku lagi naksir sama Senpai ganteng berkacamata yang kutu buku…. ? dan cewekku yang manis itu lagi pacaran ama anak paling kaya raya disekolahku..?**

**binggung kan readers… pasti bertanya-tanya sebenernya**

**AKU INI CEWEK APA COWOK….?**

**Aahahahaha…. Silahkan tebak sendiri…**

**And akhir kata silahkan menikmati chap ke-4 ini…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**#SEMUANYA UNTUK KAA-SAN KU**

**.**

**.**

_CUPP…._

_Sebuah kecupan hangat dan sedikit lumatan bersarang dibibir pemuda pirang didepannya, membuat Naruto melotot dan membatu tidak percaya dengan perbuatan senseinya. Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dan berjalan keluar ruang kelas, namun sebelum dia keluar kelas kembali dia menoleh kearah siswanya yang masih membatu tidak percaya dengan perbuatan tidak senonoh senseinya._

"_oh iya…. Kata-kataku pada saat kita bermain basket tadi itu serius.." mata safir itu langsung menatap kearah pintu kelas namun masih dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya._

"_aku suka padamu dobe…."_

.

.

Sore hari itu seorang pemuda pirang menatap kosong pintu masuk kelasnya yang telah sepi. untuk pertama dalam dua tahun ini, sebuah kata-kata yang 'suka' dari seorang laki-laki membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang, namun itu bukan karena dia telah jatuh hati pada sensei yang baru dia kenal di hari pertama dalam minggu ke-4 bulan Juni itu, bukan karena perasaan suka juga, melainkan sebuah rasa ketakutan, rasa sakit yang mendalam, hingga akhirnya kedua mata safir itu meneteskan bulir-bulir air mata, bukan karena kesedihan air mata itu mengalir namun karena sakit hati karena luka yang sangat dalam. Memang tak bisa disangkal, selama dua tahun ini tak sedikit gadis-gadis dan tak lupa juga para pria yang menyimpang, menyatakan rasa suka pada pemuda blonde itu, namun entah kenapa hanya ungkapan rasa suka dari seorang pria dewasa bernama Uchiha Sasuke sukses membuatnya menangis, apa karena dia itu seorang Uchiha? Atau mungkin karena sebenarnya seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang lebih banyak memakan asam garam kehidupan cinta yang tidak pernah bahagia itu tau, bahwa itu ungkapan paling tulus yang pernah dia dapatkan selain dari Ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina.

"hehe.. AHAHAHA…. " pemuda pirang itu tertawa setelah mengusap wajahnya dan melihat telapak tangannya basah karena air mata.

Mendadak suara laju motor balap tipe dugatty Hitam bergaris biru dongker melintas dari parkiran sekolahnya, dan membuat pandangan pemuda manis itu teralih kejendela, seorang pria dewasa berkemeja biru dongker dan memakai helm berwarna hitam, ya… dialah penyebab jatuhnya air mata Naruto sore ini, Uchiha Sasuke sensei Matematikanya. Pandangan mengejek dan seringai meremehkan terukir diwajah manisnya.

"ahahaha….. kau benar-benar bodoh teme… kalau kau tau… keadaan sebenarnya, kalau kau tau aku siapa…" mata safir itu menatap kepergian senseinya yang setengah jam yang lalu menyatakan suka padanya, yang baginya menyatakan suka sama dengan mengibarkan bendera perang baginya. Perang? Apa kah itu benar? Namun dibalik wajah meremehkan itu perlahan mata sendu terbit di safir indahnya.

"kalau kau tau… aku adalah…aku.. adalah simpanan ayahmu…" suara yang melirih "apa kau masih mau bilang 'aku suka padamu' lagi padaku sensei teme.."

.

.

.

* * *

**# Sebuah Apartement Elit tengah Kota Konoha**

Malam kembali datang, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, pemuda emo bersurai raven memutuskan tinggal sendiri, keluar dari mansion Uchiha tempat dia tinggal hampir 5 tahun yang lalu, pria 25 th itu duduk disebuah sofa panjang berwarna biru dan merebahkan tubuhnya, menikmati kenyamanan sofa tersebut, baru saja 1 minggu dia menempati Apartement yang dia beli hasil kerja kerasnya sebagai seorang Dokter Praktek di sebuah Klinik di Jerman, banyak orang yang tidak tahu, sebenarnya dia adalah lulusan terbaik fakultas Kedokteran di Jerman dan telah bergelar Dokter Spesialis Syaraf disana, hanya dalam waktu 4 tahun dia menyelesaikan sebuah pendidikan yang seharusnya ditempuh 7-8 tahun itu, sebuah prestasi memuaskan, namun wajar karena dia seorang Uchiha. Sejak dia menjadi korban pemukulan yang menyebabkan tangan kiri dan kaki kanannya patah 8 tahun yang lalu, membuatnya menghentikan mimpinya sebagai seorang atlit Basket Profesional, bagi dia yang memiliki sifat stoic dan tak mudah tertarik pada sesuatu atau seseorang, cabang olah raga Basketlah yang membuat hidupnya serasa hidup, suara dentuman bola, sensasi ketika mendribel bola, sensasi ketika di berhasil melakukan Slam Dunk dan beberapa gerakan-gerakan keren dalam Street Ball membuatnya jatuh cinta pada olah raga itu, dan sampai dia masih sesekali bermain basket di sebuah club Basket di Konoha, Club All Star Shinobi nama club itu, namun hanya sesekali saja, karena dokter telah melarangnya untuk bermain basket lebih dari 30 menit, karena system syaraf motoriknya telah tergangu karena cidera itu.

Kecewa akan keadaanya, itu pernah dialaminya, namun karena dorongan dari sang Ibu, Uchiha Mikoto dan bantuan dari sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku membuatnya kembali bangkit dan membanting stir dari seorang atlit basket professional menjadi seorang dokter ahli syaraf, demi meneruskan rumah sakit keluarganya mengantikan sang Kakak yang telah lama meninggalkan rumah. Selama 8 tahun, Sasuke menetap di Jerman, 1 tahun melakukan trapi penyembuhan, 1 tahun menyelesaikan sekolah menengah tingkat atas, 4 tahun menyelesaikan pendidikan sebagai dokter hingga mencapai gelar spesialis syaraf dan 3 tahun sisanya dia pakai untuk membuka praktek mandiri di Jerman. Sempat ayahnya menawari untuk segera menjadi Direktur di RS. Konoha namun ditolak karena dia ingin menjadi pengajar menggantikan Sarutobi Azuma, yang ternyata kakak dari ibunya, hanya selama 1 tahun dia akan menggantikan Azuma yang sekarang telah menjadi President Direktur Sharingan corp. Azuma sangat menyayangi Sasuke seperti anaknya sendiri, mengingat Azuma tidak memiliki anak lelaki.

Dan sekarang disinilah dia, seorang bujangan 25 tahun high quality jomlo yang hidup sendiri di apartement mewah hasil kerja kerasnya di Jerman, karena baru 1 minggu dia pindah tak banyak barang yang ada di rumahnya, namun cukup nyaman ditempati seorang pria dewasa.

Kini pandangan matanya teralih pada langit-langit ruang televisinya, pikirannya melayang pada sosok pemuda pirang yang dia cium 1 jam yang lalu, perlahan Sasuke menyentuh bibir tipisnya mengigat kembali sensasi ketika mengecup pemuda pirang a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto

"bibirnya.. manis…" rona merah terpancar di pipi pucatnya.

Baru kali ini dia merasakan debaran jantung tidak karuan saat bertatap mata dengan seseorang, dulu ketika sekolah dia sempat berpacaran dengan seorang gadis satu kelas dengannya, gadis cantik bersurai merah muda dengan mata emerald, Haruno Sakura, namun tak lama hanya 2 bulan dia memutuskan hubungannya, mengingat betapa genitnya perempuan yang dikenalkan oleh ibunya itu membuatnya ingin muntah saat ini juga.

"setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku lagi selain Basket," Sasuke menatap selembar ponselnya, entah kapan dia mengambilnya, beberapa foto pemuda pirang yang terlihat tengah melamun di kelas yang sepi, foto pemuda pirang yang tengah mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal, pemuda pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah menatap lurus kesebuah buku Matematika, entah kapan dia mengambil gambarnya, tapi dari semua sudut pengambilannya, semua posisi diambil dari Samping dan terkesan tidak ada pose disana. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan perlahan dia mengecup gambar di ponselnya.

"aku harus mendapatkanmu.. Uzumaki Naruto.. hah…dan sekarang aku akui bahwa aku mengidap penyakit Phedophil guy saat ini…" Sasuke memandang miris dirinya sendiri. Dokter ahli syaraf paling di akui di Jerman mengidap kelainan seksual, menyukai seorang pemuda, benar-benar ironis... dengan langkah gontai karena baru saja menyadari orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang, sang bungsu Uchiha berjalan menuju dapur, dengan harapan semoga masih ada makanan kaleng dan tomat segar di kulkasnya.

.

.

* * *

**#Di Sebuah Apartement pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha**

**.**

Sebuah apartement mewah tengah kota Konoha, berbeda dengan Apartement yang lain, Apartement ini memiliki 1 buah kamar di setiap lantainya, terdiri dari 50 lantai, Apartement yang sangat menjaga privasi pemiliknya, dilengkapi alat pemindai sidik jari dan reftina di setiap pintu masuk apartemen itu, dan hanya dengan sebuah kunci khusus yang hanya dimiliki seorang pengurus apartemen, Juugo-San panggilan akrabnya.

Malam hari diapartemen dilantai paling atas, apartemen pribadi milik seorang Uchiha. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, suara rintihan dan desahan terdengar bila memasuki pintu apartement itu.

Seperti yang telah diperintahkan, pemuda pirang, berkulit tan dengan wajah manis tengah melayani seorang pria. Melayani hasrat seorang pria setengah baya bermarga Uchiha didepannya. Pria setengah baya bernama Uchiha Fugaku yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan hanya memakai kimono mandi, sesekali menonggakan kepalanya karena kegiatan pemuda pirang didaerah privasinya, sesekali dia memaksa kepala Pemuda itu untuk lebih memasukan kejantananya pada mulut munggil miliknya dan membuat remaja didepanya tersedak karena 'ukuran' pria dewasa didepannya.

"emmhh…. Kau sangat hebat.. ungh,,, Naru-chan…" sesekali Fugaku membelai Surai pirang panjang Naruto . sedangkan Naruto dengan mata yang agak sayu melahap kejantanan Fugaku, memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan sesekali memainkan ujungnya dengan lidah mungilnya.

"aakkhh…. " Fugaku menyemprotkan sari-sarinya di mulut mungil itu membuat Naruto tersedak

"uhuk…uhuk,,,, " cairan putih agak bening menetes dari mulut mungilnya, pandangan mata menggoda melirik iris Onix didepannya. Dengan seringai jahat Fugaku menaikan Naruto di ranjang dengan posisi Naruto yang duduk diatas tubuh kekar Fugaku dan Fugaku duduk menyender di bagian kepala ranjang kamar mewah itu.

"unghh…. Ahh… Fuga-sama…" Naruto mendesah ketika Fugaku menghisap putingnya dan memainkan bagian privasinya, semakin cepat dan cepat dia menaik turunkan genggaman tangannya membuat desahan-desahan pemuda pirang didepannya makin menjadi-jadi.  
"hehe.. Naru-chan… lakukan untukku.." mata oniks Fugaku menatap tajam pada safir sayu Naruto, Naruto sangat tau apa yang diinginkan pria setengah baya didepannya. Dengan tangan mungil yang telah basah karena benih dari kejantannya sendiri, dia menusukan satu persatu jari miliknya ke rectum sempitnya sendiri.

"uhh.. akhh.. unghh ….." Naruto mendesah, dengan jarinya dia melebarkan jalan masuk untuk pria brengsek didepannya. Fugaku menyeringai melihat kegiatan pemuda cantik didepannya, wajah memerah, nafas yang terengah-engah, dada yang naik turun dan keringat serta cairan basah diselangkangannya membuat Fugaku tanpa sadar menjilat bibir atasnya.

"cukup… masukan Naruto… lakukan sendiri.."

Naruto memposisikan dirinya tepat di kejantanan Fugaku yang mengeras, perlahan dibantu dengan tangannya dia memasukan benda besar itu di rectumnya

"akhh…. …ughh…" Naruto agak kesulitan memasukannya, Fugaku yang ditutupi hawa nafsu mendorong kebawah pinggul Naruto dengan paksa hingga kejantanannya tertanam hanya dengan 1 kali hentakan ,

"AKKKHHH….." tubuh mungil Naruto gemetar merasakan sakit, seakan-akan membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua, air mata mengalir di manic safirnya, sayu dan menggoda.

"ughh… lakukan Naru_chan.." Fugaku pun tampak mendesah menikmati gerakan naik turun dari pemuda di depannya. Hingga akhirnya hanya dengan beberapa kali gerakan mereka mengalami klimaks bersamaan

.

.

Skip Time…

#Naruto POV

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, kepalaku masih terasa sakit begitu juga bagian tubuhku, malam itu 3 kali laki-laki itu melakukannya padaku. Aku memaksa tubuhku untuk duduk di ranjang dan menyenderkan tubuhku di kepala ranjang, mata safirku mengedar ke-sekeliling ruangan, tidak ada tanda-tanda laki-laki itu, aku melihat sebuah nampan berisi croissant, telur mata sapi dan susu coklat di meja sebalah ranjangku tak lupa sebuah surat disampingnya, aku meraih surat itu dan membaca isinya

'**aku pergi duluan, Istriku menelponku dari tadi. Aku meninggalkan sarapan dan beberapa lembar uang di domper orange mu, pakailah sesukamu. **

**Kau semakin hebat Naru_chan…. '**

Cih…. Menjijikan… aku merobek-robek surat darinya dan dangan tertatih aku menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan seluruh tubuhku, ini masih tengah malam aku memutuskan untuk mandi air hangat dan memakai seragamku lagi. Tanpa memakan makanan di meja itu hanya susu coklat yang aku minum aku bergegas meninggalkan ruangan yang nista itu, memanggil taksi dengan memakai uang pemberiannya dan pulang keapartement-ku. Selama ini aku memang tidak pernah sekali pun tidur hingga pagi hari di apartemen mewah miliknya. Selalu tengah malam aku terbangun dan pulang dengan taksi, aku melihat beberapa lembaran uang 10 rbu yen di dompetku.

"he… banyak juga dia memberiku uang…." Sedikit rasa senang di hatiku mendapati uang sejumlah 500 ribu yen didompetku, bagaimana lagi, mungkin karena factor ekonomi membuatku agak mata duitan akhir-akhir ini. Namun semua uang itu aku simpan untuk operasi Kaa_san nanti.

Aku tidak peduli apa pun saat ini, demi Kaa_san aku menjual tubuhku, demi Kaa_san ini hanya untuk wanita yang melahirkanku. Iya ini hanya untuk-nya.

Tidak peduli semuanya, aku membunuh perasaanku demi Kaa_san, membunuh perasaanku? Iya.. aku tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta.

"hehehe… apa reaksinya kalau tau putranya juga menyukaiku…"

# Naruto POV end

.

.

* * *

**#Pagi hari di Apartement Naruto**

Seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah tengah asik bersenandung dan melakukan kegiatan rutinnya di dapur, sesekali dia mencicipi hasil masakannya berupa ramen kesukaan anak lelaki satu-satunya itu. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya ketika merasakan hasil masakannya sangar sempurna. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, sang ibu dari Uzumaki Naruto melirik jam dinding di ruang makan keluarganya,

"eh… jam 6.30..? NARUTOO…. AYO BANGUN,,,,,," suara 'merdu' milik sang ibu membangunkannya. Sambil merenggangkan otot2 tubuhnya dia melihat jam wekernya dan segera bergegas karena 45 menit lagi dia harus sampai sekolah, terlalu pagi untuk jam yang seharusnya, karena hari ini dia harus mengikuti kegiatan ekstranya, Basket.

"IYYAAA,…. KAA_SAN….."

Dengan secepat kilat dia bersiap-siap dan turun keruang makan. Dengan menahan sakit dibagian tubuhnya di menuju tempat ibunya berada dan tak lupa ciuman selamat pagi di dahi ibunya merupakan pembuka pagi harinya…

"duh… kaa_san kenapa tidak istirahat saja.. kaa_san kan baru saja pulang dari shift malam kan.." Naruto duduk di kursinya, memandang protes ke ibunya.

"sesudah ini, kaa_san akan istirahat kok kitsune…. Ayo cepat kau ka nada sparing kan.." ibunya mengelus surai pirang anaknya yang tengah melahap ramen buatan ibunya.

"ummm…."

Dan tak lama ramen 1 panci habis di lahapnya Naruto bergegas menuju sekolah sang ibu dengan setia mengantar anak satu-satunya itu sampai ke bawah apartement dan tak lupa mengecup bibir kaa_sannya, suatu kebiasaan sejak dia kecil yang tidak dapat berubah, membuat orang – orang di sekitar apartement sederhana itu terkadang salah paham, mengingat wajah sang ibu yang sangat cantik dan awet muda.

"hehehe… Ittekimasu…."

"itterasaii…"

Sang pemuda pirang bak cahaya matahari berjalan dengan semangat dan tak lupa sapaan ramah kepada para penghuni apartemen yang tengah berada di luar menghangatkan semua orang yang melihatnya. Sang ibu melihat punggung anaknya yang menjauh dan semakin menjauh, tersirat rasa sedih yang mendalam di matanya. Tangan putih nya mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari saku celemeknya, dan membaca isinya, air mata jatuh mengali dipipi ibunda tersayang sang matahari.

"Naruto…. Kaa_san… Kaa_san sangat menyayangimu nak…" dengan lirihnya menatap punggung anaknya yang telah menghilang

.

.

.

**TBC**


	5. My Lovely Dobe…

**Please… Love Me****.**

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa KHS, pintar, periang dan Tampan idaman setiap wanita dan setiap Seme seantero Konoha, Namun dibalik itu semua tidak seperti kenyataannya. Sang matahari yang rela menjadi Bulan demi keluarga. Hingga pada akhirnya dia bertemu seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya

**Terinspirasi oleh lagu: Seifuku Ga Jama wo Suru dan Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou by AKB48**

Disclaimer © sampe dunia terbalik tetep punya Abang Masashi Kishimoto hehehe….

Story : Please… Love Me.

Rated: M – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasukexNaruto, NarutoxKarin, KabutoxKarin, NarutoxHinata, FugakuxNaruto, dan banyak lainnya.

Warning : 17 tahun plus, Rape, Mpreg, yaoi, incest dan lain sebagainya

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

.

.

.

**#SALAM AUTHOR**

**Selamat Datang para readers yang telah membuka Fic berjudul "PLEASE LOVE ME" ini, sory ya bagi yang para penggemar Fic "Is It Naruto_chan?" sama " Pangeran Cantik", terpaksa aku mendahului Fic keempat dulu karena… karena….. unghh….. sejujurnya…. Aku…**

"**AKU LAGI GALAU READERS….. HUAAA….."**

**Dari kemaren dengerin lagunya yang sedih-sedih mulu, mana pas lagi mendung, pas juga lagunya untuk Fic "Please Love Me" lagi…. Hadehhh…. Hadehhhh….**

**Maafkan Author boDoh bin Bego (DoBe) ini ya readers….  
oh iya terkususkan untuk Readers-ku yang menjawab aku ini cowok atau cewek… jawabannya yang benar aku itu adalah seorang….. **

**CEWEK…. **

**Uhahahaha….. ya namanya juga dulu itu masa-masa Ababil (ABG Labil) diriku ini bisa dibilang "mata pisau dobel" 65 % suka cowok 35 % suka cewek juga… ahahaha… sory ya.. daku jadi curhat begini…  
**

**Oke tanpa menunda-nunda lagi, selamat menikmati chap-5 ini…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sang pemuda pirang bak cahaya matahari berjalan dengan semangat dan tak lupa sapaan ramah kepada para penghuni apartemen yang tengah berada di luar menghangatkan semua orang yang melihatnya. Sang ibu melihat punggung anaknya yang menjauh dan semakin menjauh, tersirat rasa sedih yang mendalam di matanya. Tangan putih nya mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari saku celemeknya, dan membaca isinya, air mata jatuh mengali dipipi ibunda tersayang sang matahari. _

"_Naruto…. Kaa_san… Kaa_san sangat menyayangimu nak…" dengan lirihnya menatap punggung anaknya yang telah menghilang_

_Perlahan sang ibu dengan lemah memasukan kembali surat kedalam amplop putih yang bersegel __**RS. Konoha**__ dan kembali menyimpanannya pada saku celemek miliknya._

_Perlahan dengan senyuman tipis kembali melihat bekas jalan yang dilalui sang putra tercintanya. Dan kembali cairan bening bak Kristal itu mengalir dan jatuh kepipinya._

"_Naru-chan…. bila suatu saat Kaa-san pergi… Kaa-san mohon… hiduplah… hiks.. hiduplah bahagia nak…" _

**.**

**.**

* * *

**#. My Lovely Dobe….**

**.**

**.**

Matahari bersinar hangat hari ini, bersamaan dengan warna biru langit musim semi dimata pemuda pirang yang tengah berjalan santai menuju sekolah tempat dia mencari ilmu, tak hanya ilmu namun pengalaman, persahabatan dan mungkin juga…. **CINTA**

"ohayo Naru-chan…." Sapa seorang wanita bersurai hitam kecoklatan dengan tanda segitiga merah dikedua pipinya, dari sebuah jendela lantai 2 sebuah rumah sederhana yang tak jauh dari apartementnya.

"ohayo…. Hana-san… Kibanya sudah bangun…?" suara cempreng yang ceria sukses memubuat seorang pemuda yang dia cari melemparkan tas dari balik pintu rumahnya dan nyaris mengenai wajah tan dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipi cubby milik pemuda pirang a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto.

"ckk… Kau berisik sekali Naruto…" omelan yang dibalas dengan cengiran lebar khas seorang Uzumaki, membuat hangat hati kedua orang saudara dari keluarga Inuzuka sehingga wajah putih mereka mendadak merona.

"hehehe… ku kira kau belum bangun Kiba…" sambil menyerahkan tas hitan dengan garis merah ke pemuda yang telah menjadi temannya sejak 12 tahun yang lalu.

"kau ini….." sambil mengacak surai pirang sang sahabat.

"HEI..! rambutku bisa acak-acakan Kiba no Baka…" sambil menepis tangan jahil dikepalanya,

"Nee-chan.. kami berangkat dulu ya…. Ittekimasu….." saut kedua pemuda manis dari luar pintu rumah sambil melihat gadis 20 tahun yang sedari tadi cekikikan melihat tingkah laku sang adik dengan pemuda yang telah dia anggap adiknya sendiri itu.

"itterasai…. " sambil melambaikan tangan nya tak lupa senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Kedua pemuda manis berwajah Uke kembali menikmati perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah. Memang masih terlalu pagi untuk sekolah mengingat saat ini masih jam 7.30 pagi. Kerena hari ini hari pertama di semester ke-3nya mereka melakukan kegiatan rutin di club kebanggaan KHS, club basket.

"hooaaa….. ohayo… Kiba.. Naru-chan." Seorang pemuda berambut Nanas menyapa dari persimpangan jalan tak jauh dari kediaman Inuzuka.

"ohayo.. Shika.. tuben bangun pagi.. kau kan bukan anggota basket.." sapa Naruto keheranan melihat seorang yang hobi tidur seperti Nara Shikamaru telah lengkap dengan gakuran dan tas selempangnya.

"ck.. mendokusai… kalau tidak karena sebentar lagi akan ada festival musim panas. Dan aku yang jadi wakil ketua Osisnya, tak mungkin aku datang sepagi ini…"

"ahahaha…" Kiba tertawa renyah dibalas dengan tatapan singit pemuda nanas didepannya, yang tentu saja tidak mempan bagi pencinta anjing tersebut.

"kalu begitu Gaara juga pasti ada di sekolah pagi ini ya..?" sambung Naruto.

"hoahh… begitulah… kan dia ketua Osisnya.." jawabnya setengah ngantuk

"ooohhh…"

.

.

SKIP TIME…

* * *

**#Aula, Lapangan Basket Indoor**

**.**

#Naruto POV

Akhirnya.. hari yang paling ku tunggu-tunggu datang juga… yes… setelah libur semester 2 akhirnya di semester pertamaku di kelas 2 ini, kami kembali latihan basket lagi, aku sangat menyukai olah raga ini entah mengapa rasanya semua beban sihatiku menghilang bila aku memainkan permainan ini.

"_**itu karena aku suka Basket, walau mau disakiti berapa kali pun aku akan tetap menyukai-nya"**_

Kembali aku mengigat perkataan Sensei_teme itu, rasanya, rasa cintaku pada permainan ini kalah jauh dengannya.. iya dia lebih mencintai basket dengan tulus dibandingkan aku yang menyukai basket hanya karena pelarian saja.

EH? Kenapa basket jadi seperti seorang gadis yang kami perebutkan berdua… Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal suka aku jadi…..

"_**oh iya…. Kata-kataku pada saat kita bermain basket tadi itu serius.."**_

"_**aku suka padamu dobe…."**_

Ah… apa-apaan aku ini…. Kenapa bayangan sensei-teme itu terus menerus berputar-putar di kepalaku, shit… dia memang telah mengatakan kata terlarang itu, tidak… tidak… aku tidak mau hanyut dalam kata-kata seorang Uchiha sepertinya, tidak boleh…. Dia.. dia belum tau siapa aku sebenarnya… bila dia tahu pasti di….arrgghhh….. apa-apaan sih aku ini… hah… akhir-akhir ini otakku sangat tidak focus.. yahh… mungkin karena besok adalah jadwal Kaa-san untuk cuci darah kembali. Fuga-san, si laki-laki berengsek itu sudah menjadwalkannya jadi besok ibu harus cuti dan melakukan cuci darah kembali. Em… sepertinya aku harus minta izin kepada sensei-teme yang sekarang adalah wali kelasku.

"hei… Naruto.. jangan bengong saja ayo… kita kelapangan…." Suara baritone dari senpai clubku, Pein, membangunkanku dari lamunan, yah… saat ini jiwaku tersadar dan kembali pada tubuhku yang telah memakai seragam basket lengkap berwarna merah jingga dengan aksen hitam di kerahnya tang berbentuk 'V' dan tak lupa sepatu basket berwarna jingga hadiah dari Kaa-sanku karena ku berhasil menjadi juara umum tahun ini.

"ha'i… senpai.." dengan semangat aku menuju lapangan basketku.

#Naruto POV end

.

.

Kembali lapangan basket KHS telah di isi dengan suara-suara gaduh dari para pemainnya yang saat ini tengah pemanasan mengelilingi lapangan yang sudah 5 kali putaran lapangan, tak hanya siswa kelas 2 para siswa kelas tiga yang sebentar lagi akan vakum dalam kegiatan ini tengah menikmati jalannya pemanasan, sang pelatih setengah baya dangan surai keperakan dan masker diwajah a.k.a Hatake Kakashi yang saat ini tengah meniupkan pluit panjang tanda para siswa untuk menghentikan pemanasannya.

"ayo.. anak-anak kumpul" sang sensei penyuka novel-novel dewasa karangan seorang maestro misterius dengan pen name "SANG SENNIN MESUM" itu menginstruksikan para siswa untuk berkumpul di depannya, tepatnya di tengah lapangan

"hari ini.. sensei akan mengenalkan pelati baru tim kita…."

"sensei…. Memangnya sensei tidak akan melatih kami lagi ya.." Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai coklat bernama Kyo

"yare..yare… tidak juga kok.. aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab atas kalian.. namun aka nada seorang pelatih yang akan melatih dan meninggkatkan kemampuan kalian lebih baik lagi.. dia adalah senpai kalian dan sekarang jadi sensei kalian"

"eh..? siapa ya?" para siswa berbisik-bisik minus Naruto dan Kiba yang telah menyadari siapa pelatih mereka itu.

Tap…Tap…Tap…

Suara langkah kaki dengan tenang memasuki lapangan basket tersebut, seorang pria 20 th an berrambut emo raven dengan mata onix menatap para siswa yang terkejut dengan kehadirannya terutama pemuda pirang yang baru saja kemarin dia mendapatkan sebuah hadiah perkenalan dari sang sensei tersebut, sebuah kecupan dan lumatan manis di bibir pinknya, mata onix itu sekilas menatap safir yang terbelalak kaget melihat sang sensei yang memakai seragam basket berwarna biru dongker dengan aksen hitam dan merah di kerahnya, dan sebuah lambing kipas merah dan putih di yang tidak terlalu besar di punggung sensei yang bertuliskan 'UCHIHA' dengan nomor punggung '4'

"eh…? Itu kan Uchiha sensei kan.. Naru-chan..?" Kiba tampak kagum dengan penampilan sang sensei yang mendadak lebih muda 5 tahun itu.

"hei.. itu kan Uchiha sang 'Tsukyomi' Ace KHS 8 tahun yang lalu loh…" ujar seorang anggota basket yang sukses membuat gempar para anggota lainnya

'cih… mau apa sensei teme itu, memakai seragamnya.. seperti sedang pamer saja, tapi…. Ka…kakoi… agrrhhh…. Apa-apaan sih aku ini, ingat Naru dia putra dari orang itu' Naruto membatin

dengan santai mengambil sebuah bola basket dan mendriblenya ketengah lapangan dan dengan gerakan sangat cepat dan sedikit gerakan dari gaya dasar streetball sang pelatih baru yang telah dianggkat kemarin sebagai sensei matematika itu berlari dengan cepat dan melompat tinggi dan amat tinggi hingga dengan tinggi badannya yang 185 cm, dengan sukses dan kerennya dia melakukan 'SLAM DUNK'

"huaaa….. sugooiii….." para siswa berdecak kagum tak kecuali Naruto sang pemuda pirang yang diberi lirikan lembut dan senyuman tipis dari sensei yang akan menjadi pelatihnya itu sesaat dia melintas di sebelah kanannya dan berbisik ditelinga pemuda ber-iris safir tersebut.

"hn.. ohayo dobe.." dan sukses membuat Naruto membelalakan mata dan menatap singit sensei yang menyeringai jahil didepannya.

.

#Sasuke POV

Setelah sukses aku membujuk teman sekelas Aniki-ku, Hatake Kakashi, akhirnya aku bisa menjadi pelatih basket di club KHS ini. Bukannya hanya karena aku sangat menyukai Basket… yah.. ada seseorang yang sekarang telah mencuri perhatianku saat ini, seorang pemuda blonde beriris safir yang bagaikan musim panas, tubuh mungil hanya sekitar 168 cm dibalut sempurna dengan kulit tan'a yang mempesona, dan tak lupa wajah manisnya dengan senyuman riang yang menghiasi pipi cubbynya,

"hah… dia seperti seorang gadis saja… manis sekali.."

Tak sengaja aku mengucapkan rasa kagumku, yang tak pernah aku berikan pada siapa pun kecuali rasa kagumku terhadap olah raga basket dan gerakan-gerakan unik pada street ball. Hah… seandainya ibuku menahan kelahiranku selama 8 tahun, mungkin aku sekarang sudah bersamanya, menjadi temannya tidak seperti ini, guru dan murid, dan sekolah ini sangat amat menentang hubungan antara guru dan murid. Karena dulu… dulu sekali…. Seseorang yang pernah menentang peraturan itu akhirnya dia di buang dari sekolah ini dan memalukan keluarganya hingga akhirnya terasing dari Konoha, sepasang kekasih guy, Uchiha Itachi dengan Namikaze Deidara.

"_**hey.. Otouto… seandainya suatu saat kau mendapatkan seseorang yang kau cintai…. Jagalah dengan jiwa dan ragamu ya… jangan pernah ragu untuk mendapatkan hatinya.. dan jangan pernah menyakitinya….. tidak peduli siapa dia dan apa kata orang tentangnya…. Karena hatimu lah yang akan menunjukannya…. Sebuah kebenaran, dan menunjukan siapa cinta sejatimu itu ya Otouto…"**_

Kata-kata Baka Aniki-ku terniang kembali di telingaku, saat itu aku masih berusia 15 th dan Aniki-ku 18 tahun, dia mengenal Namikaze Deidara sebagai guru keseniannya, ku akui dia itu sangat baik hati dan anikiku pasti tahu yang terbaik untuknya. Setelah kejadian pengusiran itu, dua hari sesudahnya Anikiku pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa meninggalkan pesan apa pun kecuali, sebuah surat yang dia selipkan di sepatu Basketku, disana dia mengatakan, dia pergi untuk bersama orang yang dia cintai, tak peduli keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze menentang keduanya, bagi mereka itu hanyalah nama yang tidak mewakili apa pun untuk mereka, Itachi adalah Itachi dan Deidara adalah Deidara, tanpa embel-embel Uchiha atau pun Namikaze. Bersamaan dengan pesan yang sama dengan apa yang pernah dia katakan padaku waktu itu.

Lamunan-ku kembali kedunia nyata, sesaat aku yang tengah berkhayal tentang masa lalu, dari pintu masuk aula basket aku bisa melihat wajah bahagia dari pemuda pirang yang aku sukai saat ini, dia begitu suka dengan basket, dan dia seperti matahari yang menyemangati teman-temannya yang sedari tadi agak kelelahan karena pemanasan 20 kali keliling lapangan dari Kakashi.

PRITT…..

Suara pluit Kakashi tanda para siswa berkumpul dan tanda bahwa aku harus masuk kesana,

Yap…. Ini lah waktunya….

"dobe, I swear…. I'll make you fall in love with me…"

#Sasuke POV end

.

.

Kembali pada lapangan basket yang kini tengah melakukan berbagai pemanasan seperti melompat dengan bantuan kuda-kuda, lari split, latihan mendribel cepat dan juga latihan menangkap bola yang di-pass- oleh san pelatih baru yang ternyata lumayan Sparta dengan tenaga kuda sehingga hanya beberapa siswa yang sukses menangkap lemparannya yang ternyata sangat cepat hingga kadang tidak terlihat oleh mata. Setelah 1 jam kemudian para siswa terlihat amat sangat kelelahan dengan ketingat yang berceceran dan bau khas lelaki yang habis olah raga.

"hah…ha… gila… itu pelatih be..benar menyiksa kita habis..hah… habisan…. Damn…" umpat seorang pemuda bernama Nagato atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Pein senpai

"hah.. be..betul senpai…. Shit… " Kiba menambahkan

"hah… tahu begini aku… lebih baik… itu club seni saja.." keluh seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus dengan mata onix dan kulit pucat bernama Sai

"ha..hah… a.. aku haus… Kiba…" Naruto yang kini basah dengan keringat, mata birunya kini sayu karena kelelahan dengan rona merah diwajah manisnya membuat para lelaki menyimpang berstatuskan Seme di club itu menelan ludah masing-masing karena wajah manisnya,

'damn… bocah ini seksi sekali….' Mereka membatin serempak begitu pula sepasang mata hitam, yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan tatapan nafsu.

Setelah 10 menit sensei pelatih mereka meninggalkan mereka yang kelelahan, dengan menenteng kantong besar dia melemparkan beberapa botol minuman elektrolit pada para siswa didikannya dan di tangkap sukses oleh mereka

"hn.. hadiah untuk usaha kalian hari ini… "

"wah… sensei… kau baik sekali…." Serempak semua siswa minus Naruto

'heh? bukannya mereka mengeluh karena ke-spartan-an si sensei-teme ya…' Naruto membatin dengan wajah keheranan melihat tingkah kawan-kawannya

Lalu ketika mereka semua telah mendapatkan minumannya masing-masing hanya Naruto yang tidak dapat.

"eh… sensei-teme…. Punyaku mana..?"

"hn.." Sasuke melemparkan sebuah botol yang berbeda dengan yang lain, sebuah botol minuman, bertuliskan 'ORANGE JUICE' . naruto membelalakan matanya dan mengalihkan pada mata onix didepannya.

"hanya itu yang ada.. kau tidak mau..? aku ambil lagi.." Sang sensei-teme panggilan kesayangan pemuda pirang itu hendak merebut kembali minuman itu, namun di peluk erat oleh yang menerima

"eh.. enak saja.. aku mau sensei-teme…" dengan cepat Naruto menenggak minumannya

'ini kan minuman kesukaanku..' rona merah dan senyuman riang terlukis diwajahnya membuat sang sensei tersenyum dan mengacak surai pirang siswanya dan dibalas senyuman lima jari dari siswa favoritnya itu. Adegan bak dorama boys love, membuat para siswa didepannya terdiam dengan santai menenggak minuman masing-masing, seperti tengah menonton di bioskop, namun tak sadar mereka sepasang mata hitam menatap tajam kearahnya, mata penuh nafsu dari pemuda pucat di antara mereka.

.

.

SKIP TIME

* * *

**#Ruang Shower Club Basket**

Setelah istirahat sejenak, maka para siswa memanjakan diri mereka dengan membersihkan diri di ruang Shower di ruang club basket yang tak jauh dari lapangan basket Indoor KHS.

Beberapa siswa ada yang telah melakukan kegiatan pembersihannya begitu pula pemuda pirang yang saat ini menyandang gelar ACE di clubnya, dialah orang terakhir yang menggunakan ruangan itu,

SYUURRR…

Suara dari air dingin yang mengalir membasahi tubuhnya, ruangan shower terbilang lumayan luas dilengkapi dengan loker-loker siswa dan 10 bilik setinggi 2,5 meter yang hanya tertutupi 1,5 meter, membuat kepala pengguna shower dapat terlihat dari bilik tersebut. Sang pemuda a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto membasuh tubuhnya dengan air dingin seraya menikmati sensasi dari wangi sabun kesukaannya yang beraroma orange. Dengan menutup matanya dia dapat meresakan lebih dalam guyuran air yang meyegarkan. Tanpa dia sadari Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menangkap tubuhnya.

"hei… apa-apaan ini…?!" Naruto mencoba memberontak mendapati tubuhnya disekap oleh sepasang tangan pucat dari belakangnya.

"khukhu.. Naru-chan.. kau wangi sekali.." suara barito nakal berbisik ditelinganya membuatnya sadar siapa orang yang membekapnya.

"Sai… unghh… apa-apaan ini lepaskan… LEPASKAN AKU…!" Naruto terus terusan memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga, namun entah kenapa tenaganya kalah dengan pria di belakangnya. Tangan pucat pria itu membelai dada Naruto dan memelintir putting susunya membuat Naruto mendesah tertahan.

"umm… lepas.. SAII…. LEPASKAN AKU… unghh… Stopp…" Naruto kembali mendesah ketika lutut Sai menyentuh kejantanannya.

"um… tidak akan Naru-chan.. kulihat hari ini sensei itu selalu memperhatikanmu ya…um.. "

"uh.. mm… le..lepas..kan a..ku SAI.." tangan kanan Sai menelusuri selangkangan Naruto dan mencoba meremas apa yang ada disana, kembali desahan tertahan, Naruto mencoba untuk tidak terpancing dan terus memberontak sekuat-kuatnya, seringai iblis ter-ukir di wajah pucat pemuda bernama Sai yang kini tubuhnya juga ikutan basah karena air shower terus membasahi tubuh mereka

"tidak akan Naruto… aku.. aku sudah lama menyukaimu..aku tidak ingin kau disentuh oleh siapa pun apa lagi oleh sensei berengsek itu…." Naruto membelalakan matanya dan menoleh kebelakang

"a..apa…. kau gila ummhhh….." Sai melumatkan bibir tipis milik Naruto dengan paksa dan mendorong lidahnya untuk masuk dengan sebelumnya menggigit bibir bawah Naruto hingga darah mengalir di bibirnya. Tangan Sai terus meremas kejantaan Naruto dan berpindah ke belahan bokongnya.

"umm…ugghhh… ummmm….." seakan akan ingin berteriak minta tolong. Kedua matanya menangis,

'tolong…siapa saja… tolong aku…!' Naruto membatin

BUAAKKKKK…

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN….?!"

"AKKHHH...se...sensei... a..aku hanya..."

"JANGAN BANYAK ALASAN KAU... BERENGSEK...!"

BUAKKKKKK…..

Tak lama sebuah pukulan keras menghantam kepala Sai hingga mengalirkan darah dari pelipisnya, dan pingsan di sebelah loker dengan luka lebam di pipi kanannya. Naruto yang telah terlepas dari cengkraman Sai kini meringsut kebawah dengan mata berair dan bibir yang mengeluarkan darah. Mata sayunya menatap seseorang yang telah menolongnya, seorang pria dewasa berambut raven emo dengan mata onix yang dibakar amarah, memalingkan sosok pemuda yang tengah menangis dengan memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan tannya sendiri

"se..sensei…" Naruto mengenali orang itu..

"kau tidak apa-apa dobe…" sang sensei mendekati muridnya yang masih gemetar hebat dan menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan jaket hitam besar milik sang sensei penyelamatnya.

"Se..sensei… teme…."

"tidak apa.. aku disini.. tenanglah Naruto…" Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto yang masih gemetar ketakutan, perlahan gemetar itu hilang seiring dengan kesadarannya yang hilang.

"Naru…?" Sasuke memandang kelopak mata yang tertutup itu dan menggendong bridal style orang yang dia cintai. Keluar dari ruangan dengan pemuda berambut raven lurus yang tengah pingsan dengan pelipis kanan yang mengalirkan darah

'Si… Sial… '

'ini untuk terakhir kalinya Naru…. Aku bersumpah dengan nyawaku…. Aku akan melindungimu'

.

.

**TBC…..**


	6. Teme… Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta

Please… Love Me.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa KHS, pintar, periang dan Tampan idaman setiap wanita dan setiap Seme seantero Konoha, Namun dibalik itu semua tidak seperti kenyataannya. Sang matahari yang rela menjadi Bulan demi keluarga. Hingga pada akhirnya dia bertemu seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya

Terinspirasi oleh lagu: Seifuku Ga Jama wo Suru dan Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou by AKB48

Disclaimer © sampe dunia terbalik tetep punya Abang Masashi Kishimoto hehehe….

**Story : Please… Love Me.**

Rated: M – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasukexNaruto, NarutoxKarin, KabutoxKarin, NarutoxHinata, FugakuxNaruto, dan banyak lainnya.

Warning : 17 tahun plus, Rape, Mpreg, yaoi, incest dan lain sebagainya

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

.

**.**

**.**

**Hy minna... bagaimana siang harinya. Tepat hari ini saya menulis pada tanggal 8 Juni 2013 pada jam 16.00 WIB, Keadaan sedang hujan deras... huhuhu... Aku jadi tambah galau... entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini jadi galau terus ya..?**

**Yang dah selesai alias dah dapat hasil kelulusan siap-siap liburan donk... met iburan ya...**

**Akhir-akhir ini banyak banget penulis-penulis baru bermunculan di FF, semangat ya... dan para penulis-penulis lama mohon bantuannya ya... dengan reviews dari kalian... kritik dan saran selalu di terima.. hehehe**

**oh iya... terkhususkan untuk teman sesama penulisku Mai Narazaki, semoga cepat sembuh ya... aku kangen fic yang kamu buat...**

**Dan diakhir kata salam... selamat menik mati Chap 6 ini...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**# Teme… Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta..**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari menyelimuti hiruk pikuk kota Honoha yang damai, suara hingar bingar jalan masih terdengar dari sebuah apartement minimalis yang terbilang mewah, apartemen yang hanya ditempati seorang bujangan yang seharusnya sudah sangat layak untuk memiliki seorang pendamping hidup, sang pemuda Raven idaman setiap wanita, Uchiha Sasuke

CKLEKK...

Suara dari pintu kamar mandi terdengar jelas, seorang pemilik apartemen yang resmi di huni sekitar 1 minggu yang lalu baru saja melakukan kegiatan wajibnya setelah melakukan aktivitas sehari-harinya. Dengan cueknya pria usia matang itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai celana panjang traning berwarna putih tanpa ada yang menutupi bagian atas tubuh putihnya, menampilkan pemandangan indah yang bisa membuat semua wanita di dunia berteriak histeris karena keindahan bentuk tubuh anak bungsu dari keluarga utama Uchiha ini. Perut six pack dengan otot tangan yang sangat ideal, membuat semua orang yang melihat berpikir dia lebih cocok menjadi seorang model atau artis dari pada menjadi dokter atau guru matematika yang merangkap seorang pelatih basket. Rambut ravennya masih sangat basah, dengan tangan kanan yang terus mengaduk-ngaduk isi kulkas, dan tangan kiri yang terus mengusap-usap rambut basahnya.

"hah.. ini dia.." dengan wajah ceria dia membuka minuman kaleng bertuliskan tomato juice dan menenggak isinya.

Langkah kakinya teralih pada balkon apartemennya. Dalam gelapnya balkon pria usia 25 tahun itu memandang langit yang saat ini dihiasi bintang dan bulan sabit yang berbentuk seperti perahu. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya, seperti sedang melihat bayangan seseorang dibalik cahaya rembulan itu.

"dobe... "

Satu julukan untuk seseorang yang tengah dia pikirkan saat ini, pikirannya melayang sesaat ketika kejadian pagi hari ini yang mungkin membuatnya akan lebih dekat dengan sang pemuda blonde bermata safir indah dengan tubuh tan yang mungil, sang primadona KHS bernama Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya saat ini, pemuda yang merupakan anak muridnya sendiri. terpaut usia 8 th tidak membuatnya putus asa, karena bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, menyukai sesuatu itu sangatlah sebuah kejadian langka dihidupnya. Sesekali dia menggak isi minuman kesukaannya itu, hingga pikirannya melayang akan kejadian pagi hari tadi.

.

_#Flash Back_

_Ruangan putih aroma khas sangat mengalir dalan ruangan yang memiliki luas 70 cm persegi ini, terletak tak jauh pada aula indoor Basket. Suasana sangat sepi saat itu entah karena jam pelajaran telah berjalan atau karena kehendak Kami-Sama agar tidak ada satu pun menganggu dua orang pemuda, tidak bukan kedua pemuda, tapi guru dan murid. Sang guru tampan berambut raven emo dengan mata onix yang menghiasi wajah putih bak porselain, mata onixnya tidak lepas dari sesosok pemuda yang memakai baju olah raga, wajah manis berambut pirang dengan tiga garis pada kedua pipi tannya yang manis, mata sang pemuda kini tengah tertutup rapat, membuat kekhawatiran makin mendalam pada hati dang guru, kekhawatiran? tapi mengapa seorang guru amat khawatir dengan seorang murid yang baru dia kenal 2 hari itu, jawabannya hanya satu __"sang guru mencintai muridnya" __suatu hubungan terlarang yang sangat menyiksa namun tak ingin dia lawan. Tangan pucat sang guru-yang merupakan Bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha- mengenggam tangan dingin muridnya, mengingat kejadian 30 menit yang lalu, membuat ekspresi tenang sang guru berubah menjadi geram, marah semua bercampur aduk genggaman lembut pun menjadi lebih erat dari sebelumnya._

_"Kuso... kenapa bisa ada kejadian seperti tadi... "_

_Sang guru terus menggengam tangan dingin sang murid dan berharap murid kesayangannya terbangun dan membuka mata indah yang dia rindukan._

_"unghh..." gerakan jari dari tangan sang pemuda blonde beriris safir yang perlahan terbuka membuat ekspresi pria berambut raven disebelahnya bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen baru dari sang ibu. Senyum manis bertengger di wajah yang selama ini terkenal akan ke-stoic-kannya,_

_"kau sudah sadar dobe..?" mata onix itu mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran dan rasa cinta bersamaan, hey entah sejak kapan seorang Uchiha bisa memancarkan rasa cinta seperti itu, mungkin 8 th yang lalu ketika pemuda itu memperoleh sebuah mendali emas dari Perdana Mentri Jepang dan di nobatkan sebagai Pemain Basket terbaik se-Jepang._

_"eh... Sensei-teme.." dengan cengiran tak bersalah sukses membuat sang sensei manyeringai kecewa. Kecewa? Memang apa yang dia harapkan, mungkin sedkit pelukan dan tangisan tidak berdaya dari pemuda disampingnya membuatnya mungkin seperti seorang pahlawan, dan mungkin akan tumbuh rasa cinta di hati sang pemuda didepannya._

_"kau ini... masih bisa senyam senyum seperti orang bodoh... kau tidak sadar ya? Atau kepalamu itu terbentur dobe..!" kata-kata sadis yang keluar dari bibir tipis pria berusia 25 th itu, namun berbeda di hatinya, lain dimulut lain di hati._

_"ck...aku memang agak syok sensei-teme... tapi buat apa.. aku kan bukan gadis yang hanya bisa menangis setelah kejadian yang menimpanya," yap.. ini lah yang dilupakan sang Sensei-teme-julukan dari pemuda pirang disampingnya yang saat ini tengah mendudukan dirinya dan menyilakan kakinya seperti selayaknya kelakuan seorang pemuda remaja yang ababil, pemuda... makhluk manis ini adalah seorang laki-laki._

_"hn.." suatu respon seadanya dari sang sensei._

_"lagi pula aku ini straight sensei.. mungkin sedikit adu jotos dari ku nanti bila ketemu dengan Danzo Sai akan menyadarkannya kalau aku ini seorang laki-laki" peryataan itu membuat sang Uchiha bungsu sedikit terdiam mendengarnya bukan kalimat adu jotos tapi kata-kata 'straight' membuat jantungnya tertusuk kunai ratusan buah._

_"hn.." respon seadanya membuat sang murid manis depannya mendengus kesal dan memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan menyadari penampilannya saat ini, tubuhnya sudah terbalut baju treaning biru._

_"sensei-teme, kau yang memakaikan aku baju ya..?"_

_"hn.. memang siapa lagi dobe.." mendadak guratan merah sedikit muncul dipipi tan Naruto._

_"u..um.. sankyu... Uchiha Sensei.. a.. aku kembali kekelas dulu.." sang pemuda Uzumaki itu hendak berjalan keluar dari ruangan kesehatan namun terhentikan oleh sebuah gengaman lebih tepatnya cengkraman dari sepasang tangan kekar pucat dan mendorong pundak kecil pemuda blondo a.k.a Naruto ke pintu ruang kesehatan yang belum terbuka itu._

_"heii..! apa-apaan kau.. temummhhh..." bibir tipis Naruto terkunci oleh kecupan panas dan lumatan nafsu dari sang sensei a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke, lengan Naruto terkunci oleh lengan kekar dan begitu pula kakinya yang terkunci oleh kaki jenjang sang sensei, perlawanan adalah kata yang sia-sia saat ini._

_Sasuke membenamkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis pemuda didepannya, lumatan nafsu meresap sedikt demi sedikit rasa dari anak didiknya, dengan memaksa memasukan lidah panasnya ke-rongga basah pemuda idamannya tanpa menyadari perbuatan asusilanya yg dilakukan merupakan pelanggaran mutlak dari sekolah, tidak boleh ada hubungan special antara guru dan muridnya._

_"uhmm..umm..." desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir pemuda safir yang tengah meredup sinarnya, entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Naruto tampak menikmati lumatan Sasuke dan membalas perlahan permainan lidah dari sang guru, kepala mereka kadang memiring kekanan dan kekiri agar mempermudah akses masuk ciuman mereka._

_"ughh..." desahan dari Sasuke, desahan? Sejak kapan juga sang pemuda yang dulu sampai sekarang diberikan julukan pangeran es itu mengeluarkan desahan nikmat dari bibirnya. Sadar dengan kebutuhan hidupnya, mereka melepaskan tautannya dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, saliva-saliva bak benang penyambung terlihat dari kedua mulut mereka, desahan dan pandangan sayu sangat terlukis dari keduanya._

_"hah..hah... kau gila teme.."_

_"hn... hah.. aku hanya ingin menghapus ciuman dari orang yang ku pukul itu" Naruto memutar kedua matanya dan mendengus kesal mendengar penyataan senseinya yang tak jelas._

_"ck...aku sudah bilang, aku ini straight teme.."_

_"hn.. aku tau.. dan aku menyukaimu." Cengkraman lengan itu telah melonggar sang pemuda blonde membuka pintu geser ruang kesehatan dan membalikkan tubuhnya namun sebelum pergi dari hadapan sensei didepannya, Naruto kembali menengok dan melihat kembali sosok tampan sang sensei yang masih membatu didepannya._

_"aku sudah katakan aku ini normal sensei.. jadi aku tidak akan membalas perasaan tidak normalmu itu," Naruto melangkah keluar meninggalkan sosok sang sensei Uchiha yang saat itu menyeringai tak jelas sambil mengusap bibir merahnya_

_"kalau kau normal kenapa kau membalas ciumanku. Uzumaki Naruto.."_

_#Flash Back off_

_._

#Sasuke POV

Kau benar-benar membuatku gila dobe.. akan aku pastikan kau adalah milikku dobe.. aku kembali mengusap bibirku dan merasakan kembali kelembutan dari bibir murid yang aku cintai, sambil memejamkan mata-ku meresapi khayalan nakal dari dari otakku, matanya yang menggoda begitu sayu itu membuat darahku makin bergejolak bagaikan desiran angin dan gejolak ombak laut yang mungkin tidak bisa aku tahan lagi bila kejadian tadi siang kami teruskan. Ahahaha... kau bilang kau itu 'straight' tapi begitu manisnya responmu tadi pagi, kau memang pandai berbohong Naruto.

Kringgg...Kringg...

Suara dering telepon genggamku memaksaku untuk menyudahi kegiatan berkhayalku di balkon gelap apartemenku,

Oto-sama

Tergambar langsung dari layar depan telepon genggamku yang lebih mirip sebuah _smartphone _ini.

"moshi..moshi... oto-sama.."

**"bagaimana kabarmu Sasuke.. apa kau senang dengan apartemenmu..?"**

"ha'i... sangat baik oto-sama.. ada apa oto-sama menelponku?"

**"hn.. seminggu lagi akan ada ulang tahun Rumah Sakit kita kau harus datang"**

"wakatta.. hn.. Kaa-san?"

**"Kaa-san mu belum kembali dari rapatnya dengan klien di Amerika, itu saja jangan lupa kan acara itu"**

"iya... selamat malam Oto-san"

Tutt..tut...

Hah... keluarga yang super sibuk bahkan mereka tidak ingat memiliki seorang anak lagi selain aku.. Ayah ku, Uchiha Fugaku adalah seorang direktur Rumah Sakit terbesar di Jepang, International Konoha Hospital, sedangkan ibuku dia adalah seorang Manager Pemasaran dari Sharingan, Corp yang bergerak dalam bidang bahan kimia dan penelitian-penelitian tentang ilmu pengetahuan, dan termasuk salah satu perusahaan kimia terbesar no. 2 dan paling berpengaruh di dunia, setelah Senju, Corp. dan semua itu akan aku dapatkan setelah aku menyelesaikan tugasku sebagai pengajar di KHS. Seandainya Itachi-nii ada disini.. hah… entah kenapa aku merindukan Baka-Aniki-ku itu.

"Itachi-nii... hari ini kau ulang tahun.. tapi bagaimana aku bisa ucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu... bahkan no ponselmu pun aku tidak punya"

Semakin malam pikiranku semakin kacau, tapi aku harap Itachi-nii dan kekasihnya bisa hidup bahagia dimana pun mereka berada. Aku pun beranjak dari lamunanku kembali pada kamar kesayanganku yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik serba berwarna biru dan hitam-warna kesukaanku- kuhempaskan tubuhku seranjang berukuran king size yang hangat. Perlahan mata ini sulit kompromi pada kenyamanan yang aku terima, sambil berharap sesuatu yang nakal

"dobe... semoga aku bisa memimpikanmu"

#Sasuke POV end

.

.

* * *

#Apartement Sederhana Keluarga Uzumaki.

.

Tak berbeda dengan kehidupan keluarga yang lain, keluarga Uzumaki kini tampak nikmat menikmati kebersamaan di ruang keluarga sambil menikmati acara kesukaan anak dan ibu itu, acara gulat profesional. Sang ibu yang tampak berkeringat sambil mengempalkan tangannya begitu juga putranya, seperti selayaknya anak kembar bahkan ekspresi marah ketika idolanya dijatuhkan sangatkah sama, anak dan ibu yang sangat akrab

"hua... ayo balas rambo... ayo balasss..."teriak semangat pemuda blonde dengan iris biru, seraya asik memakan kacangnya.

"hyyaa,,,,, pitingg... pitting dia... ayo Rambo san..." tak kalah heboh sang ibu juga berteriak dengan semangat, iris ruby sang ibu yang indah, seorang Kushina yang mempesona, bila orang melihat keduanya mereka tidak akan menyangka mereka adalah ibu dan anak.

"BAGUUSS... KAU HEBAT.. RAMBO-SAN..." teriak mereka bersamaan. Sambil memakan cemilannya sang putra merabahkan dirinya dan meletakan kepalanya di paha sang ibu, sedangkan sang ibu dengan senang hati membelai surai pirang milik anak satu-satunya itu. Naruto merasakan kehangatan dalam belaian sang ibu dan memandang hangat ditambah senyuman lima jari khas Uzumaki, Kushina memandang lembut anak satu-satunya itu.

"hehehe... Naru-chan.. kau ini manja sekali sih.."

"unghh... Kaa-san jangan pangil aku dengan embel-embel chan.. aku kan laki-laki..." Naruto mengambek mendengar dirinya dipanggil dengan embel-embel chan, mengingatkan dia akan keadaan tubuhnya yang sebenarnya, dan pastinya sang bunda tidak mengetahuinya.

"hehehe... tapi kau itu sangat manis seperti perempuan Naru-chan.." sang ibu yang gemas melihat kelakuan anaknya mencubiti pipi kenyal nan tembem milik putranya.

"Kaa-san... sakit tau.."

"oh iya.. kau sudah besar ya... ngomong-ngomong kapan kau mau mengenalkan pacarmu pada Kaa-san.." seringai jahil menghiasi wajah cantik, wanita bersurai merah itu. Sedangkan sang anak hanya membalas dengan tatapan mata kaget mendengar ibunya seperti om-om umur 40 an yang menjahili siswi SMU di kereta.. (?)

"Kaa-san.. aku kan mau fokus sekolah dulu... aku blum berniat pacaran Kaa-sanku.." pernyataan anaknya membuat sang ibu hanya menghela nafas panjang

"kau ini.. sangat membosankan deh Naru-chan, namanya masa-masa SMA itu harus dinikmati sepuas-puasnya." Sang ibu kembali membelai rambut anaknya.

"maksud Kaa-san?"

"yah... sudah-sudah.. ayo sana tidur bsok kan kau harus sekolah kan..."

"iya Kaa-san.." Naruto beranjak dari pangkuan ibunya, namun seperti biasanya Naruto memberikan kecupan selamat malam untuk ibunya dan beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya.

Setelah dirasanya sang anak telah masuk kedalam kamar, secara drastis wajah sang ibu yang tadinya cerah memucat seketika, seperti menahan kesakitan pada kepalanya, dia meringis kesakitan tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya.

"ughh,.. jangan-jangan sekarang.. a..aku mo..mohon Kami-sama..." dengan susah payah sang ibu kembali kekamarnya dan mencari obat di laci meja dekat ranjangnya. Dua buah pil berwarna putih telah dia ambil sisanya berserakan ketika dia membukanya, ditelannya pil itu dan diminumnya air mineral yang berada diatas mejanya. Kushiha merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang empuknya dan mengatur nafasnya yang agak tersengai-sengal menahan kesakitan yang telah agak mereda itu.

"a..aku.. harus menghubungi-nya... walau nanti mungkin Naru akan menolaknya. Tapi saat ini hanya dia yang kami punya" lirih Kushiha

Mata ruby milik wanita Uzumaki itu kembali terpejam dan memasuki alam mimpinya, sembari menahan rasa sakit yang agak mereda terlihat sedikit air mata yang terjatuh disudut matanya. Air mata kesakitan dari dalam hatinya.

.

#Naruto POV

.

Dentaman pintu yang lembut membuatku kembali pada diriku yang sebenarnya. Yah... kembali kediriku yang memendam suatu luka yang dalam di hatiku, hanya pada ibuku aku merasakan ketenangan. Seperti sebuah obat bius, bila bersama Kaa-sanku aku merasakan ketenangan hingga melupakan semua masalah dan apa yang pernah menimpa diriku. Namun setelah terpisah dan tidak melihat ibu kembali aku seperti ikan yang tergeletak di pinggir kolam, langkah kaki ku terhenti pada ranjang single berlapiskan sprai orange dengan gambar rubah milikku, terlihat kekanak-kanakan bukan, tapi aku suka.

Pandangan mataku tertuju pada langit-langit kamarku. Dan pikiranku melayang pada perkataan Kaa-san tadi

"pacar ya...hemm..."

Pacar sih tidak ada Kaa-san namun... _Sex Friend_ sih ada..

_**"jangan ada yang tahu hubungan kita, kau juga tidak ingin Kaa-sanmu itu tahu kan.."**_

Kata-kata laki-laki setengah tua yang berengsek itu terniang di kepalaku.. shitt... sampaikan aku harus seperti ini.. aku sudah sangat lelah...

"aku.. hanya ingin hubungan yang normal.."

Hey.. apa yang aku pikirkan sih.. ckk.. hubungan yang Normal? Bukannya kau sudah menutup hati mu untuk cinta Naruto...

Pikiranku mulai kacau sejak guru baru itu memaksa masuk di hidupku, seenaknya mengatakan suka padaku, tanpa mencari tau latar belakangku, tanpa tahu apa yang aku perbuat.

"kau terlalu polos Sensei teme.. kau belum tahu yang sebenarnya Teme.."

_**"karena bila sudah suka, apa pun pasti akan aku pertaruhkan"**_

Ckk... kau samakan aku dengan basket kesukaanmu teme.. sesuatu yang basah mengalir dari mataku, air mata? Kenapa apa yang aku tangisi? Dan buat apa? Kami-sama seandainya aku tidak mengenal orang itu, mungkin aku tidak perlu merasakan sensasi itu lagi.

Aku menyentuh lembut bibir pink-ku,

"ummhh... masih terasa hangatnya" hari ini sudah yang k-10 aku menyentuh bibirku sendiri, Kami-sama getaran apa ini, jangan kau buat aku merasakannya lagi aku mohon... tubuhku mulai melemah di atas ranjang memandang langit-langit gelap kamarku, kembali air mata ku terjatuh membasahi kedua pipiku

"Kaa-san… aku takut… aku takut jatuh cinta lagi.."

.

#Naruto POV end

.

.

.

* * *

#Pagi Hari di Kelas 2 KHS

.

Pagi hari terus kembali seperti pagi yang biasa, selalu keceriaan yang dihadirkan kelas ini masa-masa SMA adalah masa yang paling indah menurut para siswa KHS ini. Begitu pula pemuda pirang bermata safir yang dengan cerianya melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas yang selalu dia habiskan selama hampir separuh waktu kesehariannya.

'em… hampir 4 hari aku tidak melihat si Teme itu… argghhh… buat apa aku mengingat manusia mesum itu, ck… ayah dan anak sama saja.. tidak Fugaku tidak si Teme… kenapa bisa-bisanya aku terlibat dengan Uchiha seperti mereka sih…' Naruto membatin sambil mengacak-ngacak surai pirangnya yang kini sudah hampir menutupi lehernya, membuat penampilan Naughty sang Uzumaki sukses memikat semua orang disekitarnya, baik wanita maupun pria, semua karena wajah manis warisan sang ibu dan fisik sempurna dari sang ayah-yang dia benci.

SRREEKKKK (suara pintu bergeser)

"OHAYO… MINNA.." suara ceria nan cempreng serentak mengalihkan semua perhatian siswa dan siswi kelas itu ke sosok seorang pemuda manis dengan senyuman lima jari khasnya,

"wah.. Naru-chan ohayo…. " sapa seorang gadis bernama Shion

"Ohayo.. Shion-chan.."

"Ohayo.. Naru…" seorang pemuda berjaket hoodie dibalik gakuran tengah duduk dimeja yang dilewati Naruto

"Ohayo… Shino-kun…" dengan tepukan mesra ala cowok sukses membuat rona pink di pipi pemuda yang terkenal dengan kegemaran anehnya dengan serangga.

Naruto berjalan dan menemukan tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan pemuda berambut merah maroon yang tengah menikmati buku sejarah Jepang miliknya.

"ohayo… Gaara.." Naruto menepuk pundak pemuda itu

"hn.. ohayo.." balasnya dengan senyuman tipis di wajah tampannya.

"eh.. Gaara.. katanya sebentar lagi akan diadakan festival sekolah kan.." Tanya Naruto yang tengah mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya mencari roti rasa ramen yang dia beli ketika perjalanan ke sekolah

"hn.. " balas Gaara yang cool dan masih berkonsentrasi pada buku sejarah jepangnya. Mendengar pernyataan tak jelas itu membuat pemuda dengan tinggi 168 di sampinya berdengus kesal

'ck.. kenapa dia jadi mirip sensei teme sih' Naruto membatin kesal, sudut mata emerald melihat tingkah laku sang sahabat,

'mulut manyun.. mata safir yang bercahaya… Naruto.. kau bisa membuatku mati bergelimpangan darah mimisan kalau seperti itu' Gaara membatin, dan tak henti-hentinya sang pemuda berambut merah dengan lingkaran hitam di mata itu mengelus-ngelus dadanya untuk menenangkan hasrat seorang lelaki abnormal seksual-nya di depan sahabat karibnya ini. Setelah helaan nafas yang panjang dan hati yang mantap pemuda dari keluarga bangsawan Sabaku akhirnya berani memandang mata sahabatnya yang masih berwajah cemberut.

"hah… seminggu lagi akan diadakan festival Naruto.." lanjutnya kini Naruto kembali menatap Gaara dengan mata biru yang berbinar-binar

"oh ya…" dengan cepat Gaara memalingkan wajahnya, rona merah di pipi bertengger pada kulit putihnya, serempak dengan tangan kanannya yang menahan aliran mimisan yang hendak keluar dari hidungnya.

"hn…" balas sekenanya

"aisss… Gaara.. ngomong-ngomong kita akan buat stand apa nie..?"

"hm.. nanti akan dibahas bersama wali kelas kita Naruto…"

.

.

SKIP TIME

Setelah pelajaran ke 4 selesai sang wali kelas yang telah ditunggu-tunggu datang memasuki ruangan. Semua mata tertuju pada rupa paras dari sang sensei yang mendadak menjadi idola dari KHS tidak hanya para siswi dan guru wanita mengandrungi pria 25 th yang masih melajang ini, bahkan para lelaki yang bergelarkan UKE pun mengidolakan sosok sang pemuda raven dengan rambut emo dan mata onix yang bagaikan black hole yang dapat menghisap hati semua orang yang memandangnya. Terkecuali seorang pemuda bermata safir yang saat itu tengah asik memandang luar jendela dengan earphone MP3 yang masih menyangkut ditelinganya. sang sensei bermata jeli itu menyeringai melirik pemuda safir itu yang tidak mengetahui keberadaan lelaki raven yang telah berjalan mendekat padanya. Dengan cepat earphone itu terlepas dari telinga pemuda blonde

"hey…" Naruto yang reflex meneriaki orang yang berani melepas kesenangannya mendadak memucat seketika kerena orang yang dia teriyaki itu ternyata senseinya yang menyeringai iblis seakan-akan ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup..

"em..e..e.. hehehehe… gomen ne Sensei" cengiran plus garukan pada kepalanya

"hn… aku sita MP3 mu.." Uchiha Sensei membawa mp3 Naruto dan menaruhnya di meja guru didepan kelas, sedangkan yang punya hanya terdiam dengan mulut terbuka mengartikan penolakan dibawanya barang berharganya, setidaknya hanya MP3 itu barang termahal miliknya.

'unghh… MP3 ku…' wajah sang bungsu Uzumaki itu semakin cemberut, membuat hati semua orang di kelas sejenak melihat kekaguman pada wajah imutnya.

'kawai…' batin semua orang,

"sudahlah Naru.. nanti aku carikan yang sama ya.." ucap pemuda merah marun, Sabaku Gaara yang ada disampingnya.

"ughh… tidak usah repot-repot Gaara.. biar aku yang nanti menghadap Sensei Teme itu".

Mata safir sang murid menatap tajam kearah Sang Sensei berambut raven yang duduk dimeja guru, seringai mesum terukir jelas di wajah tampan Uchiha Sensei atau Uchiha Sasuke nama lengkapnya.

.

.

SKIP TIME…

1 jam setelah nya

"baiklah anak anak jadi sudah ditentukan kalau kelas ini akan diadakan maid café.. dan.."

BRAAKKK….. suara meja yang di gebrak membuat sang sensei yang tengah menulis beberapa nama mendadak berhenti dan memandang siswa pelaku pengebrakan meja tersebut, mata safir siswa itu menatap marah, pipi tannya terhias oleh rona merah muda ditambah dengan ekspresi malu-malu mau ala gadis SMA yang tsundere,

'shitt… apa benar dia laki-laki…' semua siswa membatin serentak seraya menutup hidung mimisan mereka

"ehem… iya… Uzumaki.. ada keluhan" sang Sensei yang berhasil menjaga nama baik Uchiha nya-untuk tidak mimisan didepan umum, mendehen dan menatap mata Safir murid kesayanganya yang masih ditutupi amarah

"kenapa harus saya yang jadi maid khususnya sensei… ini tidak adil.."

"kan sudah disepakati, kalau ingin menang dalam lomba stand teramai harus ada pancingannya kan, maka dari itu kau akan di tugaskan di meja utama menerima pesanan dengan memakai seragam maid, mengerti Uzumaki…"

"ta..ta..tapi Sensei… Ino_chan dan Hinata-chan kan juga manis-manis… kenapa tidak mereka saja sensei…"

"akan lebih menarik bila laki-laki yang crossdress Naru-chan" tambah Ino yang menyeringai jahil

"ungghh…. Aku tidak mau.." Naruto memngembungkan pipinya dan mendecak pinggang mendengar pernyataan temannya bila dia lebih manis dari gadis-gadis di kelasnya

"lagi pula kan Gaara dan Kiba juga manis sensei kenapa tidak merekan saja… uuhh…" pernyataan sang pemuda blonde itu membuat kedua nama yang dia sebut mendeathglare ke arahnya.

"Gaara itu ketua Osis Naru, sedangkan aku ini panitia Inti dari festival jadi tidak ada kandidat lagi kan.." Kiba menambahkan, mata safir yang berair itu kembali menatap Senseinya yang menyeringai jahil

"kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak akan mengembalikan MP3 mu loh Uzumaki" ancam Uchiha Sensei

"ayolah… Naru-chan…. Ini semua demi kelas 2 B ayolah…" semua siswa mendadak melancarkan puppy eyes no jutsu, membuat sweetdrop pemuda pirang bermata safir itu

"unghh….. baiklah…" jawabnya pasrah..

"HOREE…!"

'hah.. habislah sudah' Naruto membatin pasrah

.

.

.

* * *

#Loker Siswa jam 3 sore

.

#Naruto POV

.

Hah… akhirnya selesai juga semuanya.. sial gara-gara Sensei Teme itu aku jadi harus memakai baju maid. Shitt…. Dasar Sensei teme pantat ayam berengsek…..

"A…Ano…"

"APA?!" ups aku kelepasan… mendadak aku dikagetkan oleh suara manis seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri disebelahku, gadis manis beremabut panjang biru dongker dengan mata bak lavender, gadis cantik bangsawan dari keluarga Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata.

"eh… hiks…go..gomen.. Naruto-kun.." wah.. sepertinya bentakanku terlalu keras, kalau dia menangis aku bisa dihajar Neji..

"eh..gomen..gomen Hinata-chan… aku tidak bermaksud membentak mu.."

"um.." pipi putihnya terlihat merona ketika aku menatap matanya, wah… manisnya..

"apa apa Hinata-chan?"

"bo…bolehkah ki..kita bi..bicara sebentar…" dia menunduk dengan wajah malu-malu kucingnya, wah… apa ini sepertinya aku akan menerima pernyataan cinta seorang gadis..

"em.. boleh. Kita ketaman belakang saja ya.."

"ha..ha'i.." jawabnya dengan semangat.

Aku berjalan mengarah ke taman belakang sekolah, taman indah yang dilengkapi dengan bangku taman di bawah pohon Sakura, aku mendudukan diriku di bangku itu diikuti Hinata-chan yang duduk diujung bangku sebelah kananku.

'anak ini pemalu sekali sih…'

"em… Hinata-chan kau tadi mau mengatakan apa?"

"a..ano.. Naruto-kun"

"hem..?" aku menghadap kan tubuhku padanya memandang wajahnya yang malu-malu itu.

"Su…suki..desu.. Naruto-kun…!"

"ehh..?!"

Ma..ma.. maksudnya apa tuh? Dia menyatakan cinta padaku? Wah… tak kusangka Hinata-chan yang dari keluarga terhormat menyukaiku yang miskin ini.

"eh… gi..gimana ya.." aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri membelakangi diriku aku pun ikut berdiri tapi tetap pada posisiku dibelakang Hinata.. wah… baru saja Kaa-san membicarakan soal pacar semalam, tiba-tiba ada gadis yang menyatakan sukanya padaku, jangan-jangan Kami-sama mengabulkan doa Kaa-sanku.

.

#Naruto POV end

.

Gadis bermata lavender itu menarik lengan Naruto dan mengajaknya berdiri dibawah pohon Sakura yang masih bermekaran, sang gadis merdiri membelakangi sang pemuda yang tengah gugup, bukan karena sang pemuda juga mencintai gadis didepannya namun karena baru saja mendapatkan ungkapan cinta dari salah satu gadis tercantik di KHS, percaya atau tidak rasa percaya dirinya yang masih berjiwa lelaki sejati jadi melambung, karena sudah 1 tahun ini yang menyatakan cintanya hanyalah laki-laki yang berorientasi seksual menyimpang, yah termasuk laki-laki tertampan yang notabennya adalah gurunya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke yang baru-baru ini sudah menyatakan cintanya sebanyak 3 kali ditambah sudah menciumnya 2 kali.

'AARRGGGHHH… kenapa pada saat ini aku malah memikirkan Sensei-Teme itu' sang pemuda membatin frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

GREPP….

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya dan membekap mulutnya kuat dengan saputangan

"umm…" suara kecil dan berontakan amat sia-sia saat ini, mata birunya menonggak keatas ingin melihat siapa pelaku dibelakangnya, sekilas sepasang manik onix dan senyuman tipis, ya… hanya sekilas karena saputangan itu telah di lumuti Cloroflorm sebelumnya, dengan mudah pandangan matanya membuyar dan terambil alih pada sosok yang telah mengendongnya menjauh dari seorang gadis yang tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda yang dia sukai telah menghilang saat itu juga.

"a..aku..su..suka..pada Na..Naruto-kun.. ma..maukah Naruto-kun me..…" dan pada saat sang gadis itu berbalik, dengan amat kecewa dia tidak mendapatkan sosok yang dia cintai diam-diam itu.

"Naruto-kun…. " dengan nada bicara lemah dan air mata yang sedikit meleleh, sang gadis kembali mendudukan dirinya dan tersenyum tipis menghadap langit

"yah.. paling tidak aku sudah berusaha…"

.

.

* * *

#Gudang Olah raga KHS 100 Meter dari taman

.

#Sasuke POV

.

Aku meletakan tubuh Naruto pada matras di sebuah gudang olah raga tak jauh dari taman tempat Naruto dan gadis bermarga Hyuuga tadi. Saat itu, 15 menit yang lalu aku tengah menikmati sore hari sebelum beranjak pulang, mata onix-ku mendadak mendapatkan pemandangan yang serentak membuatku berdetak kencang dan segera berari menuju kebawah, sebelumnya entah apa yang ada dipiranku aku sudah mengambil cloroforlm dari ruang lab yang aku lewati dan meneteskannya pada saputanganku yang berwarna biru. Dan al hasil sekarang pemuda blonde itu tengah pingsan dihadapanku.

Ck.. apa yang aku pikirkan.. bisa-bisanya aku membuat pingsan muridku sendiri, pikiran ku hanya satu.

"kau adalah milikku Naruto" aku membisikan kata-kata itu di telinga kanannya. Sedangkan pemuda manis ini masih pingsan atau mungkin tidur entahlah… yang pasti aku akan menunggunya terbangun.

.

#Sasuke POV end

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

6 jam berlalu, dan malam semakin terlihat, semua murid SMU telah kembali pada rumahnya masing-masing. Namun berbeda dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"unghh….." tubuh mungilnya menggeliat dan memeluk sesuatu yang empuk disebelahnya, dia eratkan pelukannya dan merasakan kehangatan pada benda panjang yang beraroma mint itu.

'em.. hangat sekali… dan wangi mint….eh…? wangi mint? Hangat…? Sejak kapan bantal gulingku beraroma mint dan hangat..?'

Perlahan mata safir itu terbuka mendapatkan sesosok pria yang tengah memeluknya erat, wajah tampan putih bak porcelain rambut raven yang sayu mata onix yang masih terpejam.

'eh… ini kan Sensei Teme'

Perlahan pemuda pirang itu mulai meloading pikirannya, mengembalikan ingatannya sekitar 6 jam yang lalu.

Dan perlahan wajah tannya memucat, mengigat dia telah dibius dengan cloroforlm, oleh seseorang bermata onix..

'eh… aku kan di bius… lalu… mata onix…. Pingsan… gudang…. Sensei Teme tidur disebelahku.. ' pikirannya terus membatin hingga

"GYYYAAAA….."teriakan super cempreng sukses membangunkan pria yang tengah tertidur itu.

"uh… dobe.. berisik.." pria yang berstatuskan Sensei Matematika sekaligus wali kelas dari kelas 2 B berusia 25 th dan saat ini masih melajang itu, membekap mulut anak didiknya dengan harapan suara cempreng itu tidak membuatnya tuli permanen.

"umm..um..unhh…ummmm" Naruto dengan hebohnya ingin berteriak namun di tahan oleh Uchiha sensei yang saat ini di depannya.

"sstt… aku akan membebaskanmu, tapi kau jangan bersuara dobe.. ingat kalau ada orang yang tahu ini, kau dan aku bisa dikeluaran dari sekolah.. kau mengerti" ancam sang guru dan dibalas anggukan dari muridnya. Sasuke melepaskan dekapan tangannya dari sang murid, rona merah bercampur amarah terlihat jelas dari wajah manis sang murid dan

PLAAKKK….

tanpa aba-aba amarah yang telah mencapai umbun-umbun itu menghasilkan sebuah tamparan pada pipi kanan sang guru. Sasuke membelalakan matanya, merasakan sakit akibat tamparan sang Murid yang disukainya hingga ujung bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Mata onixnya menatap Safir milik sang Murid, safir yang tengah berkaca-kaca, hingga tetesan air bening itu membasahi kelopak matanya.

"hiks.. yang kau lakukan padaku… Teme.." kedua tangan tannya membekap tubuhnya sendiri, Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pusing akan akibat dari tindakannya yang hanya di dasari nafsu

"dobe.. kau belum aku apa-apakan… kenapa kau malah menangis seperti ini.." jawab Sasuke seenaknya

'shitt… maksudku bukan itu' Sasuke membatin, lain dimulut lain dihati, benar-benar khas Uchiha

"eh..? " dengan tampang polosnya Naruto mendapati tubuhnya masih terbalut Gakuran lengkap bahkan dilapisi dengan jas hitam besar beraroma mint, milik Sensei Teme-nya

"ehehe… ternyata kau tidak memperkosa ku ya teme.. eh..! lalu buat apa kau membiusku dan membawaku ke gudang tua ini hahh…"

"hah… sudahlah itu aku mi..minta maaf dobe.. uhukk..uhukk…" mendadak sang Sensei terbatuk batuk dan membaringkan badannya lagi dimatras gudang yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu lima watt itu, dengan ragu Naruto mendekati Sasuke-Sensei matematikanya dan memperhatikan wajah merah dan napas tak beraturan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Dengan cepat dia menyentuh dahi Senseinya

"ka..kau panas Teme…"

"ughh.. makanya.. uhukk.. jangan pukul orang sembarangan..uhuk..uhukk.. da..dasar hah,,, dobe.."

"ck.. disaat sakit pun kau berani mengataiku Sensei Teme.. lagi pula kau ini bodoh sekali sih…. Kenapa sampai membiusku dan malah membawaku kesini hah.."

"a..aku melihatmu dari jendela ruang guru…hah..hah…" dengan mata yang setengah terpejam sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya .

'jadi.. dia tau Hinata menyatakan cintanya padaku..?'

"a..aku suka padamu… dobe.. aku cinta padamu… a..aku.. uhuukk... ti..tidak suka kau direbut o..orang uhuk..uhukk..."

DEG…

Jantung Naruto mendadak berdetak kencang saat Sasuke dengan setengah mengigau dan mata yang agak terbuka Sasuke meraih pipi Naruto yang ada disampingnya dan menyentuhnya lembut. Naruto hanya membelalakan mata, mendengar pengakuan yg ke-3 kalinya dari Sensei tampan didepannya.

'ku..kuso… bahkan untuk pertama kalinya kata-kata suka itu membuat detak jantungku kini tidak beraturan' Naruto memejamkan matanya dan membuka kembali matanya, hingga akhirnya pertahanannya kembali bobol, air matanya kembali jatuh saat ini

"ka…kau tidak tahu siapa aku teme… bila kau tau.. kau pasti akan kecewa" Sasuke memandang mata safir pemuda yang dia cintai, perlahan tangannya bergerak menghapus tetesan demi tetesan air mata yang jatuh itu. Senyuman tipis dari wajah sang sensei menghangatkan hatinya hingga air matanya mendadak terhenti terjatuh saat itu juga

"aku… tidak peduli Naruto.. siapa pun kau… apa pun yang kau perbuat… kau… kau tetap malaikat di hatiku Naruto…"

'ba..baka.. aku.. hikss… tidak sesuci malaikat… Teme no baka…' wajah nya menunduk dan memalingkan tatapannya dari mata onix dibawahnya.

"Te…Teme.." dengan cepat tangan kanan Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto dan menekan bibir siswa tercintainya dengan bibir panas miliknya.

"ummhh… unghh… umnnn.." Naruto mendesah merasakan panas dari lumatan bibir Senseinya, lumatan yang tidak menuntut namun cukup manis untuk keduanya, mengigat fisik pemuda Raven dibawahnya kini masih dibawah batas Normal. Naruto memejamkan matanya, tidak ada perlawanan tidak ada tamparan seperti biasanya, Sasuke yang walau saat itu sedang agak lemah karena flu namun tenaganya amat sangat cukup untuk membalikan keadaan mereka, menggulingkan Naruto menjadi dibawahnya.

"unghh… .." entah sejak kapan Naruto mendesah merasakan beberapa sentuhan dari tangan kanan Senseinya yang kini menyusup dibalik gakurannya, memainkan tonjolan didalamnya sementara lidah Sasuke meminta masuk ke rongga mulut sang murid dan entah setan apa yang merasukinya mulut itu membuka ruang untuk lelaki diatasnya agar dapat menjelajah isi didalamnya. Tangan Naruto yang terbebas hanya meremas-remas matras, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang diberikan tangan sang sensei yang masih memainkan tonjolan di dadanya, perlahan membuka semua kancing gakurannya dan menaikan kaos hitam didalamnya, tangan sang sensei tidak sampai disana saja, Sasuke-sang Sensei menyusupkan tangannya pada celana Naruto dan mengengam yang ada didalamnya.

"arrghh… ummhh…umm…" Naruto kembali mendesah

Terasa desiran aneh di keduanya, semua darah yang mengalir diotak untuk berpikir secara rasional mendadak turun menuju bagian bawah dan membuat sesak disana. Tangan kanan Sasuke mengocok keatas dan kebawah kejantanan Naruto sedangkan yang kiri terus memilin tonjolannya yang telah memerah. Gerakan tangan kanan itu semakin cepat hingga tak berapa lama cairan panas Naruto menyembur mengotori tangan kanan Sasuke

"uughhhh….umm…" Sasuke dan Naruto masih saling melumatkan bibir pada saat klimaks Naruto datang.

Tidak ada logika itulah yang tepat untuk saat ini, hanyalah kenikmatan dan deru nafas dari keduanya. Sasuke melepaskan lumatannya dan melihat wajah erotis murid dibawahnya, mata sayu dengan saliva miliknya dan Naruto yang masih menetes pipi berona, bibir yang membengkak dan merah, seragam gakuran yang telah terbuka semua dan kancing celana panjang serta relsleting yang entah terbuka. Menambah keindahan makhluk dibawahnya.

"kau.. cantik sekali Naruto…"

"hah..hah… Te..teme…"

"Aishiteru Naruto…"

BRUUKKK…

"Te…teme?" Naruto menonggakan kepalanya melihat kearah Senseinya yang telah menutup sempurna matanya, ternyata mendadak sang Sensei ambruk dan pingsan, kehabisan energy karena flunya.

'dasar… teme…. Begini saja sudah ambruk…' Naruto membatin

"uhh… hah… Aishiteru…hah… do..dobe…"

"iya…iya aku tau…"

Naruto mendudukan dirinya dan mengancingkan kembali gakurannya serta celananya yang hampir terlihat basah karena klimaksnya. Pendangan matanya kini beralih pada sosok Senseinya yang terbaring disebelahnya, dengan senyuman tipis dan tatapan yang lembut, Naruto kembali membaelai surai raven milik sang Sensei dan mengecup bibir tipisnya.

"Teme... Sepertinya.. aku jatuh cinta…" bisiknya pada sang Sensei

.

.

.

**TBC…..**


	7. CINTAILAH AKU DENGAN MURNI

Please… Love Me.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa KHS, pintar, periang dan Tampan idaman setiap wanita dan setiap Seme seantero Konoha, Namun dibalik itu semua tidak seperti kenyataannya. Sang matahari yang rela menjadi Bulan demi keluarga. Hingga pada akhirnya dia bertemu seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya

Terinspirasi oleh lagu: Seifuku Ga Jama wo Suru, Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou dan Oogoe Diamond by AKB48

Disclaimer © sampe dunia terbalik tetep punya Abang Masashi Kishimoto hehehe….

**Story : Please… Love Me.**

Rated: M – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasukexNaruto, NarutoxKarin, KabutoxKarin, NarutoxHinata, FugakuxNaruto, dan banyak lainnya.

Warning : 17 tahun plus, Rape, Mpreg, yaoi, incest dan lain sebagainya

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

.

.

**# Salam Author**

**Hy minna san…. Selamat hari libur semua.. bagaimana yang sedang liburan… asik kah? Hehehe… akhir-akhir ini cuaca di bumi sedang tidak menentu.. makanya jangan lupa vitaminnya ya kawan-kawan readersku… oh iya… thankksss banget buat yang dah pada me-review fic-ku… sori ya kalau kelihatan gaje dan kurang menarik… maka dari itu aku minta saran dari kalian kawan…. Jangan lupa reviews terus ya….**

**Hehehe… sori ya untuk para readers yg lagi nungguin fic ku yg lain kya 'Pangeran Cantik' ama 'Is It Naruto-chan?' bukannya ngak cinta bukannya ngk adil nie… tapi pikiranku lagi dipenuhi ama cerita yang ini hehehe… jadi mohon bersabar ya.**

**Dan untuk fic ini sampai ke depan sedikit aku terispirasi sama lagunya AKB48 yg "Oogoe Diamond" wuiihhh pas banget ama keadaan Naru-chan yg lagi jatuh cinta mendadak ama Sasuke si Sensei Temenya.**

**.**

**Okee… selamat membaca chap ke- 7 ini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto mendudukan dirinya dan mengancingkan kembali gakurannya serta celananya yang hampir terlihat basah karena klimaksnya. Pendangan matanya kini beralih pada sosok Senseinya yang terbaring disebelahnya, dengan senyuman tipis dan tatapan yang lembut, Naruto kembali membaelai surai raven milik sang Sensei dan mengecup bibir tipisnya._

"_Sepertinya.. aku jatuh cinta…" bisiknya pada sang Sensei _

_._

_._

* * *

**#**** CINTAILAH AKU DENGAN MURNI**

**.**

Matahari kembali menyinari indahnya kota Konoha yang damai, aktifitas tidak terlalu ramai, mengigat hari ini adalah hari ke 6 dari 1 minggu, tepatnya hari Sabtu.

Dan tepat disebuah apartemen minimalis yang bisa dibilang lumayan mewah itu, dimana sinar matahari yang kini perlahan menyinari kamar serba biru dengan balkon di sebelah kanan tempat tidur king size, seorang pria usia 25 tahun kini tengah duduk melamun dan mulai memcoba mengingat, bagaimana bisa dia sampai ke kamarnya sendiri, karena diingatannya dia telah membuat siswa pirang kesayangannya pingsan dan meletakaannya di gudang.

.

#Sasuke POV

.

Sinar matahari kembali membangunkanku, aku memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata onixku ini, unghh… kenapa berat sekali mata ini untuk membuka, hampir membutuhkan waktu 5 menit untukku membuka mata, aku mulai memutar bola mataku, kudapati langit-langit putih, aku mencoba untuk mendudukan tubuhku dari posisi berbaring, namun agak sulit, kepalaku benar-benar terasa berat sekali. Akhirnya tubuh yang tidak mau kompromi ini mengalahkan tekatku untuk pergi dari pembaringanku yang amat empuk ini. Sebentar… empuk..? bukannya semalam aku tengah tertidur dimatras keras milik club atletik di gudang tua dekat taman belakang KHS ya?

Aroma mint yang nyaman mulai mempengaruhi hidungku, ini wangi kamar apartemenku sendiri. Tangan besarku menyentuh dahiku yang dingin, karena sebuah handuk kecil yang mulai mongering, merasa agak de ja vu dengan keadaan ini aku pun mendudukan diriku dengan tenaga yang sudah aku kumpulkan kembali, mataku mulai mengedar melihat keadaan sekitarku. Cat warna biru, lemari berwarna hitam 3 pintu, meja computer, lemari kaca yang berisi kumpulan buku-buku dan seorang pemuda pirang yang tidur di sebelah ranjang king size-ku dengan tinggi 50 cm. pemuda pirang? Aku menyentuh pipi pemuda pirang itu, tangannya tengah memegang sebuah handuk kecil yang tengah mongering dan sebuah baskom berisi air dingin serta obat penurun panas yang ada di meja kecil sebelah ranjangku.

"dobe? Kok.. bisa?"

Aku mulai mengigat kembali apa yang terjadi.. em.. sore kemarin aku membius dobe lalu aku bawa secara diam-diam agar siswi yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata tidak melihat kami, lalu aku meletakaannya di matras aku juga sempat menciumnya lagi, dank arena bosan menunggunya bangun akhirnya aku memberikan jas hitamku padanya dan tidur disebalahnya dengan memeluknya. Perlahan wajahku memanas mengigat kebodohan perbuatanku kemarin. Shitt…. Kok bisa aku bertindak tanpa pikir panjang… hah… sekarang pertanyaan yang ada diotakku,

'kok bisa aku kembali kerumah dengan tubuh memakai baju kaos dan celana traning? Kok bisa ada dobe disini, lalu apa… apa yang terjadi selama aku flu ya?'

Aku mulai menganalisa semua pertanyaan yang berputar diotakku. Jawaban Pertanyaan pertama pasti dobe yang menggantikan aku baju, Naruto dobe mengantikan aku baju?

BLUUSS…

Mendadak wajahku memanas kembali, pasti bila aku bercermin wajahku memerah dengan sangat tidak elitnya , oke… itu jawaban pertama.

Lalu jawaban pertanyaan kedua, pastinya Naru-dobe yang membawaku kesini, dan dari mana dia tau karena di mejaku terdapat dompet hitam dengan aksen biru-milikku, pasti dia melihat kartu namaku disana dan mengantarku dengan menggunakan taksi- karena uang dalam dompetku berkurang 1000 yen.

Sekarang pertanyaan terakhir, apa yang aku lakukan selama aku flu..?

…...

Damn… aku tidak ingat sama sekali, pernah 10 th yang lalu ketika aku flu, aku membongkar semua rahasia pribadiku didepan kakakku yang kebetulan merawatku, kenapa aku bisa tahu, karena Baka-Aniki-ku itu sempat merekamnya kedalam ponselnya.. sial…. Aibku selama aku hidup, Aniki yang memegangnya,

Pandangan mataku kembali teralih pada pemuda pirang yang tidur dengan wajah yang menompang di ranjangku, aku membelai surai pirangnya dan pipi kenyalnya. Ufufufu… dia manis sekali..

"unghh… "mendadak Naruto menggeliat gelisah, apa dia akan terbangun, ternyata duagaanku itu salah, wajahnya kembali damai jari-jariku mulai nakai memainkan pipi kenyalnya, kadang menekan-nekan pipinya, menariknya sedikit, aku heran anak ini makannya apa sih.. pipi cubby tapi tidak seberapa beratnya. Jari-jariku kembali berjalan-jalan dan menemukan salah satu area kesukaanku, bibir pinknya yang manis, membelainya dengan jari telunjukku, lembut benar-benar lembut… aku bisa rasakan bagaimana sensasinya bila langsung menyentuh bibirku, namun tiba-tiba Naruto si dobe yang aku sikai itu mengenggam jari telunjukku.

"eh..? dia mengigau ya?"

"uhh…la..par… Ra..men…"

'eh… ternyata dia lapar ya.., lapar saja sampai terbawa mimpi' dia masih menggenggam jariku.

"i..tada..ki..masu…."

HAUPP….

'EH..?EH…? dobe?' mendadak dia melahap jari telunjukku yang panjang dan menghisap dengan kuat..

"unghhh.. baka dobe..! jariku bukan ramen.." aku tahu kalau dia hanya mengigau, tapi entah kenapa jari ini tidak mau menarik diri dan membiarkan bibir tipisnya menghisap lebih lama, lembab… hangat…. Dan basah… ah….aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau bibir itu bukan hanya menghisap jari ku, tapi juga menghisap….. AARRGGHH….. otak ku jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak… ayolah mau ku kemanakan nama baik Uchihaku bila aku menyerangnya disaat dia masih belum menyukaiku. Aku menarik jariku dari emutan mulutnya, dan dengan cepat aku menyentil kuat dahinya agar dia terbangun

"aauuww…" perlahan dia membuka matanya dan melihat kearahku.

"hn… ohayo…"

"eh… kau sudah bangun Sensei Teme… ohayo…." Cengiran khas seorang Naruto, sarapan pagi yang amat bergizi untuk batinku.

Wajah bangun tidurnya manis sekali, seumur hidupku aku paling benci kena flu. Tapi sekarang entah mengapa aku jadi senang kalau kena flu… Kami-sama.. buatlah aku kena flu lagi…

#Sasuke Pov end

.

.

.

* * *

#Sementara itu di sebuah rumah singgah pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha di Kyoto

Seorang lelaki paruh baya kini tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di dalam ruangan baca yang lebih tepatnya sebagai ruang kantor pribadi tempat dia menghabiskan pekerjaan yang tidak ada habisnya itu, selalu semenjak dia menikah dengan seorang wanita terhormat dari keluarga Sarutobi, lelaki dengan rambut raven dan guratan sedikit keriput diwajahnya yang tidak menutupi wajah tampannya yang perlahan agak dimakan usianya-selalu membawa pekerjaan kantornya ke rumah, menghabiskan sebagian waktunya di ruangan berwarna biru tua dengan sedikit aksen putih dan emas, mempunyai luas 100 meter persegi dengan beberapa rak buku yang amat sangat tebal dan meja kantor yang dilengkapi computer layar datar, beberapa dinding kamar itu tertempel beberapa figura yang dipasangi foto keluarganya, salah satunya sebuah figura indah yang paling besar diantara yang lain, terdapat foto empat orang-mereka adalah keluarga, foto dirinya dengan seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam dengan kulit yang amat putih, wanita itu memiliki mata onix yang mempesona dan senyum yang menawan terlihat jelas pada foto itu, Sarutobi Mikoto atau Uchiha Mikoto istrinya, dan dua orang anak laki-laki yang satu berusia sekitar 15 th dengan rambut raven panjang yang diikat kebelakang, wajah tampannya yang dihiasi sedikit guratan pada kanan-kiri hdungnya dan seorang anak laki-laki dengan wajah hampir mirip sang ibu, barambut raven melawan gravitasi usianya yang sekitar 12 th menandakan dialah yang paling bungsu, sebuah foto keluarga yang hangat tapi itu adalah dulu.

Mata onix kepala keluarga Uchiha itu memandang sejenak foto besar tersebut, perlahan kedua mata onix itu terpejam dan membuka kembali, seringai meremehkan bangkit dari wajah stoicnya, entah apa yang dia pikirkan, namun mengigat sang kepala keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku, asal muasal kenapa dia menikahi wanita di foto itu membuatnya kadang tertawa, bukan tertawa bahagia namun tertawa seakan-akan dia menertawakan dirinya dan nasib yang menimpanya.

Fugaku menarik laci meja kantornya yang masih tercantol sebuah kunci, dia keluarkan sebuah figura berwarna biru, terdapat gambar seorang laki-laki muda, usianya sekitar 18-19 th, lelaki itu tersenyum sangat menawan, rambut pirangnya yang agak jabrik dan panjang mata safirnya yang indah dan kulit nya yang putih dan agak berotot, senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah stoic Fugaku perlahan dia menutup mata seakan-akan mengenang kenangannya dengan lelaki di foto itu.

"Minato…. Maafkan aku…." Dia meletakan foto itu kembali dan mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya, Fugaku menekan beberapa tombol dan dengan mata onix yang lembut memandang sebuah gambar, foto berupa seorang pemuda pirang berusia 16 th matanya kini tengah terpejam, wajahnya yang manis dilengkapi dengan guratan 3 garis tipis dimasing-masing pipinya, pemuda di foto itu tengah tertidur dengan hanya menggunakan selembar selimut yang menutupi dadanya. Fugaku mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup gambar di ponselnya.

"Aishiteru…. Naru… kau tahu Naru… sejak hari dimana aku mendapatkanmu.. perlahan bayangan ayahmu telah hilang dari pikiranku…" Fugaku mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponselnya dan meletakannya pada dada sebelah kirinya.

"aku… jatuh cinta pada…"

KRIINGGG…..

Mendadak ponsel itu berbunyi, memotong perkataan dan lamunan Fugaku, sebuah nama tertulis di ponsel itu.

**MY WIFE**

Dengan malas Fugaku menerima panggilan itu

"moshi…moshi… Miko ada apa…"

"**Fuga.. aku masih berada di Amerika… kemungkinan aku tidak akan kembali sampai 2 minggu kedepan"**

"hn… aku mengerti… baik-baiklah disana"

"**ha'i… wakatta….. ja…."**

Tutt,,tutt….

Seringai sebal dan kebencian terlihat jelas setelah dia menutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"tidak usah kembali juga tidak apa, selama aku memiliki Naru… aku tidak memerlukanmu" mata onixnya menatap tajam gambar istrinya. Kembali pada khayalan Fugaku pada paras cantik sang Uzumaki, sebuah desiran hangat mengalir didarahnya, napas yang memburu dan perasaan de ja vu ketika menghayalkan sang Uzumaki, membuatnya ingin segera bertemu dengan pemuda yang menarik hatinya itu.

"sepertinya aku harus bertemu dangannya setelah pekerjaanku selesai nanti"

.

.

.

* * *

# Dipihak lain, Sebuah mansion kediaman Senju di Jerman

.

Seorang pria bersurai jingga yang tengah menatap taman bunga mawar biru di halaman luas mansion kediaman keluarga paling berpengaruh di Jerman, Keluarga Senju. Pria yang diperkirakan berusia 30 an itu, dengan mata rubynya menatap lembut taman yang dulu memiliki kenangan tersendiri dengan seorang gadis yang dia sayangi, sebuah foto seorang gadis berusia 15 th dengan surai merah panjang dan cengiran khas lima jarinya, sang gadis yang manis itu memakai sebuah gaun putih berlapiskan dengan cardigan orange pendek dengan hoodie dibelakangnya, digenggamnya foto itu ditangan kanannya perlahan dia meletakannya di dada bidangnya. Sesekali dia menatap dan mengecup foto itu.

"Kushi-nee… aku.. merindukanmu…"

Lamunan dan kadang air mata terjatuh ketika dia mengingat gadis yang dia sukai itu. Hingga seorang buttler berambut merah dengan wajah baby face mendekatinya.

"Kurama-sama… makan malam sudah siap…"

"iya… aku akan segera kesana… Sasori.."

.

.

.

* * *

#Apartement Sasuke

Saat ini damai masih menyertai kedua pemuda yang sekarang tengah asik dengan sarapannya masing-masing, pemuda pirang yang tengah asik dengan semangkuk besar ramen instant yang dia buat dan pria bersurai raven dengan bubur dan jus tomat kesukaannya. Mata safir itu menatap pria yang merupakan Senseinya itu, sesekali dia mendengus dan menyeringai meremehkan pada pria dewasa didepannya dan membuat sang Sensei menjadi tidak nyaman

"hn… apa..?" Sensei-teme, julukan dari sang murid kesayangannya menatap balik karena jengah ditatap terus oleh muridnya

"kau terpesona padaku ya… dobe.." seringai jahil bangkit diwajah tampannya

"e..enak saja.. a..aku hanya tidak habis pikir… bisa-bisanya orang sesempurna kau jatuh sakit seperti ini.. Sensei teme"

"hn.. aku ini manusia juga dobe.." jawabnya

"ya…ya..ya…"

#Naruto Pov

Pagi ini aku memasakan bubur untuk Sensei teme itu, setelah dengan susah payah aku mengeluarkannya dari gudang tua itu dan mengantarnya ke apartementnya yang aku tahu alamatnya dari kartu mana di dompetnya. Setelah semalaman aku merawatnya karena flu dan akhirnya tertidur disini, setelah meminta izin menginap pada Kaa-san dengan alasan persiapan festival dengan Gaara. dan.. akhirnya disinilah aku membuat sarapan untuk pasien manjaku ini, hitung-hitung menebus rasa bersalahku, karena sebagian besar penyebab dia flu karena dia memberikan jasnya untukku. Tapi…. Hey… hanya orang bodoh yang masuk angin dimusim panas kan berarti ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku dong…

Pikiranku masih teringat kejadian saat kami berdua berada di gudang,

BLUUSSSHHH

'si..sial wajahku memanas mengingatnya,'

"kau kenapa dobe.. wajahmu merah?" matanya menatapku dengan segera aku memalingkan wajahku

"ti,,,tidak kok…"

"jangan-jangan kau tertular fluku ya…" tanganya yang besar menyentuh dahiku

DEG..DEG..DEG…

Mendadak jantungku berdetak kencang, Dengan segera aku menepis tangannya pasti sekarang wajahku seperti tomat, memerah tidak jelas.. sial.. sejak aku mengetahui perasaan ini aku jadi seperti ini. tapi kok Sensei teme ini malah biasa-biasa saja sih…

"jauhkan tanganmu teme.."

"hn.." dia kembali menikmati bubur buatanku, rasa penasaran mulai merambat keotakku,

"Sensei.. "

"hn…"

"ngomong-ngomong…. Apa Sensei ingat bagaimana sampai disini?" aku mencoba mengarahkan sebuah pertanyaan

"hn… tidak.." jawabnya cepat tanpa melihat kearahku, dia masih sibuk dengan bubur dengan campuran pasta tomat buatanku, otakku masih menstimulasikan bibirku untuk menuju kepertanyaan berikutnya.

"a..apa kau ingat, waktu di gudang..?"

"hah?" mata onixnya menatap safir milikku, seakan-akan dia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanku

"memang ada apa digudang..?"

CIH…. KUSO…. Ternyata Sensei teme benar-benar baka… dia lupa saat dia hampir me-rape-ku di gudang itu… sial… bisa-bisanya aku suka pada orang ini.

"tidak ada apa-apa" jawabku singkat

Dia masih menatapku tajam lalu kembali lagi pada bubur buatanku itu. Aku mulai kesal dengan kelakuaannya,

'cih.. setidaknya cari tahu kek apa yang dia lakukan pada saat digudang itu' aku beranjak dari kursiku dan membersihkan semua perlengkapan makan yang aku pakai dan bergegas mengambil tas sekolahku serta memakai kembali gakuran hitamku,

"aku pulang dulu ya Sensei…" Sensei teme menatap ku dengan wajah stoicnya dan segera dia menari tanganku ketika aku beranjak pergi.

"mau kemana dobe?"

"ya pulanglah Sensei teme… aku bisa dicari ibuku kalau kelamaan disini.." aku segera menepi tangan kanannya.

"aku antar.."

"tidak usah Sensei… lagi pula rumahku itu tidak jauh dari sini hanya beda 5 blok saja…"

Aku kembali membawa tasku dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartementnya, sementara Senseiku yang baka ini mengikutiku dari belakang, hendak mengantarku sampai kepintu sepertinya. Aku memakai sepatu ketsku yang berwarna orange, berdiri dan meraih gagang pintu rumahnya, namun dengan kuatnya dia mencengkram lenganku dan menyenderkanku di pintu masuk yang belum sempat terbuka itu. Mataku terbelalak tidak percaya dengan kelakuan anehnya. Sedangkan Sensei teme, Uchiha Sasuke, masih dengan tampang stoicnya yang menyebalkan menatapku seperti akan memakanku hidup-hidup.

"Kuso… lepaskan aku teme…" aku memberontak dari cengkraman tangannya yang besar namun nihil karena badanku kini terkundi dengan tubuhnya.

"jelaskan padaku.. apa terjadi sesuatu pada saat kita gudang itu"

"ckk… kau ingat-ingat saja sendiri" jawabku sadis

"katakan.." paksanya

"tidak.. hei Sensei teme… lepaskan-ummhh…" dengan sedikit memaksa dia melumatkan bibirku, lagi-lagi dia menciumku seperti ini, perlahan lumatan bibirnya yang lembut berubah menjadi agak memaksa

"ughh..umm..nhh…" aku mendesah ketika lidahnya membelah rongga bibirku, kembali desiran aneh menjalar keseluruh urat sarafku, nikmat… ciuman yang membuat panas tubuhku

"unghh.." sesekali dia mendesah dalam ciumannya, tubuh kekarnya masih merapat ditubuhku hingga aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras tengah menggesek di bagian area sensitifku dengan tenaga yang ada Aku mendorong kuat tubuhnya yang masih dalam tahap penyembuhan itu hingga agak menjauh dariku. Saliva-saliva yang kami hasilkan menetes di sudut bibir kami masing-masing

"hah…hah… aku benci padamu teme!"

Dengan cepat aku keluar dari apartementnya dan meninggalkannya yang mematung didepan pintunya. Aku berjalan setengah berlari, dan tidak ada pengejaran dibelakangku, membuatku sedikit kecewa.

Aku berhenti disebuah lift dan masuk kedalamnya, aku menekan tombol lantai dasar, di pikiranku hanya ingin cepat pulang dan memeluk Kaa-sanku.

"SIALLL!" aku berteriak didalam lift. Aku memang sudah menyukainya, namun kelakuaanya yang tidak ubahnya sama persis dengan pria berengsek itu membuatku benar-benar berpikir lagi, apakah ini perasaan yang pantas dipertahankan atau tidak. Aku..aku takut kalau nanti aku akan menyesal.

Ketakutanku akan jatuh cinta masih sangat kental dalam darahku.

.

_KAMI-SAMA….. AKU HANYA INGIN DICINTAI DENGAN SEDERHANA.. MURNI…. WALAU AKU TIDAK SEMURNI AIR… TAPI APAKAH ITU MENYEBABKAN AKU TIDAK DICINTAI DENGAN MURNI… KAMI-SAMA….. SASUKE... TOLONG CINTAI LAH AKU DENGAN MURNI... _

#Naruto POV end

.

.

* * *

#Sebuah Hotel di Amerika

.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan surai hitam panjang kini tengah duduk dan menikmati secangkir teh hitam kualitas terbaik bersama dengan gadis manis bersurai merah muda yang terkadang tertawa anggun menanggapi candaan-candaan dari wanita berusia 40 th an itu. Cake set yang tersaji di meja restoran di hotel kelas satu di California meramaikan meja yang mereka tempati

"hehe… Baa-san semakin cantik saja ya.. tidak kelihatan seperti wanita berusia 40 th" puji sang gadis

"Sakura-chan bisa saja.. kau juga sangat cantik kok… bahkan makin cantik… kadang Baa-san heran kenapa Sasuke memutuskanmu ya…"

"sudahlah Baa-san itu kan hanya masa lalu.. dulu kami masih sama-sama egois"

"oh.. bagaimana kalau kau dan Sasuke bertunangan saja… kau mau Sakura-chan…" mata emerald sang gadis membulat dan terlukis senyuman tipis di bibirnya

"dengan senang hati Baa-san"

'akhirnya.. kau akan kembali padaku Sasuke-kun"

.

.

.

.

**TBC….**


	8. DAISUKI DA KIMI GA DAISUKI DA

Please… Love Me.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa KHS, pintar, periang dan Tampan idaman setiap wanita dan setiap Seme seantero Konoha, Namun dibalik itu semua tidak seperti kenyataannya. Sang matahari yang rela menjadi Bulan demi keluarga. Hingga pada akhirnya dia bertemu seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya

Terinspirasi oleh lagu: Seifuku Ga Jama wo Suru, Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou dan Oogoe Diamond by AKB48

Disclaimer © sampe dunia terbalik tetep punya Abang Masashi Kishimoto hehehe….

**Story : Please… Love Me.**

Rated: M – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasukexNaruto, NarutoxKarin, KabutoxKarin, NarutoxHinata, FugakuxNaruto, dan banyak lainnya.

Warning : 17 tahun plus, Rape, Mpreg, yaoi, incest dan lain sebagainya

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

.

.

**# Salam Author**

**Konbawa minna …. Sorry ya aku telat updatenya.. uhuhuhuhu… tadinya mau update tadi siang tapi apa dikata tubuh ini menolak dengan keras hehehe….**

**Oh iya… sekarang di fb udah ada grub tertutup untuk penggemar SasuNaruSasu, betapa senangnya hatiku bisa kenal dengan orang-orang yang punya hobi yg sama ehehehe..**

**Oh iya untuk kawan baruku Icha ****Tanjoubi Omedetou, selamat ulang tahun ya... semoga semua yang kau inginkan selalu menjadi kenyataan. Oh iya untuk kawan-kawan yang mendadak straight karena seseorang yang membuat fic logis dengan jads yang merasa dirinya paling sempurna, semua pilihan ada ditangan kalian.. kalian yang menentukan apa yang kalian sukai, seperti juga ketika kita mencintai seseorang ada yang bilang love is blind... cinta itu picek hehehehe... jadi biarlah kita picek sama-sama ya.. hehehehe...**

**Oh iya… untuk mempersingkat waktu.. silahkan nikmati chap 8 ini ya…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"oh.. bagaimana kalau kau dan Sasuke bertunangan saja… kau mau Sakura-chan…" mata emerald sang gadis membulat dan terlukis senyuman tipis di bibirnya_

_"dengan senang hati Baa-san"_

_'akhirnya.. kau akan kembali padaku Sasuke-kun'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**# DAISUKI DA KIMI GA DAISUKI DA**

**.**

**.**

Aku setengah berlari meninggalkan apartemen mewah milik Sensei teme… tidak memperdulikan deru napasku dan detak jantung yang semakin cepat, Otak ku terus menstimulasi kaki ku untuk pergi secepat mungkin dari apartemen si Teme pantat ayam berengsek itu.

"hah…hah..hah…. SIAALLL…"

Aku berteriak tidak jelas di sepanjang jalan, untung saat itu jalanan tidak terlalu ramai, kalau tidak bisa di bilang orang tidak waras nanti. Ku melambatkan langkahku ketika sudah mencapai 2 blok sebelum rumahku, berhenti sejenak di depan tiang listrik

SRUUKK…

Aku terduduk didepannya, tanganku mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangku, otakku mulai mengingat semua kejadian kemarin sampai sekarang…

BLUSS…

Mendadak wajahku memanas mengingat semuanya..

"Kami-sama…. Mau dibawa kemana wajahku kalau bertemu Sensei teme itu disekolah…"

Sekarang aku benar-benar mengakui semuanya… aku…jatuh cinta pada Sensei teme itu. Rasa cinta? Bukannya aku sudah mengutuk perasaan itu? Tapi kenapa malah aku terperangkap lagi?

KRINGG….KRINGG…

Suara ringtone email di ponselku membuyarkan semua kepusinganku, aku melihat layar ponselku, jantung berdetak melihat nama di layar ponselku,

'hah? Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau aku masih milik orang ini'

'**FUGAKU-SAMA'**

**orang yang memiliki-ku saat ini, orang yang berhak atasku sekarang, orang yang berhak memilikiku, tapi hanya tubuhku bukan jiwaku**

Mau apa lagi sih pria tua itu. Bukannya dia masih di Kyoto? Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah kembali? Dengan malas aku membaca emailku

'**Naru..aku merindukanmu.. aku harap kita bisa bertemu minggu depan. Ditempat biasa, kau mengerti maksudku kan, lalu ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu'**

Sesuatu? Apa itu? Dia merindukanku untuk apa, hah.. mungkin yang dia rindukan itu hanya tubuhku saja. Benar-benar seorang Uchiha itu memang merepotkan. Uchiha… ?

Kami-sama.. aku lupa.. kalau Sensei-teme itu.. dia juga seorang Uchiha. Dan dia adalah putra dari orang itu. Aku masih dalam posisi dudukku, tanganku memijat keras pelipisku, Kami-sama... kenapa dia adalah seorang Uchiha.. tapi seandainya kau bukan Uchiha apa kau mau menerimaku Teme... dengan apa yang sudah apa lakukan..

"apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang"

"memangnya sekarang kau ingin melakukan apa Naruto-chan?" suara baritone rendah tepat dibelakangku.

"eh…?" sepertinya aku mengenali suara ini? Aku menengok kearah sumber suara itu. Seorang pemuda bertato ai dengan surai merah marun yang tengah berjongkok di belakangku.

"Gaara.. kau sedang apa?"tanyaku heran melihat ekspresi wajah nya yang setengah senyum itu

"aku yang seharusnya bertanya baka.." jari putihnya menyentik dahiku dengan amat keras

"aw… sakit tau…"

"kau itu sedang apa? Dan… seragam gakuranmu itu.. kau tidak pulang Naruto?" sederetan pertanyaan dari sahabatku sejak SMP ini. Aku terkekeh mendengar sederetan pertanyaan itu.

" ehehe… kau seperti Kaa-sanku saja…"

"ck..aku serius baka… kau itu darimana?" wajahnya makin lucu kalau sedang marah, Gaara benar-benar membuatku lupa akan frustasiku sekarang

"a…aku… aku habis…?" matanya menatapku tajam, sial… kenapa aku merasa seperti penjahat sih.

"apa..?

"hah… nanti aku ceritakan padamu.. tapi sekarang tolong jangan bertanya padaku dulu ya… oh iya kau mau kemana Gaara?" aku bangkit dari posisiku begitu juga Gaara,

"oh… sebenarnya aku ingin kerumahmu.. sebentar lagi juga Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino dan Hinata juga akan kerumahmu kok.." jawabnya enteng

"hah? Kok aku tidak tahu ya?"

"yah… itu juga termasuk kejutan untukmu kok Naru,, hehehe… aku mau melihat ekspresi terkejutmu kalau tiba-tiba kami datang"

"sial kau… " kami pun berjalan menuju rumahku dengan candaan-candaan ringan, sejenak aku melupakan frustasiku karena duo Uchiha yang membuatku pusing. Memang sahabat itu yang paling berharga, seperti juga kalian kawanku.

.

#Naruto POV end

* * *

#Apartemen Sasuke

.

#Sasuke POV

.

Aku hanya menatap sosok pirang itu pergi tanpa mencegah kepergiannya, bagaimana aku bisa mencegahnya, penyakit flu ini benar-benar membuatku lemah tidak berdaya. Aku kembali keruang santaiku, aku merebahkan tubuhku dan berharap sakit kepalaku itu membaik sekarang juga.

"SIAL! Kalau saja flu ini tidak menghalangiku, pasti aku sudah mengejarnya tadi"

Aku mengingat kembali pertanyaannya tadi, sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi di gudang saat aku sedang flu, tapi apa ya? Kenapa otak jeniusku ini tidak bekerja dengan baik sih?

Aku tersenyum mengingat tingkah lucu pemuda pirang-siswa yang aku sukai itu. Wajahnya yang memerah benar-benar sangat imut, aku berjalan kedapur dan menemuan sepanci bubur dengan pasta tomat yang aku makan pagi ini, kok bisa-bisanya dia tahu kesukaan ku ya. Senyumku semakin melebar ketika aku mengingat wajah bangun tidurnya, ketika dia memasakan sarapan untukku, lalu makan semeja dengannya.

'seandainya saja terus seperti ini'

Setiap pagi aku ingin sekali melihat wajah bangun tidurmu, setiap pagi aku ingin sekali bisa menjahilimu ketika menyiapkan sarapan untukku, ketika aku pulang kau ada dan mengucapkan

'okaeri.. honey'

'khukhukhu…. Senangnya hatiku'

Pikiranku makin tidak waras sekarang, dan entah bagaimana caranya Naruto sudah seperti Heroin untukku, aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku dan mendapatkan sebuat buku di sebelah ranjangku, buku berwarna orange yang sangat tidak familiar dimataku

"ini pasti punya Naruto" buku ini tidak terlalu besar namun memiliki ketebalan sekitar 100 halaman lebih. Ini seperti diary. Mungkinkah ini? Aku mengerutkan dahiku, rasa penasaran menyelimuti pikiranku saat ini. Aku berkutat dengan pikiran dan nuraniku.

Buka..? tidak…? Buka..? tidak..? shitt… dengan kasar aku membuka halaman pertama

"maafkan aku dobe…" rasa penasaran mengalahkan logika dan akal sehatku, karena sangat tidak sopankan melihat diary orang lain bukan?, lagi pula salahnya sendiri kenapa membawa-bawa barang sepenting ini. Aku menmbaca halaman pertama, isinya benar-benar sangat aneh.. kenapa semua tulisannya terkesan seperti sandi ya? Semua bisa dibilang semua tulisannya sangat terbalik dan mengacak dari kelimatnya.

"he… ternyata kau pintar juga bocah…" pasti dia sudah mengira bila suatu saat akan ada orang yang membuka buku oarangenya ini.

Melihat tulisan-tulisan itu membuatku semakin peasaran ingin membaca isinya. Aku kembali membuka halaman demi halaman, alisku terangkat ketika aku melihat halaman tengah yang memiliki noda coklat dan sedikt agak memiliki bercak air. Aku menganalisa noda yang agak kecoklatan dan bercak air itu. Mataku terbelalak ketika analisaku mendekati kebenaran

"i..ini.. pasti noda darah dan air mata" sebuah noda pada tanggal 10 oktober setahun yang lalu. Apa yang menyebabkan dia sampai menangis dan mengeluarkan darah. Jantungku berdetak kencang perasaan tidak enak bercampur sekarang, sepertinya ada sesuatu dimasa lalu yang pasti itu sangat menyakitkan baginya.

"Dobe.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu setahun yang lalu"

Aku harus mencari tahu ini.

#Sasuke Pov end.

.

.

* * *

#Apartemen sederhana Uzumaki

.

Suara tawa menghiasi apartemen sederhana kediaman Uzumaki, tidak hanya suara tawa anak laki-laki, tapi juga suara tawa anak perempuan yang amat menentramkan hati seorang wanita bersuarai merah indah yang kini sedang berkutat dengan beberapa gelas minuman dan piring-piring cemilan didapur mungil miliknya, betapa senang hati wanita itu mendengar suara ceria anak lelaki satu-satunya itu,

'Kami-sama terima kasih kau berikan anakku kawan-kawan yang menyayanginya' senyuman tak hentinya terbentang dibibir ceri milik sang Bunda dari matahari KHS-julukan dari para fans clubnya di KHS,

"yoshh… sudah siap. NARUTOO….." sang ibu memanggil anaknya

Sedangkan sang anak yang sedang asik dengan kawan-kawannya dalam permainan monopoli internasional, mengindik ketika mendengar suara cempreng ibunya sendiri.

"IYA KAA-SAN... " balasnya dengan suara cempreng yang hampir sama.

BLETAKK... jitakan mesra dari kawan lelakinya yang berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga dikedua pipinya

"aduh sakit Kiba..." protesnya seraya mengusap-usap kepala pirangnya yang agak jabrik.

"suaramu itu bisa membuat orang tuli baka..." balas Kiba dengan protes yang tak kalah dengan pemuda pirang disebelahnya.

"NARUTO.. CEMILANNYA SUDAH SIAP.." kembali panggilan cempreng sang ibu.

"hah... mendokusai.. mau ibu dan anak, suaranya bisa membuat orang tuli mendadak" tambah Shikamaru si pemuda berambut nanas dengan kekehan mengejek pemuda pirang-anak dari ibu yang memiliki suara cempreng membahana di telinganya.

"apa maksudmu Shikamaru?! Awas ya kalau mengejek ibuku lagi.." marah si pemuda pirang dengan mengembungkan pipinya,

"memang seperti itukan.,... suaramu itu loh Naru..." ejek Gaara dengan seringai jahilnya

"yups... tingkat kecemprengan yang tak kalah dengan anak gadis" ejek gadis pirang dengan rambut panjang menawan

"ungghhh... dasar ya kalian.. huhh" wajah memerah dengan pipi yang mengembung, Naruto benar-benar mempesona dengan ekspresi marah nan imut buatannya.

'imutnya..' batin kawan-kawannya.

"su..sudah.. ja..jangan bertengkar... Na..Naruto-kun.. bi..biar aku sa..saja yang membantu Ka..Kaa-sanmu" Hinata menengahkan.

"oh... tidak apa Hinata-chan tidak usah repot-repot.." balas Naruto dengan senyuman 180 derajat,

BLUSSHHH

Wajah Hinata mendadak memerah melihat senyum manis dari Naruto, detak jantung tidak karuan membuat gadis bermata lavender dengan rambut panjang indah berwarna biru dongker menjadi salah tingkah

"ti,,ti,,tidak a,,apa-apa,,, biar aku ba...bantu Naruto-kun"

"baiklah.. ayo Hinata-chan..." mereka beranjak pergi dari kumpulan remaja yang mendadak saling berbisik satu sama lain, menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Naruto menuju ke arah dapur apartemennya

Ino dan Kiba saling berbisik sedangkan Gaara hanya memandang diam melihat kedua temannya itu

"eh.. Ino.. sepertinya Sahabatmu itu sangat menyukai Naruto ya.." Kiba memulai pembicaraan, sepertinya bisik-bisik tidak cukup bagi keduanya.

"ya... Hinata-chan sudah menyukainya sejak SMP loh... tapi entah apa yang ada di pikiran tolol di kepala piranngnya iitu, padahal bisa sangat kelihatan kan"

"mungkin sudah saatnya Naru punya pacar ya.." balas Kiba sambil memegangi dagunya.

"cih.. mendokusai.. kau itu seperti Ibunya saja Kiba..." wajah Kiba mendadak memerah kerena perkataan pemuda berambut Nanas disampingnya.

"heh... enak saja..."

"tapi sepertinya Naruto sedang dekat dengan Uchiha Sensei kan.." tanya Ino

"heh? " Saut Kiba heran sedangkan Gaara dan Shikamaru hannya terdiam mendengarnya. Saling berpandangan satu sama lain dan menaikan bahu mereka

"kalian tidak tau ya... akhir-akhir ini Naruto dan Uchiha Sensei sering terlihat bersama loh.." tambah Ino.

"ja...jangan-jangan.." Kiba mulai meloading gosip dari gadis disebelahnya

"maksudmu mereka pacaran? Itu sangat tidak mungkin Kiba.." jawab Gaara dengan tampang stoicnya

"tapi kalau seandainya benar... khukhukhu.." perlahan seringai mesum terlihat di wajah cantik gadis pemilik toko bunga terbaik di Konoha itu. Membuat para pria di depannya mengindik ngeri dan perlahan memundurkan tubuh mereka

'i...ino-chan... ja..jangan-jangan dia ini... FUJOSHI...'batin mereka bersamaan

Perlahan mata emerlad milik pemuda bernama Sabaku Gaara memandang kosong mendengar gosip dari gadis pirang didepannya.

'benarkah Naru sedang dekat dengan Uchiha Sensei' batin Gaara dengan kegelisahan dihatinya, walau tidak terlihat karena wajah stoicnya namun mata malas dari pemuda nanas disebelahnya yang kini melirik wajah Gaara yang tanpa ekspresi itu, namun dengan otak jeniusnya, pemuda Nara itu sangat tahu apa yang ada dihati Sabaku Gaara saat ini.

.

Naruto dan Hinata kini sedang berjalan menuju dapur, kamar Naruto memang tidak terlalu jauh dari dapur. Sesampainya disana didapatinya wanita cantik dengan surai merah yang tengah memotong cake coklat khas dari toko kue 'Mint'-toko kue terenak di Konoha-pemberian Hinata, Hinata memang selalu datang tidak tanpa oleh-oleh tangan bila bertamu kerumah Naruto.

Sadar akan kehadiran putranya dengan seorang gadis keluarga Hyuuga disebelahnya, Kushiha tersenyum mmelihat keduanya

"are... Hinata-chan.. tidak usah repot-repot membantu"

"ti..tidak apa-apa bibi... sa...saya senang bi..bisa be..berguna" jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu.

KRINGG,,,, KRINGG...

Suara telepon rumah

"sebentar ya... bibi tinggal dulu... Hinata-chan"

"ha..ha'i"

Kushina meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata di dapur dan menuju ruang tengah tempat menuju telepon rumah yang terus berdering itu. Segera Kushina menganggkat gagang teleponnya.

"Moshi..moshi..."

"**Kushina-san? Ini aku Shizune..." **Kushina tersenyum mendengarnya, orang yang sedari tadi dia tunggu akhirnya menghubunginya.

"ah... Shizune-chan... ada apa..? "

"**aku sudah melihat hasil labmu Kushiha-san... bisa kah kau kerumahku?"**

Ekspresi Kushina mendadak berubah dan menyendu mendengar kata-kata teman satu tempatnya bekerja, mereka sama-sama bekerja di RS. Konoha namun Shizune adalah dokter ahli penyakit dalam disana

"wakatta... aku akan segera kesana ya,,"

"**em... sampai nanti Kushina-san.."**

"jaa..."

Kushina meletakan kembali telepon rumahnya, tetesan air mata kembali mengalir dikedua matanya. Kekhawatiran dan rasa takut membayanginya, sesekali dia melirik sosok anaknya yang masih didapur bersama dengan teman perempuannya.

'Kami-sama... aku belum siap meninggalkan putraku,,'

.

Sementara itu didapur Naruto tengah mencari piring didalam lemari yang ada diatas kepalanya untuk kue coklat pemberian Hinata sedangkan Hinata masih menata kue tradisional pemberian Gaara dan Keripik kentang pemberian Shikamaru.

"nah ini dia Hinata-chan.." sambil menyerahkan beberapa piring kecil pada Hinata..

"a..arigatou.." tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan, rona merah menghiasi wajah cantik Hinata, Naruto yang tadinya mesih meloading heran ikut-ikutan memerah mengigat pernyataan cinta gadis bermata lavender didepannya.

"sa..sama-sama... oh iya Hinata-chan" Hinata menunduk malu didepan Naruto seakan-akan menyadari kemana nanti arah pembicaraan mereka

"soal kemarin... maaf tiba-tiba aku menghilang" ucap Naruto agak ragu takut menyakiti gadis didepannya

"em.. ti...tidak apa-apa Na... Naruto-kun.."

"ma...masalah kemarin.. a..aku.."

"ti..tidak a..apa-apa Na...Naruto-kun...a...aku ha...hanya me...mengungkapkan.. a..apa yg a..ada.. dii..di hatiku..."

"Hi..Hinata-chan.. maafkan aku.." Naruto menunduk merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membalas perasaan gadis didepannya.

"Ki...kita... te...tetap te..teman kan Na..Naruto-kun?" Hinata tersenyum manis di depan pemuda yang di sukai... yang dia inginkan hanya satu semuanya tetap sama dan tidak akan berubah

"hem.. Kita tetap teman Hinata-chan.. hehehe.." Naruto tersenyum lima jari

"a..ayo... ki...kita kembali"

"ha'i..." Naruto berjalan didepan Hinata seraya membaw nampan berisi cemilan sdangkan Hinata membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas, mata Hinata memandang sendu punggung lelaki yang dia sukai

'sejak awal aku sudah tau akan begini Naruto-kun... tapi aku lega sudah mengungkapkannya padamu Naruto-kun.. walau hanya sebatas teman,,, ijinkanlah aku menyayangimu selamanya' batin Hinata dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya

.

.

SKIP TIME

* * *

# Hari Senin pagi di Konoha High School

.

Langkah-langkah cepat menghiasi pagi hari pertama sekolah. Pemuda pirang dengan mata safir yang selalu melihat ke jam tangan orangenya, makin mempercepat langkahnya mengingat hari ini akan ada kegiatan club Basket kesayangannya. Dia meruntuki waker yang tidak berbunyi dikamarnya, padahal kejadian yang sebenarnya jam weker malang itu dia banting dengan kejam karena suara keras yang dihasilkannya, Naruto memang paling lemah untuk masalah bangun pagi, apa lagi mengingat kemarin ibunya tengah mendapatkan tugas untuk pergi ke cabang Rumah Sakit Konoha yang ada di didaerah Kansai. Jadilah dia sekarang tengah berlari dengan perut keroncongan karena sedari tadi tidak ada makanan yang masuk.

"unghhh lapar...nya..." mendadak dia berhenti dan memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi.. matanya kembali melihat jam tangan yang sudah menunjukan jam 7 pagi,

"shiitt... aku telat.." kembali dia berlari mangingat kegiatan clubnya pasti sudah berjalan. Tiba-tiba sebuah motor ducatty dengan warna hitam dan aksen biru dongker yang amat keren melintas dan menghadang langkahnya, Naruto terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya,

"hey... apa-apaan ini..?" teriaknya pada penguna motor berengsek yang menghalangi langkahnya. Pengguna motor itu melepas helmnya yang berwarna senada dengan motornya. Terlihatlah wajah putih bak porselain dengan rambut raven dengan gaya emo, pria 25 than dengan mata onix menatap pemuda pirang didepannya, seringai agak mengindik pemuda pirang didepannya.

'Kuso... orang yang tidak mau aku temui malah datang' Naruto membatin, dengan wajah yang agak berona, otaknya masih mengigat jelas peristiwa yang dia alami dengan pria dewassa didepannya.

"hn... ohayo.." pria yang dikenal dengan Uchiha Sensei atau Sensei-Teme-nama pemberian dari siswa kesayangannya, menyapa dengan senyuman tipis yang bisa memikat semua orang didepannya

"ohayo... Sensei.. kenapa kau menghalangi langkahku.." jawab Naruto dengan senyuman setengah kesal darinya.

"hn.." jawabnya tidak jelas membuat pemuda didepannya berdecak pinggang dan menyeringai kesal pada Sensei didepannya.

"hn..naiklah.." Naruto membelalakan matanya mendengar perintah Senseinya.

"eh..?"

"kubilang naiklah dobe.."

"apa sih kau dasar Sensei teme breng..."

KRIINGG...

Perkataannya terpotong karena suara ponselnya yang berbunyi, refleks Naruto mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan mencari ponselnya, sebuah nomor tidak dikenal membuatnya penasaran dan menerima panggilan itu, sedangkan Sensei didepannya hanya diam memandang tingkah laku anak didiknya

"moshi...moshi.."

"**apakah ini Uzumaki Naruto..?"**

"iya... saya sendiri... ini siapa ya..?"

"**saya suster dari Rumah Sakit Konoha cabang Kansai ingin mengabarkan kalau ibu anda yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina kini tengah berada di UGD"**

"a..apa? Ka..Kaa-san? Apa yang terjadi?" Suara Naruto meninggi mendengar ibunya tengah di UGD, sedangkan sang Sensei di depannya mengerutkan alisnya melihat ekspresi anak didik yang dia cintai sedang panik didepannya

"**Mendadak dia pingsan dan sekarang sedang koma di UGD"**

"baiklah aku akan segera kesana.."

TUTT...

Naruto menutu ponselnya dan hendak berlari berlawanan arah dari sekolahnya, tapi langkah itu terhenti karena gengaman tangan dari Senseinya yang sedari tadi terabaikan

"apa yang terjadi..?" tanya Uchiha Sensei, guru matematika sekaligus pelatih dan juga lelaki yang sedang menaruh perhatian lebih pada murid pirang didepannya. Naruto berbalik dengan mata safirnya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca dan tubuh yang agak bergetar.. Uchiha Sensei atau Uchiha Sasuke menatap khawatir pada orang yang dia sukainya

"ada apa Naruto?" suara baritone dengan penuh kekhawatiran,

"ka..Kaa-sanku.. di..dia pingsan dan sekarang koma di UGD Rumah sakit Konoha di Kansai" suara penuh gemetar, Naruto tengah dilanda ketakutan yang amat luar biasa saat ini,

"a..aku harus kesana sekarang Sensei.." Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke namun Sasuke kembali menangkap tangannya dan menatap mata Safir Naruto yang ingin meneteskan air mata.

"ayo.."

"hah?" tanyanya binggung

"aku akan mengantarmu kesana.." Sasuke menarik paksa Naruto dan mendudukannya pada jok motornya, sedangkan Naruto yang tidak bertenaga hanya pasrah menerima kelakuan Senseinya, saat ini pikirannya hanya melayang pada ibunya yang terbaring Koma.

"kita kerumahmu dulu. Berpeganganlah dobe.." Naruto memeluk pinggang Sasuke, dan segera Sasuke menjalankan motornya menuju apartemen Naruto

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

* * *

#Shinkansen Konoha-Kansai

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang kini sedang duduk termenung memandangi roti coklat yang sama sekali belum dia sentuh sedikit pun, pandangan matanya kosong, hingga seorang pria raven dengan mata onixnya yang menawan, menepuk pundaknya menyerahkan sebuah air mineral yg dia beli dikantin dalam Shinkansen..

"ini airnya "

"seharusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot menemaniku Sensei" ucapnya agak dingin ke pria dewasa yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

"hn.."

"ck.." Naruto memandangi kembali rotinya dan kemudian beralih pada Sensei matematikanya yang tengah menyerumput kopi panasnya.

"Uchiha Sensei..."

"hn..?"

"Arigatou..." ucapnya dengan amat tulus

"hn.. makanlah dulu dobe"

Naruto membuka bungkus rotinya dan mulai mengigit roti coklat miliknya, Sasuke masih memandang datar pemuda disebelahnya. Dia tersenyum tipis, tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu Naruto dan mengarahkan bibir nya menuju sudut bibir Naruto yang tertempeti coklat, Sasuke menjilat coklat yang ada disudut bibir Naruto yang tengah kaget oleh tingkah laku Senseinya yang sama sekali tidak peduli bila nanti ada yang melihatnya. Lengan besar bungsu dari Keluarga Uchiha memeluk erat tubuh mungil Naruto dan mengusap pelan surai rambut pirang Naruto.

"semua akan baik-baik saja..."

"hiks... i..iya.." Naruto menumpahkan air matanya pada dada bidang sang Sensei,

"Aishiteru Naruto.." ucapnya untuk yang ke 5 kali pada pemuda didepannya.

Deg...

mendadak jantung Naruto berdebar kencang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke-Senseinya, Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan Kirinya merambat kepinggang pemuda manis didepannya, perlahan dia lumatkan bibir mungil Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam dengan air mata yang mengalir disudut matanya yg tertutup. Sasuke memandang lembut pemuda didepannya.

"sekarang kau lebih tenangkan... makanlah.." Sasuke melapaskan pelukannya dan kembali menyerumput kopinya sampai habis dan memandang pemandangan diluar jendela Shinkansen yang melaju cepat. Sedangkan Naruto yang terdiam dengan mencengkram dada kirinya dengan rona merah bagaikan tomat yang matang

'i,,,ini,,, tidak baik buat jantung...' batinnya

Naruto kembali memakan rotinya hingga habis dan sesekali melirik Senseinya yang entah kapan tertidur dengan kepala yang menyender di sebelah Naruto. Naruto memposisikan kepada Senseinya pada pundaknya dan membelai sedikit surai raven sang Sensei

'rambutnya lembut sekali...' Naruto terkekeh mengingat model rambut Sensei nya yang tidak biasa itu. Dengan ragu dan rona merah dipipinya Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya dan mengecup singkat pipi Senseinya

"A...arigatou Sensei-teme..."

'umghh apa yang aku lakukan... ' Naruto merona dan meruntuki perbuatannya.

Perlahan senyuman terlihat diwajah tannya yang manis

'tapi... a..aku senang kau ada untukku teme'. Ucapnya dalam hati

Dan tak lama karena suasana yang hening, kedua matanya terpejam dan menyusul Sensei disebelah kanannya yang tertidur, tidak... bukan tertidur namun lebih tepatnya hanya pura-pura tertidur. Kedua mata onixnya terbuka senyum manis terlihat diwajah tampannya

'sedikit lagi dobe... akan ku buat kau jatuh cinta padaku...'

.

.

.

**TBC**


	9. Key of Life

**Please… Love Me.**

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa KHS, pintar, periang dan Tampan idaman setiap wanita dan setiap Seme seantero Konoha, Namun dibalik itu semua tidak seperti kenyataannya. Sang matahari yang rela menjadi Bulan demi keluarga. Hingga pada akhirnya dia bertemu seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya

Terinspirasi oleh lagu: Seifuku Ga Jama wo Suru, Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou dan Oogoe Diamond by AKB48

Disclaimer © sampe dunia terbalik tetep punya Abang Masashi Kishimoto hehehe….

**Story : Please… Love Me.**

Rated: M – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasukexNaruto, NarutoxKarin, KabutoxKarin, NarutoxHinata, FugakuxNaruto, dan banyak lainnya.

Warning : 17 tahun plus, Rape, Mpreg, yaoi, incest dan lain sebagainya

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

.

.

**# Salam Author**

**Hy minna… apa kabar semua… kembali lagi saya dengan fic yang sudah melewati 100 reviews… HUUWAAA…. MAKASIH YA KAWAN-KAWAN READERS…. Padahal aku ngk terlalu yakin karena secara nie Fic banyak typonya.. haduh…haduh… soalnya paling males meriksa tulisan lagi sih.**

**Special thanks untuk para Member dari SasuNaruSasu Lovers Grup… mari kita sebarkan virus SasuNaruSasu bersama-sama… khukkhukhu…..**

"**KALIAN LUAR BIASA…." (ala Ariel 'Noah')**

**Saat ini pukul 12.00 WIB hari Rabu tanggal 19 Juni 2013 aku menulis chap ini, Sambil nungguin Naruto Shipuden chap 635 update dan berdoa semoga Kishimoto Sensei bikin adegan SasuNaru… AMIN… **

**Sembari menyerumput teh dengan irisan lemon dan madu… ditambah lagi dengerin Lagu Key of Life dari Nakamura Yui'chi ( KAT-TUN), jadi terus terang chap ini terinspirasi oleh lagu itu sedikit.**

**bersyukur kalau hari ini para bos-bos ngk ada ditempat jadi bisa nulis deh HORREEE….**

**Selamat Menikmati Chap 9 dari Please Love Me….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"__saya suster dari Rumah Sakit Konoha cabang Kansai ingin mengabarkan kalau ibu anda yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina kini tengah berada di UGD"_

_**.**_

_"ada apa Naruto?" _

_"ka..Kaa-sanku.. di..dia pingsan dan sekarang koma di UGD Rumah sakit Konoha di Kansai" _

**.**

_'tapi... a..aku senang kau ada untukku teme'_

**.**

_'sedikit lagi dobe... akan ku buat kau jatuh cinta padaku...'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**# Key of Life**

**.**

**.**

#Rumah Sakit Internasional Konoha Cab. Osaka (Kansai)

.

Sebuah taksi berwarna kuning melintas memasuki sebuah gerbang Rumah Sakit terbesar di Jepang, Konoha Internasional Hospital atau Rumah Sakit Internasional Konoha cab. Osaka, Kansai.

CKITT….

BRAKK…

dentuman pintu yang terbuka dari taksi berwarna kuning, terlihat lah seorang pemuda pirang dengan iris safir yang memancarkan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa, kaki jenjangnya berlari menuju sebuah meja resepsionis dari Rumah Sakit itu, mengindar dan berusaha untuk tidak menabrak dengan orang-orang yang ada disana, hingga dia menghentikan langkahnya pada sebuah meja yang lumayan tinggi bertuliskan meja Informasi,

"bisa saya bantu.." seorang suster dengan cantik dengan surai coklat dengan mata emerald tersenyum ramah.

"sa..saya… Uzumaki Na..Naruto. Benarkah Ibuku ada di rawat disini, Namanya Uzumaki Kushina…" suara Naruto gemetar, mengingat sekarang ibunya mungkin sedang terbaring lemah di ICU,

"baiklah sebentar ya saya akan cek dulu.." sang suster membuka sebuah buku yang berisikan nama-nama pasien yang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit yang memiliki kapasitas lengkap itu-terlengkap di Jepang, Naruto mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya dimeja resepsionis matanya terus memandangi gerak-gerik sang suster yang masih sibuk sengan nama-nama didaftar besar itu,

"sudah ditemukan suster..?" dengan nada bicara tidak sabar sang Uzumaki, sang suster memandang safir yang penuh rasa takut saat ini.

"tidak ada yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina disini.. Tuan Uzumaki.." jawab sang Suster. Naruto membelalakan matanya mendengarnya

"tidak mungkin, saya mendapat telepon dari RS ini kalau ibuku dirawat di ICU", tegasnya

"disini sama sekali tidak terdaftar nama dari Uzumaki Kushiha Tuan.."ucap sang suster dengan jelas namun sedikit rasa bersalah.

"ta..tapi.."

PLOKK

Sebuah tepukan hangat di pundak sang Uzumaki menyadarkannya bahwa saat ini sebenarnya dia tidak sendiri, seorang pria tampan berusia 25 th-an dengan tatapan mata onix yg datar namun menenangkan, Uchiha-Sensei, yang sedari tadi terabaikan keberadaanya, karena murid yang didepannya hanya memikirkan sang ibu

"tenanglah dobe.." suara baritone yang sangat khas menenangkan sang murid didikannya. Mata onix sang sensei beralih pada seorang suster yang masih terpaku pada posisinya dibalik meja resepsionis, tatapan kagum dan tidak percaya terbaca dari mata emerald milik sang suster yang memiliki name tag didada kirinya- Suster Miyamoto Hana,

"a..anda.. Tuan Uchiha" sang suster dengan nada bicara yang terbata-bata, mengenali siapa yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya, seorang putra dari pemilik dari RS. Konoha,

"hn.. " jawabnya datar.

Sepasang mata coklat memandang tidak percaya dari arah ICU, seorang wanita dengan surai hitam dan jas putih-menunjukan bahwa dia adalah seorang dokter, berjalan cepat menuju pemuda pirang didepan meja resepsionis.

"Naruto-kun..?" suara lembut memanggil nama pemuda pirang itu, Naruto dengan refleks menengok kearah sumber suara

"Shizune-san.. ?" Naruto langsung memeluk erat Shizune, dibalas lembut oleh Shizune dengan tangan putihnya yang membelai surai pirang Naruto yang lembut, sedangkan Sasuke-sang Sensei temenya – mengerutkan alisnya melihat kelakuan kedua orang didepannya, perasaan aneh timbul di dadanya, .

'Shizune? Dia siapanya dobe?' batinnya, cemburu

"Kenapa kau ada disini Naruto-kun?" Shizune melepaskan pelukannya, dipandangnya mata Naruto yang masih tersiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Kaa-san.. dimana Kaa-san, Shizune-san…" Naruto makin panik , Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya, memaklumi kegelisahan pemuda remaja didepannya.

" tenang dulu Naru, Kaa-sanmu baik-baik saja," Jawabnya tenang, mata hitam Shizune menatap safir Naruto dengan penuh ketenangan, menenangkan emosi seorang Uzumaki Naruto adalah keahlian wanita berusia 35 th ini, mengingat Shizune teman baik dari ibunya sejak menjadi dokter di RS. Konoha.

"ta..tapi.."

"Tenang Naru, sekarang Kaa-sanmu ada di ruang rawat, dia hanya pingsan karena kelelahan, namun tidak sampai ke ICU" jelasnya

"ta..tapi, tadi pagi.. telepon…" panic Naruto

"sudah..sudah Naru, kau mau menemui Kaa-sanmu kan?" Tanya Shizune

"iya.." angguknya cepat

"ehem.." Suara dehem-an dari sang Sensei, refleks Naruto dan Shizune menengok kearah sumber suara, sang Sensei yang sedari tadi terlupa, memandang darat pada Shizune, air muka Shizune berubah, mata hitamnya terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Uchiha-sama..!" pekiknya

"hn.."

Naruto kaget dengan reaksi Shizune tak kalah heboh dengan suster yang di meja resepsionis tadi.

"kau mengenalnya Shizune-san?" Tanya Naruto, memandang heran sahabat ibunya itu

"tentu saja Naru, dia itu anak pemilik dari RS. Konoha ini"

Naruto menepuk dahinya dan meruntuk dalam hati.

'ya ampun kok aku bisa lupa si teme ini seorang Uchiha ya..'

"jadi Dokter Shizune, bisa kah kau membawa kami ke ruang rawat dari Uzumaki Kushina-san?" Shizune masih binggung dengan keadaan saat ini,

'kok bisa Naru bersama dengan Uchiha-san, anak dari pemilik RS. Ini' Shizune membatin, dan memandang tidak percaya, Naruto yang mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran wanita disampingnya.

"Shizune-san.. ini Uchiha Sasuke , Sensei dan sekaligus wali kelas-ku di sekolah, " jelasnya

"oh..".

.

.Skip Time

.

#Naruto Pov

.

Aku menelusuri lorong dari bilik-bilik Rumah sakit yang tergolong amat besar itu. Semua cat berwarna putih dan biru bau obat yang menyesakan hidung, sebenarnya aku paling benci pergi kerumah sakit, terutama milik Uchiha, karena 1 th yang lalu diRumah Sakit-dengan pria brengsek itu, harga diriku sebagai laki-laki telah menghilang selamanya, tubuhku telah kotor oleh sentuhan menjijikan dari pria bernama Uchiha Fugaku, ayah dari Sensei matematika ku-pria yang aku sukai saat ini. mata biruku mandang kosong dilorong itu, terlintas suatu bayangan-bayangan masa lalu, yang sangat menyakitkan. Sakit hingga hampir saja aku kehilangan keseimbangan, namun tangan besar pria yang merupakan Sensei ku ini menggenggam tanganku, aku menoleh kearahnya, mata onixnya terus menatap jalan didepannya dan melirik kearahku, senyuman tipis diwajah albasternya, menghangatkan hatiku,

"semua akan baik-baik saja dobe" katanya.

Teme kau terlalu polos, kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi teme, bukan Kaa-san yang ada dipikiranku saat ini teme, tapi trauma yang timbul karena ayah yang selalu kau banggakan itu, aku sangat tahu, karena ayahmu selalu menceritakan dirimu dan kakakmu yang telah meninggalkan rumah bersama dengan kekasih lelakinya. Kakakmu yang selalu menentang keinginannya, dan kau putra satu-satunya yang menjadi harapan yang tersisa di keluargamu.

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan sang Sensei,

'Kami-sama, kenapa kau berikan aku hati, seandainya dapat kau cabut hati ini tanpa membuatku mati, aku rela memberikannya padamu Kami-sama,'

Aku menyukaimu teme dan itulah fakta yang ingin aku tutupi selamanya teme, kau tidak boleh mencintaiku teme, dan aku.. .. juga tidak boleh mencintaimu, suatu perasaan yang harus di hapuskan namun sulit, Teme seandainya waktu bisa di putar kembali, mungkin aku akan memilih tidak akan mau melakukan ini semua, menjadi simpanan ayahmu, menjadi korban balas dendam ayahmu karena perbuatan ayahku.

Sasuke melihatku datar ketika aku melepaskan tangannya, aku memilih tidak melihat matanya,

'aku takut tersedot dalam pusaran black hole dari mata onix mu teme'

#Naruto Pov end

Sebuah kamar bernomorkan 205, tepat didepan mereka, Shizune membuka pintu perlahan, seorang wanita yang kini tengah membaca sebuah majalah memandang kehadiran Shizune, mata cantiknya terbelalak melihat sosok pemuda pirang yang ada dibelakang sahabat karibnya

"Na..Naruto…?"

"Kaa-san.." Naruto berlari dan memeluk tubuh Kaa-sannya, mata birunya agak berkaca-kaca, Kushina dapat merasakan kekhawatiran anaknya, mengusap pelan rambut pirangnya dan melepaskan pelukannya, sentilan lembut ke dahi sang anak dan senyuman jahil terlihat dari wajah cantk sang bunda.

"Kaa-san!" marahnya

"hehehe… Maaf.. Maaf" ujar sang bunda

Pemandangan yang hangat, mata onix Sasuke memperhatikan pemandangan indah didepannya, melihat senyuman ibu Naruto, menyadarkannya dari mana Naruto bisa mendapatkan senyuman manisnya itu.

'dia sangat mirip ibunya' Sasuke membatin

Mata Kushiha berhenti pada sosok pria dibelakang Shizune, pria dengan surai raven dan mata onix yang tajam. Kushina melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan mencoba bangkit

"Uchiha-sama.."

"hn.. tidak usah berdiri Kushina-san"

.

.Skip Time

.

Naruto pun menjelaskan pada ibunya perihat dia ada di Osaka , dengan tenang ibunya mendengarkan penjelasan sang anak hingga

BRRAAAKKKK

Suara gebrakan dari meja kecil disampingnya mengagetkan semua tamu di ruangannya,

"kerjaan siapa ini, menyebarkan gossip aku masuk ICU sampai-sampai putraku bolos sekolah seperti ini" Geram wanita bersurai merah itu, hingga aura-aura kemarahan keluar dari tubuhnya, membuat sweatdrop semua orang diruangan, begitu pula Sasuke

"Ka—Kaa-san… sabar Kaa-san.."

"kau juga Kitsune.. bisa-bisanya datang tanpa beritahu Kaa-san terlebih dahulu"

"a..aku kan panik Kaa-san.. "

"paling tidak kau kan bisa menelpon Kaa-san dulu, buat apa ponsel yang Kaa-san berikan kalau begitu"

'Kaa-san menyeramkan/Ibunya Naru-dobe menyeramkan' Batin Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan

"oh iya Uchiha-Sensei" mendadak suara Kushina berubah lembut dan tersenyum pada Sasuke

"hn" jawabnya dengan tenang, padahal dihatinya sempat mengindik karena aura kemarahan yang baru saja disebarkan wanita paruh baya namun tetap awet muda didepannya.

"terima kasih sudah mengantarkan putra bodohku ini"

"hn.. sama-sama Uzumaki-san"

"nah.. sekarang lebih baik kau pulang Naru-chan" Kushina kembali pada putranya

"heh? tidak mau Kaa-san" protes Naruto

"pulang lah Naru… Kaa-san tidak apa-apa, lagi pula besok kau harus sekolah kan, besok malam Kaa-san juga sudah pulang kok," Kushina membelai surai pirang anaknya dan memandang lembut sang putra.

"tapi.."

"tenang saja ada Shizune-san disini.." Kushina menenangkan Putranya

"ughh… baiklah Kaa-san" Naruto Pasrah

Akhirnya dengan amat terpaksa Naruto berjalan meninggalkan kamar Kaa-sannya, diantar oleh Shizune hingga pintu masuk RS. Konoha, sedangkan Sasuke masih mendampingi sang siswa tercintanya, sapaan Hormat yang sedari tadi diterima sang pemuda raven dari para karyawannya, Sasuke hanya membalas dengan anggukan, semua karyawan disana sangat mengenal putra dari pemilik RS itu.

'bagus.. sekarang mereka pasti akan bertanya-tanya kenapa pemilik RS bisa bersama anak seorang perawat biasa seperti aku' Naruto membatin seraya memutar matanya.

"Shizune-san, aku pulang dulu ya.." pamit Naruto

"iya.. " Shizune menarik Naruto agak menjauh dari Sasuke, wajah Shizune mendekat pada telinga Naruto. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya melihat mereka yang tengah berbisik

"Naru-chan… apa obatmu masih ada?"

"em.. masih kok Shizune-san… " Shizune memandang lesu pemuda didepannya

"hah…. Aku sarankan kau segera berhenti mengkonsumsi obat itu Naru-chan, aku tahu kau tidak ingin hormone perempuanmu bertambah, tapi kalau seperti ini organ tubuhmu bisa mengalami kerusakan yang fatal"

"em.. akan aku coba" jawab Naru-chan memandang datar Shizune

"lagi pula tanpa obat itu, tidak akan ada perubahan fisik dari luar Naru-chan, yah kemungkinan kau bisa membuahi wanita hanya 50 % dan sisanya…"

"aku yang dibuahi…?" sambung Naruto agak keras, sejenak Sasuke dapat mendengat kata-kata terakhir Naruto tadi

'hah? Dibuahi?' Sasuke agak heran dari pembicaraan mereka berdua, merasa agak tidak masuk akal Sasuke menyimpulkan kalau dia tadi salah dengar

"jangan bercanda Shizune-san aku ini masih normal" tegas Naruto beribisik takut didengar orang yang ada dibelakangnya

"em.. aku tahu kok Naru" Shizune menyeringai dan melirik Sasuke yang sibuk sengan ponselnya (baca, main game di ponsel), Naruto menyadari arah mata Shizune

"heh.. kau salah paham Shizune-san, dia itu hanya senseiku," tegasnya

"oh ya.. mana ada seorang Sensei mengantar siswanya sampai ke Kansai kalau tidak ada perasaan apa-apa" goda Shizune, sedangkan Naruto yang digoda hanya berona salah tingkah,

"uhh… dasar Shizune fujoshi.." ejek Naruto

'sebenarnya sudah 5 kali dia mengatakan cintanya padaku, 4 kali di cium, 1 kali mengerepe tubuhku' Naruto membatin malu.

"hn.. ayo kita pulang" ajak Sasuke yang mulai jengah karena diabaikan Siswanya yang sedari tadi asik bergosip dengan wanita disebelahnya

"baik.." Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

Shizune tersenyum melihat pasangan yang unik itu, sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya

"oh iya Naru, kau kan sudah jauh-jauh dari Konoha ke Osaka, bagaimana kalau kalian jalan-jalan saja dulu, disini kan banyak tempat wisatanya"

TRINGG…

Mendadak mata Naruto berbinar dan melihat kearah Senseinya, Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan harapan yang seolah-olah berkata, 'kita main-main dulu yuk Sensei', hanya bisa mendengus dan berkata

"tidak!"

"ayolah Sensei… sudah lama aku tidak jalan-jalan Sensei mumpung sedang ada di Osaka nie.." rengek Naruto

"tidak aku benci keramaian" tegas Sasuke, tatapan mata berkaca-kaca dari iris biru Naruto membuat Sasuke si pangeran Stoic yang amat terkenal semasa dia Sekolah dulu menjadi luluh lantah,

"ughh.. baiklah"

"HOREEE!"

Shizune yang melihat pasangan itu hanya terkikik geli melihatnya,

'pasangan yang serasi.. khukhukhu' batinnya

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

#KASTIL OSAKA

.

Sebuah benteng besar kini berdiri megah didepan mata safir pemuda blonde yang terperanjat kagum melihat arsitekturnya, begitu kokoh dengan hiasan emas disetiap pinggir dari kubahnya.

"HUAA… KASTIL OSAKA.. KERENN…" teriaknya hingga para pengunjung terkikik melihat tingkah laku pemuda blonde yang amat manis itu, tatapan kagum akan manisnya paras dari putra Uzumaki menjadi daya tarik tersendiri selain daripada kastil yang kini Naruto kagumi, tak hanya pemuda Blonde itu, tatapan mata kagum para gadis dan semua orang yang ada disana tertuju pada pria raven dengan mata onix tajam, paras tampan nan keren bungsu dari Uchiha, seakan-akan melihat seorang kaisar Kastil Osaka yang tengah berjalan di kastil miliknya dan kembali hidup di tahun 2013.

"wah.. sedang ada pemotretan ya? Keren sekali orang itu"

"wah.. seandainya dia jadi pacarku ya.."

Bisik-bisik dari para gadis yang lewat membuat Sasuke agak jengah, dia paling tidak suka tenpat yang ramai seperti ini, karena pastinya dia akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, namun berbeda dengan pemuda pirang didepannya, bagaikan matahari yang menyinari hatinya, senyuman manis selalu di lepaskan pada siapa pun yang melihat kearahnya, membuat pemuda raven itu lebih jengah lagi, tidak lebih tepatnya cemburi karena tidak suka orang yang disukainya menjadi banyak penggemar.

"wah kawai… "

"dia perempuan atau laki-laki ya? Manisnya" decak kagum dari para lelaki yang ada disekitar makin membuat api cemburu pria raven berusia 25 th an dengan zodiac Leo itu.

"dobe" panggilnya,

"iya.. Sensei-teme" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, dengan cepat Sasuke menggengam tangan Naruto dan menariknya memasuki kawasan wisata itu.

"hah? Dah punya pacar ya.." suara kekecewaan dari para pengagum, Naruto yang menyadarinya meronta minta Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya

"teme lepas donk… orang-orang melihat kita nie" rona malu Naruto terlihat di kedua pipi tan cubbynya membuatnya lebih imut dari sebelumnya

"hn" Sasuke tidak melepaskan genggamannya

"huhh… lepaskan teme"

"tidak.. nanti kau tersesat dobe"

"uhh.. kau kira aku ini anak kecil teme, aku ini sudah 17 th tau… lepaskan atau aku meneriakimu 'Phedophile' sekarang" ancam Naruto

"berteriak lah dengan begitu aku akan mencium dan memasukan lidahku kedalam mulutmu" Sasuke menyeringai mesum, membuat Naruto mengindik dan menyerah untuk melepaskan tangannya, panas tubuh dari tangan kiri Sasuke membuat rona merahnya semakin menjadi, debaran dari jantungnya pun makin tidak beraturan

DEG…DEG…DEG…

'uhh… sial.. jantungku berdebar kencang' sudut mata Sasuke melirik rona merah pemuda disampingnya, senyuman tipis terlihat diwajah tampannya

'manisnya… ' ujar Sasuke dalam hati

Mereka berjalan memasuki kastil terdapat banyak koleksi-koleksi senjata dan baju zirah, pemandangan begitu indah disekitar kastil Osaka, Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel dari Sakunya dan mencoba memotret dirinya sendiri di taman Kastil itu, beberapa kali memotret namun tidak ada yang berhasil

"unghh… wajahku hanya dapat setengahnya…" Sasuke menyeringai remeh pada murid didiknya, Naruto yang menyadari seringai remeh itu mengembungkan pipinya

"uhh.. Sensei teme.. jangan mengejekku"

"kau ini baka sekali dobe.. sini biar aku potretkan" Sasuke menyambar ponsel Naruto

"ayo berpose lah…" ujarnya sambil membidik kameranya

"Cheess…" cengiran lima jari dan tanda 'V' pada kedua tangannya,

Jepret… Jeprett…

Satu jepretan dari ponsel Naruto dan satunya dari Ponsel Sasuke, senyuman manis kerlihat dari wajah Sasuke, Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan merangkul pundak kecil Naruto, bidikan ponsel dari kamera Sasuke yang tiba-tiba hingga Naruto yang tidak siap berpose hanya terbelalak kaget memandang wajah Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum manis di kameranya.

Jepret…

"ahh… curang kau teme.. aku belum siap berpose" ujar Naruto kesal

"hn… lebih bagus begini dobe"

"ah… curang kau teme… hapus.. teme.."

"hn.."

"hapus teme!" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya, Sasuke yang mulai gemas dengan kelakuan Naruto, mencubit kedua pipi cubby Naruto dan tertawa renyah

"ahaha… tidak akan dobe" Naruto terkesimah dengan tawa renyah dari sang Sensei..

'ka…kakoi..' Naruto membatin

Hari ini Sasuke selalu tersenyum, setelah sekian lamanya, besama dengan seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto Sasuke menjadi orang yang berbeda saat ini, menjadi orang yg lebih baik, menjadi pemuda biasa, melupakan status mereka sebagai guru dan murid berjalan-jalan santai di sepanjang Osaka, makan okonomiyaki di kedai terenak di Osaka duduk di taman sambil member makan burung merpati ditemani oleh beberapa seniman jalanan yang menyanyikan lagu 'Key Of Life' dari Nakamura Yuichi (KAT-TUN), membuat para pengunjung berkumpul mengelilingi seniman jalanan itu karena suara dan petikan gitar yang amat menarik Naruto hingga mengajak Sasuke yang agak malas ke kerumunan itu

_**Deaeta koto ga hontou ni yokatta (**__**Aku ingin bisa benar-benar mengatakan)**__**  
**__**Junsui ni sou omoitakatta(**__**Aku sangat senang kita dapat bertemu)**__**  
**__**Tsuyogaru kage ni kakureru tokoro wo(**__**Aku ingin tahu apakah aku pura-pura tidak melihatnya)**__**  
**__**Minai furi shite nagashiteta no ka na (**__**Dalam bayangan kuatnya hatiku)**_

Rona merah pada pipi alabaster Sasuke tergurat jelas karena lirik yang amat menggetarkan hatinya

'ckk… lagu yang ironis…' umpat Sasuke dalam hati

.

SKIP TIME

.

* * *

#Akuarium Kaiyukan.

.

Selanjutnya Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke sebuah teluk di Osaka, Akuarium Kaiyukan.

"HUUAAA….. HEBATT… AKUARIUMNYA BESAR.." decak kagum dari Naruto

"hn.. dobe" Sasuke mendengus melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang seperti anak usia 5 th itu,

"teme.. lihat lumba-lumba teme.." Naruto menarik Tangan Sasuke mendekat padanya. Sasuke merona melihat wajah imut Naruto

"bagus ya teme.. hehe" Sasuke membuang mukanya dan menutupi hidungnya takut seandainya nanti mimisannya mengalir

'hah… dia imut sekali sih…' umpat Sasuke dalam hati

Dan terakhir Naruto menarik-narik Sasuke yang sudah mulai jengah dan lemas, karena tidak bisa mengimbangi pemuda hyperaktif disebelahnya, menaiki kapal Fery melintasi teluk Osaka, menikmati matahari tenggelam. Keduanya duduk disebuah Fery yang lumayan aga sepi mengingat saat ini bukanlah hari libur, dan sepertinya hanya mereka berdua dan dua orang pengurus Fery itu yang ada disana. Naruto mendudukan dirinya dibangku yang ada didepan haluan Fery itu di ikuti Sasuke yang mulai lemas (factor usia),

"hehehe seru ya Teme.."

"hah.. puas kan dobe.. "

"hehehe iya.. senangnya teme sudah lama loh aku tidak jalan-jalan teme" cengiran lima jari yang menarik hari Sasuke,

"hn.."

Suasana yang romantic, Sunset disebelah kiri Naruto, sinar jingga kemerahan menerpa wajah Naruto, seakan-akan dia terbaluti sinar matahari, Naruto tampak lebih manis dimata Sasuke saat ini.

DEG.. DEG..

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang melihat semua fenomena didepannya, dia jatuh cinta lagi pada pemuda disampingnya. sasuke menggengam tangan Naruto dengan erat, Naruto terperanjat melihat tingkah sang sensei disebalhnya. Dengan mata onixnya yg tajam Sasuke kembali menatap safir indah siswa didikannya,

ONIX BERTEMU SAFIR

Kembali degupan dari jantung keduanya, rona merah dari pipi tan Naruto, suasana romantis benar-benar sebuah kencan yang baru disadari pemuda pirang itu 10 menit yang lalu,

"teme..?"

"aku cinta padamu Naruto.." Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto dan mengecup bibir manisnya, perlahan kecupan demi kecupan membangkitkan rasa ingin lebih dari pemuda didepannya, Sasuke mulai melumatkan bibir Naruto, Naruto memejamkan matanya manikmati lumatan dari bibir sang Sensei dan membalas sedikit demi sedikit lumatan dari sang Sensei, Sasuke menyeringai menang mendapatkan balasan lumatan dari Naruto. Lidahnya meminta izin untuk masuk kemulut Naruto, dan diberikanlah izin tersebut dari pemuda pirang didepannya, tangan Sasuke menekan pinggang Naruto sedangkan tangan Naruto memngalung dileher Sasuke. Lidah mereka saling menari-nari didalamnya, hingga saliva pun menetes disudut bibir mereka.

"ughh~umm~" desahan dari bibir Naruto membangkitkan Nafsu dari Sensei didepannya,

"uumm~~" Sasuke mulai mendesah karenanya.

Naruto mulai memberontak ketika paru-parunya diminta diisi oleh oksigen hingga Sasuke akhirnya dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya, saliva demi saliva yang membentuk benang mengalir dari bibir keduanya, mata menggoda Naruto yang sayu, rona merah, dan saliva milik Sasuke yang menempel disudut bibirnya.

"I love you Naru.." Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto

"hah…hah.. i..i love.. u to.. Sasuke.." bisik pelan Naruto didalam pelukan Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum bahagia dan mengeratkan kembali pelukannya. Menikmati sore bersama pujaan hati sesuatu yang amat didambakan Sasuke seumur hidupnya,

.

Tak sadar oleh keduanya, sepasangn mata yang berlainan tempat melihat adegan mesra mereka dari kejauhan, seorang pria dewasa berambut raven yang tengah duduk disebuah fery mewah tak jauh dari fesy Nartuto dan Sasuke, pria itu tengah menikmati makan sorenya, namun terhenti dan mematahkan sumpit ditangan kanannya.

"Naruto..?! Sasuke..?.. kalian.." wajah memerah karena menahan amarah dari seorang kepala keluarga Uchiha

.

.

.

**TBC ?**


	10. Masa lalu, Masa kini dan Masa depan

Please… Love Me.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa KHS, pintar, periang dan Tampan idaman setiap wanita dan setiap Seme seantero Konoha, Namun dibalik itu semua tidak seperti kenyataannya. Sang matahari yang rela menjadi Bulan demi keluarga. Hingga pada akhirnya dia bertemu seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya

Terinspirasi oleh lagu: Seifuku Ga Jama wo Suru, Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou dan Oogoe Diamond by AKB48

Disclaimer © sampe dunia terbalik tetep punya Abang Masashi Kishimoto hehehe….

**Story : Please… Love Me.**

Rated: M – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasukexNaruto, NarutoxKarin, KabutoxKarin, NarutoxHinata, FugakuxNaruto, dan banyak lainnya.

Warning : 17 tahun plus, Rape, Mpreg, yaoi, incest dan lain sebagainya

Author : Yue Lawliet

.

.

* * *

**# Salam Author**

**.**

**Hy minna-san… thanks ya yang udah terus setia membaca Fic yang abal-abal dari ku ini hehehe… dan makasih buat saran dan kritiknya ya… aku akan mengikuti saran kalian yang mengurangi tanda titik disetiap dialog.. maklum masih pemula sihh…. Hehehe.. tapi aku berjanji akan mengurangi beberapa kesalahan dalam chap ini. hari in hari jum'at, besok libur deh… hehe.. galaku tingkat akut karena sekarang baru tanggal 20 haduhh… masih 1 minggu lagi bro… (nunggu gajian..). yang dah pada reviews.. terimakasihh banget ya.. uhuhuhu… banyak yang nanya ini kira-kira Naruto akan berubah jadi cewek atau ngk… em.. aku masih memikirkan, tapi karena ini Yaoi Naru-chan ngak akan jadi perempuan disini.. hehehe tapi punya kemampuan seperti perempuan, sebenarnya di Indonesia dah banyak loh Kasus lelaki yang memiliki 2 hormon yang dominan, beberapa ada orang yang agak ngk suka dengan fic Naru yang tau-tau bisa hamil, sebenarnya kasus lelaki yang punya organ tubuh perempuan tapi juga memiliki 'itu', sebenarnya banyak loh.. **

**Hehehe… ini sekedar informasi aja.. **

**Yap… Minna silahkan menikmati Fic Please Love Me chap. Ke-10 ini **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_I love you Naru.." _

"_hah…hah.. i..i love.. u to.. Sasuke.." _

**.**

"_Naruto..?! Sasuke..?.. kalian.."_

_._

_._

* * *

**#Masa lalu, Masa kini dan Masa depan.**

.

.

#Mansion Uchiha

.

Seorang wanita bersurai panjang kehitaman menatap sebuah tumpukan kertas dengan mata onixnya yang indah, kerutan disekitar dahinya menandakan bahwa dia kini tengah serius melihat tumpukan kertas yang berisi neraca-neraca keuangan. Beberapa tumpukan kertas lainnya juga berada didepannya. Senyuman sinis terukir pada wajah cantiknya, manic onix miliknya melihat sesosok pemuda dengan rambut keperakan dengan kaca mata bulat yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya.

"kau hebat Kabuto, laporanmu aku terima dengan senang hati" seringai kemenangan terkembang pula pada bibir tipis milik pria berusia 28 th itu,

"tentu saja Lady Mikoto, aku tidak pernah gagal dalam melaksanakan misi dari anda"

"em. Sepertinya sabtu ini akan menjadi hari terakhirnya menghirup udara bebas," Mikoto melihat intens pemuda didepannya, dengan pandangan mata yang tajam kembali sebuah pertanyaan dilayangkan pada pemuda didepannya, pertanyaan yang selalu di layangkan selam 1 tahun belakangan ini.

"kenapa kau mau membantuku Kabuto?" pemuda itu menyeringai, seraya membetulkan kaca mata bulatnya, tatapan penuh dendam itu kembali terlihat padanya.

"aku membenci orang itu sama seperti anda, Lady Mikoto" Mikoto menompang wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang kini berada diatas lengan sopa empuknya

"hanya karena itu?"

"karena orang itu saya kehilangan perempuan yang paling saya cintai " tatapan datar terlihat pada mata sang pemuda. Sang lady dihadapannya hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya, memejamkan mata dan membukannya kembali

"kau masih mencintai anak gadis itu Kabuto"

"Sangat, Lady Mikoto."

'begitu juga aku Kabuto, sampai sekarang aku masih mencintai ayahnya' Batin Mikoto.

"baiklah. Kau boleh pergi Kabuto" Kabuto membungkuk dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Mikoto,

"oh iya.." suara sang Lady menghentikan langkah pemuda bersurai perak itu,

"bagaimana seorang pemuda yang selalu masuk keapartementnya kau sudah selidiki pemuda itu? " Kabuto menyeringai remeh dan menghadapkan dirinya pada wanita bersurai hitan itu-Uchiha Mikoto.

"besok akan kau dapatkan informasinya my Lady" Mikoto sempat terdiam

"baiklah boleh pergi Kabuto"

Sang pemuda meninggalkan ruangan kantor pribadi sang Lady yang serba merah dengan aksen keemasan di setiap rajutan tirai dan furniture miliknya" mata hitamnya terpejam dan sekilas bayangan masa lalu hadiri diingatannya.

_#Flash Back_

_._

_Seorang gadis berusia 20 th berlari kearah mansionnya yang indah dan megah, indah karena taman bunga mawar yang selalu dirawat sang ibu dan megah karena dia adalah seorang putri dari pemilik Rumah Sakit Terbesar di Konoha, bahkan terkenal hingga kepelosok Jepang-Konoha International Hospital, gadis dengan mata onix dan dan surai kehitaman merupakan putri dari sang pemilik mansion tersebut-Mansion Sarutobi._

_Setelah mendapat sebuah kabar tidak meng-enak-an dari sang Aniki-Sarutobi Azuma, gadis yang masih tengah duduk di bangku Kuliah-jurusan Bisnis itu kaget melihat begitu banyak orang yang ada dirumahnya, sejak 1 th yg lalu tiba-tiba ayahnya dinyatakan sebagai Dokter yang telah melakukan Mall praktek mansion sekaligus klinik itu tidak pernah terlihat ramai kembali, sang ayah lebih banyak mengurung diri dikamar dan terkadang berteriak_

"_**bukan aku pelakunya.. sungguh bukan aku"**_

_Tubuh sang gadis membeku ketika melihat banyak polisi yang membawa sebuah tandu berisikan seseorang yang tertutup dengan kain. Sang gadis tahu betul siapa yang ada di tandu itu, dengan langkah yang terhenti saat tandu itu melintas disebalah kanannya, tubuhnya berbalik air matanya yangsedari tadi ditahannya mengalir dengan deras, _

"_To..Tou-san.. TOU-SAN!" sang gadis berlari menuju tandu yang telah dimasukan mobil ambulance. Disingkapnya kain putih yang menutupi wajah mayat tersebut, terlihatlah dengan jelas seorang pria berambut coklat dengan mata yang tertutup, leher mayat tersebut terdapat sebuah bekas merah-bekas jeratan tali, _

"_Mikoto..?!" Seorang pria berusia 25 th mendekatinya dan mendekap tubuh Mikoto dengan erat_

"_Aniki..Tou-san..Tou-san.. hikss.." Mikoto menangis terisak dan kemudian tidak sadarkan diri. _

_Ya..sang ayah yang tidak kuat menerima cercaan dari orang-orang disekitarnya, menuduhnya sebagai dokter yang mallpraktek, dicap sebagai pembunuh, mengakhiri hidupnya dengan gantung diri tepat pada saat ulang tahun putrinya yang 20 th._

_._

_SKIP TIME_

_._

_Waktu berlalu, sudah setahun lamanya sejak kematiaan sang ayah, Mikoto yang tadinya seorang gadis yang manis dan periang mendadak menjadi seorang gadis yang amat sangat pendiam, hidupnya yang hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang kakak yang lebih sering meninggalkannya karena tengah berusaha mengelola sebuah perusahaan farmasi miliki keluarga Sarutobi, sejak alih rumah sakitnya berpindah pada relasi sang ayahnya-Uchiha Madara, kini sang kakak tengah berusaha keras membangun dari awal financial mereka, untung sang kakak sangat lah hebat dalam dunia bisnis hingga baru menginjak 1 tahun perusahaan mereka telah berkembang sangatlah cepat. Kesepian yang dialami sang gadis beralih pada hobinya yang suka meneliti tentang astronomi, hingga suatu saat dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda seusianya, seorang pemuda yang ramah, dia sangatlah tampan hingga semua gadis di Konoha University menjulukinya Pangeran Matahari, mengingat senyumannya yang ramah rambut pirang dan mata birunya yang hangat. _

_Perkenalan yang tiba-tiba bersama dengan sahabat karibnya Uzumaki Kushina, dia mengenal Namikaze Minato-Sang Pangeran Matahari dari jurusan Arsitektur dan Uchiha Fugaku-Sang Pangeran Es dari Jurusan Kedokteran, sebagai senpainya di club Astronomi. 1 tahun bersama, saling mengenal Hingga akhirnya ingin rasanya Mikoto menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Minato sang senpai. Dan dengan senang hati Minato menerima Mikoto sebagai kekasihnya, kebahagiaan kembali pada gadis itu, namun tak lama hanya 4 bulan mereka bersama, awan badai hitam kembali pada mereka, hingga suatu saat, sang kakak menginginkan adiknya untuk menikah dengan anak dari keluarga Uchiha-Uchiha Fugaku. Mikoto menolaknya dengan tegas namun sang kakak memberikan pengertian karena bila dia tidak menikah dengan Fugaku maka semua yang telah diperoleh mereka akan dicabut secara paksa oleh keluaga Uchiha, mengingat semua harta kekayaan yang mereka miliki adalah hasil sang ayah yang berhutang pada keluarga Uchiha. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, dimalam ketika mereka mengadakan acara perpisahan angkatannya, Mikoto memutuskan Minato dan dengan terpaksa mereka berpisah namun dengan cinta yang masih melekat Mikoto. Minato pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jerman meneruskan kuliahnya ketahap Doktor, sedangkan Mikoto menikah dengan Fugaku_

_Waktu bergulir, Mikoto pun menjadi istri Uchiha Fugaku, sedangkan Minato kini menikah dengan Kushina sahabatnya, 4 tahun berlalu hingga dia mendapatkan keturunan seorang anak laki-laki tampan bercirikan Uchiha-Uchiha Itachi, anak yang membanggakan sangat cerdas daripada anak seusianya, dan kini Mikoto pun tengah mengandung lagi. Keluarga yang sempurna itulah yang dilihat orang, namun sangat berbeda dari kenyataannya, dari dulu hingga sekarang Mikoto tidak pernah disentuh sekali pun oleh Fugaku bahkan dia yang tengah hamil ini pun dikarenakan Fugaku yang menanamkan sel spermanya pada sang istri dengan cara menyuntikan langsung pada rahimnya. Sebenarnya sejak dari pertama Mikoto mengetahui bahwa Fugaku adalah seorang Gay dan dia mencintai Minato, namun karena paksaan dari Uchiha Madara hingga akhirnya dia menikah dengan Fugaku, sungguh sebuah kenyataan yang amat menyakitkan mengingat dia yang telah menjadi ibu namun tak pernah sekali pun dia merasakan kehangatan sentuhan seorang lelaki. _

_Hingga suatu saat ketika kandungannya yang menginjak 9 bulan tak sengaja dia mendengar pembicaraan Fugaku dan Madara yang meyatakan bahwa kesalahan dalam operasi seorang anak dari Perdana Mentri, yang pernah ditangani ayahnya dan Madara murni karena sang pasien yang memangtidak kuat lagi dalam menghadapi penyakitinya, Madara sengaja menjatuhkan nama baik Sarutobi Danzo –ayah dari Mikoto demi mendapatkan saham besar dari rumah sakitnya. Luka lama Mikoto pun terbuka kembali, terlihat dalam masa lalunya mengingat sang ayah yang difitnah, dia yang dibully orang-orang dikampusnya, menuduhnya pembunuh, semua itu karena Uchiha Madara_

"_aku berjanji selama darahku masih mengalir akan kuhancurkan kau Uchiha" sumpahnya dalam hati, dan melakui anaknya yang dia kandung, dia bersumpah anak ini yang akan menghancurkan ayahnya. Mikoto berjalan gontai ke kamar pribadinya dan menidurkan tubuhnya, sesekali dia mengusap sayang keperutnya, terlintas lah sebuah nama yang tepat untuk anak keduanya_

"_Sasuke, namamu adalah Sasuke anakku.. dan jadilah seorang yang hebat seperti Sarutobi Sasuke yang bisa menaklukan Kyuubi no Yoko" _

_._

_#Flash Back of_

_._

Wanita bersurai hitam itu terbangun dan mendapati dirinya kini masih berada dalam bathtup kamar mandinya, tubuh yang terendam dengan busa mandi beraromakan rose, dengan bayangan masa lalu di hatinya.

"kau akan hancur Uchiha Fugaku" suara dingin sedingin es, pembalasan dendam pun akan datang.

KRINGGG…. KRINGGG….

Suara ponsel Mikoto membuyarkan lamunannya, terlihatlah sebuah nama di layar ponselnya

'**Kabuto'**

"moshi~moshi~ kaju sudah dapatkan Kabuto?"

"**ya.. namanya pemuda itu adalah Naruto, dan dia adalah putra dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato"**

Mikoto membelalakan matanya dengan mulut yang hampir tebuka lebar, pikirannya masih mengatakan tidak percaya dengan informasi dari orang kepercayaannya itu

"kau yakin Kabuto?"

"**tentu saja Lady, dia dalah mantan muridku 2 tahun yg lalu, dan dia adalah adik dari wanita yang aku cintai dan wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya"**

"ckkk… bukan masalah itu, apa benar dialah simpanan dari lelaki berengsek itu?"

"**hem.. tentu saja my Lady, pernahkah kau mendapatkan informasi yang tidak tepat dariku? Saat ini dia tengah bersekolah di Konoha High School dan amat sangat kebetulan Putramu lah wali kelasnya"**

Mikoto mendengus dan memandang langit-langit kamar mandinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'he? Kebetulan yang amat menyenangkan sekali, anak dari penghianat itu ternyata"

"baiklah.. terus selidiki lagi Kabuto, aku mengandalkanmu"

TUTTT….TUTT…..

Mikoto memutuskan hubungan ponselnya.

"_kau tau Kushina.. aku sangat mencintai Minato.."_

"_ohya.. cepat kau katakan padanya Miko-chan"_

Banyangan masa lalu terus menghantuinya.. Kushina memang sahabatnya, namun sahabat yang telah merebut pria yang dia cintai bukanlah sahabat namanya, penghianat adalah sebutannya, walau dia telah menikah dengan Fugaku, namun Mikoto masih sangat mencintai Minato, sangat.. bahkan tidak segan-segan Mikoto menjebak Minato untuk tidur dengannya hingga Kushina memergoki mereka, perasaan bencinya pada Kushina yang tidak bersalah itu makin menjadi ketika Minato yang tengah berada pengarunya menyabutkan nama Kushina berkali-kali bahkan ketika Minato melepaskan hasratnya.

"sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui.. ini benar-benar keberuntunganku, ehe..AHAHAHAHA…" suara tawa dan seringai mengerikan keluar dari mulut cantik sang Lady yang telah menjadi seorang iblis.

.

.

* * *

#Sebuah kediaman Uchiha di Kyoto.

.

Malam yang tengah menyelimuti kesadaran dari seorang pria paruh baya yang kini tengah tertidur disebuah ranjang yang hangat, sesekali gerakan-gerakan kegelisahan dirasakan pria itu, hingga keringat nya terus terusan mengalir tiada henti di pelipis nya

.

"_kau tau Fugaku… aku sangat menyukai Mikoto…" seorang pemuda pirang kini tengah bersadar pada pembatas pagar atap fakultas Kedokteran, angin dingin malam dan sebuat teropong bintang, hari yang tepat untuk mengamati pergerakan bintang , karena saat itu malam amatlah cerah._

"_hn.." jawab pemuda bersurai raven dengan mata onix yang tadi tengah sedikit melirik kearah safir sang pirang, kembali pada teropong bintangnya, pandangan mata yang kosong seakan-akan bukanlah bintang yang sedang dia perhatikan_

"_hah. kau ini dari SMA sampai sekarang sama sekali tidak berubah, baka.." ejek pemuda pirang di sebelahnya yang kesal menerima respon singkat dari kawannya._

"_hn"_

"_ckk..besok aku akan mengatakannya pada Mikoto, kau harus dukung aku ya Fuga-chan" seraya menepuk pundak tegap Fugaku._

"_hn"_

"_kau juga sesekali kencan lah dengan seorang gadis" saut Minato_

"_aku tidak tertarik.." jawabnya singkat_

"_memangnya kau tertarik dengan apa? Dengan bintang?" Tanya Minato seraya menyindir_

_Tatapan mata Fugaku menajam Minato, Minato sempat ketakutan melihat tatapan mata sahabat karibnya itu, Fugaku mendorong pundak Minato yang lebih kecil darinya kerah jeruji pembatas atap, sangat keras hingga dapat terdengar suara nyaring benturan tubuh Minato dengan besi jeruji._

"_ma..mau apa kau Fugaku?" Tanya Minato _

_Fugaku tidak menjawab, memajukan tubuhnya dan mengunci pergerakan Minato, tangannya mengunci kedua tangan Minato dan mengangkatnya di atas kepala Minato, kaki Minato di Kunci dengan kaki jenjang Fugaku_

"_aku hanya tertarik padaku Minato.."_

"_KAU GILA FUGAKU.. LEPASKAN AKU! LEPAS..umnnhh~~" Fugaku mencium ganas Minato, melumatkan dengan kasar bibirnya, _

"_ughh~~ummh~~lepp…ummnhh~~" lidah Fugaku memasuki rongga mulut Minato memutar lidahnya didalam mengajak lidah Minato bermain tapi tidak ada balasan Fugaku menghisap dengan kuat lidah Minato hingga Minato mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat dari perlakuan sahabatnya itu. Tapi berbeda dengan Fugaku, Minato adalah lelaki yang sangat normal dengan tenang nya dia mendorong Fugaku dengan keras hingga Fugaku menabrak teropong bintang pemberiannya untuk Minato._

"_hah..hah.. KAU GILA FUGAKU!" Fugaku menatap Minato datar, saliva-saliva mereka masih berada disudut mulutnya masing-masing, Minato menghapus paksa sudut bibirnya _

"_aku ini __**NORMAL **__tidak seperti kau. __**MENJIJIKAN..!" **__suara dingin dan tatapan tajam pada Fugaku, Minato berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya yang kini tengah terdiam tanpa menatap kepergian Minato. 30 menit kemudian mata onix Fugaku melihat teropong bintangnya yang hancur lensanya. _

"_ehe… AHAHAHAHA… hikss" suara seringai, tawa menakutkan hingga suara isak dari air mata yang keluar dari mata onix Fugaku, di genggamnya pecahan lensa itu dan dilukainya lengan kanannya berkali-kali tanpa membuat urat arterinya terputus, suatu tidakan menghilangkan rasa sakit pada hati dan memindahkannya pada tubuh dengan cara melukainya._

"_aku mencintaimu Minato" _

_._

_._

_CKIIITTT….. DUAAARRRR….._

_._

_Sebuah mobil berwarna merah memasuki jurang karena kehilangan keseimbangannya pada saat bersenggolan secara sengaja dengan sebuah mobil ferrai hitam. Sebuah ledakan dasyat yang menghancurkan seluruh mobil tanpa sisa. Sesosok pria berambut raven keluar dari mobil hitam itu, pandangan mata onox yang kosong melihat ledakan yang amat hebat itu. Sebuah teropong bintang dilemparkannya kearah ledakan itu. _

"_aku mencintaimu Minato selamanya"_

"_**benarkah…Fuga-chan.."**_

_Sesosok suara dari belakang telinganya yang amat familiar mengagetkannya hingga dia refleks menengok kebelakang, _

"_ka..kau?!" sesosok pria dengan wajah hampir hancur dan darah yang mengenang pada rambut pirangnya, mata birunya yang indah kini terbelalak keluar hingga nyaris akan putus, dia memakai kemeja putih yang berlumuran darah, tangannya yang terbata-bata mencengkram pundak Fugaku hingga kuku-kuku panjangnya menancap ke pundak bidang Fugaku_

"_ARRGGHHHH…LEPASKAN AKU!"_

"_**khikhi.. bukannya kau mencintaiku Fuga-chan.. kalau begitu ikutlah denganku" **_

_Wajah hancur iitu mendekat kearahnya, bau gosong daging sangat terasa pada penciumannya _

"_TIDAK AKU TIDAK MAU..! LEPASKAN AKU.."_

_._

_._

"TIDAAKKKK….hah…hah…hah…" pria paruh baya itu terbangun dari tidurnya mendapati tubuhnya telah basah dengan keringat,

"Minato…?! tidak .. ini hanya mimpi buruk, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa"

Lelaki paruh baya itu, berjalan kesebuah kamar kecil dan mencuci wajahnya dengan air diwastafel, nafasnya masih terengah-engah mengingat mimpi buruknya. Mendadak pikirannya terlintas pada sosok pemuda manis berambut pirang yang dia tak sengaja melihatnya di sebuah kapal Fery dan tengah berpelukan dengan seorang pemuda dewasa berambut raven yang merupakan anaknya sendiri-Uchiha Sasuke. Teringatlah sebuah masa lalu, Minato orang yang dia cintai, bertahun-tahun bersama dengannya hingga Minato mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang hitam, Mikoto-Uchiha Mikoto, istri sahnya sekarang.

Pemuda yang memeluk Naruto amatlah mirip dengan Mikoto hanya saja dia seorang pria, dan sekarang dia dan Naruto-orang yang dia cintai saat ini tengah dekat, mengingatkan Minatonya yang telah direbut oleh Mikoto. Marah… Depresi.. Cemburu…

PRAAANGGG…

Fugaku meninju Kaca wastafel sampai pecah dan tangan kanannya robek hingga mengeluarkan darah yang amat banyak

"kau akan hancur… kau akan hancur wahai putra Mikoto"

Sumpahnya pada saat itu.

.

.

* * *

#Kamar 205 Rumah Sakit Konoha Cab. Osaka-Kansai

.

.

Seorang orang wanita tengah duduk dan menatap sebuah hasil pemeriksaan terakhir wanita bersurai merah didepannya. Tatapan mata sendu dibalas senyuman tipis oleh wanita bersurai merah itu.

"kau harus segera operasi Kushina-san" lirihnya..

"tidak perlu Shizune, ini hanya akan sia-sia. Kanker otakku sudah stadium akhir kan? Aku hanya ingin kau lakukan sesuatu untukku Shizune" mata Kushina telah terairi, membasahi kesua pipinya yang pucat. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah surat beramplopkan warna merah. Shizune menerimanya dengan ekspresi binggung dan kembali menatap sahabat didepannya

" tolong kau poskan surat ini,"

"ini untuk siapa Kushina-san?"

"seseorang.. yang mencintaiku hingga akhir hayatnya, aku yakin dia akan melindungi malaikat kecilku nanti, " Shizune menerima surat itu dengan setengah hati,

"istirahatlah Kushi-san" Shizune merebahkan tubuh Kushina dan menyelimutinya, tak lama Shizune meninggalkan sahabatnya yang terpejam.

'Kurama.. aku harap kau bisa melindungi matahari kecilku' batin Kushina seraya membuka kembali matanya yang kini meneteskan air mata kembali.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hy minna… maaf ya… dichap ini aku hanya menampilakan para orang tua- orang tua ini, dan masa lalu mereka…

Tapi aku janji 2 hari lagi aku akan kembali dengan chap selanjutnya… hehehehe… jaa…

**R n R….TEBAYOOOO…**


	11. HURT…… BECAUSE OF YOU

**Please… Love Me.**

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa KHS, pintar, periang dan Tampan idaman setiap wanita dan setiap Seme seantero Konoha, Namun dibalik itu semua tidak seperti kenyataannya. Sang matahari yang rela menjadi Bulan demi keluarga. Hingga pada akhirnya dia bertemu seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya

Terinspirasi oleh lagu: Seifuku Ga Jama wo Suru, Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou

untuk Chap ini terinpirasi dari lagu **"Because of You" dari After School **

Disclaimer © sampe dunia terbalik tetep punya Abang Masashi Kishimoto hehehe….

**Story : Please… Love Me.**

Rated: M – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasukexNaruto, NarutoxKarin, KabutoxKarin, FugakuxNaruto, dan banyak lainnya.

Warning : 17 tahun plus, Rape, Mpreg, yaoi, incest dan lain sebagainya

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

.

.

**# Salam Author**

**Hy minna-san… kembali lagi dengan diriku yang katanya Ero ini#masa sih? Aku juga ngk tau tapi menurut para anggota Partai Persatuan Fujodashi SasuNaruSasu Se Indonesia sih begitu.. huahahahha….. **

**Minna Thanks ya yang dah reviews.. banyak pertanyaaan, apa kah Minato itu dah meninggal atau belom, jawabanya papi Mina sudah meninggal kecelakaan bareng ama Karin nee-channya Naruto huuuaaaa….., lebih lengkapnya di chap 1 ya Minna.. hehehe…  
**

**Semoga Ficku ini ngk bikin kalian bosen ya.. hehehe arigatou… Minna.. **

**Silahkan baca chap ke 11 ini.. yang sedikit terinpirasi dari lagu Because of You dari girl Band After School asal Korea Selatan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_ini untuk siapa Kushina-san?"_

"_seseorang.. yang mencintaiku hingga akhir hayatnya, aku yakin dia akan melindungi malaikat kecilku nanti, " Shizune menerima surat itu dengan setengah hati, _

"_istirahatlah Kushi-san" Shizune merebahkan tubuh Kushina dan menyelimutinya, tak lama Shizune meninggalkan sahabatnya yang terpejam._

'_Kurama.. aku harap kau bisa melindungi matahari kecilku' batin Kushina seraya membuka kembali matanya yang kini meneteskan air mata kembali._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**#HURT… BECAUSE OF YOU **

.

.

Pagi hari yang indah di KHS yang kini tengah ramai dengan para siswa siswinya yang mengadakan sebuah Festival musim panas, ada yang menyiapkan bebagai macam stan, ada pula yang meyiapkan stan dalam kelas, berbagai macam permainan, dan ada pula yang tengah meyiapkan dekorasi sepanjang sekolah dan gerbang. Begitu pula kelas 11-2 yang tengah menyiapkan seorang pemeran utama dari stan yang mereka buat, seorang pemuda yang tengah menjadi seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang di gerai dengan gelombang disetiap ujungnya, tubuh yang mungil dengan tinggi 168 cm itu di balut dengan baju maid dengan rok mini berwarna baby blue dan tak lupa aksesories telinga dan ekor kucing yang menghiasinya, wajah imut plus cemberut yang sedari tadi dilayangkan tengah sibuk di polas poles oleh teman-teman perempuannya didalam sebuah bilik khusus ganti pakaian, seringai-seringai mesum terlihat diwajah gadis yang mendandaninya, gadis berambut pirang panjang di ikat keatas,

"Ino-chan!jangan lihat aku seperti itu" protes sang tokoh utama

"hehe.. tidak kok Naruto-chan, kau manis sekali Naru"

"are.. Kawai Naru-chan" seorang siswi dengan surai pirang pucat a.k.a Shion, yang baru masuk kedalam bilik itu memandang kagum pemuda yang telah di sulap cantik oleh Yamanaka Ino.

"ba..bagaimana.. Naruto-kun.. a..apa ke..kesempitan?" Tanya Hinata yang berona melihat penampilan Naru-chan saat ini.

"unghh..! tidak nyaman! SEMPITTT!" teriaknya .

.

Sementara itu para pemuda yang tengah menyusun bangku dan meja mendadak berhenti mendengar teriakan dari UKE termanis di KHS ini.

"ada apaa nie?" Tanya Shikamaru yang baru saja membawa beberapa buku

"eh.. kok kalian berhenti ? Tanya Kiba begitu juga Gaara yang sedari tadi terdiam agak binggung melihat tingkat teman-temannya yang mendadak berhenti kerja ketika mereka datang berkeliling untuk memeriksa setiap kelas

"ssttt…" balas para siswa yang membuat sweatdrop Shikamaru cs, karena penasaran Shikamaru, Kiba dan Gaara menajamkan telinga mereka mendekati bilik tempat ganti baju Naruto besama dengan para gadis yang tengah mendandaninya.

"ah..Ino-chan, jangan sentuh itu.." desah Naruto

"kalau tidak dibeginikan mana bagus Naru-chan khukhukhu" saut Ino mesum

"i..iya.. Naru-chan" Hinata ikut-ikutan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel chan

"uh.. SAKITT… AKHHH..!"

CROOOTTT…

Mendadak para seme yang tengah berimajinasi liar mimisan dengan bersamaan

"se..sedang mereka?" Tanya Kiba yang masih mengusap mimisannya

"ukh . mendokusai..!" ujar Shikamaru dengan rona merahnya

Sedangkan Gaara dengan antengnya menutupi hidungnya.

SREEEKKKKK

Suara pintu geser, seorang siswi akhirnya keluar dari tempat ganti itu

"sedang apa kalian? Kok pada kumpul disini?" Tanya seorang siswi berrambut pirang pucat bernama Shion

"ohh tidak kok.." dengan teratur mereka bubar dari dan kembali pada kegiatan masing-masng.

"baiklah minna-san" teriak Ino yang telah keluar dari bilik, refleks semua orang berhenti dan kembali bergerombol didepan bilik" kami persembahkan Naru-chan"

KRIKK…KRIKK…

Tidak ada yang keluar dari bilik, Ino pun memincingkan mata dan menengok kearah dalam bilik, memandangi seorang pemuda yang sudah sempurna itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ayolah Naru-chan"bujuk Ino sambil menarik tangannya

"unghhh… Tidak mau Ino-chan" jawab Naruto yang masih berpegangan dengan meja disebelahnya.

"AYO!" maka dengan tenaga berlebih dari Ino-chan, keluarlah seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan pakaian maid lengkap dengan asesories kucingnya plus wajah manis yang sedikit cemberut

"ayo beri salam seperti tadi Naru-chan" suruh Shion

"mi…"rona merah dan malu menyelimuti wajah tannya yg manis

"MI?" lanjut para siswa

"Mi..Miaoww.. Se..Selamat datang Master… nyan~"

SINGGG…. (terdiam sesaat)

"UUOOOO….. KAWAIII!"

Dengan hebohnya suara para siswa dan siswi yang menahan mimisan membuat geger seluruh penjuru KHS

'ungghh… malu..' batin sang pemuda yang menjadi objek mimisan para siswa hari ini.

BRUUKKK…

Suara buku dan kertas yang berjatuhan serontak mengalihkan pandangan semua orang pada sumber suara, di depan pintu.

"Do..dobe?!" seorang pria dewasa nan tampan dengan rambut emo dan wajah porcelain yang berona sempurna membelalakan matanya, membuat para siswa terheran-heran dengan tingkah laku wali kelas yang terkenal dengan kestoic-annya

"Se..Sensei te..teme?" Naruto Sweatdrop

.

.

#Sasuke Pov

.

Hari festival pun tiba, rasanya cepat sekali setelah seminggu yang lalu kami ke Osaka-Kansai menemaninya menjenguk ibunya dan berkencan disana, kencan? Hah… AKU SENANG SEKALI! Terima kasih Kami-sama...

.

_Flash back_

_._

_Setelah 30 menit kapal Fery berlayar di sebuah teluk Osaka, akhirnya kami bisa kembali kedaratan, aku membiarkan Naruto untuk berjalan lebih dahulu dariku, setelah sepuluh menit yang lalu kami saling berciuman dan berpelukan, kini dia hanya menunduk berjalan cepat meninggalkanku. Aku mendengus kesal kareba tingkahnya yang aneh itu, bukan ini tingkah yang wajar, sepertinya dia hanya malu_

"_dobe.." aku memanggil namanya seraya berjalan menuju arahnya yang sedari tadi merunduk dan berjalan cepat._

"_dobe." Masih belum ada reaksi_

"_Naru-chan.." aku makin ingin menggodanya_

"_jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel CHAN!" dia marah sukses menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kearahku_

"_hn"_

"_ck.. ayo pulang"_

_Aku menarik tangannya dan menggiringnya kesebuah gang kosong dan menyenderkannya didinding._

"_a..apa teme?" rona merah menutupi wajahnya manis sekali_

"_aku butuh kepastian dobe"_

"_kepastian apa teme?" jawabnya sadis_

"_hn.. mau jadi pacarku?" _

"_EHH?!"_

"_hn.."dia memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus kesal lalu kembali menatapku mata biru nan cantiknya sungguh membuatku semakin menginginkannya_

"_ckk.. begini ya teme. Aku akui, aku memang suka padamu, tapi bukan artinya kita harus jadi sepasang kekasih teme"_

"_hn?" maksudnya? Aku mengerutkan alisku mencerna kata-katanya_

"_kau sadar tidak sih, kita ini guru dan murid,?" _

"_aku tidak peduli.." dia kembali memalingkan matanya dan tatapan matanya agak sedikit menyiratkan sesuatu, seperti sebuah batu yang menghalanginya, aku tahu dia adalah tipe siswa yang selalu melanggar peraturan, jadi alasan apa yg di berikan untuk menolakku, pria yang dia sukai, apa karena kami juga sesama pria. Aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pendapat masyarakat, yang aku tahu aku hanya menginginkan Naruto tidak yang lain._

"_teme.. mau kah kau menunggu 1 minggu lagi? Ada suatu hal yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu teme.. dan…"_

"_dan?"_

"_aku ingin mengakui suatu hal dan kau harus mengetahui semuanya sebelum kau menginginkan aku sebagai kekasihmu" _

"_baiklah, sesudah festival sekolah, aku ingin aku menemuiku di atas atap sekolah jam 7 malam dobe, "_

"_oke"_

_Ini lah yang seharusnya aku tanyakan, mungkin terbilang aneh tapi sejak aku menemukan buku dobe yang berlumuran bercak air dan noda coklat yang aku pastikan itu adalah darah, walau buku itu di tulis dengan mengunakan sebuah kata sandi, tapi aku sangat tahu bahwa buku itu merupakan sebuah rahasia yang sangat amat penting bagi Naruto, sebuah rahasia, aku harus mengetahuinya, sebelum kami mengambil langkah lebih jauh lagi, tapi terus terang apa pun yang terjadi padanya dimasa lalu, aku akan tetap mencintainya, Naruto aku mohon jangan kau hianati kepercayaanku ini._

_._

_#Flash back off_

_._

Yah walau belum bisa disebut sepasang kekasih, tapi yang sangat aku ketahui sakarang dobe juga mencintaiku dan memandangku sebagai seorang lelaki yang special baginya,

"_**i..i love.. u to.. Sasuke" **_

Kata-kata Naruto yang terus bersuara di otakku, shitt… hanya karena lima kata itu aku menjadi sangat gila sekarang, dan lebih possessive mungkin.

Seperti saat ini, tepat dihadapanku, makhluk paling manis yang pernah aku temui sepanjang hidupku yang hampir menginjak 25 tahun ini. aku berterima kasih pada Sabaku Gaara yang lupa membawa buku panduan dan akhirnya Kakashi menyuruhku untuk membawanya ke ketua Osis yang bermuka UKE dengan tato 'AI' di dahinya itu-mengigat aku adalah wali kelas mereka- dengan malas aku membawanya walau tidak terlihat melalui ekspresi stoic-andalan Uchiha yang aku miliki.

Mataku terpaku pada sosoknya, manis… rambut pirang panjang bergelombang, baju maid baby blue dengan aksen renda hitam yang mini, stoking hitam nan seksi di padu padankan dengan boot biru dongker , asessories kucing sebagai pelengkap, wajah manis tsundere yang berkata

"Mi..Miaoww.. Se..Selamat datang Master… nyan~"

ARRGGHHHH KAU MEMBUATKU GILA DOBE…! Dengan cepat aku menyeretnya dari kerumunan siswa dan siswi ku yang bengong melihat aksi mendadakku, hingga kedalam sebuah UKS 2 belokan dari kelas kami.

GRRAAKKKK….

BRAKKK….

CKLEKKK…

"kau mau apa Sensei-Teme.?" Kini dihadapanku Naruto yang telah berhasil aku seret ke UKS yang telah ku kunci pribadiku-karena kadang aku juga bertindak sebagai dokter UKS dadakan.

"hn.. penampilan macam apa itu dobe"

"eh?!"

.

#Sasuke Pov end

.

"hn.. penampilan macam apa itu dobe"

Serontak pertanyaan bodoh dari sang Sensei yang terkenal sebagai dokter jenius itu membuat Naruto terkekeh geli karena heran dengan pertanyaan gurunya

"kau ini teme. Kan hasil rapat seminggu yg lalu sepakat kalau aku sebagai maid khususnya kau lupa ya?"

'damn..aku lupa' Sasuke membatin seraya menggigit bawah bibirnya, sejenak wajah albasternya memerah karena malu, namun hanya seper-sekon, dia kembali memasang wajah stoicnya

"hn"

"ck… dasar sensei teme"

.

#Naruto Pov

.

Hah dasar teme berengsek , masa bisa-bisanya lupa dengan hasil rapat seminggu yang lalu, apa mungkin otaknya semakin dobe ya?. Aku berjalan melewati sensei teme yang masih memandang ku dengan amat datar, sejenak kadang aku heran kenapa aku bisa suka dengan orang yang tak bedanya dengan kulkas ini. Aku mencoba membuka pintu, namun nihil , aku lupa dia telah mengunci pintunya, akhirnya aku kembali membalikan badan ku dan melihat kembali ke arah sensei teme yang menyeringai jahil seraya memegang sebuah kunci

"kau cari ini dobe?"

PLUNG..

Dia , menjatuhkan kuncinya dalam akurium,

"_**hahaha… kau itu benar-benar manis Naruto, sangat mirip dengan Minato"**_

DEG..

"_**kau mirip dengan Minato, Naru_chan… wangi tubuhmu pun sangat sama… aku mau ibumu sembuhkan… kau tak perlu membayar apa pun.. cukup menuruti kata-kataku" **_

Sebuah suara yang peling tidak ingin kudengar, sebuah bayangan masa lalu, setahun yang lalu, tepat pada tanggal 10 oktober, dia dokter itu.. Uchiha Fugaku..

Aku kembali melihat orang yang ada didepannku, aroma mint

"Naru-chan.." suara baritone yang sama

"ti..tidak.. menjauh! MENJAUH DARIKU!"

.

#Naruto pov

.

.

Sasuke heran dengan tingkah laku Naruto yang mendadak menggigil, dan membelalakan mata birunya, pencaran mata ketakutan dan nafas yang memburu

"Naru? Kau kenapa?" Sasuke mendekati tubuh Naruto yang terjatuh dan menggigil. Tangan tannya tak henti-hentinya memeluk dirinya sendiri, nafasnya semakin memburu.

"Tidak… jangan sentuh aku, jangan sentuh aku.. JANGAN..?!"

Sasuke memegangi tangan Naruto yang saat itu mencoba mencakar-cakari dirinya sendiri, iris onix sang sensei memancarkan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa bahkan lebih dari ketika insiden Naruto yang hampir di perkosa oleh Sai. Air mata menetes dari mata birunya, sebuah trauma, sejak Naruto yang di perkosa oleh Fugaku setahun yang lalu, hampir 2 bulan dia akan sangat amat ketakutan bila terkunci dalam ruangan yang serba putih, mual ketika mencium bau obat-obatan bahkan akan berteriak-teriak bila hujan turun dan petir terus menyambar, namun dengan tekatnya yang ingin menyingkirkan trauma itu, tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun dia melawan semuanya, sendirian tanpa ada yang tahu, bahkan ketika Fugaku yang hampir 3-4 minggu sekali mengiginkan layanan dari sang bungsu Uzumaki, entah kekuatan dari mana dia bisa melayani manusia berengsek penyebab traumanya, hanya dalam waktu 2 bulan seorang Uzumaki Naruto sendirian melawan ketakutan dalam dirinya. Tapi kini sejak kedatangan seorang pria yang memikat hatinya, Uchiha Sasuke, dia pun sangat menyadari bahwa dia telah melemah, pertahanannya telah bobol, bahkan sumpah yang dia telah layangkan pada makam Nee-channya-salah satu orang yang membuatnya benci akan cinta- telah dia lupakan seketika, hanya karena seorang yang bernama Sasuke, dia melemah dan melupakan sumpah

'**AKU TIDAK AKAN PERCAYA LAGI DENGAN CINTA'**

Menjadi

'**BISA KAH AKU KEMBALI MEMPERCAYAI CINTA LAGI'**

Rontaan–rontaan ketika tangan kekarnya Sasuke memeganginya, membuat sang bungsu dari Uchiha manic geram dan memeluk tubuh Naruto yang terus memberontak, menenangkannya dengan kehangatan dan kelembutannya

"Naruto.. ini aku"

"hikkss.. jangan sentuh aku. Jangan aku mohon dokter jangan.."

'dokter?' Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya mendengar kata itu disebut 'dokter',

'apakah mungkin Naruto memiliki trauma dengan seseorang yang berspesialis seorang dokter' Sasuke membatin,

Sasuke mendekatkan kepala Naruto pada dada bidangnya dan mengusap lembut rambut pirangnya yang terlihat karena wignya telah terlepas ketika dia meronta-ronta, Sasuke dapat merasakan deru napas Naruto kembali normal namun tidak dengan air matanya, karena dia bisa merasakan dadanya sekarang telah basah karena air mata siswa yang dia cintai.

"Naruto.." suara beriton lembut berbisik padanya

"Sa..Sasuke" akhirnya dengan kelembutan sensei didepannya Naruto dapat kembali pada kesadarannya, yang didepannya bukanlah Uchiha Fugaku melainkan Uchiha Sasuke-pria yang dia cintai.

"Sasuke.. hikss..hikkss" melemah dirinya kembali melemah, seperti bukan seorang pria hanya itulah yang tersisa darinya-gender yang dia miliki-pria, saat ini didepan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dia bukan seperti seorang pria, seperti seorang gadis yang memerlukan perlindungan, MEMALUKAN- itulah yang mungkin pendapat orang lihat bila mengetahui seorang Uzumaki, tengah menangis dalam pelukan seorang pria, mengingat dia juga seorang Ace club Basket yang amat diandalkan.

"menangislah Naruto" perintah yang membuatnya kembali melemah, sang Uchiha didepannya membuatnya semakin melemah. Perlahan kepala Naruto menonggak kearah Senseinya yang memang meimiliki tinggi badan diatasnya-walaupun sudah dalam posisi duduk namun sang sensei jauh lebih tinggi darinya- wajah manis yang memancarkan ketakutan telah hilang sedikit demi sedikit, walau air mata itu masih membasahi mata birunya-salah satu bagian yang disukai sang sensei- tangan kekar sang sensei mengusapnya dengan lembut, mengusap pipi kanan dan beralih pada pipi kirinya, air mata itu belum terhenti juga, sang sensei mengantikan kerja tangannya dengan bibir tipisnya, mengecup kedua mata sang Uzumaki dan menjilati air mata yang terjatuh, menegecup dahinya, dan kemudian melumatkan bibir ceri pink milik Uzumaki Naruto, lumatan lembut kadang berganti kecupan-kecupan lalu beralih menjilati dan menggigit mesra bibir bawah Naruto, Sasuke melepaskan lumatan itu dan kembali menatap mata biru Naruto, memastikan semua yang dilakukan- merupakan usahanya untuk menenangkan Siswa tercintanya ini berhasil dengan baik.

"Naruto.. Aishiteru yo.." kata-kata ajaib yang selalu diberikan sang Sensei. Kata-kata yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan selain dari sang ibu yang tulus mencintainya, sang ibu yang amat dia sayangi hingga nyawa pun dia pertaruhkan demi kesembuhan sang ibu, namun saat ini didepannya bukanlah sang ibu, namun seorang pria yang tulus mencintainya, namun tuluskah dia? Mengingat apa yang telah Naruto lakukan dengan ayah pria didepannya. Naruto menyadari ini dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Sasuke.. ..

"hn"

"mau kah,,... maukah kau mendengar ceritaku?"

.

.

.

* * *

#Kediaman Uchiha

.

Seorang wanita bersurai hitam tengah membaca sebuah kumpulan dokumen yang sejak 30 menit lalu diberikan seorang pria bersurai perak dengan kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, sesekali seringai kemenangan menghiasi wajah wanita itu begitu pula sang pria-tangan kanannya.

"kerja bagus Kabuto, dengan ini dia benar-benar akan hancur"

"terimakasih my Lady, bukankah ini yang sangat anada harapkan" wanita itu menatap intens pria didepannya,

"begitu juga kau Kabuto, dan mengenai Uzumaki Naruto apakah sudah kau dapatkan apa yang aku inginkan?" sang Lady meletakan semua dokumen yang susun rapih pada file berwarna biru, Kabuto kembali memberikan sebuah amplop coklat yang besar,dengan sangat anggu sang Lady-Uchiha Mikoto membuka amplop coklat itu dan mengeluarkan apa yang ada didalamnya, mata onixnya terbelalak melihat sebuah kumpulan foto

"wah.. kau benar-benar Hebat Kabuto, bagaimana bisa kau dapatkan ini semua?" Mikoto melihat satu persatu foto berukuran 5 R itu, tergambar jelas 2 orang pria berrambut pirang dan raven tengah berpelukan dan bercumbu di atas ranjang di sebuah apartemen mewah yang dia sangat kenali-Apartemen milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Lady Mikoto, bukankah anda telah meminta saya menyelidikinya sebulan yang lalu?"

"tapi bagaimana mungkin, kau hebat Kabuto, " Mikoto mendecak kagum pada tangan kanannya yang satu ini, selain Kabuto sangat tampan dia pun juga amat jenius. Apartemen Uchiha yang terkenal dengan system keamanan no satu bahkan bisa melebihi gedung putih mengingat semua dikendalikan dengan system otomatis computer, CCTV dan penjaga yang merupakan keluaran terbaik dari sebuah organisasi Akatsuki sebuah akademi Body guard terhebat yang memiliki jaringan lebih dari 30 Negara sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

"aku memiliki seorang kenalan disana Lady Mikoto," itulah jawaban sang pemuda bersurai perak yang sesekali membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya.

"yah aku tidak peduli dari mana kau dapatkan ini semua. Hah.. benar-benar hari yang indah kan Kabuto, kau sudah lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan bukan"

"tentu saja Lady Mikoto, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan terkejut bila mendapatkan hadiah dari anda Lady Mikoto"

"khukhu.. kuharap Kushina menyukai kado kecil dariku itu"seringai menakutkan terlihat dari wajah cantiknya

KRINGGG..

Sebuah suara ponsel daei sebuah tas merah marun milik sang Lady, refleks Mikoto mengambil ponselnya dan melihat layar ponsel tersebut

'MY HOUSBAND'

Seringai licik telukis pada wajah cantiknya.

CLIK..

"Moshi..Moshi, Fugaku"

"**Miko, jangan lupa nanti malam berdandanlah yang cantik, aku akan menjemputmu"**

"wakatta. Em.. Sasuke?"

"**ya.. dia sudah aku hubungi, em.. kau serius akan mengundang putri dari keluarga Haruno itu?"**

"e'em.. bukankah usia Sasuke sangat memadai kan, lagi pula sudah saatnya kita memiliki penerus Uchiha" Mikoto menyeringai licik dan melirik Kabuto yang tersenyum datar

"…**.."**

"bagaimana Fugaku?"

"**hn.. aku jemput jam 7 "**

Tutt…Tutt…. Tutt…

Mikoto bangkit dari sofa merah miliknya dan segera melangkah meninggalkan Kabuto yang menaikan sebelah alisnya-heran melihat tingkah laku Ladynya.

"persiapkan semuanya Kabuto, malam ini pastikan Uchiha harus hancur"

"wakatta.. Lady Mikoto"

Sang Lady melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar pribadi yang telah dia tempati selama 28 tahun. Kaki jenjangnya berhenti pada sebuah lemari dan mata onixnya berkeliling mencari sebuah gaun yang pantas yang akan digunakannya pada malam 'special' baginya itu, pandangan matanya terhenti pada sebuah Kimono hitam bermotif kupu-kupu berwarna merah dan bunga piony putih, senyuman cantiknya mengembang mengingat sejarah dari kimono cantik itu.

"sepertinya aku akan memakai ini"

Sebuah Kimono cantik yang diberikan oleh orang yang sangat special baginya, seseorang yang dulu merupakan matahari dihidupnya, seseorang yang menjadi salah satu alasannya untuk tetap hidup untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Pandangan mata sendunya beralih pada sebuah foto yang berada pada bingkai mini yang dia dapatkan pada peti perhiasannya, sebuah potret pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirang yang cerah, mata biru yang teduh dan senyuman menawan,

"Minato.." Mikoto mendesah ketika memeluk foto sang mantan kekasih. Mata hitamnya kini menatap kembali kimono pemberian kekasihnya ketika dia melakukan upacara kedewasaan

"_**suatu saat aku akan memakaikan kimono pengantin padamu Mikoto"**_

Sebuah janji yang tidak akan pernah terkabulkan. Air mata mengalir pada mata onix sang Lady. Betapa dia sangat merindukan mantan kekasihnya itu, cinta yang tiada akhir, dan akhirnya memakan akal logikanya sedikit demi sedikit hingga dengan teganya dia menjebak Minato untuk tidur dengannya didepan istrinya.

"Aishiteru Minato.."

.

.

* * *

#Rumah Sakit Konoha

.

Seorang suster berambut merah kini tengah berkeliling dengan membawa sebuah buku berisikan catatan kesehatan pasien, sang suster yang terkenal dengan keramahan dan kecantikan wajahnya tak henti-hentinya menyebarkan senyum manis pada semua orang yang ada pada lorong rumah sakit terbaik se-Jepang-Konoha International Hospital, kecantikan yang amat tak wajar mengingat usianya yang sudah 40 tahun. Langkah kakinya terhenti tepat disebuah ruangan tempat para suster tengah bersiap untuk menhadiri hari jadi RS. Konoha yang kebetulan akan diadakan pada aula besar yang ada di sebelah barat gedung utama RS. Konoha.

"Kushi-san belum bersiap?" Tanya seorang suster bername tag-Minase Mika

"he'em sebentar lagi Mika-chan" Kushina tengah membereskan meja kerjanya dan menghampiri ruangan loker yang terdapat di sebelah ruang khusus para suster. Matanya merahnya membulat ketika melihat sebuah amplop merah yang diselipkan disebuah lubang tempat loker miliknya

'Milik siapa ini?' Kushina membatin, diambilnya amplop surat itu dan dilihatnya sebuah tulisan besar bertintakan hitam yang terdapat didepan amplop itu.

'UNTUK UZUMAKI KUSHINA'

'untukku?' dengan agak ragu Kushina membuka amplop tersebut, amplop itu lumayan rapat hingga Kushina agak sedikit kesulitan membukanya.

BREETTT…

Amplop itu terobek dengan kuat hingga membuyarkan isi didalamnya, iris rubynya kini membulat dengan sempurna begiru pula rahang wajahnya yang membuka memandang tidak percaya isi dari amplop yang berserakan itu,

'A..APA INI?! TIDAK MUNGKIN.."

Napas Kushina memburu, matanya membelalak tidak percaya pada isi amplop yang berupa foto-foto telanjang dari putra kesayangannya bersama dengan seorang pria berambut raven yang amat dia kenal, pemilik dari RS. Konoha tempat dia bekerja-Uchiha Fugaku- yang tengah bercumbu dengan putra kesayangannya disebuah kamar mewah.

"Na..Naru?! apa ini..? tidak mungkin.. Na..akk…AKKHHH~" Kushina memegangi kepalanya, sakit kepala yang amat sangat menyerangnya, sakit kepala yang memang selalu dialaminya akibat kanker yang telah bersarang diotaknya-kanker otak stadium 4-kembali menyerang lebih hebat karena syok yang dialaminya.

"hooekkk..akkhh.. Na..Naru..to.." Kushina terguling dan menggeliat kesakitan diatas beberapa foto yang berserakan itu. Seraya memegangi kepalanya dan darah keluar melalui hidung dan mulutnya, air matanya mengalir deras

"Na..Naru..to. To..tolong" lirih Kushina yang masih dalam posisinya dan kemudian pingsan dengan darah yang terus mengalir melalui hidungnya.

CKLEKK…

Seseorang memasuki ruang loker itu

"Kushi-san ayo kita….." mata hitam seorang wanita berambut bersurai hitam pendek itu membulat melihat sahabatnya kini tengah berbaring dengan darah yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"KUSHINA-SAN..?!"

.

.

* * *

#UKS Konoha High School

.

Seorang pemuda berpakaian Maid kini tengah terduduk dilantai ruangan UKS yang amat sepi dan hening, mata birunya tengah menatap kosong lantai UKS. Sedangkan seorang pria berusia 25 th-an yang tengah membelalakan mata onixnya kepada pemuda yang adalah siswanya sekaligus orang yang dia cintai.

'semuanya sudah berakhir' sang pemuda berambut pirang a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto membatin, ya semuanya telah berakhir karena baru saja dia menceritakan semuanya, ya… semuanya, walau dia tidak memberikan alasannya mengapa dia melakukannya,

"kau bohong.." sang pria berambut raven itu membuka pmebicaraan yang telah terhenti selama 20 menit itu.

"aku tidak berbohong teme.." jawabnya datar, mata safirnya masih tidak berani memandang pria didepannya.

"KAU BOHONG UZUMAKI!" kini suara sang sensei meninggi dan membuat sang Uzumaki memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan tangannya pada rok maid yang dia gunakan, menahan tangis menahan air mata agar tidak terjatuh itulah tujuannya

"bilang saja kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku kan.. HAH?! Beraninya kau berbohong hingga mengarang cerita tidak masuk akal, huh… kau pembohong ulung dobe" Sang Sensei matematikanya-Uchiha Sasuke – kini membentaknya,

"tatap aku dobe, KATAKAN SEMUA INI BOHONG, NARU!" Sasuke mencengkram kuat bahu Naruto hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan

"i..itaii Se..Sensei.." Naruto berusaha memberontak dari cengkraman Sasuke-Senseinya- namun nihil karena tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil dari sensei didepannya.

"TATAP AKU UZUMAKI?!" kemarahan hanya itu yang terpancar dimata onix orang yang dicintainya, membuat Naruto tidak berani melihat Sasuke. Namun dengan keberaniannya akhirnya safir itu berani menatap onix didepannya, mata yang kosong dan sedikit bekaca-kaca, menahan sakit di hatinya, sakit mendengar orang yang dikasihinya menderita karenanya.

'Kami-sama.. semua karena aku.. semua karena aku, maafkan aku Sasuke' Naruto membatin

'aku hanya ingin kau tahu dari mulutku sendiri Teme, bukan dari orang lain' sekali lagi tujuan dari semua yang dia lakukan saat ini

"iya Sasuke.. semua ini benar, aku..aku adalah.."

Naruto memejamkan matanya mengeratkan semua keberaniannya, terlihat air mata menetes sedikit disudut matanya, hingga pada akhirnya kekuatan itu kembali berkumpul dan terbitlah safir dan menatap onix sang terkasih didepannya, mata milik sang yang terkasihi menyiratkan kesedihan rasa kecewa dan rasa ketidak percayaan, mata sang Uchiha – yang dia cintai hingga Naruto bersumpah tidak ingin mata itu melihat semuanya, semua yang dia lakukan,

.

**"aku adalah selingkuhan ayahmu"**

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**RnR... tebayooo...**


	12. MATAHARI TENGGELAM

**Please… Love Me.**

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa KHS, pintar, periang dan Tampan idaman setiap wanita dan setiap Seme seantero Konoha, Namun dibalik itu semua tidak seperti kenyataannya. Sang matahari yang rela menjadi Bulan demi keluarga. Hingga pada akhirnya dia bertemu seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya

Terinspirasi oleh lagu: Seifuku Ga Jama wo Suru, Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou dan Oogoe Diamond by AKB48

untuk Chap ini terinpirasi dari lagu "Because of You" dari After School dan **Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou by AKB48**

Disclaimer © sampe dunia terbalik tetep punya Abang Masashi Kishimoto hehehe….

**Story : Please… Love Me.**

Rated: M – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasukexNaruto, NarutoxKarin, KabutoxKarin, NarutoxHinata, FugakuxNaruto, GaaraxNaruto dan banyak lainnya.

Warning : 17 tahun plus, Rape, Mpreg, yaoi, incest dan lain sebagainya

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

.

.

**# Salam Author**

**Hy… kawan-kawan Readers.. gmana kabarnya nie… hehehe aku update lagi.. jangan bosen-bosen baca Fic gaje bin abal-abalku ini ya.. karena bentar lagi bulan puasa maka aku mau ngabisin Fic ini dulu, maaf ya para penggemar 'Is It Naruto-chan' sana 'Pangeran Cantik' bukannya ngk peduli nie.. hehehe… tapi si ilham lagi kepengan focus ama fic ini hehehe… **

**Berhubung nanti bakal masuk bulan Ramadhan maka semua Fic yg ero-ero bakal aku Hiatus sementara, setelah lewat bulan suci baru lanjt lagi hehehe….#tobat sambel. Tapi tenang aja aku akan tetep Nulis buat Fic tapi dengan genre T atau K, dan mencoba untuk ngak ero dulu hehehe… **

**Oke Minna san.. selamat membaca jangan lupa Reviews tebayooo….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_bilang saja kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku kan.. HAH?! Beraninya kau berbohong hingga mengarang cerita tidak masuk akal, huh… kau pembohong ulung dobe"_

_._

'_Kami-sama.. semua karena aku.. semua karena aku, maafkan aku Sasuke'_

"_tatap aku dobe, KATAKAN SEMUA INI BOHONG, NARU!"_

_._

'_aku hanya ingin kau tahu dari mulutku sendiri Teme, bukan dari orang lain'_

_._

"_aku adalah selingkuhan ayahmu"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**#**_**MATAHARI TENGGELAM**

.

.

Suara kembang api diluar lapangan KHS menandakan Festival KHS akan dimulai, suara sorak sorai para siswa KHS terdengar, Festival pun dimulai. Semua kelas tampak sibuk menyabut semua tamu yang memasuki ruangan, begitu pula kelas 11-2, tampak begitu penuh karena adanya maid cantik dengan gaya Tsundere yang amat menarik perhatian

"Mi..miaww… Selamat Datang Master-nyan…." Senyuman manis terhiasi diwajah tan dari sang Maid beririskan safir yang amat memikat, senyuman manis.. menurut para tamu namun sangat berbeda dimata emerald milik pemuda bersurai merah yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sang maid dadakan itu, maid dadakan karena sebenarnya dia adalah seorang pemuda manis yang bercross dress.

Pemuda yang bertato 'ai' itu mendekati sang special Maid yang tengah 10 menit menganggur, tepukan dari tangan pucat sang pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunan sang Maid.

"Naru.."

"eh? Ah.. Gaara, ada apa?" terbangun dari lamunan dan menatap sahabat yang ada disebelahnya.

"kau tampak lelah, lebih baik kau istirahat" ucapnya datar namun tersirat kekhawatiran

"aku tidak apa-apa Gaara hehehe…" senyuman lima jari anadalannya menutupi semuanya, namun tidak akan berlaku pada sahabat karibnya ini, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru telah bersahabat sejak SMP begitu pula Ino, Shion dan Hinata yang mulai akrab pula dengannya sejak memasuki bangku SMP kelas 3. Mereka terlalu mengenal sosok pirang didepannya, mengenal sifat Naruto, hingga Gaara bisa menyimpulkan saat ini Naruto sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tak ada satu pun orang yang tahu kejadian antara Naruto dan Uchiha Fugaku, kecuali body guard Fugaku-Juugo. Begitu pula keadaan tubuh Naruto yang merupakan _**True Hemaprodite, **_hanya Kiba-Sepupu jauh Shizune dan Shizune-dokter RS. Konoha, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Namun sekarang tak hanya Juugo yang mengetahui hubungan gelapnya dengan sang pemilik RS. Konoha-Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Sasuke-orang yang dia cintai,

.

_#Flash Back_

_._

_Mata Onix itu terus menatap Safir didepannya, pancaran mata yang mengatakan tidak percaya pada pengakuan pemilik safir didepannya terus terpancarkan sambil berharap sang Uzumaki hanya bergurau padanya, namun nihil pemilik mata indah itu hanya diam menanggapi pancaran mata itu, tidak ada kebohongan tidak ada gurauan, hanya tatapan nanar yang tersirat pada safir indah itu. Pemilik Onix itu menundukan kepalanya memejamkan sesaat dan kembali menatap mata safir yang sedikit berkaca-kaca itu dengan amarah, amarah? Untuk pertama dalam hidupnya selain kabar dari dokter yang memvonisnya tidak dapat menjadi atlit basket karena cidera parah pada sarafnya, sekali lagi pancaran mata itu di perlihatkan pada sosok pemuda pirang yang ada didepannya. Pria raven itu berdiri dari duduknya, mendekati akuarium dan mengambil kunci yang ada didalamnya dan melemparkannya pada pemuda pirang yang ada didepannya, _

"_pergi" lirih pria raven itu _

"_eh?" _

"_KUBILANG PERGI !" teriaknya._

_Naruto tersenyum lirih dan mengambil kunci perak yang ada didepannya, bangun dari duduknya dan mendekati pintu geser ruang UKS. Dengan mata yang agak memerah karena menahan tangis, sedikit gemetar dia memutar kunci dan memutarnya._

"_pernahkah?" suara baritone dari belakang punggungnya menghentikan tangannya untuk membuka pintu ruangan serba putih itu_

"_pernahkah.. hanya sedetik.. kau menyukaiku, Naruto?"suara datar itu menusuk hatinya, sakit benar-benar sakit bahkan lebih sakit dari pada kenyataan bahwa wanita yang dia cintai dulu dengan segenap hatinya-Nee-channya- yang telah berhianat darinya, hanya karena suara datar itu, air mata yang tertahan itu menetes sedikit demi sedikit, membasahi pipinya. Hanya karena suara datar sang Uchiha dibelakangnya._

"_a..aku, aku.." dengan suara terputus, Naruto memejamkan mata safirnya, mengeratkan kembali keberanian yang ada di hatinya dan berbalik pada sosok sensei yang dia cintai. Tatapan Kosong, inilah senjata utamanya, pandangan kosong tanpa ekspresi yang entah kapan seorang Uzumaki yang selalu dijuluki Sang Pangeran Matahari memperlajarinya, dia berikan pada sosok pria yang memandang Nanar padanya._

"_aku tidak pernah mencintai Uchiha, aku.. selamanya .. tidak akan pernah mau mencintai seorang Uchiha" ucapnya dingin. Tubuh mungil itu memutar kembali dan memuka pintu didepannya lalu menutupnya lagi. Sejenak dia berdiri didepan pintu UKS, air matanya turun dengan deras dari mata safirnya, beruntung saat itu lorong tengah sepi karena para siswa kini tengah menhadiri upacara pembukaan, jika tidak akan terjadi kehebohan bila ada yang melihanya._

"_ARRGGGHHHHH….. "_

_BRAKKKK_

_PRANGGG…_

_Suara dari dalam UKS mengejutkannya, _

"_maafkan aku Sasuke, tapi.. memang bukan seorang Uchiha yang aku cintai..…" Naruto memejamkan matanya mengingat semua kenangan dari pria yang ada dibalik pintu tempat dia berdiri_

"_aku..aku hanya mencintai seorang Sasuke"_

_._

_#Flash Back off_

_._

Tubuh mungil itu kini tengah tertidur diatas atap sekolah, setelah mendapatkan istirahat dari sang ketua-Yamanaka Ino, akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya ketempat yang hanya dia yang memfavoritekannya. Atap sekolah gedung Utara kelas 3 SMP KHS, tidak ada yang pernah mau menginjakan kaki di atap sekolah yang menurut rumor pernah ada seorang siswi SMA yang bunuh diri disana lantaran hamil dan pacarnya tidak mau bertanggung jawab, sang gadis yang menurut rumor yang beredar dari para siswi KHS itu sangat lah cantik, memiliki rambut merah dan mata Violet yang indah, Sara nama gadis itu, kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu hingga kini tidak ada lagi siswa apa lagi siswi yang berani menginjakan kakinya di atas itu kecuali pemuda pirang yang tengah tertidur dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, bukan tidur sepenuhnya, separuh jiwanya ingin tidur menenangkan hatinya dan berharap di dalam mimpi dia hidup bahagia dengan Kaa-sannya disebuah pulau selatan yang hangat, tapi separuh jiwanya tidak mengizinkan dirinya tidur karena ingatannya kini ada pada seorang pria raven dengan mata onix yang amat dia cintai. Mata safir itu menatap langit yang hampir memerah, matahari akan tenggelam

"matahari akan tenggelam, hah.. bukankah 'matahari' ini sudah tenggelam dari dulu?" ujarnya meratapi nasibnya,

"matahari KHS akan selalu bersinar, aku percaya itu" suara baritone datar mengagetkannya, refleks Naruto bengun dari posisinya dan melihat sosok sahabatnya dengan tato 'AI' yang kini berdiri dengan menyilangkan tangannya didada, di pinggir pintu yang telah terbuka

"Gaara? sejak kapan?"

"hem.. baru saja, cukup untuk mendengarku mengeluh"

"oh.." Naruto kembali mendudukan dirinya disusul Gaara yang telah berjalan mendekatinya. Gaara menyerahkan seplastik berisi roti dan jus jeruk kesukaan sahabatnya

"oh.. arigatou Gaara.. hehehe kau tau saja aku sedang lapar" dengan ceria yang dibuat-buat Naruto membuka bungkusan plastik dan mengambil roti melon dan jus jeruk kesukaannya, mata emerald sahabatnya menatap lembut padanya, sejenak hatinya merasa damai dengan adanya Gaara disebelahnya.

Suapan terakhir dari roti melon memasuki mulut mungilnya lalu di sertai jus jeruk yang membasahi kerongkongannya.

"hah.. kenyangnya.. hehehe"

"aku.. mendengar semuanya" Naruto terkejut dan menatap emerald disebelahnya.

"aku.. tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Uchiha Sensei" Naruto menatap datar pada sahabatnya dan menundukan kepalanya.

"aku tahu kau tidak menceritan semuanya Naruto" ujar Gaara kembali, Naruto bangkit dan berjalan menuju atap Sekolah yang ternyata hanya dibatasi tembok setinggi 150 cm dari dunia luar. Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pembatas itu dan membalikan tubuhnya kearah sang sahabat yang masih menatapnya.

"dari mana kau tahu aku tidak menceritakan semuanya?" ucapnya dingin

"Juugo-san adalah sepupu jauhku, pernah tidak sengaja dia masuk kekamarku mendapati albumn foto kelulusan kita ketika SMP"

"cih.. ternyata Juugo-san itu tukang gossip juga ya.." Naruto menyeringai kecewa mengetahui seorang paman pendiam seperti Juugo bisa-bisanya curhat dengan seorang pemuda stoic dan pendiam seperti Gaara, namun dia memang mengakui diantara mereka berempat Gaaralah yang paling enak siajak berdiskusi dan menjadi tempat curhat mereka berempat.

'pasti Juugo-san merasa seperti itu' Naruto membatin

" jangan salahkan Juugo-san, akulah yang terlalu lihai mengorek informasi darinya" ujar Gaara

"jadi.." Naruto menundukan kepalanya

"aku sudah tahu sebelum mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Uchiha Sensei, Naru"

Naruto memandang sahabatnya dan lalu tersenyum manis, senyuman manisyang menurutnya lebih seperti ingin menangis. Tangan mungilnya mengangkat tubuhnya dan menaikan kakinya menaiki tmbok pembatas antara lantai atas sekolah dan tempat yang tak berlantai.

"NARU..! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Gaara berlari mendekati pemuda yang Nampak seperti seseorang yang ingin terjun di atas sekolah itu. Menurunkan wajah stoicnya kini seorang Sabaku tampak meniratkan kekhawatiran pada sahabatnya yang tengah merentangkan tangannya menikmati angin sore, itulah yang dirasakan seseorang sebelum mengakhiri nyawa dengan loncat dari gedung berlantaikan 15 tingkat itu.

"mungkin ini yang dirasakan Sara, siswi yang bunuh diri itu ya?" ujarnya dengan senyum lirihnya

"BAKA! CEPAT TURUN, KAU BISA MATI" Gaara makin mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah pemuda pirang didepannya

"hehehe… siapa yang mau terjun Baka" Naruto meraih tangan putih sang Sabaku dan meloncat turun dari tembok pembatas itu. Senyuman jahil tersirat dari wajah manisnya

BUAAKKK….

Sebuah pukulan keras membuat Naruto sedikit terpental, sudut mulutnya mengeluarkan darah,

"SAKIT GA…"

HUG

Pemuda Sabaku itu memeluk erat tubuh mungil sahabatnya, sangat erat hingga telinga Naruto dapat mendengar deru napas dan detak jantung sahabatnya. Mata Safir yang tadinya menyiratkan kemarahan tidak terima di pukul oleh sahabatnya, melembut seketika, dia bersalah membuat sahabatnya begitu amat khawatir

"gomen Gaara" ucapnya.

"kumohon.. jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu Naru" suara datarnya sukses runtuh berganti lirih karena Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya menenangkan sahabatnya. Sangat bodoh, benar benar bodoh melakukan seperti itu didepan sahabatnya, itu lah kenapa tak salah orang-orang menyebutnya Bodoh

"Gaara.. maafkan aku," Gaara menundukan kepalanya sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan menaikan sedikit dagu Uzumaki didepannya,

"Gaara?apa yang.. ummhh~~" kedua bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir pucat milik seorang Sabaku didepannya, Gaara melumatkan pelan bibir Naruto mengecupnya perlahan, menjilati dan meminta izin memasuki rongga basah sang sahabat,

"ummh~unghh~~Gaa..ughh~~" lidah Gaara memasuki rongga Naruto memilin lidah sang Uzumaki dan mengajaknya berdansa didalam mulut munggil Naruto. Mata Naruto tebelalak tidak percaya dengan perbuatan sang sahabat. Dengan tenaga yang hampir tersedot oleh ciuman ganas Gaara, tangan Naruto mendorong keras dada Gaara dan membuatnya terjatuh memisahkannya dari ciuman mereka yang amat dingin bagi Naruto, dingin sangat dingin karena kehangatan itu telah direnggut sepenuhnya untuk Sensei tercintanya.

"hah..hah.. KAU APA-APAAN GAARA?" teriaknya.

"gomen Naru?" Gaara menundukan kepalanya tidak mau menatap sang sahabat, entah mengapa hati Naruto agak teriris melihat sang sahabatnya yang kini sedikit menitikan air mata. Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya, kepalanya mencari-cari wajah sang sahabat. Dapat dia lihat Gaara tengah menitikan sedikit air mata

"cih.. seharusnya aku yang menangis baka" serunya sambil mengacak rambut merah sang sahabat.

"kau teringat Neji ya?" Tanya Naruto, dan dibalas anggukan lemah dari sahabat didepanya. Neji adalah kekashi sang sahabat, yang meninggal bunuh diri diatap apartementnya dikarenakan tidak mampu menanggung hidupnya yang memang telah menghitung hari, Neji sang penderita Leukimia bunuh diri diusia 13 th didepan mata sang Sabaku yang sangat mencintainya, tanpa Neji ketahui perasaannya.

"gomen.." suara lirih Gaara akhirnya terdengar, dengan lembut Naruto memeluk Sabaku didepannya. Sore hari yang penuh dengan kepedihan, sampai akhirnya matahari akan menenggelamkan dirinya, keduanya berpelukan menyalurkan kehangatan mengobati kesepian satu sama lain. Tanpa ada yang menyadari sepasang mata onix menatap kegiatan mereka sedari tadi dengan penuh amarah .

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

* * *

Sore hari makin terasa ingin berganti malam, mata hari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam, dan akan bergantikan bulan. Seorang pemuda pirang, seorang diri kini tengah membereskan tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas, seorang diri karena para siswa dan siswi saat ini sedang menikmati api unggun di lapangan sekolah. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya takut ketinggalan acara api unggun dan kembang api itu.

"cih.. sial.. aku bisa ketinggalan acaranya nie"

Naruto makin mempercepat langkahnya hingga tiba-tiba sepasang tangan membekap mulutnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan dengan aroma yang membiusnya

"unghh~~nghh" Naruto mencoba memberontak namun gagal, dosis kloroform dalam sapu tangan berwarna biru itu amatlah kuat

'siapa..?' Naruto sempat menaikan kepalanya berharap dapat melihat sang pelaku yang membekapnya.

ONIX

Sepasang mata onix dingin menatapnya.

'te..teme' kedua safir itu pun menutup sempurna dan menyelimuti dengan kegelapan, Naruto pingsan ditangan sang Sensei-orang yang dia cintai.

.

.

Gelap… amat gelap.. sebuah ruangan pengakuan sang Uzumaki 10 jam yang lalu, smat gelap karena pihak sekolah sengaja memadamkan semua lampu yang ada digedung demi acara kembang api yang akan mereka laksanakan.

Sepasang mata onix memandang sosok pemuda manis yang kini tertidur disebuah ranjang UKS yang sangat gelap, dengan bantuan cahaya api unggun yang meremang dibalik jendela lantai 3 gedung SMA yang tepat menghadap lapangan yang dipakai sebagai kegiatan api unggun dan kembang api. Tangan dan kaki sang siswa yang ada diranjang itu telah dia ikat sejak dia merebahkannya diatas ranjang tersebut. Kedua tangan albasternya mengambil sebuah gelas berisi air dan menumpahkannya pada wajah siswa yang sedang tertidur akibat bius dari sang Sensei

"hah.. hah.. puahh…" sang siswa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika merasakan air es yang meyentuh wajahnya, dingin amat dingin sedingin tatapan onix yang dia lihat ketika safir miliknya terbuka dengan sempurna

"Se..sensi? apa yang…. HEI TANGANKU" Naruto menyadari posisinya saat ini, terikat dengan tangan yang yang berada diatas kepala dan kaki terikat di sisi kanan dan kiri ranjang besi yang dia tiduri

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME..?! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriaknya saraya meronta-ronta berharap ikatan itu kendor dan dia dapat melepsakan diri dengan mudah

"melepaskanmu? Hah.. tidak akan Naruto" dengan nada bicara yang amat dingin tatapan mata menusuk, menakutkan sangat menakutkan. Tubuh Naruto gemetar memandang sosok pria didepannya,

"Sa..Sasuke? le..lepaskan aku" ketakuatan menyelimuti setiap urat syarafnya. Sasuke mendekati tubuh Naruto yang terikat tidak berdaya tangan kanan albasernya kini meraih sebuah guntung besar yang biasa dipakai untuk memotong kain kasa, didekatkannya gunting besar itu kewajah tan Naruto,

"a,..apa yang mau kau lakukan te..AKKKHH" sedikit tekanan pada pipi kanan Naruto membuat luka kecil yang menggores pipi kanannya sepanjang 3 cm, darah keluar pada pipi kanannya

"AKKHH.. SAKIT TEME.. LEPASKAN AKU ATAU AKU AKAN BERTERIAK"

"teriaklah sesukamu Naru" sebuah kain kasa besar disumpalkan pada mulut Naruto, tidak hanya itu sebuah perban mengikat kain kasa itu dimulut Naruto agar dengan mantap menutupi teriakan dari siswa didepannya.

"engghhh`~~ umhh~~" erangan-erangan minta tolong terdengar samar karena kain kasa yang menyumbat mulutnya, air mata Naruto berjatuhan,

'Kami-sama… tolong..siapa pun tolong aku..' Naruto membatin ketakutan , saat ini terjadi kembali peristiwa 1 tahun yang lalu, namun lebih menyakitkan karena orang yang dia cintailah yang melakukannya, bukankah seharusnya tidak menyakitkan? Tidak ini sangat menyakitkan, mengingat nafsu amarah lah yang menuntun tangan alabaster Uchiha yang dia cintai menyentuhnya dengan paksa. Sasuke memainkan guntingnya dan memotong secara paksa kaos yang ada didalam gakuran Naruto yang sedari tadi telah terlepas,

KREESSS… KREESSS

Suara gunting membelah kaos hitamnya, hingga terlihatlah dada tannya yang mulus.

"kau tau Naruto.. aku paling tidak suka dibohongi" kata-kata dingin dari bibir Sasuke membekukan hatinya, tidak ada suara tawa tidak ada lagi senyuman lembut dari wajah tampan sang Sensei, hanya wajah yang menyiratkan amarah yang terlukis saat ini

"uhh~~ummhh~~unghhh" Naruto terus memberontak, menggelangkan kepalanya dengan cepat mencoba menghentak hentakan kakinya yang kini dikunci oleh kaki Sasuke yang kini diatas tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi selembar kain pun, potongan kaos hitam dan celana gakuran hitamnya beserta boxer hijau Naruto kini hanya tinggal guntingan-guntingan kain perca yangberserakan di bawah lantai ruangan UKS yang hanya di diterangi api unggun dan kembang api di luar sana

"uhh~~ummhh~~" kini air mata mengalir dari matanya

"tubuh mu cantik sekali Naruto.."

Sasuke memilin putting merah Naruto, bibirnya menggerayangi setiap leher jenjangnya, kecupan-kecupan dan hisapan hisapan kuat meninggalkan bekas di kulit tan sang Uzumaki yang kini pasrah menerima nasibnya, di perkosa oleh orang yang dia cintai, tangan Sasuke meraba bagian bawah Naruto dan menemukan 'mainan' barunya yang telah menegang, di remasnya kuat bagian sensitive itu hingga Naruto membelalakan matanya dan melonjakan tubuhnya, kesakitan akibat gerakan tangan Sasuke yang semakin cepat pada kejantanannya

"hah? Bagaimana dobe? Enak kan.. " Sasuke kini menggulum bagian itu dan memnghisapnya kencang

"unghh~~ukkhhh~~uhuhu~ hikkss" Naruto menangis, kesakitan bukan hanya fisik namun batinya juga sakit amat sakit seperti tersayat pisau yang tajam.

'Sasuke.. berhenti.. sakit.. hikkss.. maafkan a..aku' Naruto membatin miris melihat kekasihnya dengan penuh nafsu menngerayangi bagian bawahnya . memasukan jaji-jari panjangnya dan membelah pertahananya.

"kau berbohong, mengarang cerita kau adalah selingkuhan ayahku, hanya untuk bersama Sabaku Gaara kan.. IYA KAN.. KAU.. MENJIJIKAN… "

'hikss… bukan itu Sasuke.. bukan.. hikss..'

"UKKHHH~~~" tiga jari Sasuke menyeruak masuk makin dalam hingga menyentuh 'sweet spot' milik Naruto, lonjakan tubuh dan pandangan Mata sayu di tambah deru nafas dari siswa dibawahnya membuat celana Sasuke makin menyempit, Sasuke membuka penghalang bagian tubuh bawahnya, sedangkan yang bagian atas telah terbuka sedari tadi menampilkan otot-otot sempurna dari tubuhnya dan bagian kejantananya yang lebih besar dari Naruto, membuat Naruto terbelalak ketakutan.

"hah..hah.. kau manis sekali Naruto.. kau.. hanya milikku.. kau.. milikku..ughh~~"

"UKKHHH~~~ hikss.. unghh~~"

.

Sementara itu ditengah lapangan para siswa dan siswi tengah menikmati api unggun dan sesekali menarikan tarian di depannya, sorak sorai menghiasi lapangan itu canda tawa para remaja menghangatkan malam itu. Mata emerald pemuda rambut merah berkeliling mencari sosok sahabatnya yang sudah 2 jam tidak terlihat,

"Ga..Gaara-kun " seorang gadis bernama Matsuri mendekati Gaara

"hum? Iya Matsuri"

"mau kah kau berdansa denganku" tanyanya dengan rona pipi merekah diwajah manisnya. Gaara tersenyum melihatnya, segera Gaara menarik Matsuri untuk berdansa di depan api unggun. Kehangatan terpancar saat kembang api mulai, mata emerald Gaara memandang kembang api yang merekah diangkasa.

"cantiknya.." ujar pemuda itu.

.

Kembali di ruang UKS

Suara desahan nafas dan deritan ranjang besi kini makin terdengar di dalam ruangan gelap yang amat sepi itu. Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto menyemburkan cairannya begitu juga Sasuke yang telah mencapai kelimaksnya, menenggelamkan lebih dalam kejantananya kembali dan memepercepat gerakan pinggulnya tanpa rasa iba pada siswa yang ada di bawahnya yang kini mengeluarkan bercak darah dari bagian rectumnya,

"uh~~ tu..tubuhmu memang nik..mat Naru..ukkh~~" Sasuke kembali menyemburkan cairannya didalam tubuh Naruto. Kini mata safir itu hanya memandang kosong tanpa ada desahan tanpa ada rontaan, jiwanya mendadak hilang bersama kesakitan yang dia alami.

'Sa..Sasu..ke.' mata itu kini terpejam sempurna, kehilangan kesadaran kembali.

Sasuke kini mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari tubuh siswanya, membuka ikatannya dan menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka dengan selimut UKS. Tangan albasternya memeluk erat Naruto dikecupnya bibir Naruto setelah dilepaskan sumpalan yang menggangu itu. Air mata membasahi mata onixnya melihat keadaan orang yang dia cintai, tubuh yang basah dengan cairan, ranjang yang berantakan dan ternoda darah Naruto, air mata yang membasahi sudut matanya.

"gomen.. Gomennasai.. Naruto.. Aishiteru.."tangan itu memeluk hangat Naruto, air mata mengalir menyesali perbuatannya yang memperkosa orang yang dia cintai, hingga rasa lelah yang menguasainya dan membawanya kealam tidur bersama orang yang dia cintai.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME..

.

.

* * *

Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan gakuran dan celana olah raga yang dia temukan di dalam lokernya berjalan tertatih menuju lorong-lorong gelap di malam hari, tidak peduli rasa sakit dari bagian bawahnya yang masih mengeluarkan cairan-cairan merah dan putih secara bersamaan. Matanya yang sayu, hampir samar melihat jalanan beraspal dari sekolah menuju rumahnya, sesekali dia terjatuh kesakitan memegangi bagian bawah tubuhnya, sakit amat sakit namun tak sesakit hatinya yang terluka, lagi lagi seorang Uchiha menggoreskan luka di hati bungsu dari Uzumaki itu, air matanya telah mongering seraya jiwanya yang telah melayang, separuh jiwanya, dan separuh jiwanya kini masih tersisa hanya untuk Kaa-sannya yang tidak dia ketahui dimana kabar dan nasibnya saat ini.

"Ka..Kaa-san..i..itaii" kalimat itulah yang sedari tadi keluar dari bibirnya. Terus berjalan terseok meninggalkan tubuh sang kekasih yang masih tertidur diranjang UKS sekolahnya, tanpa mengetahui Naruto yang telah pergi meninggalkannya. Melintasi lorong-lorong gelap tanpa melihat kanan dan kiri dia melintasi sebuah jalan mobil yang sepi. Cahaya mobil menerangi pupil matanya, tanpa sempat menghindar lagi,

CKKIIITTTTT

BRUUKKKK…..

Tubuh ringkih itu tidak mampu lagi menahan kesakitan, terjatuh di aspal yang dingin, matanya pun mulai berat melihat kedepan hingga akhirnya bagaikan gelandangan Naruto kehilangan kesadaran ditengah jalan.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Ferary merah melintasi lorong-lorong, seraya mata ruby pemilik mobil seakan-akan mencari sebuah alamat yang ada pada kertas yang dia genggam

'dimana.. Nee-chan..' pria berusia 35 th an itu terus membatin. Hingga mata rubynya terbelalak melihat sosok manusia yang hampir dia tabrak

CKKIIITTTTT

BRUUKKKK…..

.

"siall…"

Pria bersurai kejingaan itu keluar dari mobilnya mendapati sosok pemuda yang belum sempat menyenggol mobilnya namun telah pingsan di depan mobilnya.

"Kaa-san.." igaunya

"hey nak.. kau tidak apa-apa.. aku antar rumah sakit ya.." tanpa aba-aba pria dewasa itu membawa tubuh Naruto dan melarikannya kerumah sakit terdekat. Tangan alabaster pria itu sedikit memainkan ponsel disebelahnya, dan menekan tombol menghubungi nama orang yang dia saat ini pikirkan

"Moshi..Moshi.. Sasori.. ini aku"

"** Kurama-sama, anda dimana saya sudah mencari anda dari tadi, kenapa anda meninggalkan hotel begitu saja"**

Omel orang yang ada disebrang sana

"ck.. aku hanya mencari alamat Nee-chan," ketusnya

"**segera kembali tuan.. sebentar lagi akan ada pertemuan dengan pemilik Sharingan corp"**

"yayaya… tapi aku harus kerumah sakit dulu, aku hampir menabrak seseorang dan sekarang dia pingsan, kau susul aku ke RS. Konoha. Cepatlah.."

TUTT… TUTT… TUTT…

'Sial… kenapa pada saat aku ingin mencari Kushina malah ada saja halangannya"

'Kushina… kau ada dimana?' Batinnya lirih

Tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi tanpa mengetahui semuanya..

Sang matahari kini tenggelam menyisakan gelapnya malam dan dingin nya angin yang akan terus berhembus.

.

**TAKDIR ATAU KARMA , ATAU APA PUN YANG AKAN MENIMPA SANG UZUMAKI.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	13. I am So Sorry but I love you

**Please… Love Me.**

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa KHS, pintar, periang dan Tampan idaman setiap wanita dan setiap Seme seantero Konoha, Namun dibalik itu semua tidak seperti kenyataannya. Sang matahari yang rela menjadi Bulan demi keluarga. Hingga pada akhirnya dia bertemu seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya

Terinspirasi oleh lagu: Seifuku Ga Jama wo Suru, Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou dan Oogoe Diamond by AKB48

untuk Chap ini terinpirasi dari lagu:** "Dream" dari K-WIll dan "Lies" dari BIG BANG asal Korea Selatan**

Disclaimer © sampe dunia terbalik tetep punya Abang Masashi Kishimoto hehehe….

**Story : Please… Love Me.**

Rated: M – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasukexNaruto, KuramaxKushina, FugakuxNaruto, GaaraxNaruto dan banyak lainnya.

Warning : 17 tahun plus, Rape, Mpreg, yaoi, incest dan lain sebagainya

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

.

.

**# Salam Author**

**Hy Kizuna ku yang manis-manis… apo kareba.. hehehe… makasih dah baca chap 12 ya.. dan maaf banget para penggemar Naruto aku sudah menistai idola kalian, di rape sama Teme si kepala pantat ayam.. eitss… eittssss… (ngindarin timpukan) jangan pada ngeroyok gitu donk.. lagi pula aku bikin adegan itu kerja sama tau sama SasukePantatAyam…. #dicidori Sasuke**

**UHUKK… pokoknya jangan pada kecewa ya.. kan kata ibu Kita Kartini "Habis gelap terbitlah Terang", ama 'besar pasak dari pada tiang' #loh? Abaikan yang ini. yupss.. seperti biasa semua ceritaku selalu diiringi musik-musik yang pemdukung salah satunya lagu Dream dari K-Will sama Lies dari Big Bang.. pas banget loh untuk chap ini.. melo-melow gimana gitu.. **

**dan kalau kalian ingin merasakan sebuah efek dari tulisan seseorang cobalah baca disertai beberapa music pendukung, maka secara otomatis akan terasa emosi dari bacaan tersebut (by bahan kuliah dari fakultas kesehatan). **

**Nah Kizuna, karena bentar lagi bulan puasa, makanya aku mempercepat update fic ini, secara nanti masih ada lemon didalamnya, ngk lucu kan kalau lagi puasa kita semua batal gara-gara ini.. hehehehe**

**Oke deh.. selamat menikmati Chap 13 ini….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_gomen.. Gomennasai.. Naruto.. Aishiteru.."_

_._

"_Ka..Kaa-san..i..itaii"_

_._

'_Sial… kenapa pada saat aku ingin mencari Kushina malah ada saja halangannya Kushina… kau ada dimana?'_

.

.

.

* * *

**#I am So Sorry but I love you**

**.**

**.**

#UKS Konoha High School

.

Suara makhluk malam makin terdengar setelah 1 jam sudah suara-suara aneh pada ruangan serba putih yang amat disukai para siswa dan siswi untuk menghilangkan penat selama pelajaran. Ruang UKS, ruangan yang telah menjadi saksi setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan orang yang ada didalamnya.

_jogeumssik jichyeokaji neomuna iksukhan apheume_  
_sseureojirago na-ee eokkaereul jitnureumyeonseo_  
_sesangeun mareul haji naneun kkumeul kkweoseoneun andwendago_  
_amureon heemangdo neo-ee sarangdo naegen heorakdweji anheun keorago_  
_na kkumeul kkuji mothage, charari na-ee sumi meotge_  
_nareul deryeokaji wae nareul yeogi, geudaewa hamkke nama-itke haneunji_

_na amukkumi eobseotji, geuraeya salsu isseotgi-e_  
_kkumeul kkuge dwemyeon saranghage dwemyeon, deo-uk deo himdeureo jineun-geol algi-e__ (1)_

_(ringtone lagu Dream by K-Will) _

Suara telepon genggam yang hampir 3 kali berdering mengalunkan sebuah musik yang saat ini amat disukai sang pemilik. Kini sang pemilik itu tengah terganggu oleh ringtone tersebut, tubuhnya tengah bergerak kesana kemari hingga pada saat kesadarannya mulai kembali tangan sang pemuda berusia 25 th ini menyadari ada yang kurang padanya sekarang. Mata onixnya melebar tubuhnya serentak mengubah posisi dari tidur menjadi duduk. Kembali mata onix itu mengedar keseluruh ruangan, mencari seseorang yang telah dia sukai, seseorang yang mungkin tidak akan memaafkannya lagi, seseorang yang telah dia lukai hanya karena sebuah perasaan yang konyol, **cemburu**.

"Naruto…" suara baritone itu melirih mengingat sosok pirang yang tengah menangis kesakitan saat pemuda raven itu melukai pemuda pirang dengan nafsu birahinya.

Menyesal sangat menyesal, kedua tangan albasternya meremas surai raven miliknya, menyalurkan rasa frustasi yang dia miliki. Tak hanya itu tangan itu kembali menyalurkan rasa frustasinya dengan melempar bantal yang dia gunakan.

_jogeumssik jichyeokaji neomuna iksukhan apheume_  
_sseureojirago na-ee eokkaereul jitnureumyeonseo_  
_sesangeun mareul haji naneun kkumeul kkweoseoneun andwendago_  
_amureon heemangdo neo-ee sarangdo naegen heorakdweji anheun keorago_  
_na kkumeul kkuji mothage, charari na-ee sumi meotge_  
_nareul deryeokaji wae nareul yeogi, geudaewa hamkke nama-itke haneunji_

_na amukkumi eobseotji, geuraeya salsu isseotgi-e_  
_kkumeul kkuge dwemyeon saranghage dwemyeon, deo-uk deo himdeureo jineun-geol algi-e__ (1)_

_(ringtone lagu Dream by K-Will) _

Kembali suara ring tone itu terdengar, ironis, lagu kesukaannya seakan-akan mengiringi frustasinya saat ini. tertera sebuah nama yang telah menelponnya sebanyak 4 kali berturut-turut.

'Oka-sama'

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke menerima panggilan dari Oka-samanya

"moshi.. moshi.. ada apa Kaa-san" Sasuke bangkit seraya mencari keberadaan Naruto, namun nihil karena ternyata kunci UKS telah tergantung di pintu UKS

'kau kemana Naruto' batinnya melirih

"**Sasuke.. kau dimana nak, ini sudah jam berapa? Pestanya tidak akan mulai tanpamu Sasuke.."**

Sasuke memejamkan matanya-mendengus kesal- lupa kalau hari ini seharusnya dia mendampingi orang tuanya dalam pesta hari jadi RS. Konoha.

"10 menit lagi aku akan sampai Kaa-san"

"**baiklah, berpakaian yang rapi, ada seseorang yang akan Kaa-san kenalkan padamu"**

"seseorang? Siapa Kaa-san?"

"**nanti kau juga tahu Sasuke, baiklah Kaa-san tunggu"**

**Tutt…Tutt….**

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, belum dia menemukan sosok yang dia cari sekarang diharus menghadiri pesta keluarganya. Sasuke kembali menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya kesebuah nama yang bertuliskan **Dobe-ku, **

Tutt…Tutt…

"**nomor yang anda tuju tidak aktif atau diluar area"**

Sasuke, mendenggus kesal dan hampir membanting ponselnya. Langkah kakinya terhenti pada ranjang tempat dia melampisakan nafsu bejatnya pada sang siswa yang dia Cintai, ranjang yang penuh dengan serpihan kain perca-baju dan celana Naruto yang telah di gunting-gunting-dan beberapa bercak darah serta cairan putih yang pastinya milik Naruto dan miliknya. Ditariknya seprai tersebut hingga terlepas dari ranjangnya dan didekapnya seprai itu seakan-akan yang dia dekap adalah orang yang dia cari, orang yang telah dia lukai, orang yang amat sangat dia cintai

"Naru..kau dimana.." lirihnya menyebut nama pemilik darah yang terukir di seprai tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

#RS Konoha.

.

Tampak sebuah mobil Ferari merah dengan cepat memasuki gerbang Rumah Sakit, melesat lumyan kencang dan menuju sebuah parkir yang mengkhususkan untuk pasien UGD yang baru datang. Seorang pria muda turun dari mobil tersebut, surai jingga kemerahan dan mata ruby yang menghiasi wajah tampan alabaster milik seorang tuan muda dari keluarga Senju, seakan-akan membius semua wanita khususnya para perawat disana,

"sus…?" sang pria tampan itu mendadak heran melihat kumpulan suster yang membawa tempat tudur beroda dengan ekspresi membatu-melihat kagum kearahnya.

"SUSTER! Cepat bawa anak ini" pria tersebut membuka pintu sebelah kanannya dan menggendong seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang yang tengah pingsan dengan luka diwajahnya.

Dengan segera para suster yang sempat membatu dihadapan pria muda dengan jas setelah hitam dan dasi berwarna merah yang bertengger di kemeja putihnya, merebahkan sang pemuda yang memakai baju gakuran-berlambangkan KHS di kerah kanannya.

Suara deritan roda tempat tidur rumah sakit menandakan sedang dibawanya seorang pasien menuju sebuah ruang pemeriksaan khusus untuk pasien gawat yang baru datang dari luar-UGD-sesosok pemuda pirang dengan seragam gakuran dan celana olah raga berwarna biru kini terbaring lemah, suara derap langkah dua orang suster beserta seorang pria tampan bersurai jingga dengan aksen kemerahan mengikuti dari belakang.

Sebuah mata coklat dari seorang dokter wanita terbelalak melihat sosok pemuda yang tengah dibawa oleh para suster itu, dengan cepat dokter wanita itu mendekati para suster

"Naruto-kun? A..ada apa ini?" sang dokter wanita itu kini tengah gelisah melihat salah satu pasien tidak terduga itu,

'pantas saja, aku tidak bisa menghubunginya,' sang dokter membatin

Iris mata Ruby dibelakang agak terbelalak melihat tingkah dokter muda tersebut. Sesampainya disebuah ruang UGD para suster dan juga dokter wanita itu langsung masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut-sebelumnya melarang sang pria beriris ruby itu untuk masuk- dan kemudian menutup pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan UGD.

"kalian boleh keluar juga, kecuali Mika-san" dokter wanita itu meminta para suster untuk keluar dan hanya dia dan seorang suster kepercayaanya yang bernama Mika yang dibiarkan berada disana dan membersihkan luka yang ada dipipi dan dikedua pergelangannya. Setelah membalut luka pada lutut, pergelangan tangan dan pipi sang pemuda yang masih dalam pingsannya itu, dokter wanita itu keluar dari ruangan dan didapatinya lah seorang pria bersetelan hitam dengan iris merah yang memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"em.. anda?" Tanya sang dokter yang bernama dokter Shizune

"saya Senju no Kurama, saya menemukan anak itu tergeletak dijalan dan hampir tertabrak mobil saya" jawabnya dengan sopan

'Senju? Wah.. dia pengusaha perusahaan farmasi terbesar se-Asia yang terkenal itu, di…dia tampan sekali' Batin Shizune dengan rona merah dipipinya

"anak itu tidak apa-apa?"

"ya..dia hanya pingsan, sebentar lagi dia akan siuman, sepertinya dia telah di bully seseorang" jawab Shizune agak berbohong, sebenarnya ketika membersihkan tubuh Naruto dia sangat tahu keadaan sebenarnya dari pemuda yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan didalam, korban pemerkosaan.

.

#Kurama Pov

.

"ya..dia hanya pingsan, sebentar lagi dia akan siuman, sepertinya dia telah di bully seseorang"

Di bully? Dadaku berdenyut sakit mendengar pernyataan dokter wanita didepanku, sangat mirip, nasibnya sangat mirip dengan Kushi-nee, selama bertahun-tahun Kushi-nee di bully orang-orang dilingkungan kerajaan Senju hanya karena dia adalah anak 'gagal' dari Permaisuri ayahku, huh.. keluarga menjijikan, hanya nama besar yang menyertainya.

#Flash Back

.

_Seorang gadis bersurai merah kini tengah duduk disebuah pohon Oak rindang yang berada dalam sebuah mansion mewah milik sebuah Klan paling ditakuti di seluruh Eropa bagian Barat, Klan Senju yang memiliki sebuah perusahaan farmasi terbesar di Asia dan nomor 2 di Eropa dan seluruh dunia, tidak hanya bagian farmasi, Klan Senjulah yang kini tengah merajai berbagai bisnis dunia hitam terutama di bidang senjata, nuklir dan bom. Tak ada satu pun pemerintah yang dapat menghukum Klan Senju karena, keberadaan Klan Senju sangat lah bermanfaat diseni pengobatan dan kedokteran. _

_Senju Harashima yang saat ini berkuasa, memiliki 2 istri yang merupakan Permaisuri dan Selir, kedua istri sang raja Klan Senju merupakan keturunan Jepang Asli, begitu juga Harashima yang masih memiliki darah seorang wanita Jepang-dari ibunya. Uzumaki Miko dan Uzumaki Sara nama terdahulu sang Permaisuri dan Selirnya, keduanya adalah kakak dan adik kandung dan kemudian keduanya dinikahi oleh Harashima. Seperti halnya di kerajaan Eropa lainnya tak hayal seorang permaisuri sangatlah lebih diperhatikan di sebuah kerajaan, namun semua itu hanyalah sebuah dongeng dari negri Eropa, sang permaisuri bernama Senju no Miko hanya melahirkan seorang putri yang kini diberi nama Senju no Kushina, sebuah kegagalan seorang permaisuri, melahirkan anak perempuan yang tidak berguna_

"_Ich wollte nur einen männlichen Nachfolger" _

_(aku hanya ingin pewaris laki-laki)_

_Kata-kata dari ayahnya terniang terus ditelinga gadis yang kini menginjak usia 18 tahun, dan harapan seorang penerus laki-laki itu kini diberikan oleh selir sang raja dari Klan yang paling ditakuti di Eropa Barat. Senju no Sara berhasil memberikan seorang putra yang kini diberi nama Senju no Kurama. Sudah 14 tahun lamanya sejak lahirnya penerus itu, dan sudah 8 th lamanya sang Permaisuri yang meninggal karena tak tahan menerima gunjingan dari anggota keluarga Klan Senju yang tidak bisa memberikan seorang penerus meninggal gantung diri di pohon yang kini tengah diduduki sang anak._

"_kaa-san.. kenapa Kaa-san meninggalkan Kushi sendirian.." lirihnya_

_Lamunan sang gadis yang kini sendiri itu terbuyarkan oleh kehadiran seorang pemuda bersurai jingga kemerahan dengan iris mata ruby yang indah._

"_Kushi-Nee." Kushina tersenyum melihat kehadiran sang Otoutonya, semua orang mengunjingnya namun hanya Kurama-Otoutonya yang amat menyayanginya, menyayanginya lebih dari seorang saudara, menyayanginya lebih dari segalanya, Kurama mencintai Kushina. Tangan kekar Kurama yang tak tampak seperti anak berusia 14 th itu kini melingkar pada pundak Kushina yang amat mungil baginya, bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis 18 tahun ternyata lebih mungil dari sosok pemuda berusia 14 th itu, _

"_kau kenapa Kushi-nee? " mata ruby sang Otouto menyiratkan kekhawatiran pada Nee-chan yang dia cintai. Kushina tersenyum dan menjauhkan lengan adiknya, walau bagaimanapun pemuda disebelahnya tetap adik kandungnya walau hanya berbeda ibu._

"_aku hanya teringat Kaa-sanku Kuu-chan" Kurama mendengus kesal karena perlakuan sang Nee-chan, dengan paksa Kurama menarik bangun Kushina dan menyeretnya kesebuah papiliun pribadinya yang tidak jauh dari pohon Oak itu, dikuncinya pintu papiliun dan ditutupnya semua gorden yang terbuka, Kurama mengendong ala bridal style Kushina dan merebahkannya disebuah ranjang ukuran King Size berlapiskan sprai merah marun berbahankan sutra yang amat lembut. Dibelainya wajah wanita yang dia cintai dan dilumatkannya bibir manis milik Nee-channya._

"_bisa kah kau melihatku sebagai Kurama, bukan sebagai Senju apa lagi Otouto-mu" mintanya pada Kushina._

"_Kuu-chan.." lirih Kushina memandang sendu pria didepannya._

"_Ich liebe dich, Kushina"_

_Kurama melumatkan kembali bibir merah Kushina, melumatkan lembut dengan penuh cinta dan tidak mengharapkan sang kakak membalasnya, namun sang dewa cinta memberikan keberuntungan untuk pemuda remaja yang baru menginjak masa remajanya itu, Kushina membalas lumatan dari bibir Kurama, dilingkarkan tangan mungilnya ke leher pemuda remaja didepannya, lumatan-lumatan serta kecupan yang diiringi dengan gerakan kecil dari jari jemari lentik alabaster milik pemuda bariris merah indah membuatnya merasakan sebuah sensasi yang menggelitik aliran darahnya hingga bergerak deras membuyarkan akal logikanya-bahwa yang dihadapannya adalah adik yang memiliki darah yang sama dengannya Senju-Uzumaki- lumatan berganti kecupan-kecupan, kecupan berganti dengan gigitan mesra, gigitan berganti dengan tarian lidah yang masuk perlahan, bergerak seirama dengan pasangannya, hingga saliva dari keduanya kembali menetes membasahi ujung mulut Kushina yang ada dibawah tbuh kekar Kurama yang berusia 14 tahun._

"_ungh~~umhh~~" suara desahan dari mulut sang gadis menjadi musiknya, gerakan tangan menjadi tariannya, itulah yang disebut dengan seni bercinta. Namun seni ini adalah seni terlarang, karena darah yang mengalir itu adalah darah yang sama. Kurama menyusup kearea leher jenjang Kushina, tangannya terus bermain pada titik sensitive wanita miliknya. _

"_Ku..Kushina aku mencintaimu.." sebuah kecupan sayang tertuju pada dahi sang gadis, _

'_kumohon hanya malam ini… jadilah wanitaku Kushina' mata Rubynya menyiratkan maksudnya, dan tertangkap dan dibalas senyuman indah dari gadis dibawahnya._

"_Ich liebe dich so sehr, Ich nehme Ihren Geliebten. Kurama" (aku sangat mencintaimu, jadikan aku kekasihmu, Kurama). Kurama tersenyum tulus , kembali memeluk erat sang kekasih dan bersumpah dengan darahnya yang terus mengalir itu hanyalah Kushina pemiliknya._

_Dan malam itu untuk yang pertama musik indah itu terlantun indah di pavilion merah milik sang calon penerus, meninggalkan nama keluarga mereka, meninggalkan semua yang ada, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah ditakdirkan bersatu malam itu, hanya malam itu hingga akhirnya sebuah bencana menimpa keduanya._

_._

_Para tetua menghadapkan Kushina dan Kurama, keduanya kini duduk disebuah kursi kayu tempat para yang bersalah harus diadili. Kushina hanya memandang takut dan menundukan kepalanya, sedangkan Kurama memandang datar para tetua Senju, sesekali Kurama meraih tangan Kushina dan menggenggamnya erat seolah berkata._

'_semua akan baik-baik saja'_

_Semua tetua bermusyawarah begitu juga ayah mereka, Senju no Harashima, sebuah vonis yang di berikan keduanya._

"_Kurama kau adalah seorang pewaris tunggal dari Klan Senju, tak sepantasnya kau melakukan hal memalukan yang mencoreng wajah dari Klan ini, kau… akan di penjara selama 10 tahun di menara Utara"._

_Wajah Kurama tetap datar menerima hukuman para tetua, _

"_TIDAK! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!" teriak gadis disebelahnya._

"_Kushina, kau juga adalah keturunan dari seorang Senju-anak dari pemimpin dan permaisuri dari Klan Senju, adalah haram kau melakukan perbuatan yang mencoreng nama baik Senju dengan mencintai adikmu sendiri, kau.. akan diasingkan di Insel des Todes (pulau kematian) selama 10 tahun" Kushina memejamkan matanya dan meneteskan air matanya, Insel des Todes adalah sebuah pulau tempat para narapidana dan penghianat yang telah menghianati Klan Senju, neraka nyata bagi Klan Senju._

_BRUKKK…._

_Sebuah suara mengarahkan penglihatan seluruh tetua, pemimpin Klan dan Kushina. Kurama seorang calon penerus Klan Senju kini tengah berlutut dihadapan semua orang yang ada dipengadilan tertutup itu, seorang pria yang terkenal dengan keangkuhannya menurunkan derajatnya hanya demi seorang wanita yang dia cintai._

"_Kuu-chan berdiri, jangan seperti ini" Kushina menangis melihat tingkah adiknya saat ini._

"_kumohon… apa saja, lakukan padaku, tapi jangan bawa Kushina ke Insel des Todes, KUMOHON! APA PUN AKAN KULAKUKAN TAPI JANGAN BAWA KUSHINA KESANA!" mohonnya seraya bersujud didepan para tetua._

_Para tetua berdiskusi, sedangkan Harashima memijit dahinya, frustasi menghadapi kedua anak kandungnya yang amat bersalah in._

"_baiklah. Kushina tidak akan dibawa ke Insel des Todes, namun.. dia akan diasingkan kembali ke Jepang dan dicoret dari daftar nama keluarga Senju tapi sebagai gantinya Kau, Kurama harus diasingkan di Insel des Todes selama 5 tahun lalu kembali mengabdikan diri sebagai calon penerus" Harashima memberikan keputusannya._

"_tak apa.. TERIMA KASIH TETUA.." Kurama kembali bersujud didepan para Tetua. _

_._

_._

_#Flash Back Of_

.

Sejak kejadian itu aku dan Kushina terpisah dan lose contact selama hampir 20 tahun lebih, 2 tahun setelah aku dibawa ke Insel des Todes untuk menjalani hukuman, terdengarlah berita bahwa Ayah dan Ibuku telah meninggal dibantai oleh Klan razi dari Jerman tengah, akhirnya para tetua mengakhiri hukumanku dan membawaku kembali untuk menggantikan posisi ayahku, menjadi penerus dari Klan Senju. Dan selama pemerintahanku sudah 10 tahun lamanya Klan Senju tidak menjejakan kakinya didunia hitam lagi, kami bahkan telah menjadi tangan kanan pemerintah untuk masalah terorisme dan juga pemelitian-penelitian nuklir serta teknik kedokteran terbaru. Klan Senju pun Berjaya kembali walau tidak menjejakan kakinya didunia Hitam. Namun semua kesuksesan yang aku dapat adalah sia-sianya karena, orang yang akau cintai kini menghilang dihidupku.

"Kushina…"

.

#Kurama Pov end

.

Sang pria bersurai jingga kini tengah melamunkan dirinya disebuah Ferari Merah yang kini telah dikemudikan Butler pribadinya-Akatsuna Sasori-seorang Butler khusus yang dia dapatkan dari sebuah agen yang memberikan fasilitas untuk mendapakan seorang Body guard

"anda melamun lagi Tuan?" Tanya sang bodyguard berambut merah marun dengan mata hazel diwajah baby facenya yang manis.

"hem.. " Jawab Kurama cuek Seraya memperhatikan jalanan yang ada diluar jendela samping kanannya.

Setelah 20 menit dokter Shizune pergi sang body guard datang dan akhirnya setelah akhirnya dia menyelesaikan administrasi untuk sang pemuda pirang yang dia lupa menanyakan namanya . pemuda itu sukses mengingatkannya pada Kushina entah apa yang menyebabkannya, namun otak Kurama terus tertuju pada pemuda itu, wajahnya sangat Mirip0 Kushina, itulah yang asa dipikirannya kini.

.

.

.

* * *

#Kembali ke RS. Konoha.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven dengan setelan abu-abu perak dan kemeja biru dongker didalamnya kini tengah mengandeng seorang wanita cantik dengan surai hitam dengan kimono hitam bermotif kupu-kupu berwarna merah dan bunga piony putih memasuki sebuah gedung yang kini tengah mengadakan pesta memperingati hari jadi RS. Konoha yang ke 50 th, bersama dengan seorang pria paruh baya berambut raven disebelah kanan sang wanita yang tengah mengandeng putranya itu, Keluarga Uchiha tampaklah amat sempurna dimata para tamu undangan mereka.

"pesta yang meriah ya suamiku" mata onix sang wanita menatap onix pria disebelah kanannya namun dibalas datar oleh sang suami.

"hn.."

"Sasu-kun. Kau tampak tampan malam ini nak.." seraya membenahi letak dasi hitam di kemejanya.

"hn" balas Sasuke tak kalah datarnya dengan sang Ayah.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum mendapat jawaban dari Suami dan anaknya, mata onixnya kini mengedar keseluruh ruangan, sesekali beberapa tamu memberikan ucapan selamat dan dibalas dengan senyuman termanis dari seorang Lady Uchiha.

"selamat Nyonya Uchiha.. pestanya sangat meriah" sapa seorang kepala kepolisian dari Konoha, Nara Shikaku bersama dengan istri dan anak lelakinya– Nara Yoshino dan Nara Shikamaru.

Mata Shikamaru membulat melihat penampilan Senseinya yang kini berbeda dari biasanya. Begitu juga Sasuke yang tidak menyangka ternyata siswa pemalasnya adalah seorang anak dari kepala kepolisian Konoha. Mata Shukaku mengarah ke sosok Pria yang merupakan suami dari Mikoto-Uchiha Fugaku.

"kudengar anda akhir-akhir ini suka berpergian kedaerah Kyoto kan, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Nara Shikaku. Mata onix dari Fugaku melebar mendengar pernyataan sang kepala polisi tersebut,

"hanya mengurusi cabang RS. Konoha yang terbaru" jawabnya, Shikaku tersenyum dan kembali menajamkan matanya kepada Uchiha Fugaku,

"ya. Mungkin anda sudah mendengar beberapa kasus tentang hilangnya beberapa tunawisma yang ada di Kyoto" ujar Shukaku kembali, dengan datar Uchiha Fugaku menatap lawan bicaranya yang terkenal memiliki kemampuan IQ sebesar 200 itu.

"ya.. itu berita umum, banyak Tuna Wisma di Kyoto menghilang dan ditemukan tidak bernyawa di pinggiran kota dengan tubuh tanpa organ kan" ujarnya.

"ya.. aku harap anda berhati-hati Tuan Uchiha, bila butuh perlindungan aku bisa menghubungi Komisari kepolisian Kyoto dan Osaka untuk melindungi anda" tawarnya

"hn, Arigatou Gozaimasu Nara-san"

Sedikit menangkap keanehan pada percakapan ini namun diabaikan oleh sang putra dari penerus Uchiha tersebut. Mendadak sang bunda menarik lengan anaknya dan mendekatkannya ke tengah kerumunan gadis yang kini sedari tadi mengobrol anggun dengan seorang gadis bersurai pink dengan rambut panjang bergelombang membingkai wajah cantik berhias mata emerald miliknya. Mata onixnya kini makin membulat karena mengnak baik sosok dihadapannya, seorang gadis menyebalkannya yang tidak ingin dia kenal kembali dalam hidupnya.

"apa kabar Sasuke-kun" sapa sang gadis berambut pink itu, namun dibalas dengan nada datar darinya. Mikoto kembali tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan halus gadis didepannya.

"apa kabar Sakura-chan? Kau tampak cantik malam ini"

"ah.. bibi, bibi Mokoto lah yang lebih cantik, kimono yang indah, apakah pemberian paman Fugaku?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum manis. Mikoto tersenyum lirih seraya menyentuh ujung lengan bajunya.

"ini pemberian seseorang yang berharga" jawabnya.

"oh ya.. semoga Sasuke-kun suatu saat memakaikan Kimono pengantin padaku" seraya melirik genit Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga gadis bergaun putih selutut dengan higheels merah marun yang menawan.

"dalam mimpimu.. gadis murahan" bisiknya pada Sakura.

Mata onix Sasuke kini beralih pada dua pemuda remaja yang tengah mengobrol di pojok tembok dekat pintu masuk,

"Nara dan.. Sabaku" lirihnya, dengan sopan Sasuke undur diri dari Kaa-sannya dan mendekati kedua pemuda yang tengah mengobrol asik itu. Mata emerald Sabaku Gaara menyipit melihat sang Sensei datang dan meyeretnya keluar dari gedung dan membuat heran Nara Shikamaru dan Haruno Sakura yang masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke.

.

Sesampainya di taman belakang gedung Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Gaara dan menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan, sedangkan Gaara masih menatap datar Sensei didepannya

"ada hubungan apa kau dengan Naruto" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa basi. Mata emerald Gaara membulat dan menyeringai pada Senseinya.

"ternyata Uchiha itu semua sama saja ya, tak Ayah tak Anak, hanya bisa membuat orang sengsara" ujar Gaara dengan sadis. Amat onix Sasuke menyipit mencerna ucapan seorang Sabaku didepannya.

"Gaara.." Shikamaru yang khawatir temannya yang tadi dibawa paksa oleh Senseinya, mendekatinya dan membawanya kembali. Shikamaru dan Gaara berjalan kembali memasuki gedung, tak lama Gaara berhenti dan menatap Senseinya.

"kalau kau hanya ingin menyakiti Naruto, lebih baik kau tak perlu mencari tahu kebenarannya Uchiha Sensei" ujar Gaara, lalu meninggalkan Senseinya yang masih mematung mencerna maksud dari Sabaku Gaara-siswanya

.

.

* * *

#Lorong RS. Konoha.

.

Seorang pemuda pirang kini tengah berlari antara lorong kelorong mencari seseorang yang amat dia pikirkan saat ini.

'Kaa-san..' lirihnya dalam hati

Setelah dia Sadar 10 menit yang lalu, tak sengaja dia mendengar pengakuan Shizune sahabat ibunya kepada seorang Suster yang bernama Mika

#_Flash Back_

_._

_Mata safir itu kini telah terbuka dan mendapatkan dirinya kini tengah berbaring disebuah ruangan putih bersih dengan infus yang tertanam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Matanya mengedar keseluruh ruangan yang ternyata tersekat dengan pembatas berwana biru muda,_

'_sepertinya aku sedang di Rumah Sakit' batinnya seraya mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, matanya kini tidak lagi meneteskan sebuah kesedihan, namun sebuah kekosongan, mengingat apa yang telah dia peroleh dari orang yang dia cintai. Lagi-lagi Naruto mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari seorang Uchiha, pemerkosaan, namun kali ini lebih menyakitkan karena lelaki yang dia cintailah yang melakukannya._

"_mungkin Kushi-san hanya menunggu saja, penyakitnya terlampau parah" suara yang amat dia kenal membangunkannya dari kekosongan_

'_i..itu suara Shizune-san? Ada apa dengan Kaa-san' batinnya penasaran_

"_apakah tidak ada jalan lain Shizune-sensei ?"Tanya seseorang, seorang wanita tentunya_

"_hanya Kemotherapy, namun itu juga kalau Kushina-san sanggup menjalannkanya, mengingat kanker otaknya sudah mendekati stadium akhir" ujar Shizune kembali dengan nada bicara yang amat melirih dan hampir menangis_

_SRREEKKKK_

_suara tirai yang bergeser mengagetkan kedua wanita yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi didepannya_

"_apa maksudnya Shizune-san?" Tanya Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya seraya memegang botol infusnya._

"_Na..Naruto-kun" Shizune tampak kelabakan melihat sesosok pemuda dengan amarah dan kesediahan yang bercampur di mata safir indahnya_

"_KATAKAN PADAKU SHIZUNE-SAN? APA YANG KALIAN SEMBUNYIKAN DARIKU..!" teriaknya seraya mencengkram pundak Shizune dengan tangan kirinya yang masih terpasang Infus. Shizune mengalihkan pandangannya dan meneteskan air mata._

"_katakan Shizune-san.. hikkss.. apa apa dengan Kaa-sanku hikkss.. katakan" lirih Naruto yang meneteskan air mata kembali_

"_Ka…Kaa-sanmu, me.." Shizune menghela nafasnya sejenak dan menatap Safie pemuda didepannya_

"_Kaa-sanmu, menderita Kanker otat stadium akhir" _

_BRRUUUKKKK_

_Tubuh sang pemuda pirang itu ambruk terduduk didepan Shizune, manatap kosong kembali kedepan, nafasnya memburu seakan-akan aka nada yang mencabut nyawanya._

"_dimana…?" lirihnya_

"_eh?"_

"_DIMANA KAA-SANKU?! JAWAB!" teriaknya kembali seraya bangkit dari duduknya._

"_di..dia di ruangan ICU khusus pengidap Kanker" _

_._

_#Flash Back off_

_._

Kaki pemuda itu terus berlari seraya matanya memburu mencari sebuah kamar yang dia tuju, tidak peduli dengan tangan kirinya yang meneteskan darah karena dia mencabut paksa jarum infusnya, tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit bagian bawahnya yang masih terasa, yang diakibatkan dari pemerkosaan yang dia alami, kaki itu terus berlari mencari ruangan yang katanya tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung tempat diadakannya pesta hari jadi RS. Konoha.

'Kaa-san… Kaa-san… kenapa? Kenapa kau rahasiakan dariku? Kenapa Kaa-san?'

.

.

* * *

#Kembali pada pesta

.

Satelah diadakannya acara pemotongan Kue yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Fugaku serta istrinya Uchiha Mikoto. Saat ini ditengah podium seorang wanita yang mendapatkan julukan Lady Mikoto tengah berdiri dengan anggun seakan-akan ining menyampaikan sesuatu. Mata onixnya melirik seorang pria berambut perak dengan kacamata bulat menghiasi wajahnya, seringai licik terukir diwajah cantinknya seakan-akan memerikan kode pada orang kepercayaannya-Kabuto.

"terima kasih atas kedatangan para hadirin sekalian, " semua mata kini tertuju pada sosok cantiik yang tengah berdiri di podium tersebut begitu juga Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki gedung begitu pula Haruno Sakura serta Gaara dan Shikamaru yang tak luput teralihkan perhatiannya pada Uchiha Mikoto.

"hari ini saya selaku Lady Uchiha memberikan pengumuman penting, bahwa putra kami Uchiha Sasuke" sebuah sorotan lampu pada ruangan yang mendadak gelap sejak Mikoto menjejekan kakinya dipodium, menyoroti sosok pemuda tampan dengan surai raven-Uchiha Sasuke yang tampak tidak senang, sedangkan Fugaku selaku ayahnya mengerutkan alisnya, langkah kakinya yang ingin menghentikan tindakan bodoh sang istri terhenti oleh dering ponselnya

"Moshi…Moshi….." jawabnya

.

"kemarilah nak" Mikoto meminta Sasuke mendekatinya, dengan cepat Sasuke mendekati sang ibunda seraya berbisik

"apa-apaan ini Kaa-san?"

"tenanglah nak, hari ini kau akan melihat sebuah era baru" jawab sang ibu yang meneyeringai melihat sang ayahnya yang kini tiba-tiba panic ketika mendapat sebuah telepon.

"Minna-san, hari ini saya selaku Lady Uchiha Mikoto mengumumkan, bahwa anakku Uchiha Sasuke akan menjabat sebagai Direktur RS, Konoha"

"apa?/apa?" ujar Sasuke dan Fugaku bersamaan.

"dan juga aku mengumumkan bahwa anakku Sasuke akan bertunangan dengan putri dari keluarga Haruno, Haruno Sakura" mata onix Sasuke semakin melebar dan melihat kearah ibunya dan berganti pada sosok wanita yang mengandeng tangan kananya

"Sasuke-ku.. akhirnya kau jadi milikku" ujar Sakura

"lepaskan aku…" Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura dengan kuat " APA-APAAN INI KAA-SAN?" teriaknya pada sang ibu.

Dengan cepat Fugaku ingin menaiki podium namun ditahan oleh beberapa orang polisi dan body guard suruhan Kabuto.

"APA-APAAN INI MIKOTO?! HENTIKAN LELUCONMU!" teriak Fugaku, seakan-akan lupa bahwa dia seorang Uchiha dan seakan-akan lupa bahwa banyak tamu yang melihatnya, Uchiha Fugaku kini layaknya penjahat yang diborgol kedua tangannya oleh para polisi yang meringkusnya.

"Anda kami tangkap dengan tuduhan, otak pembunuhan para tuna wisma di Kyoto dan mafia dari penjualan organ tubuh manusia secara illegal" ujar Nara Shikaku yang kini membawa surat penangkapannya.

"APA-APAAN INI LEPASKAN AKU… MIKOTO.. KAU…" geram Fugaku. Dibalas dengan seringai iblis dari san Lady.

"ini semua pembalasan Fugaku, demi darah yang mengalir ditubuhku, selamanya aku tidak akan memaafkanmu"

.

.

Langkah kaki sang pemuda pirang yang melangkah menelusuri lorong luar rumah sakit menuju ruangan khusus pengidap Kanker, kini terhenti pada sosok seorang pria yang amat dia kenal, seorang pria yang dia benci, kini terborgol dan diseret paksa oleh para polisi Konoha

"Fu..Fugaku-san..?"

Mata onix Fugaku terhenti tepat didepan Naruto yang membatu melihat sosoknya, Fugaku memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan kembali menuju mobil polisi.

"Naruto?" suara baritone yang dia kenal kini mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Sosok seorang pria yang tidak ingin dia temui berada didepannya, Sasuke kini berdiri didepannya. Mata safirnya menatap datar onix milik Sasuke, dengan cepat Sasuke ingin menghampiri pemuda yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya namun langkah itu terhenti oleh seorang wanita cantik yang kini menggelayut dilengan kanannya.

"Sasuke-kun.. jangan tinggalkan aku" mata onix Sasuke membulat melihat wanita yang ada disebelahnya,

"kita kan baru saja bertunangan" ujarnya dengan genit. Mata onix Sasuke kembali menatap Safir yang kini memancarkan tatapan dingin padanya.

'bukan.. bukan itu Naruto' Sasuke membatin menyangah dugaan yang mungkin dipikiran orang yang dia cintai

Langkah Kaki Naruto kini kembali dan dengan cepat meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang baru saja di resmikan malam itu.

'AKU MEMBENCIMU UCHIHA SASUKE'

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

****_(1)arti lirik lagu Dream by K-Will_

**Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai lelah dengan rasa sakit yang sudah biasa ini**  
**menekan bahuku sehingga aku terjatuh**  
**dunia mengatakan kalau aku tidak boleh bermimpi**  
**bahkan aku tidak dizinkan untuk memiliki harapan ataupun cintamu**

**aku tidak bisa bermimpi, lebih baik aku berhenti bernapas saja**  
**kenapa kau membawa serta aku ke sini bersama denganmu**  
**aku tidak punya mimpi apapun, dengan begitu aku baru bisa hidup**  
**Jika aku bermimpi dan bercinta lagi, aku tahu akan lebih sulit lagi**

**.**

**.**

RnR tebayooo….


	14. Gerhana Matahari

**Please… Love Me.**

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa KHS, pintar, periang dan Tampan idaman setiap wanita dan setiap Seme seantero Konoha, Namun dibalik itu semua tidak seperti kenyataannya. Sang matahari yang rela menjadi Bulan demi keluarga. Hingga pada akhirnya dia bertemu seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya

Terinspirasi oleh lagu: Seifuku Ga Jama wo Suru, Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou dan Oogoe Diamond by AKB48

untuk Chap ini terinpirasi dari lagu:**"Haru-Haru" dari BIG BANG asal Korea Selatan**

Disclaimer © sampe dunia terbalik tetep punya Abang Masashi Kishimoto hehehe….

**Story : Please… Love Me.**

Rated: M – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasukexNaruto, KuramaxKushina, FugakuxNaruto, GaaraxNaruto dan banyak lainnya.

Warning : 17 tahun plus, Rape, Mpreg, yaoi, incest dan lain sebagainya

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

.

.

.

**# Salam Author**

**HY KIZUNA… kembali lagi daku dengan chap 14 ini… ye… oh iya… thanks atas dukungan kawan-kawan hingga Please Love Me bisa tembus sampai 200 reviews… HUAAA….. AKU SENANG SEKALEEE..**

**hehehe kesannya ngebut hehehe… habis mau bulan puasa Nie.. dan aku mau Hiatus semua rate M sementara, tapi tenang aku akan buat Fic baru yang dan meneruskan Fic lamaku yang berjudul '****RAIN, YOU, ME AND LOVE FIRST SIGH', sempat aku hiatus karena belum banyak penggemarnya, setelah hampir 3-4 bulan ada beberapa Kizuna yang nanya Fic ini, hehe.. akan aku lanjutkan kok yg ini di bulan puasa ini… sebenarnya diantara Fic lain buatku Fic ini yang paling berasa nyatanya bagiku karena dapetin inspirasinya pas aku kehujanan, hehehe… **

**Oh thanks untuk Kizuna (Yuki Amano) yang dah kasih referensi lagu mellow… hehehe aku suka OOR – etcetera, pas banget ama gendre lagu kesukaanku yg agak Rock namun mellow hehehe…. Dan arti lagunya aku juga suka, bener-bener sesuai dengan karakterku yang agak sadis juga hehehe…**

**Untuk Chap ini aku terinspirasi dari lagu 'HARU-HARU' by BIG BANG, hehehe… Kizuna yang sudah merasakan efek membaca dengan music pendukung silahkan mencoba membaca chap ini dengan lagu ini ya.. Arigatou …. RnR tebayoo….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_kita kan baru saja bertunangan"_

_._

'_bukan.. bukan itu Naruto'_

_._

'_AKU MEMBENCIMU UCHIHA SASUKE'_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**#Gerhana Matahari**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah pusat pertokoan yang akan dibangun, banyak terdapat para pekerja bangunan yang tengah merebahkan kaki mereka mengngingat saat ini telah menunjukan jam 9 malam. Tak lebih dari 100 buruh kasar kini tengah membereskan semua perlengkapan kerja mereka, pulang kerumah dan berkumpul dengan anak istri mereka, namun berbeda dengan seorang buruh kasar yang kini masih membawa balok-balok kayu dan mensusunnya teratur di dekat gudang. Seorang lelaki separuh baya mendekati buruh kasar yang masih amat muda itu,

"Naruto… pulanglah.." sesosok pemuda dengan mata safir indah yang saat ini meneteskan keringat menoleh kearah seorang pria tua yang merupakan mandor dari para buruh bangunan itu. Senyuman lima jarinya merekah manis dan menyebarkan kehangatan.

"ehehehe… sebentar lagi paman Tazuna.."

Kini langkah kaki sang pemuda beralih pada sebuah tas sedang berisikan baju ganti, sang pemuda pirang berwajah manis itu kini mengganti pakainannya dan meletakan baju seragam buruh bangunannya pada sebuah loker yang ada pada ruang khusus buruh tak jauh dari gudang tempat dia meletakan beberapa balok-balok kayu itu.

Sudah tiga minggu lamanya pemuda pirang itu bekerja bersama dengan paman Tazuna tetangganya sebagai buruh bangunan, mata birunya kini menatap cermin menatap sebuah goresan bekas luka yang hampir hilang dipipinya, bekas luka ini mungkin akan hilang namun tidak dengan luka hatinya, setelah kejadian di UKS, dan di depan gedung tempat pertemuan RS. Konoha, selamanya luka hatinya tidak akan tertutup lagi. Matanya kini menatap datar tanpa ekspresi, hanya ketika bersama dengan teman-temannyalah dia memasang wajah manis dengan senyuman lima jari andalannya. Menjadi buruh bangunan bersama paman Tazuna membuatnya kadang membolos sekolah 2-3 kali dalam 1 minggu.

Mata biru itu kini menatap gelapnya langit ketika melangkah ke keluar dunia yang keras itu, langit hitam malam dengan bulan yang hampir membulat, langit malam kelam yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang, seseorang yang dia amat benci

"aku membencimu.. Sasuke.."

.

#Naruto Pov

.

Sudah tiga minggu lamanya sejak kejadian itu, dan sudah tiga minggu juga Uchiha Sasuke berhenti sebagai guru dan menjadi Direktur RS, Konoha menggantikan Fugaku-san yang kini telah di penjara, dituduh sebagai gembong mafia penjualan organ tubuh manusia, Fugaku pun melakukan perlawanan-perlawanan dengan dibantu seorang pengacara hebat, namun sayang, baru kudengar berita kemarin semua telah terbukti dan Uchiha Fugaku adalah otak dari penjualan organ tubuh manusia secara illegal selama 3 tahun ini. entah senang atau tidak hatiku ini, mendengar berita orang yang telah membuat hidupku hancur berkeping-keping, namun setidaknya saat ini aku bisa bernafas lega, akhirnya aku terlepas dari cengkraman Uchiha, yah walau tidak sepenuhnya terbebas karena kini, aku tengah mengumpulkan biaya operasi untuk ibuku, 10 juta yen harga dari nyawa ibuku…

.

#_Flash Back_

_._

_Mataku kini terpaku pada sesosok wanita cantik yang terbaring lemah di sebuah kamar yang memisahkan diriku dengan sebuah kaca ukuran besar. Setelah seorang suster melarangku untuk masuk dan sedang menyiapkan baju steril untukku, kini aku hanya bisa memandang Kaa-san dari balik kaca kamar_

"_Kaa-san.. gomen.. maafkan aku semua salahku hikss~Kaa-san.."_

"_semua akan baik-baik saja Naru" sebuah suara yang amat familiar ditelingaku, sahabatku Sabaku Gaara dan Nara Shikamaru kini tengah berdiri disebelahku. Setelah kepergianku dari hadapan pria Uchiha itu, kedua sahabatku ternyata dengan setianya mengikuti dari balakang, mereka sempat heran kenapa aku datang dengan penampilan memakai pakaian pasien dan berlari-lari di lorong rumah sakit. Setelah aku mengatakan aku tertabtak mereka menerima alasanku, maafkan aku kawan aku kembali berbohong pada kalian._

"_aku sudah menelpon Kiba, sebentar lagi dia kesini" ujar Shikamaru seraya menyerahkan botol air mineral padaku._

"_arigatou Minna.."_

_Suara langkah kaki kini terdengar oleh telingaku, langkah kaki halus namun nyaring karena alas tipis yang digunakan penggunanya, seorang wanita cantik dengan kimono hitan dan surai raven yang tengah dikawal oleh seorang pria yang amat aku kenal-pria dengan surai perak agak panjang diikat belakang dan kacamata bulat bertengger di hudung mancungnya._

"_Ka..Kabuto-Sensei?" ujarku pelan melihat sosok yang datang mendekatiku._

"_kau kah yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya wanita itu dengan anggunnya._

"_iya.. sa..saya Uzumaki Naruto" jawabku gugup, sementara kedua temanku hanya diam memandang datar kehadiran kedua orang itu._

"_bisa kah kau ikut dengan ku sebentar" mintanya "aku ingin berbicara hanya berdua denganmu" kembali iya memerinta, ketika melihat kedua temanku-Gaara dan Shikamaru- ingin ikut denganku._

"_baiklah" aku hendak mengikutinya namun mendadak ditahan oleh lengan kekar milik Gaara._

"_Naruto. Aku ikut" _

"_tidak Gaara. tolong kalian jaga Kaa-sanku ya.." aku pun pergi mengikuti wanita itu. Langkah kaki kami terhenti pada ruangan yang amat familiar untukku, ruangan tempat telah hilangnya harga diriku sebagai laki-laki, Ruangan Direktur RS. Konoha-tempat aku di perkosa pertama kalinya. Aku sempat menelan ludah, tubuhku mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan gemetar kecil, _

"_tenanglah.."suara bisikan dari Kabuto menyadarkan phobiaku, _

'_si..sial… aku harus kuat.. ini demi Kaa-san' batinku seraya mengeratkan genggaman tanganku._

_Aku kembali mengeratkan keberanianku, seraya menghela nafas panjang. Menenangkan hatiku dan memasuki ruangan yang kini tengah duduk seorang wanita bersurai hitam dengan seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengannya-Uchiha Sasuke. Aku berhenti sejenak dan memandang tenang pada dua orang Uchiha didepanku. _

"_silahkan duduk Uzumaki Naruto" suara wanita cantik itu membuyarkan sedikit lamunanku. Mata duo Uchiha tak henti-hentinya terarah kepadaku, tak anak tak orang tua, entah kenapa aku seperti tidak bisa lepas oleh para Uchiha ini, bagaikan sebuah labirin mereka memenjarakanku pada sebuah jalan yang memiliki banyak cabang dan terputus._

"_aku sudah tahu hubunganmu dengan Fugaku" mataku tetap memandang datar kearah wanita didepanku-Uchiha Mikoto-istri dari Fugaku._

"_dan aku pun sudah tahu kalau Fugaku mengancammu dengan alasan pengobatan Ibumu"mataku terbelalak mendengar pernyataan dari Uchiha Mikoto, sejenak mataku menangkap ekspresi Sasuke yang agak berubah, mungkin dia juga baru mengetahuinya._

"_aku tidak akan meminta maaf atas Fugaku, juga tidak akan memaafkanmu, namun yang ingin aku ketahui "mataku kembali melihat wanita didepanku yang kini melipat tangannya didadanya dan berjalan kesebelah kursiku._

"_apa kau mencintai Fugaku?" mataku makin melebar mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari wanita disebelahku. Oke cukup aku tidak mau terlihat seperti lelaki lemah lagi, sudah cukup Uchiha menginjak harga diriku. Aku bangkit dari kursi dan berdiri tepat didepan wanita cantik bermata onix indah dihadapanku-Uchiha Mikoto-kecantikannya tak kalah dengan ibuku dan dia sangat mirip dengan pria yang aku benci saat ini, Uchiha Sasuke._

_Aku mengeliminasi jarak kami dan memandang intens wanita cantik itu yang kini kehilangan ekspresi datarnya, _

'_heh? ternyata dia cantik juga, walau sudah berumur' batinku tersenyum melihatnya, semburat rona pada pipi albasternya membuatnya makin cantik. _

"_nyonya Uchiha, perlu anda ketahui.. aku melakukannya hanya demi kesehatan ibuku, tak ada rasa cinta, dan perlu anda ketahui pula," aku makin mendekatkan bibir tipisku kearah telinganya dan berbisik_

"_aku masih pria normal yang menyukai wanita nyonya, bahkan wanita cantik seperti anda" ucapku pelan dan membuat rona pipinya semakin memerah, mataku melirik kearah prutra dari wanita yang hampir jatuh pada pesona ku, senyuman menyeringai kuberikan padanya._

'_kau lihat teme, aku tidak selemah itu' batinku menatap ke mata onixnya yang masih terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lakuan._

"_sepuluh juta yen.." suara wanita itu kini terdengar kembali, aku mengalihkan mataku dan menatap datar padanya._

"_kudengar ibumu ingin di operasi kan, siapkan 10 juta yen, maka dia akan kami operasi, 1 bulan lagi, jika tidak kami akan.."_

"_akan aku siapkan.. " jawabku._

"_oke.. aku tunggu 1 bulan lagi, dan selama 1 bulan ibumu akan kami tangani sebaik mungkin" _

"_baiklah, saya permisi Nyonya Uchiha, dan.." mataku menatap datar pria didepanku_

"_saya permisi Uchiha Sensei"_

_Kini langkah kaki ini terus menelusuri lorong bangsal rumah sakit dan mendapatkan tiga temanku-Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru-yang sedang duduk di kursi pengunjung pasien._

"_bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada khawatir_

"_em.. ibuku pasti sembuh" jawabku dengan senyuman lima jari keahlianku_

_._

_#Flashback Off_

_._

Langkah kakiku kini berbelok kesebuah mini market demi mendapatkan 2 buah cup ramen rasa pedas yang sedari tadi aku idam-idamkan, entah mengapa sudah 3 hari ini nafsu makanku meningkat, sepertinya karena kerja sambilanku yang memakan banyak tenaga makanya nafsu makanku meningkat.

Baru jam 6 pagi tapi jalanan masih terasa sepi, hari ini aku ingin akan pergi ke RS. Konoha setelahnya aku akan kesekolah. Cuaca saat ini tidak mendukung, mendung serasa hujan akan turun pagi ini. "uhh… kenapa dingin sekali sih?" aku mulai heran dengan penglihatanku yang semakin membuyar, akhir-akhir ini aku sulit berkonsentrasi, mudah lelah dan masuk angin.

"sepertinya aku masuk angin lagi... em.. atau magg ya?"

Tidak aku tidak boleh sakit, tabunganku belum cukup untuk operasi Kaa-sanku,

'masih kurang 1 juta yen lagi' ujarku dalam hati. Aku sudah mengumpulkan semua uang yg kuperoleh dari Fugaku-san tapi ternyata masih kurang.

'Kami-sama… tolonglah aku"

.

#Naruto Pov end

.

.

* * *

# Atap sekolah gedung Utara kelas 3 SMP KHS

.

Mata pirang itu kini tengah tertutup seraya merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya, begitu damai yang dia rasakan, tanpa ada tekanan-tekanan dari keluarga Uchiha, Naruto merasa bebas di atap sekolah itu.

Bunyi jam istirahat kini membuyarkan lamumannya, Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya dan bersiap kembali kekelas, namun langkahnya mendadak terhenti, mata Safirnya terbelalak melihat sosok pria dewasa yang tengah bersandar didepan pintu menghalanginya untuk kabur. Seringai meremehkan terukir pada wajah tannya, sedangkan pria berambut raven dengan mata onix itu masih menatap datar ke arahnya.

"bukannya anda sudah berhenti dari KHS, Uchiha Sensei?" tanyanya pada sosok didepannya, mata onix itu masih menatap kearahnya.

"kita perlu bicara Naru" mata safir Naruto menyipit dan memandang dingin pada pria yang pernah dia cintai, pernah? Atau mungkin masih?

"jangan sekarang Uchiha Sensei, anda membuatku muak" jawabnya sadis, Naruto berjalan dan ingin melewati pintu atap sekolah, namun dihalangi oleh Sasuke dengan tangan kekarrnya, Naruto menatap tajam pada pria didepannya

"aku ingin sekarang" ujar suara Bariton yang agak meninggi itu. Naruto mendengus kesal dan melipat tangan didepan dadanya

"baiklah tidak lebih dari 2 menit Uchiha Sensei" mata onix itu kini menatap sedih pada Naruto, sedih? Apakah benar? Karena hanya dalam hitungan detik tatapan itu berubah datar dan dengan cepat menghimpit Naruto pada pintu atap yang masih tertutup itu. Mata safir Naruto menajam, penuh dengan kebencian pada pria didepannya, tapi apa benar itu kebencian atau Cuma tameng yang dia pasang saat itu.

"anda mau apa Sensei" tanyanya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya seraya mengigit bawah bibirnya, dia mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada pundak pria manis didepannya.

"berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak mengenalku dobe" suaranya melemah, seorang Uchiha yang terkenal kesombongan dan keangkuhan nya melemahkan suaranya. Namun semua itu tidak ditanggapi oleh Naruto, pandangan matanya hanya mengarah kosong pada pria didepannya.

"aku mohon.. Maafkan aku.." kini tubuh kekar itu meringsut dan menundukan kepalanya didepan permuda yang lebih muda darinya.

Lemah.. seorang Uzumaki memang ditakdirkan lemah,

'tidak aku tidak ingin menjadi lemah, aku… bukan lagi Naruto yang lemah' batinnya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"aku memaafkanmu Uchiha Sensei,"jawabnya dingin. Mata Onix itu kembali menatap Safir yang terlihat lebih redup dari sebelumnya.

"tapi hanya satu permintaanku, jauhi aku, jangan bicara padaku, anggap apa yang kita lakukan 3 minggu yang lalu hanya mimpi, itu saja… Tuan Uchiha Sasuke" ujarnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan membuka pintu atap sekolah seraya berjalan menuruni tangga, sedangkan sosok pria raven itu masih membatu dan mencerna kata-kata orang yang dia cintai.

"tidak.. aku tidak mau." Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya dan menemukan Naruto yang kini berjalan agak gontai menutuni anak tangga.

"DOBE! KAU TIDAK BERHAK MELARANGKU MENDEKATIMU?!" bentak pemuda raven itu yang kini tengah berada 3 anak tangga diatas Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan seraya memegangi kepalanya dan mulutnya. Langkahnya makin gontai, matanya makin menyipit,

'si..sial.. kenapa pusing sekali, ugh.. perutku mual'

"dobe?" Sasuke segera mendekati Naruto yang masih berjalan gontai didepannya.

"kau kenapa Naru?"Tanya Sasuke cemas.

"pe..pergi..jangan pedulikan aku.. ugghh.." langkah kaki Naruto makin gontai dan hendak terjatuh ketika menuruni anak tangga yang lumayan curam itu, tubuh lemahnya kini tak mampu menahannya pandangan matanya gelap

'si..sial,"kesadarannya menghilang ketika menuruni tangga ke 5 dari bawah anak tangga.

"Naruto!"

.

.

* * *

#RS. Konoha

.

Beberapa suster serta seorang dokter ahli Kanker-Dokter Shizune kini tengah amat tergesa-gesa setelah mendengar sebuah kabar dari kamar UGD tempat terbaringnya seorang pasien yg tengah mengalami kritis

"bagaimana keadaanya suster Mika" seraya mempercepat gerak langkah kakinya menuju tempat dirawatnya Uzumaki Kushina

"sangat buruk dokter, tekanan darahnya menurun dan detak jantungnya juga melemah"ujar Suster Mika seraya mempercepat langkahnya.

Sesampainya disana dengan cekatan Dokter Shizune memberikan sebuah tindakan khusus penderita Kanker,

"Kushina-san, kau harus kuat, kau harus pikirkan Naruto-kun" ujarnya seraya memberikan penanganan

Sebuah gerakan jari dari tangan pucat Kushina membelalakan mata coklat milik Shizune, dengan segera Shizune mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Kushina yang dipasangkan masker oksigen dan mendengar sebuah kata yang diucapkan Kushina,

"Shi..Shizune.. be~rikan…su~surat ini pada Na..Naru"ucapnya dengan samar namun terdengar oleh telinga Shizune, airmata pun turun dari pipi dokter yang merupakan teman baik selama dia mengenalnya.

"hikkss… kau pasti kuat Kushina-san..hikss… Naru-chan membutuhkanmu" ujar Shizune..

"ka..katakan..pa..pada Naru.. a..a..aku akan selalu ber..sa..ma..nya.."

TIITTTT_

Suara alat detak jantung bersuarakan datar, tidak adalagi denyutan, tidak ada lagi suara oksigen yang naik turun, tidak ada lagi gerakan tangan.

Hari ini tepat pada pukul 1 siang

**UZUMAKI KUSHINA PERGI MENINGGALAKAN DUNIA**

"Kushi-nee..? Kushi-ne.. hikss… KUSHINA-SAN…." Suara lirih sang dokter yang merupakan sang sahabat, terdengar hingga kelorong bangsal terujung dari RS. Konoha. Suara itu terdengar hingga telinga seorang wanita bersurai hitam yang kini berdiri didekat pintu masuk lorong khusus pengidap Kanker, seringai datar terlihat pada wajah cantiknya. Langkah pelan meninggalkan tempat, sebuket bunga Sakura putih lambang kematian di depan pintu masuk itu

.

PRANGGG….

Sebuah bingkai Foto terjatuh dari meja disebuah kamar hotel yang ada di tengah Kota Tokyo, suara kerasnya kini membangunkan seorang pria bersurai jingga kemerahan yang sedari tadi melepaskan penat dengan tidur disebuah sofa yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Sang pria tampan itu kini mendekati sumber suara, sebuah bingkai foto dengan gambar wanita cantik bersurai merah kini hancur berantakan dengan kaca yang berserakan disekitar bingkai itu. Mata rubynya menyipit melihat bingkai yang pecah itu, bagaimana bisa tidak ada angin yang masuk apa lagi seekor hewan pun yang memasuki kamarnya, Pria itu menunduk dan membersihkan serpihan kaca

"AWW…si…sial" teriaknya mendapati jarinya kini tergores kaca dari bingkai itu.

'Kushina.. ' sebuah firasat buruk menghampirinya.

'aku harus bertindak…' batinnya seraya mengambil sebuah telepon genggam dan menekan sebuah tombol setelah mendapatkan sebuah nama disana

'Sasori'

"halo.. aku butuh bantuanmu dan teman Akatsuki-mu segera cari wanita bernama Uzumaki Kushina"

"**hah? Kurama-sama bukankah para tetua melarang.."**

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! CEPAT KERAJKAN SELURUH AKATSUKI" perintahnya

"masalah tetua biar aku yang menanganinya" tambahnya seraya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

* * *

#UKS Konoha High School

.

Seorang pemuda pirang kini tengah dibaringkan perlahan oleh pria raven disebuah ranjang UKS, disambut oleh guru UKS yang kini bertugas-Anko Sensei

"Naru-chan? Kenapa dia Uchiha Sensei?" Tanya sang sensei wanita dengan surai ungu gelap dengan mata coklat yang tersirat kekhawatiran mengingat sudah 2 kali dalam minggu ini Naruto pingsan masuk UKS

"ya ampun Naru-chan, ini sudah kedua kalinya" ujar Anko sensei seraya menghela nafas panjang

"dua kali?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengalihkan matanya pada guru UKS disebelahnya

"ya… kemarin dia juga sempat muntah muntah… hah.. mengingat anak ini tengah kerja keras sambilan di proyek pembangunan.. pasti imunnya kini menurun"

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, ingatannya tertuju pada saat mereka berada di Osaka, sebuah pembicaraan Naruto dengan seorang dokter yang bernama dokter Shizune.

.

"_lagi pula tanpa obat itu, tidak akan ada perubahan fisik dari luar Naru-chan, yah kemungkinan kau bisa membuahi wanita hanya 50 % dan sisanya…" _

"_aku yang dibuahi…?"_

.

'mungkin kah?' Sasuke membatin

"bisakah aku pinjam stetoskopnya?" minta Sasuke

Dengan cepat Anko Sensei memberikan Stetoskop pada Sasuke, Sasuke mulai memeriksa detak jantung Naruto dan denyutan nadinya

'tidak beraturan, suhu tubuhnya meningkat'

Pemeriksaannya menuju pada perut Naruto yang telah dia bukakan gakuran dan kemeja dalamnya. Tangannya terhenti ketika menekan bagian kiri perut Naruto

'Naruto..ka..kau..tidak mungkin, tapi bagaimana bisa, i..ini tanda kehamilan dengan usia 3 minggu'

.

.

* * *

#Naruto Pov

.

Terang… kenapa terang sekali ya? Seingatku aku tadi jatuh dari tangga, tapi kenapa tidak sakit?

Aku terus berjalan mendekati sesosok wanita yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku berada, aku mengenalnya… iya aku mengenali sosok itu, aku berlari menghampirinya.

"KAA-SAN…!" aku memeluknya merasakan hangat tubuhnya, Kaa-san tersenyum padaku dan membelai rambutku

"hehe.. kau sudah besar ya Naru-chan.." senyumnya manis, Kaa-sanku

"Kaa-san sudah sehat? Syukurlah.. aku bahagia.. terima kasih Kami-sama.." aku makin mempererat pelukanku pada Kaa-sanku.

"Naru.. kau harus bahagia, hiduplah dengan orang yang kau cintai ya.."

"aku ingin bersama Kaa-san Hikss… Kaa-san" aku menatap iris ruby Kaa-sanku yang sedikit berkaca

"gomen ne Naru.. tapi suatu saat kita pasti bersama lagi, kau harus hidup karena kau.." tiba-tiba Kaa-san menyentuh perutku dengan lembut

"kau akan menjadi Kaa-san.. hehehe.. kau harus bahagia Naru.. Maafkan Kaa-san yg tidak bisa mendampingimu hikks.. Kaa-san minta maaf nak.." Kaa-san menangis seraya memmelukku dengan erat. Ada apa ini Kaa-san ku masih sehat, kenapa seolah-olah dia akan meninggalkan aku.

"selamat tinggal Naru.."

"TIDAKK… KAA-SANN… "

.

.

.

**TBC…**

**RnR tebayoo…. hehehe**


	15. Eternally

**Please… Love Me.**

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa KHS, pintar, periang dan Tampan idaman setiap wanita dan setiap Seme seantero Konoha, Namun dibalik itu semua tidak seperti kenyataannya. Sang matahari yang rela menjadi Bulan demi keluarga. Hingga pada akhirnya dia bertemu seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya

Terinspirasi oleh lagu: Seifuku Ga Jama wo Suru, Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou dan Oogoe Diamond by AKB48

untuk Chap ini terinpirasi dari lagu:** "Eternally" dari Utada Hikaru dan "Angel" dari Sarah McLachlan**

Disclaimer © sampe dunia terbalik tetep punya Abang Masashi Kishimoto hehehe….

**Story : Please… Love Me.**

Rated: M – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasukexNaruto, KuramaxKushina, FugakuxNaruto, GaaraxNaruto dan banyak lainnya.

Warning : 17 tahun plus, Rape, Mpreg, yaoi, incest dan lain sebagainya

Author : Yue Lawliet

.

.

.

* * *

**# Salam Author**

**.**

**selamat malam KIZUNA-ku tersayang terima kasih ya dah baca Ficku yang haduhh… amatir bangettt…. Hehehe… dan yang dah pada reviews aku doakan biar dapet banyak rejeki… umur panjang… dan sehat mulia,… (lagu Ulang Tahun) ngmong-ngomong soal ulang tahun.. bentar lagi Anniversarynya SasuNaru loh…. Ayo Kizuna sama-sama kita rayakan dengan menyebarkan Virus SasuNaru bersama…hehehe.. **

**beberapa Kizuna banyak yang nanya soal cerita dari chap k'14, **

'**ITU NARU HAMIL, ANAKNYA SIAPA?'**

**Kalian bisa liat diagnose Dokter SasuTeme yang jenius, usianya 3 minggu, dan dah 1 bulan lebih Naru ngk ama Fuga… itu artinya… itu artinya… Jeng…Jeng…**

"**ITU ANAK MU PANTAT AYAM…!"**

**Hah…hah… .. masalah soal sedikitnya chap kemaren, gomen ne… ini gara-gara kejahilan kolaborasiku dengan teman Kizunaku mengakibatkan aku kehilangan imajinasiku untuk sementara… HUUAAAA….. AKU TERNISTAIIII…. (kok malah curhat)**

**Yayaya… tanpa menunggu lama aku persembahkan Chap 15 yang masih terispirasi oleh lagu Eternally dari Utada Hikaru**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'_Naruto..ka..kau..tidak mungkin, tapi bagaimana bisa, i..ini tanda kehamilan dengan usia 3 minggu'_

_**.**_

"_selamat tinggal Naru.."_

"_TIDAKK… KAA-SANN… "_

.

.

.

* * *

**#Eternally**

**.**

**.**

Matahari tampak merendah , guratan merah dari ufuk barat menandakan tenggelamnya sang fajar. Fajar akan selalu tenggelam namun akan kembali keesokan harinya,

Tak ada seorang pun saat itu, sebuah tempat yang merupakan peristirahatan terakhir seorang manusia, begitu dingin bagaikan es begitu gelap bagaikan malam begitu sunyi bagaikan tatapan mata safir yang memandang sebuat tulisan pada batu yang saat ini terpasang rapih di sebuah yang amat dia benci, Pemakaman Konoha.

Sudah 4 jam lamanya dia berlutut disana, matahari KHS telah meredup, Gerhana Matahari Total.

"Kaa-san.."lirihnya menatap nama yang tercantum di batu itu,

.

**RIP**

**UZUMAKI KUSHINA**

.

_#Flash Back_

_._

_Mata safir itu terbangun saat jam pelajaran berdentang keras menandakan berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini, matanya menatap sebuah langit-langit ruangan berbau khas yang dia yakin itu adalah ruangan yang telah dia tiduri 3 kali dengan hari ini. mencoba bangkit dari posisinya, matanya mengedar di sekitar ruangan itu, _

"_hah.. aku di UKS lagi" ucapnya lirih, tangannya masih memegangi dahinya, sakit kepala masih menyerangnya._

"_kau sudah sadar Naruto" suara manis yang dia kenal, membuat pandangan matanya kembali beralih pada sumber suara itu_

"_Anko-sensei.." Naruto tersenyum mendengar suara sang Sensei, "kok aku bisa?"_

"_Uchiha Sensei yang membawamu," jawabnya_

_Mata safirnya menatap kosong mendengar nama itu disebut. _

"_oh… lalu Uchiha Sensei?" Tanyanya_

"_dia pergi setelah seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda datang menjemputnya"_

"_oh.." . jawabnya singkat_

'_Tunangannya ya..' lirih Naruto dalam hati. Sang guru menatap intens pada reaksi sang murid yang telah dia kenal akrab itu._

"_hah… sepertinya terulang lagi ya.." sang Sensei menghela napas panjang seraya mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Naruto mengerutkan alisnya_

"_maksudnya?" tanyanya._

"_dulu juga ada seorang siswa yang menyukai senseinya" ujar wanita bermata coklat dan bersuraikan Violet itu seraya mendudukan dirinya disebelah Naruto_

"_maksudnya?" Naruto masih mengolah apa yang dikatakan senseinya itu._

"_hah..sudahlah Naru, oh iya dari tadi teleponmu berbunyi loh" sang sensei pun menyerahkan telepon gengam Naruto yang sedari tadi diletakan di mejanya._

_Dengan cepat Naruto membuka sebuah pesan singkat yang berjumlah 2 buah, matanya yang tadinya memancarkan sebuah rasa penasaran perlahan meredup, genggaman tangannya melemah hingga menjatuhkan ponsel warna orange miliknya-pemberian ibunya. Dengan cepat pandangan mata itu kembali mengeras seakan-akan mengatakan _

'_pasti ini hanya candaan seperti di Osaka'_

_Naruto turun dari ranjang dan meraih gakurannya yang tersangkut di kursi sebelah ranjangnya._

"_aku pulang dulu Anko –Sensei" pamitnya dan segera dia menapak cepat menuju parkiran sepeda dan mengambil sepeda yang dia pinjam dari sahabatnya Kiba untuk mengantarkan Koran setiap pagi. _

_._

_Dikayuhnya cepat sepeda itu melewati jalan-jalan dengan sebuah tujuan, RS, Konoha_

"_**Tuan Uzumaki, keluarga anda yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina telah meninggal dunia pada jam 13.00"**_

"_pasti bohong.. semua pasti bohong… Kaa-sanku pasti sembuh.. uangku sudah terkumpul, Kaa-san pasti sembuh"ujarnya pelan seraya mengayuhkan pedal sepedanya_

_._

_._

_SKIP TIME_

_._

_Kaki itu kembali berlari tak pedulikan orang-orang yang hampir dia tabrak, hingga sepasang mata onix memperhatikan jejak langkah cepatnya menuju sebuah kamar tempat dirawatnya orang yang paling dia sayangi, ibunya. Pemilik mata Onix itu mengikuti langkah kaki pemuda pirang yang sangat dia kenal_

"_Naruto?"ujarnya pelan mengenali sosok itu yang tengah memelankan langkahnya menuju sebuah kamar rawat._

_Pemuda onix itu menyembunyikan tubuhnya pada tembok persimpangan tempat kamar itu, memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda pirang itu._

_CKLEKK…_

_Suara derit pintu yang pelan seakan-akan memakan kesadarannya, mata safir terus tertuju pada sosok wanita yang kini telah ditutupi sebuah kain putih, tak memperdulikan sosok wanita yang kini menangis dan menghampiri pemuda pirang itu._

_Mata itu tidak berkedip, detak jantungnya seolah akan membeku, ekspresi wajahnya menatap heran pada sosok wanita bersurai panjang yang telah tertutup kain putih itu._

"_Naruto.." lirih wanita disebelahnya._

"_ehehehe… kalian bercanda lagi denganku ya Shizune-san.. Kaa-san.." senyuman dan kadang seringai jahilnya terlihat, namun dibalas air mata oleh wanita berambut coklat yang ada di depannya._

"_Na..Naru.." pandangan matanya kembali pada sosok wanita diranjang dengan kain yang menutupinya lalu beralih pada seorang wanita disebelahnya, dia tersenyum getir kadang tertawa kecil mengingat dulu Kaa-sannya pernah di katakana masuk UGD dan koma namun ternyata tidak benar._

_Perlahan Naruto mendekati sosok itu dan membuka penutup kainnya, sesosok wanita cantik dengan wajah damai bagaikan PUTRI TIDUR kini terbaring didepannya._

"_Kaa-san, kok tidur selimutnya ditarik sampai keatas sih?"tanyanya polos, Naruto tidak menyadari Kaa-sannya telah meninggalkannya? Tidak.. bukan itu, Naruto hanya tidak ingin menerima sebuah kenyataan bahwa ibunya yang amat dia sayangi kini telah tiada. Ironis amat ironis._

"_Shizune –san ini bagaimana sih? Kalau Kaa-sanku sulit bernapas bagaimana dasar.. padahal Shizune-san kan seorang dokter" jawabnya ringan_

"_Kaa-san bangun.. Naru sudah bawa uangnya, Kaa-san bisa dioperasi hari ini," bujuknya pada sosok manusia yang kini telah tidak bernyawa lagi. Tidak ada jawaban, Naruto kini tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa namun sinar matanya kini menyiratkan sebuah kekhawatiran yang dia rasakan sejak dia mendapatkan mimpi aneh itu. Perlahan Naruto membuka tasnya dan diambilnya sebuah amplop coklat yang berisikan berlembar-lembar uang yang sangat banyak, uang hasil kerja kerasnya, uang untuk operasi Kaa-sannya. Dikeluarkannya lembaran itu seraya diperlihatkannya pada Kaa-sanya._

"_hehe.. Lihat Kaa-san.. aku bawa uangnya.. Kaa-san bangun.. ayo Kaa-san" suara itu melirih san memberat. Shizune mendekati sosok pemuda didepanya dan menepuk bahunya, air mata tak henti-hentinya megalir pada mata coklatnya._

"_hikkss….Kushi-san sudah meninggal Naru-chan"lirihnya. Kini ekspresi sang pemuda menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan._

"_ka..Kaa-san, Na..Naru bawa uangnya.. Ka..Kaa-san.."suara itu makin melirih seraya jatuhnya lembaran uang itu sari tangannya._

"_Kaa-san..KAA-SANNN….." teriak Naruto hingga terdengar pada telinga pemuda onix yang ada dibalik pintu, menatap sedih kedepan dan hanya telinga yang menangkap suara pemuda yang dia cintai, air mata menetes pada mata onix pemuda itu, kesedihan hari ini adalah kesedihan yang didapati sang matahari yang perlahan tertutup dan menjadi gerhana._

_._

_._

_#Flash back off_

_._

_._

_Pemakaman telah selesai sejak 4 jam yang lalu, namun sosok pemuda pirang itu masih setia menunggu didepan makam sang ibunda._

_._

_._

"_**Kaa-can.. apakah culga itu ada?"**_

"_**tentu saja ada Naruto-chan,"**_

"_**bagaimana calanya pelgi kecana ka-can?"**_

"_**kau ini masih 5 tahun tapi Tanya yang seperti itu"**_

"_**mouu… coalnya kata cencei di kelas, ikan emas nalu yang mati pahti ada di culga,"**_

"_**hehehe dasar .."**_

"_**kalau gitu kalau kita mati kita juga bica keculga ka-can?"**_

"…_**.. "**_

"_**ka-can..!"**_

"_**umm.. tentu saja Naru-chan, suatu saat kita akan bersama di surge"**_

"_**belcama ikan mas Nalu?"**_

"_**iya.. kita semua…akan Abadi disana, selalu bersama"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Langkah kaki yang tak tentu arah, sang pemuda pirang seakan-akan tidak memperdulikan semua orang yang ada saat itu. Menapaki jalan bagaikan zombie dan menemukan sebuah tempat kenangan yang amat dia sukai bersama Kaa-sannya, angin dingin tak dia hiraukan, suara deru ombak bagaikan alunan music di telinganya dulu saat ini tidak terdengar ditelinganya.

"selalu bersama…" itulah ucapan yang dia lantunkan sedari tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

#Pemakanan Konoha.

.

Tak lama setelah pemuda pirang itu pergi, sesosok pemuda tampan dengan setelan jas yang hampir tak beraturan karena kini dia tengah berlari entah dari mana menuju sebuah pusara orang yang dia cintai. Mata ruby indahnya tengah mengedar keseluruh penjuru pemakaman, tak menghiraukan penampilannya yang amat berantakan dengan rambut Jingga yang basah karena keringat.

Langkah kaki sang pemuda dengan kulit alabaster itu kini melambat ketika didapatinya sebuah pahatan batu yang bertuliskan

**RIP **

**UZUMAKI KUSHINA**

BRUUKK

Tubuh kekarnya kini melemas dan jatuh terduduk didepan pusara itu, memandang pahatan batu dengan tidak percaya, kini setelah sekian lamanya dia mencari sosok wanita yang dia cintai ternyata hanya sebuah pahatan batu dan nama yang dia temukan.

"Kushi-chan..?" air mata kini mengenangi mata rubynya, kedua tangannya meremas sebuah surat yang bertulis tangankan indah dari seseorang yang kini terbaring kaku di bawah pusara itu.

"KENAPA? Setelah 20 tahun aku mencarimu, Kushina… aku.. aku bersalah padamu.. Kushina cintaku.. " lirihnya..

Rintikan hujan kini membasahi pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan itu, menidurkan tubuhnya disebelah pusara itu dan memeluknya seakan-akan Kushina-lah yang dia peluk,

"Aishiteru… Oyasuminasai… Kushi-chan"

.

.

* * *

#Rumah Pribadi Uchiha

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam, disebuah rumah besar bak istana kini terdapat seorang wanita cantik dengan surai hitam kini tengah menikmati makan malamnya dengan seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut yang sama beserta seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Dang pemuda raven itu kini tengah menatap makanannya dengan malas seraya memainkannya,

"ada apa Sasuke-ku, kenapa tidak makan?" Tanya gadis disebelahnya

Tidak ada jawaban hanya pandangan mata kosong yang masih memandang sup tomat kesukaannya dengan datar, adalah hal mustahil yang dilakukan seorang Sasuke Uchiha saat ini. pikirannya kini melayang mengingat sosok pemuda pirang yang dia lihat tadi sore, tidak hanya itu, sebuah dokumen kesehatan yang dia temukan di laci ayahnya barusan yang mengatakan bahwa

**UZUMAKI NARUTO POSITIF MENGIDAP KELAINAN HORMON TUBUH, **

_**TRUE HERMAPRODITE**_

'aku tidak pernah salah mendiagnosa.. kalau begitu, janin yang Naruto kandung itu.. adalah.. **Anakku**' batinnya miris dan masih memandang datar sup tomatnya hingga dingin, memejamkan matanya sesaat hingga sebuah sentuhan lembut membangunkan lamunannya.

"Sasuke.." suara manja yang amat menyakitkan telinganya,

"kenapa tidak dimakan? Ini masakan buatanku loh?" ujar gadis disebelahnya dengan amat genit.

GRRAAKK.. (suara kursi di geser)

Sasuke kini bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi ruang makan

"kau mau kemana Sasuke" Tanya seorang wanita bersurai hitam dengan amat tegas

Tak mengindahkan wanita yang adalah ibunya, kakinya kini menelusuri tangga rumah hingga sepasang tangan mungil menariknya ketika ingin memasuki kamar. Mata onixnya kini menatap tajam wanita muda yang menarik tanganya.

"mau apa kau lepas" dengan nada bicara dingin serta pandangan mata tajam membuat Sakura, gadis yang telah ditunangkan oleh ibu untuknya , melepaskan tangan mungilnya pada lengan kekar Sasuke.

BRAAKKK

Sasuke membating keras pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan gadis yang amat mencintainya kini terdiam, mata emeraldnya berkaca-kaca dan sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan cairan bening dari keduanya.

"kenapa Sasuke-kun.. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku..hikkss walau hanya sedetik saja"

.

.

* * *

#Pantai Konoha

.

Angin dingin kini masih berhembus diwajah tan manis pemuda pirang yang hingga kini masih berdiri mematung. Tidak menghiraukan angin dingin dan hujan rintik yang kini membasahi badannya. Dengan perlahan pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu kini membuka bungkusannya yang sedari tadi dia bawa dengan tangan kirinya.

Diambilnya benda yang seperti kertas dan di biarkannya tertiup angin di tangannya. Sejumlah uang dengan nilai 10 Juta yen kini bertebaran di pinggir pantai itu. Setelah habis kembali kaki Naruto yang kini tidak memakai alas berjalan mendekati ujung pantai sedikit demi sedikit air mendekati nya, meninggi dan terus meninggi, tak ada rasa takut, tak ada keinginan mundur.

.

"selalu bersama…. Bersama….ya kan Kaa-san…."

Pandangan matanya semakin kosong, kini tubuhnya benar-benar tanpa jiwa, karena jiwanya kini telah mati dan telah bernisankan indah disebuah pusara yang dingin

.

"**TUNGGU AKU KAA-SAN"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC….**

.

.

RnR ….tebayooo…

Jangan pada protes kenapa sedikit ya…. KIZUNA…. Terutama Kizuna dari SasuNaruSasu Lovers Fans Club…!

OTAKKU KACAU SAAT INI….HUHH!

SAMPAI BERTEMU DI CHAP BERIKUTNYA…..


	16. First Hug and Last Hug

**Please… Love Me.**

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa KHS, pintar, periang dan Tampan idaman setiap wanita dan setiap Seme seantero Konoha, Namun dibalik itu semua tidak seperti kenyataannya. Sang matahari yang rela menjadi Bulan demi keluarga. Hingga pada akhirnya dia bertemu seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya

Terinspirasi oleh lagu: Seifuku Ga Jama wo Suru, Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou dan Oogoe Diamond by AKB48

untuk Chap ini terinpirasi dari lagu:** Aitakute by Kana Nishino**

Disclaimer © sampe dunia terbalik tetep punya Abang Masashi Kishimoto hehehe….

**Story : Please… Love Me.**

Rated: M – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasukexNaruto, KuramaxKushina, FugakuxNaruto, GaaraxNaruto dan banyak lainnya.

Warning : 17 tahun plus, Rape, Mpreg, yaoi, incest dan lain sebagainya

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

.

.

**# Salam Author**

**.**

**.**

**HY KIZUNA... thanks ya dah setia baca ficku yang... hah... aku juga bingung mau bilang apa. Benar-benar jauh dari kata sempurna...#pundung... **

**Yah.. tapi aku senang kok nulis ini walau tersendat-sendat akibat seseorang dan orang-orang lainnya yang menistaiku tapi aku senang kok hehehe... thanks ta dah reviews fict-ku ini... spesial buat Yuki-chan... cepat sembuh ya... We miss u Yuki-chan... **

**Yups... selamat membaca kawan Kizunaku...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Aishiteru… Oyasuminasai… Kushi-chan"_

_._

_'aku tidak pernah salah mendiagnosa.. kalau begitu, janin yang Naruto kandung itu.. adalah.. __**Anakku**__'_

_._

_"kenapa Sasuke-kun.. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku..hikkss walau hanya sedetik saja"_

_._

_"selalu bersama…. Bersama….ya kan Kaa-san…."_

.

.

.

* * *

**# ****First Hug and Last Hug**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah mansion yang indah dengan taman bunga Krisan merah yang mengelilingi sebuah kediaman yang damai milik seorang penguasa di daerah Konoha, Mansion Walikota Konoha, Mansion keluarga Sabaku.

Mansion itu tampak sepi karena banyak dari penghuninya yang memilki kesibukan masing-masing. Bahkan sangat jarang keluarga Sabaku akan berkumpul di rumah yang terbilang mewah setelah keluarga Uchiha. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah kini tengah sibuk membawa sebuah baskom berisikan air dingin dengan handuk kecil yang bertengger di pinggir baskom itu. Mata Jadenya kini tengah fokus menuju kesebuah kamar bernuansa Mediterania dengan warna merah yang menjadi dominannya. Langkah kaki itu terhenti tepat disebuah ranjang berukuran King size dengan seorang pemuda persurai pirang dengan wajah pucat yang tengah menutup kedua mata safirnya.

Sang pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum kecil ketika menyentuh dahi sang pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu, dengan napas yang telah teratur dan wajah yang tidak segelisah semalam sepertinya dia telah melewati malam-malam sulitnya.

"kau benar-benar bodoh Naruto" ucap sang pemilik iris Jade itu, kepada sang sahabat.

Derap langkah menghilangkan suasana sunyi dilorong menuju kamar mediterania itu.

BRRAAKKK

Suara pintu yang terbuka agak keras sempat membuat sang pemuda Jade itu terkaget, mata Jade itu mendapati sang pelaku yang hampir membangunkan tidur tenang sahabatnya.

"dia... belum bangun?" tanya seorang pria dengan kemeja biru dan celana jins hitam menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Mata rubynya memokuskan kepada pemuda yang tengah terbaring lemah diranjang

"dia masih tertidur Kurama-san" jawab pemuda berketurunan Sabaku itu.

Pria yang dikenal dengan nama Senju no Kurama mendudukan dirinya disisi ranjang memastikan keadaan pemuda pirang itu baik-baik saja. disentuhnya kening sang pemuda, merasakan panas tubuh sang pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto ternyata telah berada pada titik normal tubuh manusia. Pemuda berdarah Jerman-Jepang itu kini menundukan kepalanya mengingat begitu bodohnya dia saat malam dia menemukan pemuda itu dijalan dengan keadaan terluka parah,

"tak kusangka, ternyata istilah 'kebetulan' itu ada" ujarnya seraya melihat kembali wajah tenang Naruto.

"ya.. tak kusangka orang yang ku cari ternyata telah ada sedekat ini, aku sangat berterimakasih denganmu Sabaku Gaara." Memandang mata Jade Gaara dan tersenyum tipis,

"hem..." Gaara membalas dengan senyuman tipis dan kembali memandang damai sang sahabat.

.

_#Flash Back_

_._

_Suara deru ombak membiaskan pendengaran setiap makhluk namun tidak dengan penglihatannya, sore hari yang hampir malam ketika matahari akan kembali menuju kesebuah peraduannya dan tersgantikan dengan bulan yang menghiasi malam walau tak sesempurna matahari. _

_Seorang pemuda bersurai merah kini memerah tenaga demi seseorang yang amat dia sayangi lebih dari sekedar sahabat, yah.. mungkin lebih namun tak mungkin dia menaruh hati padanya, karena persahabatn yang terikat dengan rasa persaudaraan itu ternyata sangat kuat dibandingkan cinta, cinta telah menelan hati keduanya sedari dulu, menelan hingga habis jiwa yang mereka miliki._

_Sang pemuda bersurai merah yang terkenal dengan wajah tenang dan selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan amat santai namun tenang. Mendadak meruntuhkan semuanya. Dengan kekuatan yang dia miliki, sang pemuda dari keluarga Sabaku itu kini membawa tubuh sahabatnya ketepi pantai, direbahkannya tubuh tak berdaya itu, napasnya memburu, debar jantungnya menguat. Sang Sabaku terus menepuk pipi cuby pemuda berkulit tan namun tak ada hasil, tubuh yang telah tertutup sempurna oleh air laut pantai Konoha membuat wajah tan miliknya kini hampir membiru dan memucat._

"_NARUTO.! BANGUN HEI.. BANGUN NARUTO! Seraya menepuk nepuk dan menekan nekan dada sahabat dengan harapan Naruto kembali bernapas lagi. _

"_OHHOOKKK... OHHOOOKKK..." sejumlah air dari mulut mungil pemuda pirang itu kini keluar. Napasnya kini kembali namun tidak kesadarannya._

"_ka~kaa-san.."suara berbisik dari Naruto terdengar ketika keturunan Sabaku itu menggendongnya dan membawanya kedalam mobil ford miliknya, _

"_se..se~lalu ber..sa~ma ka-san.." suara itu kembali terdengar menbisik, membuat geram pemuda bersurai merah yang kini tengah mengemudikan mobil berwarna putih miliknya._

"_arrggghhh... KAU BODOH NARUTO! Ka..Kau kira dengan cara ini kau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya hah?" melirik sang sahabat dari kaca mobil. Nada suara yang melemah, seorang Sabaku tidak ingin kembali kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dihidupnya._

_._

_#Flash Back off_

_._

.

.

#Apartement sederhana milik keluarga Uzumaki.

.

Kini mata onix itu menatap mantap pada pintu coklat yang bertuliskan Uzumaki Family, setelah memantapkan hatinya, dengan bermodal nekat dan tas besar di tangannya kanannya. Hatinya sudah sangat mantap,

'yah inilah yang seharusnya, maafkan aku Kaa-san' dalam hatinya Sasuke meminta maaf atas keegoisannya kepada Kaa-san yang telah merawat dan membesarkannya, tapi dia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri bila dia mengabaikan kata hatinya.

"Naruto..!" teriaknya dari luar rumah seraya mengetuk pintu apartemen sederhana itu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemilik yang dia cari, sudah 2 minggu dia tidak melihat Naruto, sejak kematian ibu Naruto, entah sengaja atau tidak seakan-akan pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh Kaa-sannya sama sekali tidak ada habisnya. Mulai dari pembukaan rumah sakit baru, persiapan pembukaan anak perusahaan Farmasi yang berkerja sama dengan Sharingan Corp sampai kepersiapan pernikahannya dengan perempuan yang paling dia benci Haruno Sakura.

.

_#Flash Back_

_._

_Disebuah cafe bernuansa Perancis dengan makanan yang disajikan bermenu senada dengan konsep. Sepasang pemuda dan pemudi yang telah diresmikan sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini. sang pemuda tampan bermata onix dengan rambut raven bergaya Emo, wajah albaster dengan tinggi 185 cm membuatnya mampak tampan dengan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja merah marun didalamnya yang dibuat se-stylis mungkin, sang gadis yang tengah menjadi pendampingnya pun nampak cantik dengan gaun baby blue selutut sengan higheels berwarna perak, dandanan sederhan namun cantik amat sangat serasi dengan surai pink lembu bergelombangt yang kini tengah dia berhiaskan jepitan berwarna perak di sebelah kan sisi rambutnya._

_Kedua pasangan itu nampak mempesonakan para tamu malam itu._

'_Pasangan yang sangat serasi' itulah pendapat semua orang._

_Wajah datar sang pria membuat sang gadis bertanya dalam hati_

'_apakah mungkin dia mencintaiku?' _

_Sikap yang dingin yang selalu diberikan pada gadis didepannya, sejak pertama bertunangan hingga saat Sakura mendampingi Sasuke disetiap kesempatan Sasuke tidak pernah menadangnya sekali pun, bahkan puncaknya hingga Sasuke pernah mengigaukan nama Naruto dihari ketika dia tengah tertidur di kamarnya, Sakura yang diminta tolongkan oleh Uchiha Mikoto ibu dari Sasuke untuk memberikan beberapa setelan jas dan meletakan dikamarnya. Amat terdengar jelas Sasuke yang memanggil Nama Naruto berkali kali._

'_ya dia tidak pernah mencintaiku' saat ini Sakura tengah tersenyum kecil melihat Sasuke yang kini menatap jendela dekat tempat yang mereka pesan. Gemerlapan malam berhiaskan lampu gedung menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya lupa akan keberadaan perempuan cantik yang ada didepannya._

_Dengan tangan yang dikepalkan dan wajah yang menunduk Sakura seakan akan melapalkan sebuah mantra didalam hatinya._

'_kau pasti bisa Sakura' itulah yang dia rapalkan._

"_Sasuke-kun" _

"_hn" tampa mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan malam yang menarik perhatiannya._

"_kau tau, bibi Mikoto telah memilihkan beberapa baju pengantin untuk kita nanti" nada bicara ceria dan mata yang berbinar dari seorang gadis usia 25 th amat manis terlihat namun tidak membuat pria raven didepannya bergeming sedikit pun_

"_hn" hanya dua kata itu yang terucap._

_Sebuah amplop kecil berwarna putih bersegelkan logo RS. Konoha menarik dilemparkan didepan Sasuke, dengan mata yang penuh keheranan dengan amplop yang dia lemparkan, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita didepannya._

"_dari mana kau dapatkan ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan penuh amarah pada wanita didepannya. Mata emerlad itu kini menatap Nanar pada pasangan didepannya, mata yang penuh kaca menyiratkan kepedihan dikeduanya_

'_sekali lagi Sasuke-kun, sekali lagi kau telah mengabaikan tulusnya dintaku' ujarnya dalam hati_

"_ini kudapat kemarin dari meja kamarmu saat aku mengantarkan beberapa baju gantimu"_

_Sebuah surat dengan segel logo RS. Konoha dengan sebuah keterangan yang ada didepannya_

_**DOKUMEN RAHASIA DARI BAGIAN MATERNITAS**_

"_dia hamil Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir di mata kanannya. Sasuke mengalihkan matanya pada mata Sakura, bagaimanapun dia memang lemah dengan air mata seorang perempuan, karena ibunya yang amat dia sayangi adalah perempuan._

"_hn" jawabanya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya seakan akan tidak percaya apa yang dia dapat, kekasih yang dia cintai ternyata telah menghamili orang lain, dan yang pastinya orang itu adalah orang yang dicintai pemuda raven didepannya. Dan yang tidak habis dia percaya ternyata orang itu adalah seorang pemuda yang berstatuskan siswanya di sekolah tempat dia mengajar_

'_bagaimana bisa?' pertanyaan yang mungkin akan dilayangkan untuk pertama kalinya. Sebuah laporan dalam surat itu mengatakan pemuda itu memiliki kelainan organ dan hormon. _

_**True Hermaprodite**_

_Sebuah ketidak sempurnaan hormon pria dan wanita mendiami pemuda itu. Dan pertanyaan lainnya dariman Sasuke mendapatkan sample lab, karena ketika Naruto pingsan dia telah mengambil sample darah dari Naruto, dan dalam 2 minggu hasil telah keluar, _

_**Positif hamil 5 minggu.**_

'_Ya Tuhan.. ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal' itulah yang ada dihati wanita bermata emerlad didepannya._

"_kembalilah padanya Sasuke" sebuah permintaan terucap dari bibir ceri milik wanita didepannya. Mata onix Sasuke sempat terbelalak mendengar permintaan itu._

"_Sa..Sakura?" _

_Kaget memang sangat kaget karena dari awal Sakura matlah terobsesi dengan sosok Uchiha didepannya._

"_aku memang mencintaimu, namun neraka bagiku bila kita bersama namun kau tidak mencintaiku Sasuke" Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan gadis didepannya._

"_a..aku memang sangat mencintaimu Sasuke, aku hanya ingin kau mencintaiku dengan tulus," sakit hatinya sangat sakit, bibir tipis itu digigit agar tersalurkan rasa sakitnya._

"_namun akan percuma bila kau tidak mencintaiku Sasuke-kun, " kini melirih suara manis sang gadis yang tadinya sempat ceria_

_Mata onix itu kini mendatar seakan membeku mendengarnya, tak mungkin luluh mencintai gadis didepannya karena hatinya kini telah terpaku oleh sosok pemuda yang telah mengandung anaknya._

"_pergilah.. aku akan menjelaskannya pada bibi Mikoto" _

_HUG_

_Sebuah pelukan tulus diberikan sang pemuda raven untuk gadis didepannya_

_**First Hug and Last Hug**_

_Itulah nama dari judul peristiwa malam ini yang akan selamanya mereka kenang bersama, dengan ini berakhirlah kebersamaan sang gadis cantik dan pemuda tampan yang diberikan decak kagum dari orang yang meelihatnya_

_Kini sebuah kursi kosong didepannya yang dia tatap, setelah 5 menit yang lalu sang pemuda pergi meninggalkannya._

"_anda ingin pesan apa nona?" seorang pelayan memberikan sebuah menu untuk gadis cantik yang tengah sendiri malam itu, dia tetap cantik walau mata sedikit memerah._

"_berikan aku anggur kualitas terbaik dan daging kulitas terbaik," sang pelayan mencatat pesanannya dan berlalu meninggalkannya_

_Menatap kursi kosong kembali setelah anggur itu datang terlebih dahulu dibandingkan daging pesananya._

_PLOOPPP..._

_Suara tutup anggur yang terbuka, dan dituangkannya di sebuah gelas kristal bertangkai tepat didepan sang gadis. Diambilnya gelas itu dan diangkatnya seakan-akan sosok pemuda raven itu masih berada didepannya._

"_semoga berhasil Sasuke-kun, Cheerrss..."_

_Pertanda Malam itu malam terakhir kedua pasangan resmi itu._

_._

_._

_#Flash Back of_

.

.

Dua jam tidak tiga jam lamanya sang pemuda raven duduk didepan apartement itu, memandang balkon rumah dengan hati yang sangat teriris, sakit.. tentu saja, walau wanita itu sangat dia benci namun air mata Sakura memberikan rasa sakit sekaligus rasa lega secara bersamaan. Sungguh ironis

Tak lama sebuah lamunan yang menguasai sang pemuda raven itu buyar karena kehadiran pemuda berambut merah yang kebetulan ingin mengambil sesuatu dari tempat sahabatnya

"Uchiha Sensei?" suara baritone yang mengagetkan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap datar pemuda yang ingin memasuki apartemen orang yang dia cintai itu.

"hn, Sabaku?"

"sedang apa Sensei disini?" mata jade itu memandang dingin bekas Senseinya,

"aku menunggu Naruto" jawaban yang membuat pemuda Sabaku didepannya mendengus kesal

"dia tidak akan kesini" Sabaku itu menjawab

"hn? Kenapa?"

"dia telah pindah dari sini" jawaban seadanya.

"kemana?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya memandang bekas Siswanya yang berdecak pinggang didepannya.

"Sensei tidak perlu tahu" jawabnya

"aku harus tahu" kini tangan Sasuke mencengkram pundak pemuda didepannya, mata onixnya memandang dengan penuh kekawatiran dan diperuntukan pada orang yang dia cintai.

"untuk apa? Untuk menyakitinya?"kata-kata sadis itu akhirnya menusuk hati pemuda raven itu. Ya di telah menyakiti Naruto, secara paksa menendang harga dirinya, sebagai Uchiha dia sangat malu memegang nama itu sekarang, baginya sekarang nama Uchiha itu adalah sebuah pisau yang telah merobek tubuh pemuda yang dia cintai, bagaikan sebuah tembok yang memberi batas antara dia dengan pemuda yang dia cintai.

'aku tidak butuh nama Uchiha bila hanya menyakiti Naruto' itulah tekatnya kini,

BRUKKK...

"aku mohon.. aku ingin bertemu Naruto aku mohon" seorang Uchiha berlutut, mata jade itu menatap tidak percaya pada pemandangan didepannya

'Hah... apa yang harus aku lakukan?' pandangan mata yang menyiratkan demikian, mata jade itu menatap nanar Sensei yang terkenal dengan keangkuhan dan ke-stoic-an sifatnya.

"kalau aku mempertemukanmu pada Naruto apa kau janji tidak akan menyakitinya lagi?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**HY MINNA MAAF YA AKU TBC IN CHAP INI... TENANG HARI INI AKU AKAN BEKERJA KERAS UNTUK CHAP NANTI MALAM YANG AKAN DI PUBLISH... OKE..**


	17. It's my Love for you (FINAL CHAP BAG 1

**Please… Love Me.**

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa KHS, pintar, periang dan Tampan idaman setiap wanita dan setiap Seme seantero Konoha, Namun dibalik itu semua tidak seperti kenyataannya. Sang matahari yang rela menjadi Bulan demi keluarga. Hingga pada akhirnya dia bertemu seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya

Terinspirasi oleh lagu: Seifuku Ga Jama wo Suru, Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou dan Oogoe Diamond by AKB48

untuk Chap ini terinpirasi dari lagu: Kana Nishino " Aitakute" ,Soudtrack Endless Love "Autumn In My Heart" dan "GLOOMY SUNDAY"

Disclaimer © sampe dunia terbalik tetep punya Abang Masashi Kishimoto hehehe….

**Story : Please… Love Me.**

Rated: M – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasukexNaruto, KuramaxKushina, FugakuxNaruto, GaaraxNaruto dan banyak lainnya.

Warning : 17 tahun plus, Rape, Mpreg, yaoi, incest dan lain sebagainya

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

.

.

**# Salam Author**

**.**

**.**

**HY Kizunaku tersayang…. Hehehe…. Makasih ya udah baca Fictku ini. hehehe dan thanks juga untuk dukungan-dukungannya. Seharusnya aku mempublishnya sebelum Ramadhan tiba, tapi karena somethink aku jadi memutuskan mempublish Please Love Me hari ini tapi tenang aja no Lemon dalam chap ini, secara kita dah masuk Ramadhan dan aku mau Hiatus yang rate M. hehehe.. **

**Oh iya.. met menempuh BULAN RAMADHAN YA… BERSIHKAN DIRI BERSIHKAN HATI KARENA BULAN INI HANYA ADA 1 DALAM 1 TAHUN. BULAN DIMANA PARA SETAN DIIKAT TERMASUK JUGA SETAN YANG ADA DI DIRI KITA.. (SETAN MESUM + ERO) ahahaha… **

**Oke.. Minna selamat menikmati Chap ini…**

* * *

**FINAL CHAP BAGIAN PERTAMA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_semoga berhasil Sasuke-kun, Cheerrss..."_

_._

"_aku mohon.. aku ingin bertemu Naruto aku mohon" seorang Uchiha berlutut, mata jade itu menatap tidak percaya pada pemandangan didepannya_

_**.**_

"_kalau aku mempertemukanmu pada Naruto apa kau janji tidak akan menyakitinya lagi?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**#It's my Love for you **

**.**

**.**

#Mansion Uchiha

.

Sebuah mansion indah nan megah milik seorang Uchiha, namun tak menampakan suatu keindahan pada kehidupan yang ada didalamnya. Dingin sedingin es… bahkan teramat dingin dan sesak bagaikan dasar sungai yang membeku. Tak akan pernah satu pun makhluk yang akan tahan menerima dinginnya sebuah keluarga yang bagaikan sebuah balok kayu yang terbuat dari serbuk kertas, sangat rapuh begitu rapuh.

Kini penghuni mansion itu adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan surai hitam panjang indah membingkai wajahnya. Mata onix indahnya kini berkilat-kilat setelah membaca sebuah surat yang ada pada ruang kerjanya, bibir merah wanita cantik itu digigit kuat-kuat hingga darah mengalir disela bibir tipisnya

"**Kaa-san, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin bersama orang yang aku cintai"**

Kesal, amarah dan dendam ..

Sekali lagi seorang yang berdarah Uzumaki mengambil apa yang dia cintai.

BRRAAKKKK…..

Suara hentakan meja ruang kerjanya menakutkan para pelayan yang kebetulan melintasi ruangan itu.

Tapi tidak pada seorang pemuda dengan kacamata bulat serta beberapa anak buahnya, yang kini tengah menunggu perintah dari seorang Lady didepannya.

"ku perintahkan kalian untuk membawa pulang Sasuke hidup-hidup, bagaimana pun caranya" Sebuah perintah gila yang kembali didapatkan para pesuruhnya.

'huh… dia melakukannya lagi' umpat dalam hati seorang bawahan dengan tindikan banyak di telinganya.

.

_#Flash Back 8 th yg lalu._

_._

_Seorang wanita kini tengah berdiri disebuah tempat yang terkenal dengan markas para yanke yang ada di Konoha. Seorang Yanke dengan tindik di setiap telinganya, rambut orange yang mencolok melengkapi tampang sangar sang Kaicho_

_Wanita bersurai hitam itu tak sedikit pun merasa ketakutan, dengan langkah tenang _

_BRUKK.._

_Sebuah amplop coklat dengan isi yang amat sangat tebal hingga membuat sang preman membulatkan matanya ketika menerimanya. Kini preman itu tengah mengerutkan alis matanya ketika melihat sebuah foto dalam amplop itu_

"_dia anakku, Uchiha Sasuke,"_

"_lalu"_

"_kudengar kau Yanke paling ditakuti disini, Yahiko-san?"_

"_besok, sehari tepat sehari sebelum dia bertanding Basket, aku minta untukmu agar menciderai kakinya buat dia terluka parah, tapi jangan biarkan anakku mati"._

"_apa?"_

_._

_#Flash Back of_

_._

Kini sang lady tengah duduk memandangi para pesuruhnya keluar dari mansionnya, seraya membawa sebuah surat yang dia dapatkan pagi ini, dikepalkannya surat itu dalam pelukannya, kesedihan tersirat pada onix miliknya.

"kembalilah pada Kaa-san, Sasuke"

.

.

* * *

#Taman Bunga di Kediaman Sabaku.

.

Udara bersih nan segar, suara burung yang ramah serta aroma mawar merah yang menenangkan jiwa, benar-benar pagi yang meyenangkan untuk pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini tengah berbaring di dibawah pohon Gingo, menyamankan pikiran adalah yang sangat penting untuknya saat ini, mengingat dua minggu yang lalu setelah insiden bodoh yang dia lakukan dengan sengaja, Bunuh diri. Setelah diselamatkan sahabat karibnya, kini Naruto tinggal bersama Gaara. selama 1 minggu Naruto mengalami syok dan tidak bicara sama sekali, namun karena sahabatnya, Gaara dan seorang pria bersurai jingga dengan aksen kemerahan yang kini hendak mendekatinya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Mata ruby yang hangat menatap sosok Naruto yang tampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Tubuh tinggi pria dewasa itu menghalau sinar matahari pagi hingga membuat kedua safir kini terbit. Senyuman tulus dari pria itu menghangatkan hatinya, dan dengan mudah senyuman yang sudah lama tidak terlihat dari bibir Naruto terlukis dengan indah, hangat sangat hangat pagi itu.

"sudah lebih baik Naru-chan?" Tanya pria yang kini mendudukan tubuhnya tepat disebelah Naruto

"em.. sangat baik Kurama Ji-san" seulas senyum untuk sang paman,

"hehe.. tak kusangka ya. ternyata pemuda yang hampir aku tabrak itu ternyata adalah keponakanku sendiri" Kurama memejamkan matanya mengingat kejadian yang 1 bulan lebih berlalu. Naruto terkikik ketika mendengarnya, membuat sang paman mengerutkan alisnya menatap heran sang keponakan

"hehe.. aku juga tak menyangka ternyata, aku.." sejenak Naruto menunduk menatap sedih rerumputan yang tepat didepannya

"aku memiliki seorang keluarga selain Kaa-sanku"

Kurama hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap datar padang bunga mawar yang ada didepannya. Naruto memandang langit biru pagi itu, dan sekali lagi menatap sang paman yang kini tanpa ekspresi menatap kebun bunga mawar milik keluarga Sabaku.

'dia sangat mencintai ibuku pastinya' dalam hati Naruto mengagumi sosok paman disebalahnya, terpisah karena takdir, cinta yang tak mungkin mengikat keduanya, Kurama dan Kushina, kini hanyalah cerita yang tak mungkin kembali.

"kudengar laki-laki itu ingin bertemu denganmu" ujar sang paman dengan ekspresi yang masih sama, datar dengan mata yang menatap kebun mawar

Naruto menatap sang paman kembali dan kini beralih pada perutnya yg kini tidak terlihat datar seperti dulu.

.

_#Flash Back_

_._

_Kedua mata safir itu masih kosong menatap langit langit kamar yang bernuansa mediterania dengan aksen kemerahan yang amat menawan. Sudah hampir 3 hari sejak ditemukan dia tengah menenggelamkan dirinya disebuah pantai di pinggiran kota Konoha oleh sahabatnya, Sabaku Gaara. kini bagaikan orang yang kehilangan jiwa, Uzumaki Naruto tengah terbaring dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. _

"_bangunlah Naruto.. sadarlah" lirih seorang wanita bersurai hitam pendek yang baru saja memeriksakan keadaannya kembali, dia dokter Shizune, sahabat ibunya. Kedua mata coklat itu terpejam menahan sakit melihat keadaan anak sahabatnya yang telah tiada, _

"_kumohon Naruto, kalau begini terus.. kasian anak yang kau kandung"lirihnya kembali mengingat sebuah diagnose yang telah dia dapatkan setelah memeriksa Naruto._

_Suara langkah kaki dari sepatu kulit hitam mengagetkan sang dokter. Pria dengan setelan jas abu-abu dengan kerah hitam dan kemeja putih didalamnya kini tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang sang pemuda pirang itu. _

_Sang pria dengan surai jingga kemerahan menghiasi wajah tampan alabaster yang kini memandang sedih kearah sang pemuda pirang itu. Menghela nafas sesaat dan memandang datar kejendela balkon tepat disebelah kanannya._

"_aku dan Kushina adalah saudara tiri,"suara baritone dari pria dewasa itu, tanda dimulainya sebuah cerita kenangan masa lalunya_

"_kami dibesarkan dilingkungan sebuah keluarga bangsawan di Jerman, aku dan dia selalu bersama, seperti selayaknya saudara walau kedua ibu kami bermusuhan dan semua anggota keluarga dilingkungan Senju membencinya dan ibunya. Setelah ibunya meninggal banyak yang orang memperlakukannya tidak layak, tapi dia tetap tertawa dan tegar, Kushina wanita yang luar biasa bagiku" mata ruby itu melembut ketika mengenang sosok wanita yang telah mencuri hatinya._

"_dialah yang alasanku untuk tetap bertahan saat dinyatakan harus menjadi penerus dari keluarga Senju, selama 10 th aku berhasil mengubah tradisi kuno dari keluarga Senju-yang memperbolehkan seorang pemimpin Senju memiliki 2 istri dan beberapa peraturan kuno lainnya" kembali mata Ruby itu menyiratkan kesedihan, sementara pemuda pirang yang masih mamancarkan kekosongan masih tenggelam dalam pusara kegelapan._

"_aku mencintai Kushina, setelah 20 th lamanya aku ketahui dia ada di Jepang, aku ingin bertemu dengannya," sebuah senyuman lirih terukir di wajah pria berusia 35 th itu._

"_mendengar suaranya, menyentuhnya" seraya sang pria mengenggam kedua tangannya membawa kedalam pelukannya seakan-akan wanita yang ada dihatinyalah yang kini dia peluk._

"_aku kecewa sama sepertimu Naruto, aku mencintai Kushina sama sepertimu Naruto," pandangan mata itu kembali mendatar dan menatap sosok pemuda yang kini berani menatap mata pria didepannya._

"_kau tidak tahu apa-apa "lirih Naruto dengan pandangan mata yang menyiratkan kemarahan dan kesedihan._

"_kita sama-sama kehilangan wanita yang kita cintai Naruto" saut pria itu padanya._

_Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya dan menghampiri sang pria._

_BUAAKKK…._

_Sebuah pukulan dari pemuda pirang untuk pria didepannya, Naruto memang sedang mengandung, namun kekuatan tubuh prianya masih sangatlah terasa, terbukti pria dewasa yang lebih tinggi darinya tersungkur dengan bibir kiri yang mengeluarkan darah_

"_KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA! Kalau kau mencintai ibuku.. KENAPA TIDAK DARI DULU KAU MENCARINYA! HAH…. JAWAB.." emosi yang telah lama dia timbun kini longsor bagaikan air. Sang pria kini bangkit dari jatuhnya , memegangi bibir kirinya dan terkikik geli, membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya terheran-heran melihat kelakuan pria yang mengaku sebagai adiknya._

"_khu~khu~khu.. akhirnya kau mau keluar dari kegelapan Naruto, hehe..lebih baik seperti itu dari pada seperti ikan mati tadi"_

'_orang ini sakit jiwa' itulah yang kini di dalam kepala Naruto_

"_ka..KAU!" Naruto hendak melayangkan kembali pukulannya namun di tahan dengan tangan besar milik seorang pemuda merambut merah dengan tanda tato 'AI' di belakangnya._

"_ini semua sudah takdir Naruto, bukan hanya kau yang merasa kehilangan aku juga, dokter wanita disana dan banyak lagi" ujar pria itu pada Naruto_

_Naruto kini hanya menundukan kepala, menyadari dirinya bersalah, menyadari kebodohannya. _

"_ini untukmu" sebuah surat dengan amplop orange diberikan pada Naruto dari tangan pria yang telah di pukulnya. Naruto mnyipitkan matanya melihat surat itu dan kembali melihat pria didepannya._

"_dari Kushina"_

_Sebuah amplop orange kini terbuka_

"_**Naruto, maafkan kaa-san telah merahasiakan penyakit kaa-san padamu. Sehari setelah kaa-san pingsan seorang lelaki bernama Kabuto telah menceritakan semuanya pada Kaa-san. Alasan kau melakukan itu semua, maafkan Kaa-san Naruto, semua karena Kaa-san ya.. Kaa-san bahagia memilikimu kau adalah matahari bagi Kaa-san, maka dari itu ku mohon Naru-chan, hiduplah dengan bahaia… Hiduplah Nak dengan caramu sendiri….. **_

_**Terima kasih sudah menjadi matahari bagi Kaa-san… aku mencintaimu anakku.**_

_**KAA-SAN**_

_**.**_

_Tubuh mungil pemuda itu terduduk wajahnya menyirat sebuah kesedihan, kini airmata kembali mengalir melalui kedua matanya. _

"_maafkan aku Kaa-san.. hikss…" hanya kata itu yang kini keluar dari mulutnya. MAAF._

_Seorang wanita yang berstatuskan dokter itu kini mendekati Naruto dan memapahnya hingga terduduk di ranjangnya kembali._

"_kau tidak boleh banyak pikiran sekarang Naru, ingat kau kini menanggung kehidupan lain saat ini" ujar Shizune dengan lembut._

_._

_#Flash Back off_

_._

Mata safir itu kini kembali terbuka, mengingat lata-kata dari Shizune-san sahabat dari ibunya.

'**menanggung kehidupan lain**'

setelah kemari Gaara memberikan kabar, bahwa ayah dari calon bayinya amat sangat ingin bertemu dengannya bahkan sampai meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha demi dirinya. Saat ini pikirang sang pemuda pirang ini masih sangat melayang kesana kemari.

Kedua mata ruby itu menatap sang pemilik safir dengan seulas senyuman , senyuman yang memaklumi. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa sang paman tidak mengangap keinginan mantan dari keluarga 'Uchiha'-Sasuke yang telah melepaskan keluarganya demi Naruto-sebuah hal yang nantinya akan menyakiti keponakan satu-satunya itu. Jawabannya hanya satu.

'**karena mereka mirip aku dan Kushina dulu'**

Kembali sebuah tatapan hangat, sang paman sedikit mengulaskan senyuman lembut pada sang keponakan seraya membelai surai pirangnya.

"kau mencintainya Naruto?" tanyanya, mata safir itu terbelalak dan kembali menyiratkan kesedihan, kerinduan, dan pastinya adalah cinta.

Sang paman kembali menghela napas panjang, melihat kelakuan sang keponakan yang masih keras kepala, bagaimana tidak keras kepala, permintaan mantan keluarga Uchiha itu telah lewat 1 minggu namun sang pemuda Uzumaki itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan permintaan sang mantan keluarga Uchiha itu.

Sang paman sekarang berrdiri dari duduknya, memandang langit biru dan kembali memandang sosok keponakan yang masih memandangi bagian tubuhnya yang tidak sama lagi.

"hah.. paling tidak yang kau harus tahu Naruto, tak ada hal sulit yang menghalagi kalian, melainkan kematian"

Sang paman pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang mencerna perkataan pamannya itu. Tidak ada hal yang sulit katanya. Bagi seorang Senju semua adalah mungkin terutama takdir kematian

.

#Naruto Pov

.

Apa yang harus kulakukan Kami-sama, aku kembali memandang punggung Kurama Ji-san yang telah menjauh, dan beralih pada perutku yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang atletis lagi.

Sudah hampir 6 minggu hah.. kau hidup didalam. Maafkan kaa-sanmu ya.. hampir saja aku membunuhmu, aku benar-benar bodoh.

Langkah kakiku kini kembali pada kebun mawar merah milik keluarga Sabaku yang amat menawan itu. Mawar merah yang seperti rambut Kaa-sanku.

Aku pun teringat pada mimpiku seakan-akan itu adalah pesan dari Kaa-san

'_**kau akan menjadi Kaa-san, Naruto'**_

"aku akan berusaha Kaa-san"

#Naruto Pov end

Di usapinya perut yang berdiamkan kehidupan itu. Berusaha untuk rileks, dan memandang langit biru dengan awan yang bersahabat di atasnya. Dengan seulas senyuman pikirannya melayang pada sebuah sosok yang ternyata sangat amat dia rindukan

"Sasuke.." lirih menyertainya.

.

.

* * *

#Sore hari di Sebuah Taman Kota Konoha

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan kemeja bergaya Hoodie yang menutupi rambut pirang menawannya kini tengah duduk disebuah bangku taman Konoha yang terkenal dengan danau jernihnya. Mata Safir yang menatap tenang danau didepannya, seulas senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"sebentar lagi sayang, sebentar lagi" seraya mengusap pelan perutnya, dia tahu betul dengan siapa dan untuk siapa dia melakukannya, untuk sang calon bayi dan dirinya sendiri.

.

_#Flash Back_

_._

_Langkah kaki pelan menuju sebuah ruang besar yang berisi kumpulan buku-buku kesukaan sang pemilik rumah. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah dengan anggunya membolak-balikan buku yang ada didepannya, bukan buku yang istimewa hanya sebuah kumpulan Novel dengan judul 'Auntumn in my Heart', pemuda pirang itu berjalan mendekat _

"_aku ingin bertemu Sasuke, Gaara" _

_Sang Sabaku yang terkenal dengan wajah yang tenang, mendadak menjatuhkan sifatnya, mata Jadenya menatap tidak percaya pada safir didepannya._

"_ka..kau tidak sedang.." Tanya Gaara ragu_

"_aku baik-baik saja Gaara, aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan memastikan sekali lagi." Mata Safir yang kini terlihat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, membuat kagum sang sahabat, _

'_dia memang matahari' dalam hati Gaara mengaguminya_

"_aku ingin memastikan kembali Gaara, apa… apa aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku?" tidak ada keraguan, tidak ada kepedihan, hanya sebuah ketegasan, sekali lagi dia ingin membuktikan apa yang dia tempuh itu sama sekali tidak salah, mencintai Sasuke yang seorang Uchiha. _

"_hah.. kau ini Naruto" Gaara mengacak rambut sang sahabat dengan hangat, senyuman manis menghangatkan pagi itu_

"_baiklah akan aku minta dia menemuimu"_

_._

_#Flash Back Off_

_._

Mata itu kini tengah menatap sebuah danau biru yang indah, seindah mata safirnya. Ketenangan menyertai Naruto sore itu, rasa tak sabar ingin bertemu tentu saja menghiasi raut wajahnya. Bertemu dengan seorang Sasuke menunggunya, serasa 100 th lamanya

_._

_._

* * *

#Mansion Sabaku

.

.

Suara langkah kaki cepat kini menggema keseluruh lorong mansion, tampa mempedulikan para pelayan yang lewat, seorang butler dengan rambut merah maroon Nampak sangat tergesa-gesa.

DRAP… DRAP…

BRAAKKK…..

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan paksa, membuat kedua pemuda dengan surai merah dan jingga yang tadinya sedang bermain catur mendadak kaget oleh kepala pelayan dari keluarga Senju tersebut.

"kau ini tidak sopan sekali Sasori "

"dia.. hah..hah…" suara deru nafas tidak beraturan dari kepala pelayan didepannya membuat kepala keluarga dari klan Senju mengerutkan dahinya.

"katakana pelan-pelan Sasori-san" Tanya Gaara dengan tenangnya

"dia.. hah.. dia Uchiha Fugaku, kabur dari penjara" sebuah informasi yang membuat keheningan sesaat, hingga membuat Sasori sang kepala pelayan menatap heran kedua pria didepannya

BRAAKKK….

Kurama menghentakan meja hingga papan catur pun terbanting dan membuyarkan permainan yang hampir dimenangkan pemuda Sabaku didepannya

"APA?!" tanyanya histeris

"ck.. Baka" Gaara berdecak pinggang melihat hasil karya sepupu jauhnya.

"iya Tuan Kurama, Uchiha Fugaku melarikan diri pada saat melakukan pemindahan dari Rutan Selatan ke Rutan Barat di Konoha" dengan tenang Sasori menjelaskan,

Mata Ruby itu terbelalak mendengar berita itu, sedangkan pemuda Jade disebelahnya masih sedikit mencerna pembicaraan antara majikan dan pelayan didepannya.

"dimana?" Tanya Kurama pada Gaara tanpa mengubah tatapan mata garangnya yg masih menatap lurus kedepan

"apa?"

"NARUTO.. DIMANA DIA?!" teriak Kurama dan hampir membuat gendang telinga pemuda Jade didepannya pecah, Kurama mencengkram lengan Gaara erat, entah apa yg dipikirkannya tapi saat itu ekspresi khawatir dan ketakutan amat terlihat dimata Rubynya.

"di..dia ke Taman Konoha, ingin bertemu Sasuke" jawab Gaara takut-takut. Kurama melepaskan cengkramannya dan segera melenggang pergi

"siapkan mobil Sasori" perintah sang kepala keluarga Senju.

Gaara yang mulai mengerti akan arah situasi itu langsung mengikuti Kurama hingga menjajarkan langkah mereka

"Naruto dalam bahaya… tua Bangka itu.. dia pasti mencari Naruto"

.

.

* * *

#Taman Konoha

.

Mata safir itu kini tertuju pada sosok pria dewasa yang tengah berjalan menuju tempat dia berada. Wajahnya yang tersembunyi dari kemeja hoodie kotak-kotak berwarna biru kemerahan miliknya membuat pria dewasa yg mencari-carinya hampir tidak melihatnya.

.

Pria dewasa dengan surai raven menawan menghiasi wajah tampan sehalus porcelain kini memancarkan kerinduan pada onix miliknya. Setelah mendapat pesan singkat dari mantan muridnya, Sabaku Gaara, segera dia mengendarai mobil ferarri Hitam miliknya dan menuju taman konoha untuk mencari yang dia rindukan, mencari sosok yang hilang dihidupnya, mencari orang yg dia cintai, Naruto sang mantan Murid yang sangat dia cintai. Langkah lambat seraya menerawang setiap sudut taman mencari sosok pirang kesayangannya.

'kumohon, walau hanya sekilas bayanganmu, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu.. Naruto' harapan itu terucap didalam hati.

KRIINGGG…..

Suara telelpon genggam dari saku celana jinsnya membuyarkan lamunan, kesal karena perhatiannya terpotong oleh benda kecil yang merengek minta diperhatikan, namun kekesalan itu teralihkan menjadi rasa kegembiraan yang amat sangat,

NARUTO

Nama pada layar ponsel miliknya

"Moshi-moshi.. Naru kau ada dimana aku .."Tanya Sasuke panik

"**tenanglah Teme, aku dapat melihatmu kok.."**

Suara yang amat dia rindukan, akhirnya Sasuke dapat mendengar kembali suara itu, seulas senyuman yang tidak dapat dihindarkan dari wajah setoicnya, perlahan Sasuke menutup matanya seolah-olah walau hanya khayalan dia ingin sosok yang dia cintai kini ada dihadapannya

"….. gomen" suara Baritone memecahkan Susana

"maafkan aku Naru, aku.. aku mencintaimu Uzumaki Naruto"

.

Seraya angin sore hari itu, kata-kata yang amat ingin didengar telinga pemuda pirang yang masih duduk dibangku taman

Tes..Tes..

Bukanlah hujan yang turun dari langit cerah taman yang tidak terlalu ramai itu. Namun sebuah air mata bahagia yang turun membasahi mata safir yang sedari tadi tidak melepas pandangannya pada sosok raven yang masih berdiri membatu 500 meter dari arah jam 10 dari tempat Naruto duduk

"**Naru.. aku.."**

"bukankah aku pernah mengatakan padamu Sasuke, seumur hidupku aku tidak akan pernah mencintai seorang Uchiha, bukan"

.

Pernyataan yang sukses menghancurkan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi berdirinya. Pandangan mata sayu yang hancur, ya Tuhan.. katakanlah ini adalah bohong, seorang Uchiha memancarkan sebuah kesedihan dan kehancuran dari wajah stoicnya

"**aku memang tidak pernah mau mencintai seorang Uchiha, tapi…"**

Sebuah kalimat yang belum sempat diteruskan, membuat mata onix itu memancarkan sebuah harapan walau belum pasti

"**aku… aku… hanya mencintai seorang Sasuke" **

Suara lirih, ?

'dia menangis? Dia mencintaiku? Kami-sama bila ini mimpi aku tidak ingin bangun lagi'

"kau dimana Naru," tanyanya dengan tenang

'aku ingin sekali memeluknya, menciumnya dan membahagiakannya. Kami-sama… ' dari dalam hati Sasuke berdoa

"**Sasuke aku ada di… eh..? siapa.. HEY… MAU APA KALIAN.. TIDAKKK! "**

Tut… Tut…Tut…

Wajah stoicnya kembali mengeras, suara ponsel terputus,

Ada apa dengan Naruto?

Mata onixnya kini tertuju pada segerombolan preman yang menangkap seorang pemuda dengan kemeja hoodie yang menampakan pirang surai sang pemuda yang tengah meronta-ronta.

"**NARUTOO… !" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

** TBC…**

**PADA FINAL CHAP AKU AKAN BAGI 3 BABAK KIZUNA...  
RnR... NE... **


End file.
